Vida em Erebor
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Continuação de Jornada para Erebor. Anna e Thorin se dedicam à tarefa de tentar reconstruir Erebor ao mesmo tempo que encaram a vida um ao lado do outro.
1. Recomeçar do chão

**Avisos**

Esta fic é continuação direta de "Jornada para Erebor". Por favor, leia Jornada antes, ou provavelmente você não vai aproveitar essa fic em todos os detalhes.

Procuro ser fiel aos livros e aos filmes. Infelizmente, eu sou horrível com datas. Peço perdão por qualquer eventual incongruência.

Agradeço aos muitos consultores dos mais diversos assuntos que ajudaram a tornar esta fic um pouco mais verossímil, apesar dos meus devaneios. Eu também não posso deixar de mencionar a ajuda do Tolkien Group, mestres de tudo Tolkien, em vocábulos específicos.

Ortografia de nomes foi a de Tolkien e/ou de seus tradutores. Em caso de grafias divergentes, optei por usar a de Tolkien.

Dicionário de Khuzdul e costumes anões foram, em parte, usados do blog e páginas do The Dwarrow Scholar. Também copiei as legendas de "O Hobbit: A desolação de Smaug". Outros eu apelei para o meu headcanon.

Ao contrário da fic anterior, esta começou em tábula rasa. Portanto, esta é a MINHA jornada inesperada. Espero que embarquem comigo.

Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e ao resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles, usando o universo dos filmes e dos livros de maneira livre. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

* * *

><p><em>"Era o melhor dos tempos, era o pior dos tempos; tínhamos nada a nossa frente, tínhamos tudo a nossa frente"<em>

Charles Dickens, A História de Duas Cidades

**1.**

**Reconstruir do chão**

_O recomeço da montanha_

Desde pequena, Anna tinha paixão por histórias medievais. Não tanto pelos castelos e guerras, mas pela vida quotidiana. A pequena Anna enchia sua mãe de perguntas para tentar descobrir como aquelas pessoas viviam sem as facilidades da vida moderna. Como se viravam sem geladeira? E como viajavam sem carros ou estradas? O que faziam sem televisão?

Já durante boa parte de sua adolescência Anna foi uma entusiasta das feiras renascentistas. Ela adorava passar horas entre pessoas vestidas como no século 12 ou 15, provando as comidas e bebidas da época, olhando os jogos, as danças, as músicas. Depois Anna entrava num ônibus moderno, andava por ruas asfaltadas desfrutando da iluminação pública e da canalização subterrânea de esgoto e água até chegar a seu prédio, subir de elevador ao andar correspondente e entrar em casa, onde Billy, o gato, já a esperava na porta.

Porque jamais passara pela cabeça de Anna viver no século 10 ou 12.

Mas era exatamente assim que ela vivia agora. Ela estava casada, vivendo em Erebor, esperando seu primeiro filho com Thorin, Rei Sob a Montanha. Eles haviam sobrevivido à jornada até Erebor, ao dragão Smaug e à batalha contra orcs e goblins.

Os primeiros meses foram difíceis. Havia todo o estrago feito por quase dois séculos da ocupação de Smaug, para não mencionar a sujeira normal acumulada por decênios de falta de limpeza.

A montanha era ocupada aos poucos. Os primeiros a chegar vieram das Colinas de Ferro, súditos de Dáin Ironfoot. Os anões das Montanhas Azuis, exilados de Erebor e seus descendentes, ainda demorariam meses para chegar.

A notícia da retomada da Montanha Solitária e da reconstrução de Valle e da Cidade do Lago (rebatizada de Esgaroth) lentamente se espalhou pela redondeza e atraiu muita gente. Havia muito serviço a fazer, e o ouro de Erebor voltava a fluir, como nas canções dos tempos idos. Anões de Ered Mithrin e das Colinas de Ferro, homens de outras localidades... Um mercado improvisado logo se instalou perto de Valle.

Aos poucos, a paz e a prosperidade retornavam às terras do Oriente.

Muitos soldados de Dáin permaneceram para guardar a Montanha Solitária mesmo depois de seu senhor ter voltado às Colinas de Ferro. Afinal, a notícia de muito ouro sempre atraía gananciosos e aqueles interessados em se apossar de coisas que não lhes pertenciam. Até Thorin conseguir recompor um exército para Erebor, era com os soldados de Dáin que ele contava para a segurança da montanha.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, Thorin II, chamado Oakenshield, dividia-se em reconstruir Erebor e construir uma família com Anna.

Como em muitas ocasiões desde que chegara à Terra Média, Anna viu-se fazendo coisas que jamais imaginara antes. Serviço doméstico era um deles. Se mesmo com as facilidades do século 21, serviço de casa não era o forte de Anna, que dirá no ambiente rústico da Montanha Solitária?

Muitas vezes Thorin ralhava com ela por isso. Ela era Consorte do Rei: haveria criados para cuidar disso para ela. Ademais, ela não deveria se esforçar por causa do bebê. Mas Anna sorria para ele e dizia, beijando-lhe o nariz:

— É por ser Consorte do Rei que devo dar o exemplo, meu rei.

Thorin reclamava um pouco, mas não conseguia deter sua mulher. Agora que sua barriga estava mais aparente, ela pedia ajuda aos rapazes para a faxina mais pesada.

Anna gostava de perambular pela montanha, mesmo correndo o risco de se perder, oferecendo a pouca ajuda que era capaz de dar. Ela odiava se sentir inútil.

Apesar de estar há semanas morando em Erebor (ela calculava umas seis ou sete desde a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos), Anna não se cansava de admirar a magnitude do lugar. Ela se sentia em estado permanente de admiração de seu novo lar: ambientes maiores que uma catedral, estruturas gigantescas por quaisquer padrões, os vestígios da riqueza dos velhos tempos por todos os lados. Tudo só a incentivava a explorar cada vez mais e tentar achar modos de contribuir para aquele local voltar ao antigo esplendor.

Todos os dias Anna fazia questão de entrar no salão que terminou servindo de enfermaria para os feridos mais graves que ainda se recuperavam da Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos. Óin era o curador-chefe e tinha outros ajudantes, com certeza, mas Anna gostava de ser útil aos soldados que tinham ajudado a reaver a montanha. Ela trocava curativos, limpava as feridas, ajudava a alimentar os doentes ou às vezes simplesmente sentava-se junto aos anões alojados em macas, dando-lhes atenção ou um sorriso. Óin lhe ensinava a arte de tratar de doentes, mostrando as diferentes ervas, demonstrando como fazer unguentos, emplastros e outros remédios.

Anna não tinha se dado conta, mas a importância dessas visitas era grande. Os homens sabiam que ela era a Consorte Real, e a atenção que ela lhes dava fortalecia o reinado de Thorin. Alguns dos soldados falavam que poderiam ficar em Erebor ou trazer suas famílias das Colinas de Ferro. Balin apontou esse fato para Anna e Thorin. A moça deu de ombros e disse apenas que tinha prazer em ajudar Mestre Óin no que pudesse, pois ela não sabia fazer muito e gostava de aprender o que ele ensinava. Atender doentes na enfermaria era uma das coisas que ela fazia com muito gosto, porque era basicamente um ato de caridade.

Erebor precisava muito de pessoas dedicadas, e Anna podia ver isso. Infelizmente, por não ser daquele lugar, ela não sabia fazer muito. Mas sentir-se inútil era coisa que Anna odiava. Portanto, ela estava sempre percorrendo a montanha, oferecendo a ajuda que podia.

— Mestre Bombur! — saudou, ao entrar nas cozinhas reais. — Como estão as coisas por aqui hoje?

O rotundo anão sorriu, saudando:

— Dona Anna! — Imediatamente, alguns de seus ajudantes se curvaram diante de Anna. — Como está, milady?

— Gostaria de ser mais útil, Bombur. Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo?

Ele fez um gesto mostrando o redor:

— Como pode ver, gente não me falta, louvado seja Mahal. E eu não pensaria em explorar a Consorte do Rei.

— Quantas vezes eu o ajudei com as refeições, Bombur? Sinto saudades disso.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu também, milady.

Anna reforçou:

— Alguma coisa que eu deva mencionar ao Conselho? Amanhã teremos uma reunião.

— A comida doada pelos elfos e homens deve durar meses. Se usarmos direito, não teremos necessidade antes da primavera acabar.

— Fique atento, Bombur, pois podemos receber mais anões das Colinas de Ferro antes das caravanas de Ered Luin e então esse quadro pode mudar.

— Sim, senhora.

Anna sorriu:

— Você tem sido ótimo, Bombur. Todos estão de parabéns. Continuem com o bom trabalho.

O anão sorriu, e os demais se curvaram enquanto Anna saía. Aquele costume enervava Anna, mas Thorin garantiu que nada podia ser feito: era o costume. Anna agora fazia parte da realeza.

Ela só queria que seus amigos, agora chamados de "Os 13 de Erebor", continuassem a tratá-la como sempre.

Mas nada mais seria como sempre foi.

Anna percebia essa realidade a cada reunião do Conselho. Ela era recebida com olhares que variavam de raivosos e indignados a irônicos. Ela estava sempre cercada por Fíli (que aprendia a ser rei), Dwalin e Balin.

Uma de suas primeiras sugestões foi recebida com ironia pelos demais clãs. Mesmo Balin parecia reticente, e explicou:

— Simplesmente não é nosso modo de vida, madame. Anões não lidam com agricultura ou gado.

Anna argumentou:

— Por isso é que entregaríamos essa terra a homens, que sabem cultivá-la. Eles plantariam alimentos e criariam gado em terras de Erebor, entregariam a produção a nós e pagaríamos por isso.

Pendir, um dos representantes dos outros clãs, protestou:

— Se a terra é nossa, por que pagá-los?

Anna explicou:

— Porque tirar comida da terra é trabalho duro e não sabemos fazê-lo. Se soubéssemos algo sobre o trabalho de terra, não precisaríamos dos homens.

Thorin ponderou:

— Compramos nossa comida de homens e elfos. Isso não estremeceria nossas relações com eles?

— Não se plantarmos apenas para ter uma reserva. Se algo acontecer com as lavouras deles, eles poderão não vendê-las para nós porque seu povo passaria fome. Quem passaria fome, neste caso, seria o povo de Erebor.

Dwalin disse:

— Faz sentido. Não dependeríamos tanto dos amantes de árvores.

Anna acrescentou:

— Poderíamos até vender comida para eles, nesse caso.

Houve alguns grunhidos de aceitação relutante na mesa, e Pendir lançou um olhar ferino para Anna, que sorria para Balin. Thorin decidiu:

— Podemos discutir melhor isso antes de tomar uma decisão. No momento, há assuntos mais urgentes a tratar. Como estão os trabalhos de recuperação?

Balin suspirou:

— Cada vez que pensamos estar avançando, descobrimos um novo estrago do dragão. Será preciso cavar novos túneis de exaustão para as minas e uma saída de emergência. No momento, Erebor tem uma única saída e entrada.

Dwalin sacudiu a cabeça, comentando:

— Isso nunca é boa estratégia.

Thorin quis saber:

— Como está Ori na biblioteca?

Balin respondeu:

— No momento ele separa os livros inutilizados dos que possam ser recuperados.

— Peça a ele que procure todas as plantas da montanha. Precisamos saber a melhor localização de um rota de fuga.

Anna sugeriu:

— Há como recuperar o túnel de seu avô?

Fíli se animou:

— Podemos tentar.

Anna se ofereceu:

— Eu ia mesmo visitar Ori. Posso falar com ele.

Thorin decretou:

— Essa reunião está encerrada. Consorte, fique e me atenda.

Anna achou estranho o modo como ele a tratou, mas evitou falar na frente dos demais. Esperou até todos saírem para indagar:

— Thorin, que isso quer dizer?

— Precisamos discutir algumas coisas.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, mas vai acontecer em breve. Você teve uma ideia muito boa, essa de entregar uma lavoura para os homens cuidarem.

— Você gostou?

— Bem interessante. Podemos discuti-la no almoço. Já comeu?

— Não, mas...

— Que tal fazer isso agora? Você não tem se alimentado.

— Thorin, eu estou ótima, mas posso ver que algo o preocupa. O que é?

— A vida em corte. A presença de Pendir me alertou para algumas circunstâncias.

— Circunstâncias?

— Sua presença no Conselho pode ser mal-interpretada.

— Mesmo? Desculpe, eu pensei que esse fosse o costume. Não é comum consortes fazerem parte do Conselho Real?

— Sim, este é o padrão. E é aí que entram as circunstâncias. Você é uma consorte estrangeira.

A esperta Anna logo percebeu o problema:

— Você teme que os outros digam que o Rei Sob a Montanha está sob influência estrangeira.

O rei parecia vexado:

— Vida na corte é alimentada de fofocas e intrigas. Eu sinto muito, _ghivasha_.

Anna assentiu:

— Eu entendo. Não é culpa sua. Vai me tirar do Conselho?

Thorin sorriu para ela e abriu os braços, chamando:

— Minha pequena, venha aqui.

Anna se jogou nos braços a ajeitou sentada em seu colo, seus braços a envolvendo, antes de beijar seus cabelos, dizendo:

— Eu amo você e preciso de sua ajuda para governar Erebor. Mas no Conselho você estará exposta. Não sei se poderei protegê-la.

Ela se aninhou a ele:

— Oh, Thorin, meu amor. Eu só quero ajudá-lo. Estarei sempre a seu lado. Eu sempre temi prejudicá-lo.

Ele beijou sua bochecha:

— A única coisa que pode me prejudicar é sua ausência, _ghivashel_. E nosso pequenino?

Anna pôs a mão no pequeno volume em seu ventre, sorrindo:

— Por enquanto é uma pequena sementinha que vai crescendo a cada dia. Mas não sei se ele cresce como deveria. Gostaria de poder perguntar a outras mães como é a gravidez entre anões.

Thorin lembrou:

— Logo minha irmã chegará a notícias de Dís. A caravana já deixou as Montanhas Sombrias. Em poucas semanas ela estará aqui.

— Se fosse no meu mundo, dificilmente ela levaria mais de dois dias para chegar das Montanhas Azuis a Erebor.

Thorin a encarou.

— Você sente saudades de seu mundo, não é?

Anna deu de ombros.

— Eventualmente, sinto falta das facilidades que as máquinas trazem. Mas só sinto saudades de minha mãe e uns poucos amigos. Esse é meu mundo agora, Thorin.

Ele a beijou:

— _Ghivashel_...

— E você é meu _ukurduh_.

Thorin riu.

— Pode dizer apenas _ukurduh_. Quando coloca "duh" no fim da palavra, quer dizer meu.

— Ai, desculpe. Eu nem deveria saber nada de Khuzdul, não é?

Ele concordou:

— A língua é proibida para estrangeiros.

Aquilo pesou no coração de Anna. Ela era uma estrangeira, jamais deixaria de ser. Por isso, ela encostou a testa na dele, sussurrando:

— Eu amo você, Thorin Oakenshield. Não importa nossas diferenças.

Ele a beijou com carinho:

— Pequena, você tem esse rei a seus pés.

Anna sabia disso. E muitos outros também. Mas se essa certeza aquietava Anna, para outros tinha o efeito contrário.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Acordar ao lado de Thorin sempre era uma experiência que emocionava Anna. Partilhar a cama com ele ia muito além do sexo, para ela. Não havia apenas a sensação de aconchego, intimidade e paz. Além de amada, Thorin a fazia sentir-se segura, protegida e celebrada. Quando ele a envolvia em seus braços musculosos e firmes, Anna se sentia como se nenhum dos males do mundo fosse capaz de atravessar aquele escudo de amor e carinho.

Ninguém a tinha feito se sentir assim antes em toda sua vida.

Acordar ao lado de Thorin também significava ocasionalmente observá-lo dormir. A visão era magnífica: os longos cílios levemente curvados, a expressão doce em seu rostos, as sobrancelhas numa expressão relaxada, o rosto todo até mais jovem. Thorin parecia majestoso até quando adormecido, e Anna se dedicava a reflexões mais profundas, sobre sua vida ao lado daquele homem e a vida dos dois dali para frente.

Ambos tinham uma grande tarefa pela frente. Reconstruir Erebor não seria fácil. Felizmente, Anna descobriu, seu papel naquela sociedade poderia ir além de cuidar do rei, da casa e dos filhos. Na cultura dos anões, mulheres tinham relativa autonomia. Como consorte de um rei, ela podia desfrutar de ainda mais autonomia.

Essas circunstâncias satisfaziam Anna, já que ela não tinha intenção de deixar seu destino ser governado por um mundo dominado por homens. Mas ela dificilmente tinha planos de liderar uma rebelião feminista na Terra Média.

Afinal, Anna ainda precisava criar um filho naquele lugar. Aquele filho era o seu milagre pessoal.

Bilbo brincara com ela, dizendo que talvez ela tivesse sangue hobbit, afinal. Era fato que hobbits eram uma raça fértil, o que explicaria uma gravidez entre raças. Anna se sentia ainda mais ligada ao hobbit, a quem considerava não mais um tio, mas quase um irmão.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz grave que a saudou:

— Bom dia, esposa.

Anna se virou para o marido e beijou a ponta de seu nariz:

— Bom dia, esposo. Dormiu bem?

Thorin a abraçou:

— E como não? Você me esgotou ontem à noite, miúda insaciável.

Ela ficou vermelha:

— Meu marido é um homem de paixões profundas, e me faz querer sempre mais.

— _Ghivashel_...

Eles se beijaram, e Thorin a apertou contra seu corpo, inflamando o desejo de Anna. Se os dois se deixassem levar por suas paixões, ficariam na cama o dia inteiro.

Verdade seja dita, eles tinham feito isso em umas duas ocasiões, além do dia de núpcias.

Mas naquele dia Thorin viu sua mulher erguer-se, chamando:

— Vamos lá, meu amor, seu reino nos chama. Daqui a pouco Balin estará aqui nos chamando para o desjejum. Não quero que ele pense que somos incapazes de controlar nossos desejos.

— Talvez seja tarde demais, _ghivasha_, e ele já pense isso.

— Thorin...!

— Mas esse segredo ele guardará com sua vida.

— Você é um rei de muita sorte, sabia?

Ele se sentou na cama, observando-a escolher as roupas do dia.

— Eu sei. Sabe, você não deveria estar fazendo isso.

— Fazendo o quê?

— Escolhendo suas roupas. Uma criada deve fazer isso.

Anna comentou:

— Que bobagem, Thorin. Sou perfeitamente capaz de escolher minhas roupas.

Ele lembrou:

— No momento, não temos mulheres aqui nem uma vida de corte, ainda, mas você precisará de uma criada mais tarde.

Anna pensou melhor:

— Presumo que eu vá precisar de ajuda depois que nosso filho nascer. Mas até lá, não vejo por quê.

Thorin indagou:

— E nosso pequenino? Está bem?

— Estamos ótimos — garantiu Anna. — Só do que precisamos no momento é um banho. Vamos, eu o espero lá dentro.

— Eu também?

— Vamos aproveitar a água quente. — Anna tirou a camisola e sorriu, despida. — Prometo que desse banho você vai gostar.

— Miúda insaciável — rosnou Thorin, saltando da cama e a perseguindo até o quarto de banho, enquanto ela corria dele, dando gritinhos.

Desnecessário dizer que eles se atrasaram tanto para o desjejum que Balin teve que ir buscá-los.

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ukurduh _= meu coração


	2. O primeiro desafio

**2.**

**O primeiro desafio**

_Anna assume as tarefas de consorte_

Apesar da oposição de alguns membros do Conselho, o Rei Sob a Montanha decidiu acatar a sugestão da Consorte e autorizou a oferta de arrendamento de terras para homens fazendeiros. Anna deveria negociar os termos do contrato com o rei Bard. Após confirmar a ida a Valle enviando um corvo com o recado a Bard, Anna começou os preparativos para viagem.

— Tem certeza que quer que eu vá? — Anna indagou a seu marido à noite, longe do Conselho. — Sabe que eu nunca fiz isso, não sabe? Talvez Balin...

Thorin a interrompeu:

— Balin não faria nada melhor que você, _ghivasha_. Agora é só escolher quem vai acompanhá-la. Eu ficaria mais tranquilo se Dwalin fosse junto (e ele se ofereceu) mas preciso dele para organizar os esquemas de segurança na montanha. Estou pensando em Kíli, para sua proteção; Glóin para os aspectos legais, e Dori para sua companhia. Mais dois guardas, é claro.

— Precisa de tanta proteção? Valle é logo aqui ao lado!

— Bem, você é a Consorte do Rei sob a Montanha. Não pode viajar com menos do que uma comitiva. Chame isso de demonstração política. Além disso, Nori alertou que muitos estranhos têm vindo em busca de oportunidades. Embora nós os recebamos de braços abertos, há sempre uma chance de atrairmos tipos com intenções menos que honradas.

— Oh — fez Anna.

— Mas Nori também informou que costureiras e sapateiros de Ered Mithrin se estabeleceram no mercado próximo a Valle. Você pode encomendar as roupas de gravidez das quais andou falando.

— Isso seria ótimo — disse ela. — Por enquanto, as roupas que tenho servem, mas já estão ficando apertadas. Quem diria que eu um dia faria compras na Terra Média?

Thorin observou:

— Nori recomenda a companhia de uma escolta quando for ao mercado. Kíli pode ajudar nisso.

Ela lembrou:

— Ori é meu Guardião.

— Ele ainda está organizando a biblioteca, lembra?

— É verdade. — Anna sorriu. — Nunca o vi mais feliz.

Thorin a abraçou:

— Nem você. Está feliz, _âzyungâl?_

Anna beijou a ponta do nariz dele, respondendo:

— Mais do que eu pensei ser possível, _ukurduh_.

Um beijo profundo encerrou o diálogo por aquela noite, dando lugar a atividades muito mais prazerosas.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Uma viagem de Estado não era exatamente o mesmo que visitar um parente, descobriu Anna. Dori foi tratar dos preparativos práticos, como providenciar montarias e provisões, reservar acomodações, inspecionar as ditas acomodações, fazer arranjos para criados e coisas assim. Kíli cuidava da segurança, escolhendo a escolta e levando armas.

Por sua vez, Glóin supervisionava os termos da negociação com Balin, Anna e Thorin. Por serem anões, eles pareciam saber ainda menos do que ela sobre agricultura. Teriam que confiar nos homens.

Anna também descobriu que Dori era mais protetor do que uma mãe: ele era uma mãezona. Insistiu que Anna levasse joias, pedras preciosas e metais. Também recomendou que usasse minitranças presas com contas de pedras para a audiência com o rei Bard. Só depois ela descobriu que Dori se opôs ferozmente à ida dela, em primeiro lugar. Isso coincidiu com a descoberta de Anna sobre gravidez entre anões e o que eles faziam com as mulheres grávidas.

— Eles fazem _o quê?!_

Óin respondeu sem se afetar:

— Mulheres grávidas são confinadas em casa durante e depois da gravidez. Se a gravidez é difícil, o confinamento começa antes. Assim que sua barriga chegar ao tamanho correto, você também deverá ser confinada.

Anna estava inconformada:

— Mas por que isso? Gravidez não é doença.

Pacientemente, Óin explicou:

— Entre anões, cada pequenino é considerado uma grande bênção de Mahal. Não temos muitos filhos. A irmã de Thorin, a princesa Dís, foi muito abençoada. Minha mãe também. Ambas tiveram dois filhos. Sabemos que humanos podem ter até mais do que quatro filhos. Nunca se ouviu falar disso entre nossa raça.

"Fazia sentido", pensou Anna, lembrando-se que, com a longevidade dos anões, se eles tivessem a fertilidade dos hobbits, haveria risco real de superpopulação na montanha.

Apesar disso, Anna comentou:

— Mesmo assim, parece-me cruel restringir a liberdade das mulheres.

— Elas o fazem com muito orgulho — garantiu Óin. — Uma anã confinada sabe que contribui para a continuação de sua linhagem e de sua raça. Seu filho, se for um varão, garantirá a descendência direta da linhagem de Durin o Imortal, passada de pai para filho desde que Mahal forjou os primeiros anões na terra.

Anna suspirou, lamentando-se:

— Eu sei tão pouco de sua história. Mas quero que meu filho cultive as tradições do pai e honre os costumes de seu povo.

— Mahal não vai desamparar um filho de Durin, pequena. — Óin sorriu. — Tenha fé.

Anna retribuiu o sorriso. Ela precisava acreditar que tudo daria certo.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

O plano inicial era ficar no máximo cinco dias em viagem: um para ir, dois para negociar, um para o mercado e outro de volta. Por ser uma viagem curta e sem pompa, não levariam carroças, só pôneis.

— Dwalin escolheu dois guerreiros a dedo para a escolta — informou Thorin, na véspera de sua partida. — Mas todos estarão armados, inclusive você.

Anna indagou:

— Quer que eu leve a minha espada? Thorin, você sabe que eu sou um desastre com ela!

— Não, nada tão conspícuo. Pensei em algo que não chamasse atenção. — Foi ao armário e tirou um punhal pequeno. — Veja, ele tem o cabo de couro. Isso é proposital, para ser escondido no cano de uma bota de couro.

— Escondido, é?

Thorin explicou:

— Não seria de bom tom entrar ostensivamente armada em terras amigas, se você não é guerreira.

Anna indagou:

— Será mesmo necessário? Eu só vou tratar de terras e sementes, essas coisas.

— Não ficarei tranquilo com menos que isso — garantiu Thorin. — Já está difícil pensar em cinco dias longe de você, e se sua segurança não estiver garantida, pretendo cancelar tudo.

— Está certo, então. Deixe-me ver essa faca.

— É um conjunto de punhal e adaga. Quero que leve os dois.

Anna olhou as armas, de cenho franzido:

— _Ukurduh_, isso me parece meio exagerado.

Thorin insistiu:

— Isso é para a minha tranquilidade, porque dificilmente você vai precisar usar. Mas se qualquer coisa acontecer, você sempre pode... sabe, trocar de pele e fugir.

— Thorin, não vou trocar de pele e arriscar nosso bebê.

Ele se espantou:

— Há risco para o pequenino?

Anna respondeu:

— Eu não sei com certeza, mas não estou disposta a arriscar. Nem mesmo para me salvar.

Thorin procurou tranquilizá-la:

— De qualquer forma, como falei, é uma hipótese muito remota. Tenho certeza que não chegará nem perto disso.

Anna se aconchegou a ele:

— Sim. Tenho certeza que não chegará nem perto.

Thorin a apertou contra si, indagando:

— Como vou ficar cinco dias longe de você, _khebabhin?_

Anna sorriu, marota:

— Bem, acho que o melhor jeito de tentar remediar isso é dar a você um jeito para que não me esqueça nesses cinco dias...

— É? — Thorin sorriu, divertido. — Como o quê? Pode dar um exemplo?

Anna sussurrou:

— Oh, eu pretendo lhe dar bem mais que um exemplo, meu rei...

E partiu para uma demonstração tão explícita que se Óin soubesse da metade, ela estaria confinada antes que pudesse pronunciar Erebor.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

No dia seguinte, que se mostrou cinzento e frio, com ameaça de neve, o grupo partiu da Montanha Solitária, seis pessoas e sete pôneis. Seguindo o costume entre os _khazâd_, Anna estava vestida de homem, um capuz longo cobrindo o rosto. Como Anna previra, foram apenas algumas horas até a cidade de Valle. Aliás, cidade era um exagero: o local era um pequeno vilarejo acampamento, com tendas e umas poucas casinhas de madeira recém-construídas perto das ruínas da velha cidade queimada por Smaug. Como Erebor, tudo estava em reconstrução, e poderia durar muito tempo até voltar a ser o local pacífico e próspero de antes da vinda de Smaug.

Uma das casinhas era a estalagem, e foi onde se instalaram. Um emissário do rei Bard veio recebê-los e confirmar a audiência.

Anna notou que sua presença causava muita curiosidade, tanto entre os humanos quanto entre os anões. Ela supôs que eles provavelmente a considerassem um meio termo entre aberração e celebridade — numa época em que as duas coisas eram muito próximas.

Na mesma noite em que o grupo chegou, Dori bateu à porta de seu quarto na estalagem. Anna atendeu, intrigada:

— Mestre Dori? Está tudo bem?

— Milady, sei que está cansada da viagem, mas tomei a liberdade de chamar Madame Hila, uma renomada costureira de Ered Mithrin. Acredito que, se ela puder tomar suas medidas agora, adiantaria os trajes que requer antes da nossa volta a Erebor.

Anna sorriu:

— Que boa ideia, Mestre Dori! Será que ela poderia vir ou teremos que ir até ela?

— Ela está aqui comigo — respondeu ele. — Com sua permissão, pode começar já - se não for muito incômodo.

— Claro que não. Peça que entre, por favor.

Dori veio com uma mulher de seu povo, que se curvou para Anna, apresentando-se:

— Hila, a seu serviço, minha senhora.

Anna meneou a cabeça:

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Madame Hila. Por favor, entre.

Dori disse:

— Estarei esperando para acompanhar Madame Hila de volta, milady.

Anna respondeu:

— Sim, Mestre Dori, boa ideia e obrigada.

As duas mulheres ficaram a sós no quarto da estalagem, e Anna sorriu:

— Obrigada por ter vindo assim sem aviso.

— Fico feliz em poder ajudar, senhora. Em que posso lhe ser útil?

— Na verdade, em praticamente tudo. Como pode ver, estou grávida, e vou precisar de roupas para os últimos meses antes do bebê nascer.

— Sim, Mestre Dori havia me alertado. Mas ele não me disse que a senhora era tão... er... — Ela hesitou, insegura.

Anna tomou a iniciativa, sorrinho:

— Baixinha? Pequena? Não precisa ter medo de dizer a verdade, Madame Hila. Sou assim porque não sou de sua raça. Também desconheço muitos de seus costumes. Por favor, se eu fizer algo errado, não tenha medo de me corrigir.

A anã a encarou, desconfiada, mas nada disse. Apenas assentiu e pegou sua bolsa de couro, dizendo:

— Preciso que tire seus trajes externos, por favor.

Anna obedeceu, e a anã pôs-se a trabalhar. Houve alguns momentos embaraçosos, em que Anna encomendou roupa de baixo para a gravidez, e Madame Hila explicou que após a gestação era costume usar um traje especial.

Anna também sugeriu alguns vestidos no estilo regência inglesa, marcados abaixo da linha dos seios, mas ao invés do corte reto, sugeriu um modelo godê para a saia. Na verdade, Anna teve que explicar tudo, pois esses termos nada significavam para a costureira. No fim, também ficou acertada a confecção de roupas para a alcova: trajes para ela ficar em casa à vontade.

— Agora que tenho suas medidas, senhora, basta me encaminhar os tecidos que me encarregarei de tudo.

Anna comentou:

— Sei que fiz uma encomenda grande e não há possibilidade de me entregar tudo em quatro dias, que é o tempo de minha permanência em Valle. Mas seria possível eu levar algumas peças mais simples neste prazo?

Madame Hila respondeu:

— Nesse tempo eu certamente conseguirei deixar prontos pelo menos um vestido e algumas peças mais leves. Posso voltar amanhã para uma prova?

— Estará ótimo! — Anna sorriu. — Muito obrigada, Madame Hila. A senhora parece ter sido enviada por Mahal.

A anã a encarou, enrubescida, depois juntou suas coisas e fez uma reverência:

— Milady me honra ao confiar em meu trabalho. Não vou decepcioná-la. Se não precisa mais de mim, senhora, desejo-lhe uma boa noite.

Anna também meneou a cabeça:

— Obrigada mais uma vez, Madame, e tenha uma boa-noite. Mestre Dori vai acompanhá-la até sua casa.

As duas se despediram, e Anna foi dormir com uma sensação de dever cumprido em sua primeira missão.

Mas a verdadeira missão viria na manhã.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

No dia seguinte, Anna e sua comitiva reduzida adentraram o salão de audiências improvisado do rei de Valle. Ela foi recebida amistosamente. Bard se ergueu da cadeira alta e foi até ela, tomando-lhe as mãos:

— Anna, Consorte do Rei Sob a Montanha, seja bem-vinda.

— Bard, Majestade, bom amigo. Folgo em vê-lo com boa saúde. Thorin manda saudações e renova laços de amizade.

— Que a amizade de Valle e Erebor perdure entre nós e nossas futuras gerações.

Anna fez as apresentações:

— Conhece Kíli, sobrinho de Thorin, o conselheiro Glóin e meu acompanhante Dori.

— Sejam todos bem-vindos. Apresento Andoras, que vem de terras aráveis a leste de Rohan. — Bard apresentou um homem alto, de cabelos dourados, que se curvou. — Tomei a liberdade de chamá-lo para nos ajudar a chegar a um acordo.

Anna o cumprimentou, com uma mesura de cabeça:

— Mestre Andoras, espero que possa nos ajudar. Temos planos de levar vantagens a Valle e Erebor.

Sentaram-se numa grande mesa, e Bard comentou:

— Confesso que sua carta me aguçou a curiosidade, milady. Erebor pretende deixar de fazer comércio com Valle?

— Meu senhor Bard, garanto que essa é a última das intenções — ressaltou Anna. — É uma prevenção para o futuro, apenas. Afinal, o rei Thorin prevê um aumento drástico da população quando os anões de Ered Luin começarem a chegar à Montanha Solitária. Essa população precisará ser alimentada, e não será justo sobrecarregar as reservas de alimentos de Valle, que também tem recebido novos habitantes. Por isso viemos discutir a viabilidade de uma proposta que, acreditamos, possa trazer vantagens aos dois povos.

Andoras quis saber:

— E qual é sua proposta?

Ela respondeu:

— Erebor gostaria de desenvolver uma lavoura de subsistência em caráter experimental. Para isso, queremos atrair agricultores de seu povo a cultivar terras de Erebor em sistema de arrendamento.

Andoras confessou a Glóin:

— Acho que não entendi. Qual é a proposta?

O anão de cabelos cor de cenoura respondeu:

— A proposta é que seu povo cultive nossas terras para produzir comida para nós. Serão pagos, é claro.

Andoras quis saber:

— E o que querem plantar?

Glóin respondeu:

— Ora, comida.

— Sim, mas de que tipo?

Antes que Glóin respondesse algo como "do tipo que se come" de maneira ríspida, Anna interveio, explicando:

— O que Mestre Glóin quer dizer é que anões pouco sabem sobre agricultura. Estamos aqui em busca de ajuda até para saber o que plantar e o que pode crescer nas terras de Erebor.

Bard comentou:

— É uma proposta revolucionária, Dona Anna.

— E deve ser implantada rapidamente — acrescentou Andoras. — O inverno avança, mas pode dar tempo para tentar arriscar uma colheita de verão.

Anna se animou:

— Verdade? Poderemos colher produtos já no verão?

O louro alto ressaltou:

— Mas não há tempo a perder: será preciso preparar a terra, escolher as sementes, garantir água suficiente...

Glóin ajudou:

— Dentro da montanha temos canalizações da água do rio. Podemos fazer o mesmo para os campos.

Anna perguntou:

— Seu povo pode se interessar por uma proposta assim, rei Bard?

O rei assentiu, comentando:

— Parece uma proposta vantajosa. Não vejo motivo para não se interessarem.

— E quanto ao senhor, Mestre Andoras? — quis saber ela. — Acredita ser possível levar esse projeto adiante?

Andoras respondeu:

— Vai depender das vantagens oferecidas aos interessados.

Glóin apresentou um papel, dizendo:

— Temos aqui um rascunho do contrato a ser oferecido aos candidatos. Gostaria de supervisioná-lo?

E foi o que se fez. Na verdade, discutiram muito e muito, antes de decidirem voltar a discutir no dia seguinte. Bard ofereceu um jantar à comitiva de Erebor. Anna foi dormir satisfeita, convicta de que tinham feito progressos.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Meu rei?

Thorin saudou:

— Óin, meu caro. Por que pediu uma audiência? Você é bem-vindo a qualquer hora.

O velho curador trazia uma expressão preocupada.

— Thorin, preciso lhe falar em caráter sigiloso. Tomei cuidado para que a pequena não estivesse perto.

— O que houve?

— Sabe que fui ler os presságios para tentar saber sobre a chegada do bebê. Gostaria de ter melhores notícias, Thorin.

— Algo errado?

— Os presságios não são bons. Não há nada muito claro, mas achei que deveria saber. Os presságios falam de uma morte no futuro, violenta e sem sangue.

— É Anna? Ou o bebê? Ela pode perder o bebê?

— Não está claro. Os presságios também falam de um trono vazio e de um rei que não é mais.

— Mas você conseguiu saber ao menos quando meu filho nascerá?

— De acordo com os presságios, será quando "a neve florida ficar rubra de sangue".

Thorin encarou o velho curador, insatisfeito.

— E que raio isso quer dizer?

Óin respondeu:

— Ouso arriscar que o bebê chegará no inverno. Mais do que isso, porém, não sei dizer. — Óin parecia desolado. — Lamento, Thorin. Eu deveria ser capaz de fazer uma leitura mais clara, mas... acho que a idade finalmente me pegou.

— Bobagem, Óin — tranquilizou o rei. — Se estiver certo, e o pequeno só chegar no próximo inverno, temos muito tempo. Certamente haverá tempo para consultar novamente os presságios, quando as estrelas forem mais favoráveis.

Óin respondeu, sem convicção:

— É. Talvez. Nada me daria mais satisfação do que lhe dar bons presságios sobre seu herdeiro.

Thorin sorriu para ele:

— Você dará, Óin, pois certamente a próxima leitura será mais clara. Mas até lá, é melhor deixarmos isso entre nós. Não faz sentido preocupar Anna à toa.

— Claro, claro. — Óin acrescentou. — Pelos exames, Anna está muito bem, e o pequenino também.

Thorin sorriu:

— Sim, ela está, não é mesmo? E está muito animada também.

Óin garantiu:

— Eu nunca a vi tão feliz. Ou você.

Confiante, o rei disse:

— Vai correr tudo bem, você verá.

Thorin sorriu para Óin, que lhe sorriu de volta. Mas se qualquer um dos dois preocupou-se pelas previsões do futuro, preferiu guardar para si.

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ukurduh _= meu coração

_khazâd_ = anões, povo anão

_âzyungâl_ = amada

_khebabhin_ = forjada, alma gêmea


	3. Dia de feira

**3.**

**Dia de feira**

_Anna conhece a nova Valle_

O dia seguinte da visita oficial de Anna e a negociação entre Valle e Erebor foram ainda mais produtivos. O contrato padrão para os agricultores foi acertado, e Andoras foi oficializado como a pessoa intermediária entre os agricultores e Erebor. Ele iria à montanha na primeira oportunidade para vistoriar os campos. Dori trataria com ele e Anna supervisionaria a empreitada, produzindo relatórios para o Conselho Real.

Um banquete celebrou o sucesso das negociações. Dali por diante a viagem seria puramente de prazer. Mas Anna quis resolver um assunto privadamente com Bard.

Quando estavam a sós, Bard quis saber:

— Minha senhora, por que uma audiência tão reservada?

— Vim lhe perguntar sobre algo importante. Pelo que meu marido me contou, depois da batalha, foi em suas mãos que ficou a Arkenstone.

Bard indagou:

— Ele a pediu de volta?

— Não, ele não sabe de nossa conversa. Fiquei a imaginar se tinha mesmo guardado.

Bard respondeu:

— Eu a mantive sob minha guarda, senhora, mas não a considero minha possessão. Pois é uma herança da família de seu marido. Vou pedir que tragam imediatamente.

Anna sorriu, interrompendo-o:

— Na verdade, Bard, meu bom amigo, gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor especial sobre a Arkenstone.

Bard escutou o pedido de Anna e achou-o razoável. Concedeu-o sem discutir.

Assim, pensou ela, estavam concluídos os assuntos de Estado

O último dia da viagem, como planejado, Anna tinha reservado para a ida ao mercado de rua. O objetivo principal tinha sido a encomenda do enxoval para o bebê e dos vestidos para a época em que sua barriga começasse a crescer. Como isso já tinha sido adiantado, ela podia passear entre as tendas e examinar o que a feira tinha a oferecer.

Dori iria com Anna, Kíli insistiu para ir junto, e os dois guardas, como sempre, seguiam o grupo. Glóin permaneceu em Valle, analisando os papéis com o acordo agrícola. A volta a Erebor estava marcada para a manhã seguinte.

Anna estava muito animada com a ida ao mercado de rua. Era sua primeira vez experimentando o comércio da Terra Média.

Como tal, a primeira coisa que chamou atenção de Anna foi que o mercado era pequeno, pouco mais que uma feira. Embora ela não tivesse prestado atenção ao comércio em si durante a breve ida à Cidade do Lago (antes de Smaug destruir a cidade), ela percebeu que o mercado deveria ser pequeno até para os termos da época.

A segunda coisa que chamou a atenção de Anna foi que era um mercado muito confuso para ser tão pequeno. Havia tendas e barraquinhas dispostas de forma aleatória com os mais diversos produtos: comida, sapatos, ferramentas, artigos de beleza e roupas.

Ela logo foi atraída por uma barraca aberta cujo balcão era cheio de pequenos frascos. Ao vê-la se dirigindo para lá, Dori sorriu e comentou:

— Tinha certeza que gostaria dessa barraca.

Assim que ela se aproximou, o dono da barraca, um homem de cabelos compridos escuros e bigode, armou um sorriso e adiantou-se:

— Bom-dia, graciosa freguesa! Temos muitos artigos novos!

— Bom-dia, senhor — respondeu Anna polidamente. — Fiquei com esperança que seus frascos contivessem essências ou perfumes.

O homem animou-se:

— Oh, a menina é requintada! Pois veio ao lugar certo: tenho loções e fragrâncias do mais fino gosto, óleos aromáticos de poder afrodisíaco capaz de torná-la irresistível a qualquer homem que desejar...!

De repente, uma espada zuniu ao lado de Anna e a voz ameaçadora de Dori advertiu:

— Cuidado com o jeito como se refere a minha senhora!

O feirante empalideceu:

— Perdão, meu senhor, mil perdões!

Anna interveio:

— Mestre Dori, está tudo bem. Esse senhor não teve intenção de ofender: só quis ser gentil.

Dori ainda estava carrancudo:

— Com uma senhora casada e com criança?!

O homem se desdobrava em desculpas:

— Madame, por favor, eu lhe peço desculpas!

Anna tentava desfazer o mal-entendido:

— Está tudo bem, meu senhor. Mestre Dori está apenas com excesso de zelo. Agora, se pudermos voltar às loções, eu agradeceria.

Ainda tremendo, o feirante ofereceu:

— Madame pode escolher o que quiser, e eu darei um brinde pelo transtorno — oferta da casa!

Anna sorriu e virou-se para seu acompanhante:

— Viu, Mestre Dori? Este bom homem só quer fazer seu trabalho. Agora vamos deixar isso de lado, pois pretendo comprar um presente para meu marido.

O dono da barraca apressou-se em oferecer:

— Madame veio ao lugar certo! Tenho sabões de banho finos, com ervas secas vindas de terras longínquas! Seu marido certamente vai gostar.

Anna ressaltou:

— Meu marido é um homem importante. Ele deve exalar aromas que estejam de acordo com sua autoridade.

— Fique descansada — garantiu o vendedor. — Meus sabões são dignos de reis!

Kíli cochichou, rindo:

— É bom mesmo que sejam.

Foi assim que a primeira compra de Anna terminou sendo um presente para Thorin. Ela também comprou perfumes e óleos aromáticos para dar um jeito na sua pele, seca no inverno. Dori cuidava dessas pequenas despesas, porque "a Consorte do Rei não deveria se preocupar com isso".

Na barraca de um herbalista, Anna adquiriu algumas ervas para ajudar Óin na enfermaria. Fez mais encomendas no sapateiro. O homem estava desconcertado porque ele teve que usar as formas de criança para os pés de Anna. Por precaução, ela encomendou duas botas de cano médio.

O volume de compras estava ficando maior do que ela previra, e ela ainda tinha que fazer o principal: encomendar o enxoval do bebê. Dori indicou a costureira adiante:

— Ali fica a tenda de Madame Hila.

Anna observou:

— É uma tenda fechada, não uma barraca aberta.

— Sim, para as pessoas experimentarem suas roupas antes de levar — explicou Kíli. — Na sua terra não tem nada assim?

Anna imaginou o que o jovem diria se visse um daqueles imensos outlets, mas respondeu apenas:

— Sim... Mas lá é diferente.

Dori recomendou:

— Se gostar de mais alguma coisa, milady, é bom levar logo. Não voltaremos aqui antes de voltar a Erebor.

— Mas Valle não é tão longe como Esgaroth — disse Anna. — Certamente poderei voltar numa outra ocasião.

— Milady está com criança — lembrou Dori gentilmente. — Não seria aconselhável outra viagem em seu estado, mesmo que Valle fique mais perto.

— Isso é muito gentil, Dori — Anna sorriu para ele. — Sou uma mãe de primeira viagem mesmo. E isso me faz lembrar que preciso fazer o enxoval do bebê. Devo falar com Madame Hila imediatamente, já que não poderei voltar para fazer algum ajuste.

— Boa ideia, Dona Anna. Vou ver se Madame Hila está na tenda.

Dori foi até lá e Anna ficou com Kili, ainda fascinada com o movimento. Havia uns poucos anões oferecendo trabalho de ourives e ferreiros, mas a maior parte era de homens vendendo os frutos da terra ou de seu trabalho. Nenhuma feira medieval que Anna tinha visitado chegava perto da balbúrdia colorida que era o mercado de Valle.

O jovem anão parecia fascinado.

— Há muita gente da Cidade do Lago.

— Eu nem conheci direito o mercado de lá — disse Anna. — Imagine como devia ser Valle antes de Smaug, com Erebor intacta. O mercado deveria ser muito maior!

— Imagino que sim — disse Kíli. — Thorin nos contava histórias de nossa terra, de Erebor, e não tínhamos ideia de como poderia ser. Ele também falava de Valle e suas ruas calçadas, onde nosso povo vendia as riquezas que produzia.

Anna sorriu, animada:

— Você não sente um frio na barriga sabendo que isso tudo pode voltar a ser como era? E que você ajudou para isso, Kíli Dragonslayer?

Ele ficou boquiaberto:

— É como me chamam? Matador de Dragão?

— Pelo menos foi o que ouvi em canções na estalagem. E é a mais pura verdade, Kíli. Foi sua flecha que entrou em Smaug.

— Como sabe? Você viu? Mas onde você estava?

Anna tentou disfarçar, porque não podia responder a verdade a Kíli. Disse apenas:

— Safira me contou, porque eu estava muito longe. Ela torceu por você, Kíli. Ela parecia feliz e muito orgulhosa de você, quase tanto quanto Thorin.

O jovem sorriu, ansioso:

— Thorin ficou mesmo orgulhoso de mim?

— É claro, Kíli. Ele teve muito orgulho do homem que você se tornou. Ele sempre soube que você seria um grande homem.

O rapaz abriu um sorriso tão grande que Anna não teve dúvidas: Kíli estava mais feliz com a aprovação de Thorin do que com os títulos que as canções do povo lhe davam. Ela podia entender a reação do jovem. Como Kíli, Anna tinha sido alvo da desaprovação de Thorin ao se juntar à conquista, e sabia o peso do olhar severo do herdeiro de Durin.

Dori voltou nesse momento, dizendo:

— Pode entrar agora, Dona Anna. Ficaremos aqui esperando.

Anna disse:

— Mas eu posso demorar muito. Tenho que tratar de todo o enxoval do bebê. Por que não vão passear um pouco e voltam mais tarde?

Kíli garantiu:

— Estaremos esperando.

Anna ia protestar, mas Dori garantiu:

— Não precisa se apressar. Quando terminar, estaremos aqui.

Ela sorriu, dizendo:

— Obrigada, amigos.

Entrou na tenda ainda sorrindo e não teve tempo de registrar o que estava acontecendo: uma mão áspera cobriu sua boca, enquanto um pano cobria seus olhos. Sua última visão foram os olhos arregalados de Madame Hila, também contida por braços grandes e mãos grosseiras.

Anna foi carregada de maneira bruta e violenta sem jamais ver o rosto de seus agressores, seus gritos abafados, sua resistência, inútil.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Seus raptores não eram melhores do que orcs, pensou Anna, lembrando-se de seu encontro com as odiosas criaturas na floresta de Mirkwood. Levada como um saco de batatas, desconfortável, ela calculou ter andado (a pé) ao menos dez minutos. A direção, porém, era impossível prever.

Estava apavorada. A pressão em seu abdômen a fez pensar no filho, e ela se concentrava em ficar calma e pensar num jeito de escapar.

_Pense, Anna, pense_

O que mais a inquietava era que ela dissera que poderia demorar, então até Kíli e Dori se darem conta de que havia algo errado, poderia se passar muito tempo. Só Deus sabia para onde a estavam levando e quem eram essas pessoas.

Sempre havia a opção de trocar de pele, pensou Anna. Mas a perspectiva não lhe agradava: e se seu filho sofresse? O bebê podia se deformar, ou talvez não sobrevivesse à transformação. Não, trocar de pele deveria ser absolutamente a sua última e irrecorrível opção, no último minuto possível de seu atual aperto.

E ela pensara ter deixado tais dias no passado...!

Anna soltou um grito quando o pano de seus olhos foi retirado e ela foi atirada ao chão com violência. Ela tentou ver onde estava (parecia ser uma cabana escura), mas seus olhos se fixaram nas três figuras à sua frente: homens mal-encarados que a olhavam com má intenção e curiosidade. Ela se encolheu no chão. Ao olhar para o lado, Anna viu Madame Hila, igualmente prisioneira. Ela ficou ainda mais assustada.

Um dos homens indagou:

— O que uma coisinha bonitinha como você faz por aqui?

Madame Hila se precipitou:

— Tolos! Não sabem quem ela é?

Outro homem esbofeteou a anã:

— Quieta!

A costureira foi ao chão com a força do tabefe. Num reflexo, Anna gritou:

— Não!

O primeiro homem quis saber:

— O que ela quis dizer? Quem é você, pequenina?

Amedrontada, Anna se encolheu sem responder, abraçando as pernas para proteger a barriga. Os pensamentos voavam rápido e ela buscava uma saída — _qualquer _saída. O homem sorriu de maneira cruel, encarando-a:

— Ah, então você é uma pessoa importante, bonitinha? Filha de algum figurão?

O terceiro homem sugeriu:

— Talvez possamos ganhar um bom dinheiro com ela!

— Era isso mesmo que eu estava pensando. Diga! Quem é você?

Anna sentiu que poderia ganhar alguma vantagem, mas seria preciso enganá-los. Com voz chorosa, pediu:

— Por favor... Por favor, senhor...

O terceiro homem disse:

— Ela não deve ser ninguém! Vamos nos divertir com ela e matar a anã!

Madame Hila se riu:

— Vocês estão todos mortos e nem sabem! Não conhecem mesmo a família dela?

Os três encararam a costureira.

— Que tem a família dela?

A anã se riu gostosamente e os três se irritaram. Um deles agarrou o cabelo de Anna e puxou, rosnando:

— Quem é essa sua família? Fale, mulher!

Anna gemeu de dor, trincando os dentes, sem nada dizer. Um deles, o mais esperto, foi até Madame Hila e pôs uma faca na garganta dela, ameaçando:

— Diga quem você é, ou sua amiga aqui vai virar picadinho!...

Anna gritou:

— Não! Eu falo! Eu falo, mas soltem ela!

Madame Hila resistiu:

— Senhora, não!

Anna insistiu:

— Não a machuquem, por favor!

Madame Hila resistia, mas o homem pressionou Anna:

— Então fale logo!

Anna disse rapidamente:

— Meu marido é muito importante em Erebor!

Os três bandidos a encararam, maravilhados. Seus olhos brilharam de cobiça e ganância e eles sorriam de satisfação. Madame Hila a encarou, intrigada, e Anna a encarou de volta, suplicando para não falar mais nada.

Enquanto isso os três homens comemoravam a sorte grande:

— Ora, ora. Ouviram isso? Ela vem de Erebor...! A Montanha Solitária!

— Lá eles têm um grande tesouro! Dizem que até as calçadas são feitas de ouro!

— Vamos pedir um resgate de rainha!

Mas o esperto quis saber, chegando perto dela de maneira ameaçadora:

— Diga: como seu marido é tão importante? Ele é muito rico?

Anna respondeu, agarrando as pernas, encolhida:

— Ele tem um parente importante na família.

— É? — Ele chegou perto dela, ameaçador. — Quem?

Anna respondeu:

— O matador do dragão Smaug. Ele é parente do meu marido.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o homem fez uma provocação, dizendo irônico:

— Oh, que medo, um matador de dragão! Ui, ui! Ouviram isso, rapazes? Estamos tremendo de medo!

O outro riu gostosamente. Mas um deles não riu.

— Ela fala a verdade — disse ele. — Eu já vi esse matador de dragão. E ele estava com ela do lado de fora da tenda.

Os três passaram a encará-la com apreensão.

— Se o que ela diz é verdade, então talvez ela seja perigosa demais — disse o esperto. — Melhor acabar logo com ela.

E avançou para Anna, que estava encolhida, tentando agarrá-la pelos ombros.

Então tudo ficou muito confuso.

Madame Hila gritou, Anna também gritou e se debateu, o homem urrou, os outros dois gritaram e foram ver o que acontecia. Madame Hila aproveitou a confusão para fugir da cabana.

Foi melhor ela fugir, pensou Anna. Pois a pequena tinha plena consciência que seu plano poderia falhar, e neste caso Madame Hila estaria em perigo. Mas agora, ao menos, a costureira estava a salvo, e isso era muito bom.

Na verdade, era mais que bom, porque Anna provavelmente tinha matado o homem que a atacara.

Fora apenas uma questão de oportunidade e inspiração, combinado com o gosto de Anna por seriados de televisão. Ao se encolher de medo e abraçar as pernas, Anna se lembrara da presença esquecida do punhal e da adaga escondidos em suas botas. Foi quando a ideia surgiu.

Ela tinha uma chance. Era realmente _uma _só chance, e ela precisava aproveitá-la da melhor maneira possível. Sua inspiração não falhou, e duas palavras brilharam como um luminoso em neon em sua mente.

_Artéria femoral._

Ah, todos aqueles episódios de "CSI: Criminal Intent" vieram bem a calhar...

Foi exatamente esta artéria que Anna tentou atingir com a adaga. Ela deu um bote rápido, tentando ser preciso e eficaz para perfurar a artéria capaz de paralisar um homem adulto em segundos e matá-lo em coisa de minutos. Pelo urro que o homem dera, parecia que Anna tivera sucesso.

Pego de surpresa, o agressor (agora agredido) demorou a acreditar no que lhe acontecera.

Sua hesitação rendeu segundos preciosos para Anna, que mesmo com a mão coberta do sangue alheio, conseguiu manter a arma empunhada. Ela foi para trás.

— Não cheguem perto!

— Ela me cortou!... — Dizia o homem, espantado, vendo o sangue escorrer pela perna. — Vagabunda! Ela me cortou! Tentou cortar fora meu mijador!

Ele achava que ela queria castrá-lo — o que não era uma má ideia. Anna mostrou a adaga, avisando:

— Para trás!

Um dos outros dois rosnou:

— Cortou meu irmão! Vai se arrepender!

O terceiro tentou se aproximar de Anna, mas ela o ameaçava com a faca.

— Não chegue perto!

— Vou retalhar você toda, garotinha — dizia ele, espumando de raiva. — Vou fazer você gritar!

— Não, não vai — disse uma voz conhecida atrás dele. — Deixe-a ir.

— Kíli! — gritou Anna.

Os dois entraram em breve disputa, mas é claro que o homem não teve chance contra a espada de Kíli. Enquanto isso, Dori e os guardas cuidavam dos outros dois. Um dos guardas disse:

— Aquele ali está morto.

Anna olhou para o lado e viu o homem caído de lado, olhos vazios, uma poça enorme de sangue perto dele. O homem preso pelos guardas rosnou:

— Sua vadia! Matou meu irmão!

Dori golpeou-o com o punho da espada, rosnando:

— Insolente!

Kíli encarou Anna, admirado, e indagou:

— Minha tia... _você _fez isso?

Anna estava perturbada ao responder:

— Kíli, eu... eu não tive escolha...

Madame Hila, que ninguém vira entrar, parecia muito irritada:

— Parem com essas perguntas tolas! Não veem que ela precisa de cuidados? Humpf! Homens...!

— Madame — advertiu Dori —, está falando com um dos príncipes de Erebor!...

A anã chegou perto de Anna e garantiu, ainda irritada:

— Não quis desrespeitar, senhor, mas sua tia precisa de cuidados, ainda mais com criança! Deixem comigo. Vamos, senhora. Está ferida? Pode andar?

Trêmula, Anna respondeu:

— Eles não me feriram...

Madame Hila a amparou:

— Eu a ajudo para ir até a estalagem.

— Guardas, vão com elas!

Anna deixou que a costureira a ajudasse a voltar até a hospedaria. Ela se sentia estranha, gelada, suarenta, trêmula, apática e distante. Temia até que seu estômago se revoltasse demais. Ao menos, seu bebê parecia bem.

Muito, muito tempo depois, Anna iria entender que estava em estado de choque.


	4. Após o horror

**4. **

**Após o horror**

_Reflexos do ataque_

— Fico muito agradecida, Madame Hila — disse Anna, já no quarto. — Foi muito gentil, depois do que passou por minha causa. Não quero afastá-la mais ainda de seus afazeres.

A costureira a encarou, e Anna imaginou se tinha dito algo errado. Mas a outra apenas respondeu:

— Não deve pensar nisso. Vou pedir uma bebida quente, se preferir. Bem sei que eu gostaria de tomar uma.

Anna assentiu:

— Sim, está frio, não? Engraçado, estou suando, mas tenho frio.

— Está frio mesmo — disse ela. — Vou pedir um chá e volto logo, para falarmos do enxoval do bebê, se quiser. Por que não se senta um pouco?

Havia dois guardas na porta do quarto e foi para eles que Madame Hila pediu que providenciassem chá bem quente para a senhora. Depois ela voltou para o quarto e tirou a coberta da cama, envolvendo Anna.

— Enrole-se bem, senhora, para não passar mais frio.

— Obrigada, Madame Hila — disse Anna, cheia de gratidão. — Está sendo muito gentil.

Ela explicou:

— Prometi a sua família que cuidaria de você. Mas se quiser ficar sozinha para descansar...

Por algum motivo, aquilo deixou Anna em pânico.

— Não, por favor! — Então ela se deu conta que tinha gritado. — Er... Desculpe. E não se preocupe. Se quiser voltar para sua casa, eu ficarei bem.

— Não, milady. Não deve ficar sozinha depois do que aconteceu. Pode parar de ser corajosa agora.

Antes que Anna pudesse responder, houve uma batida à porta, e Hila abriu. Uma voz severa indagou:

— Quem é você e o que está fazendo neste quarto?

— Sou Hila, senhor, e cuido de Lady Anna.

— É mentira! Lady Anna não tem criadas! Defenda-se, inimiga!

Anna interveio antes que o anão esquentado puxasse uma espada:

— Mestre Glóin! Mestre Glóin, por favor! Madame Hila não é inimiga e tem sido muito gentil!

O anão de cabelos vermelhos bufou:

— Só checando, milady. Vim assim que soube. — Ele arregalou os olhos. — Está coberta de sangue! Deixe-me deter o sangramento.

— Não é meu sangue, Mestre Glóin — Anna apressou-se a dizer. — Não estou ferida, obrigada por sua preocupação. Estou bem, só tenho frio.

A costureira, que estava ocupada reavivando o fogo na lareira, apressou-se a dizer:

— Já estou cuidando disso, minha senhora. Venha se sentar aqui perto do fogo.

Assim que Anna estava instalada na frente da lareira, a porta abriu-se e o próprio rei Bard em pessoa entrou no quarto:

— Lady Anna!...

— Majestade, meu bom amigo. — Ela sorriu e os demais se curvaram diante do rei. — Estou bem, foi apenas um susto.

— Trouxe um médico para atendê-la.

— Quanta gentileza, senhor. Mas como pode ver, estou ilesa.

Madame Hila disse:

— Meu senhor, se me perdoar, posso sugerir uma tisana leve para milady? Algo que seja seguro para a criança, só para ajudá-la a dormir depois dessa experiência terrível.

Glóin opinou:

— Excelente ideia, boa senhora. Meu irmão teria sugerido a mesma coisa.

— Providencie — pediu Bard ao médico. — Com urgência.

Anna insistiu:

— Por favor, não quero dar trabalho.

Bard garantiu:

— Lady Anna, é meu dever. Posso garantir também que os responsáveis já foram detidos e devem ser punidos.

Glóin se indignou:

— Ainda estão _vivos? _Um crime desse contra a Consorte do Rei merece execução sumária!

Anna interveio:

— Pois eu espero apenas que eles sejam detidos para não ameaçarem mais ninguém e que sejam julgados pelo crime que cometeram. Devemos fazer justiça, Mestre Glóin, e não vingança.

— Milady é muito bondosa — reclamou ele. — Aqueles criminosos merecem provar o gosto do machado dos anões!

Anna insistiu:

— Não pense que aqueles homens e seus atos não me causam repulsa. Mas devemos ser melhores do que eles. Além disso, rei Bard acaba de nos garantir que vai cuidar do assunto. Devemos colocar esse assunto no passado.

— Boas falas — disse Bard. — Milady sempre se mostrou muito sábia.

Anna arrematou:

— Gostaria de enviar um recado a Thorin, apenas para garantir que estou bem. Ele pode ser um pouco... er, exagerado.

Bard lembrou:

— O rei seu marido lhe tem muita dedicação, milady. Providenciarei a mensagem imediatamente.

— Obrigada, majestade. Ficarei mais tranquila.

O médico humano deixou uma xícara na mesa, recomendando:

— Essa tisana vai ajudar, milady. Não deixe de tomar.

— Obrigada, meu bom senhor.

Eles mal tinham saído quando novos visitantes chegaram ao quarto.

— Tia! — Kíli chegou perto de Anna, preocupado. — Está tudo bem? O que o médico disse?

Ela pegou as mãos dele.

— Estou bem, Kíli. E você?

Ele se assustou.

— Anna, você está tremendo! E suando!

Hila deu um passo à frente:

— A senhora ficou muito nervosa, jovem senhor. O médico recomendou repouso e deixou uma medicação.

Dori, até então calado, acrescentou:

— Precisa trocar essas roupas ensanguentadas. Posso providenciar um banho quente e relaxante?

Anna disse:

— Sim, por favor, Mestre Dori. Madame Hila deve estar ansiosa para ficar com sua família, depois dessa agitação.

A costureira fez uma mesura.

— Milady, se quiser descansar, posso sair, mas ficarei feliz em ajudar. E ainda seria bom falar do enxoval, caso queira.

— É muita gentileza sua.

— Não deve ficar sozinha. Posso ajudá-la a banhar-se e retribuir um pouco de sua gentileza, madame.

— Gentileza? Eu me sinto culpada por tudo que passou por minha causa. — A costureira a encarou, como se não entendesse do que Anna falava. A moça esclareceu: — Se não fosse por mim, a senhora não teria se envolvido nisso. Podia até ter morrido, e eu não me perdoaria.

Ao ver a expressão de Hila, Glóin entendeu o que se passava e explicou:

— Anna, Madame Hila quer apenas oferecer restituição pelo favor que fez a ela.

Anna não entendia:

— Favor? Eu coloquei a vida dela em _risco!_

Glóin resolveu interpelar a outra:

— Diga-me, Madame Hila, apenas para esclarecer: acha que Lady Anna salvou sua vida?

Madame Hila ainda parecia muito confusa:

— É claro que sim. O homem queria me matar, e Milady não deixou. Não entendo por que ela acha que me deve desculpas quando ela me concedeu a vida.

— Concedi a vida? — repetiu Anna, confusa. — Não entendo.

Glóin explicou:

— O homem ameaçou matar Madame Hila. Como membro da Família Real, milady, você poderia ter deixado o homem matá-la.

Anna estava escandalizada:

— O _quê?! _Do que está falando, Mestre Glóin?

— Mestre Glóin tem razão — disse Madame Hila. — Sou uma pessoa pobre e sem sangue nobre. Minha vida é muito inferior à da Consorte do Rei, é uma vida indigna diante da sua.

— Que absurdo! — Anna agora estava indignada. — Toda vida é igualmente preciosa e digna de ser preservada, seja do príncipe ou do mendigo!

Cada vez mais Madame Hila estava admirada. Ela olhou os demais. Dori explicou a Anna:

— É que esse conceito é revolucionário, milady. Ninguém acharia estranho se tivesse deixado Hila morrer.

Glóin reforçou:

— Por isso Madame Hila acredita que deve sua vida. Quando aquele bandido a ameaçou, ela tinha certeza que ia morrer.

Anna estava de olhos arregalados:

— Isso é verdade?

— Sim, milady. Agora tenho uma dívida de sangue, por ter me achado digna.

— Mas eu teria feito o mesmo por qualquer pessoa! — Madame Hila se admirou, e Anna acrescentou: — Claro, não faria por qualquer estranho na rua, mas a senhora não é nenhuma estranha.

Kíli sorriu, orgulhoso:

— Minha tia fez o mesmo por mim contra um orc gigante de Gundabag!

A costureira parecia que ia desmaiar ao repetir, quase sem ar:

— Um... _orc?_

Kíli completou:

— E antes disso, ela enfrentou um warg enorme para salvar o rei!

Dori acrescentou:

— Achamos que foi quando os dois se apaixonaram.

Anna se admirou:

— Ora...!

Glóin interveio:

— Pois eu acho que foi quando ela salvou toda a Companhia dos três trolls. Eles queriam jantar todos nós!

— Isso é um exagero, mestre Glóin — protestou Anna. — Foi o mago Gandalf, o Cinza, quem nos salvou!

Eles iam protestar, mas Madame Hila os interrompeu ao indagar:

— Então as canções são verdadeiras? Não são invenções para compensar o fato da Consorte ser estrangeira e pequena?

Anna repetiu:

— Canções? A _meu _respeito?

— Aye, pequena — disse Glóin. — São verdadeiras até o verso mais arrepiante.

Kíli disse, entusiasmado:

— Descobri que há canções sobre toda a Companhia! Até sobre Mestre Boggins!

Anna sorriu:

— É bom você aprender todas elas, Kíli, para espalhar por Erebor. Os rapazes vão gostar de saber.

Houve uma batida à porta. Dori sorriu:

— Deve ser a água do banho. Mestre Kíli, por favor.

Os dois pegaram a grande tina e puseram no meio do quarto. Pagens encheram de água quente e Madame Hila organizou:

— Senhores, acho que posso cuidar de milady daqui para frente.

Dori instruiu a anã:

— Há guardas na porta e nossos quartos estão próximos. Não hesite em chamar.

— Farei isso, Mestre Dori.

Anna agradeceu:

— Obrigada, gente. E agradeçam ao rei Bard.

As duas cuidaram do banho de Anna e finalmente puderam desfrutar do chá calmante. Anna tomou a tisana e Madame Hila a pôs para dormir. Mesmo com muita vergonha de dar tanto trabalho, Anna estava tão abalada que não pôde recusar a ajuda.

Mas quem disse que Anna poderia mesmo ter um sono tranquilo, com ou sem a tisana?

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

_A atmosfera era sufocante, e o trio de raptores a encarava com intenções malignas. Anna estava com raiva, tanta que pegou uma espada grande e larga para atacá-los. Partiu para cima deles gritando e cortando, e o sangue voou para todo lado. Era muito sangue, jorrando por todos os lugares, e Anna estava ensopada. Ela tentava se limpar com as mãos, mas só o que conseguia era espalhar mais sangue. Os bandidos se riam dela:_

_— __Você quer limpar o sangue, assassina?_

_— __Nunca vai conseguir!_

_Anna estava nervosa:_

_— __Não é verdade! Eu vou limpar! Água! Água vai limpar tudo!_

_Ela enfiou as mãos numa tigela com água, esfregou-as e tirou da água, limpas._

_— __Viram? Eu consegui!_

_Um dos homens sorriu, com seus dentes amarelos, e indagou:_

_— __Tem certeza, princesinha?_

_Anna olhou para as suas mãos e das palmas brotavam sangue aos borbotões._

_— __Você nunca ficará limpa, assassina!_

_Um grito horrorizado brotou do fundo da garganta de Anna, tão alto que se misturava às gargalhadas perversas dos três bandidos, que a provocavam. E os gritos não paravam, não diminuíam, não suavizam a dor e a culpa._

Anna gritava tanto que não conseguiu parar mesmo depois de se dar conta do lugar onde estava: no quarto de estalagem, segura em sua cama. Na verdade, ela só parou de gritar quando a porta se abriu de repente, e Kíli entrou com os guardas, espada em punho. Atrás dele, Glóin trazia sua lança na mão.

O jovem exclamou:

— Anna!...

Ela chamou:

— Kíli!

Por uns segundos, todos estavam parados, tomando pé da situação. Ninguém invadira o quarto e não havia ameaça presente.

Kíli se aproximou dela.

— Anna, o que foi? Você ouviu alguma coisa?

Ela soluçava, ao dizer, numa vozinha miúda:

— Pesa...delo...

Glóin suspirou, dizendo:

— Está tudo bem. Podem voltar a seus postos.

Kíli esperou os guardas saírem e abraçou Anna. Ele se assustou:

— Por Mahal, Anna, está tremendo!

Ela se agarrava ao rapaz com força, pedindo:

— Por favor, Kíli... Não me deixe...

— Está muito assustada. Não precisa ter medo. Está tudo bem, Anna. Quer que eu chame o médico?

— Não! Não saia, Kíli, por favor...

Por muitos minutos, ela não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra, chorando e soluçando. Kíli a abraçava, sem saber o que mais podia fazer. Na verdade, a reação dela assustava o rapaz.

Aos poucos, ela foi se acalmando, os soluços se espaçando. Kíli a ajudou a assoar o nariz. Anna tentou sorrir:

— Desculpe...

Ele disse:

— Você ficou muito assustada. Melhor?

— Acho que sim... Obrigada.

— Deve ter sido um pesadelo e tanto. Quer falar sobre ele?

Anna negaceou com a cabeça, olhando para baixo. Kíli comentou:

— Minha mãe me fazia falar sobre os pesadelos toda vez que eu tinha um. Ajudava, sabe?

Anna voltou a chorar, dizendo:

— Kíli... Eu... Eu... — Ela não conseguiu continuar. — Oh, Kíli...!

O jovem a amparou novamente.

— Oh, minha tia... Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Eu sei que você preferia que Thorin estivesse aqui.

Ela choramingou:

— Eu sinto tanta falta dele...

Kíli a encarou:

— Então vamos voltar para Erebor agora mesmo! Que tal?

— Agora? — Anna indagou: — Assim, no meio da noite?

— Poderíamos chegar de manhã! Thorin vai gostar.

Anna ponderou:

— Mas, Kíli, isso poderia refletir mal junto a Mestre Bard, e poderia ameaçar o tratado que viemos buscar. Sair assim, tão bruscamente, pode desfazer todos os esforços para obter a ajuda dos homens. Isso é importante para alimentar nosso povo, Kíli.

Ele fez bico:

— Você e Thorin não deveriam ficar separados mais tempo, só isso.

Aquilo arrancou um sorriso de Anna.

— Esse seu bico não é nada digno de um herdeiro da linhagem de Durin. Amanhã de manhã daremos adeus ao rei Bard e voltaremos a Erebor.

Kíli assentiu, ainda contrariado, mas depois sorriu:

— Está bem. Desde que você fique assim, melhor.

— Graças a você. Seu tio ficará orgulhoso. — Ela sorriu, antes de beijar a testa dele. — Obrigada, meu príncipe.

— Vai tentar dormir de novo?

— Sim, mas quero lhe pedir um favor.

— Qualquer coisa, minha tia.

— Podia ficar aqui até eu dormir? Eu não queria ficar sozinha.

— Claro. Deite-se que eu a ajeito.

E foi assim que Anna terminou sendo posta para dormir pela segunda vez naquela noite.


	5. Volta para casa

**5.**

**Volta para casa**

_Anna mal pode esperar para ficar com Thorin_

No dia seguinte, para surpresa de Anna, Dwalin se juntou à comitiva. Na verdade, por ordem de Thorin, ele chegara na madrugada para obter um relatório completo e reforçar a escolta. Apesar de Anna achar a medida um exagero de Thorin, ela se sentiu confortada.

Então, após as despedidas formais ao rei Bard e seu enviado especial Andoras, a comitiva de Erebor começou a viagem de volta. Não antes, contudo, de Anna procurar Madame Hila e despedir-se dela pessoalmente, combinando uma ida da costureira a Erebor assim que fosse possível. Afinal, com a confusão, todas as encomendas das costuras e do enxoval do bebê tinham ficado pela metade. Anna sentiu uma profunda empatia pela anã com quem dividira momentos de desespero.

A viagem pareceu demorar ainda mais para Anna, ansiosa por chegar em casa: sua montanha. A moça sentia uma inquietação interna. Ela não sabia explicar, só sentia que queria chegar logo para junto de Thorin.

Mal o grupo chegara ao campo esturricado de fogo de dragão conhecido como Desolação de Smaug, um cavaleiro solitário veio na direção deles. Os olhos de arqueiro de Kíli foram os primeiros a detectá-lo:

— Alguém se aproxima!

Anna ficou tensa. Dwalin imediatamente pôs-se a despachar ordens em Khuzdul:

— [Em formação! Protejam a rainha! Kíli, comigo!]

Os guardas se puseram cada um a cada lado de Anna. Glóin ficou à frente dela e Dori tomou a retaguarda, tomando os pôneis de carga. Dwalin e Kíli dispararam na frente.

Anna estava tensa, já checando mentalmente se pusera as facas no cano da bota. Mas então ela reconheceu o cavaleiro:

— É Thorin!

Glóin também reconheceu:

— É o rei! Abram alas para o rei!

Anna sentiu o coração se acelerar ao ver o marido chegando a galope. Os guardas abriram caminho e Thorin desceu do cavalo, apressado.

— _Ghivashel!_ — Ele a ajudou a apear, abraçando-a com fervor. — Como está? Oh, como senti sua falta!...

Anna não parava de sorrir, agarrada a seu marido.

— Estou melhor, agora que está aqui, meu rei.

— Você vem comigo até Erebor — disse ele, de maneira decisiva. — Queria buscá-la assim que soube do que aconteceu, mas Balin me impediu de ir até Valle.

Anna comentou:

— Sábio Balin.

— Vamos, eu a ajudo a subir.

Os dois se ajeitaram no pônei de Thorin, e Anna ia na frente de seu marido, sentindo o calor do corpo dele às suas costas. Era uma sensação ótima.

— Óin quer examinar você imediatamente — adiantou Thorin. — Ele fará isso assim que chegarmos, enquanto eu reúno o Conselho para examinarmos os frutos da missão.

Anna ficou decepcionada, pois queria passar tempo com seu marido, mas apenas respondeu:

— Eu estou bem, marido. Não quer que eu esteja nessa reunião para dar meu relatório?

Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e disse, sensualmente:

— Glóin pode dar o relatório. Quero que me espere em nosso quarto, de onde provavelmente não sairemos antes de uns dois dias ou mais.

Um arrepio de desejo percorreu o corpo de Anna com as palavras dele. Ela suspirou:

— Vou esperar ansiosamente...

O pônei acelerou o passo na direção da montanha.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Depois de responder com paciência às perguntas de Óin ("Sim, eu descansei", "Não, não sei o que tinha na tisana do médico de homens", "Não passei por dores"), Anna já não estava tão paciente para aguardar Thorin, como combinado. Na verdade, ela se sentia angustiada, e não entendia o motivo de tal aflição.

Para se ocupar até Thorin se desvencilhar da reunião, Anna decidiu desfazer as malas. Estava quase terminando quando ouviu uma batida à porta e a voz de Dori:

— Milady, é Dori.

— Pode entrar!

Ele obedeceu, trazendo uma bandeja grande com frutas, pão, queijo e vinho. Ele pôs na mesa de centro:

— Óin disse que deveria comer alguma coisa. Diz que é bom para o bebê.

— Não tenho fome, mas talvez eu faça um sanduíche de queijo mais tarde.

Dori insistiu:

— Óin insistiu para que comesse. E vai fazer um quê de queijo?

— Sanduíche — repetiu Anna. — Sabe, colocar uma fatia de queijo entre duas fatias de pão. Nunca fez isso?

— Não. Incomoda-se de fazer uma demonstração do preparo?

— Mas é tão simples. Olhe só.

Admirada, Anna cortou duas fatias de pão e uma de queijo e montou o sanduíche.

— Depois, é só comer. Prove.

Ele obedeceu e abriu num sorriso, admirado.

— Que ideia fantástica, milady!

Anna se riu:

— Isso é tão comum na minha terra que estou espantada por não ter mencionado antes.

— Oh, é comida do futuro, então?

— E bem prática — acrescentou Anna. — Porque a gente pode usar todo tipo de ingrediente no sanduíche: queijo, presunto, carne, ovo, legumes, até frutas! E também pode colocar outros ingredientes nas fatias de pão, como manteigas, pastas, cremes e geleias.

Dori disse, animado:

— Pequena, precisa ensinar isso a Bombur!

Uma voz diferente chamou a atenção dos dois:

— Ensinar o quê a Bombur?

Dori fez uma mesura antes de responder, animado:

— Comida do futuro, Majestade! Sadiches!

Anna cortou o sanduíche ao meio:

— O nome é sanduíche, Thorin. Quer provar?

Ela pôs um pedaço na boca dele, que assentiu:

— Nada má, essa comida do futuro. Mas aposto como a orientação de Óin era para que _você _comesse.

— Verdade, Majestade. Devo deixá-los agora. — Dori fez outra mesura. — Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

— Obrigada por tudo, Mestre Dori.

O anão deixou o casal a sós e Anna perguntou:

— Correu tudo bem na reunião do Conselho?

Thorin aproximou-se de sua mulher, abraçando-a:

— Apenas mais uma reunião. Eu só pensava em você, _ghivashel_.

Anna se deixou abraçar, sentindo seu marido envolvê-la, suspirando:

— Meu amor... Eu estava com muita saudade. Foram noites bem solitárias.

Thorin a encarou, preocupado:

— E você está bem, não está? Óin a examinou?

— Sim, estamos bem. Nosso filho é forte: mostra ter puxado ao pai.

— Espero que ele puxe à mãe também — Thorin beijou a cabeça de Anna. — Oh, minha pequena. Agora você está em casa e eu estou tranquilo.

Abraçada ao marido, Anna deixou uma sensação de alívio passar por seu corpo, trazendo um bálsamo de paz. Ela disse, com sinceridade:

— Estou muito feliz por estar em casa.

Thorin usou um dedo para erguer o rosto dela e encarou-a. Anna olhou os olhos azuis profundos, apaixonando-se ainda mais. Ele acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão, sussurrando:

— Deixe-me mostrar como estou feliz... Quero me entregar a você e me perder em seus braços... Você jamais me deixará ficar perdido, pois é o meu norte e o meu futuro.

Anna respondeu, emocionada:

— _Ukruduh..._

Thorin investiu contra ela num beijo apaixonado, ao qual Anna respondeu de maneira igualmente fervorosa. Num movimento impetuoso, ele a ergueu em seus braços para depositá-la com carinho na cama, murmurando:

— _Ghivashel..._

— Meu rei...

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, sequiosos um pelo outro. Logo o casal entregou-se à paixão, absortos um pelo outro. A atividade consumiu-os durante horas, sanduíches e frutas esquecidos.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Thorin Oakenshield podia ter o sono leve, quando queria. Mas não quando estava dormindo em seu quarto, com sua esposa, dentro da montanha que era uma fortaleza. Por isso, nessas circunstâncias, um barulho capaz de acordá-lo precisaria ser bem alto ou bem próximo.

Uma combinação dos dois era garantia de sono interrompido.

Quando Anna começou a se debater, Thorin ainda não estava totalmente acordado. Mas quando ela pôs-se a gritar, ele pulou da cama num reflexo, já indo pegar sua espada. Anna gritava sem parar e demorou alguns segundos até Thorin perceber que ela estava presa em algum tipo de pesadelo.

— Anna! Acorde!

Quando ele encostou nela, ela passou a gritar ainda mais alto e a se debater, lutando contra ele. O barulho atraiu Fíli, que entrou no quarto com duas facas em punho.

— Thorin!

Anna continuava agitada, e Thorin gritou:

— Fíli, traga Óin! Ela não quer acordar!

O rapaz saiu correndo, e Thorin continuou a abraçá-la:

— Anna, por favor, meu amor! Ouça! Sou eu, _ghivasha_. É só um pesadelo!

Anna chorava, descontrolada:

— Tanto sangue! Oh, tanto sangue!

— Olhe para mim! — Ele pedia, desesperado. — Olhe para mim, Anna!

Finalmente, os olhos assombrados pareceram ter uma faísca de consciência, e ela se agarrou a ele:

— T-Thorin...?

— Sou eu, meu amor, sou eu. — Ele a acariciava, notava a pele fria e suarenta. — Pode me ver?

Ela o agarrou, caindo em prantos:

— Oh, Thorin...!

Ele a abrigou em seus braços, notando o quanto ela tremia. Nesse momento, Fíli voltou com Óin. Anna não registrou a entrada deles, agarrada a Thorin e alheia ao mundo lá fora. O curador indagou:

— O que houve, meu rei?

— Pesadelo, muito ruim. Ela está gelada! — respondeu. — Óin, o que pode fazer?

O curador pediu a Fíli:

— Preciso de água quente para um chá, meu jovem. Rápido! — Fíli saiu e Óin sentou-se na cama. — Por favor, Majestade, eu preciso de espaço.

Embora relutante, Thorin tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Anna:

— Meu amor, veja: Óin está aqui. Ele quer ver você.

Anna se agarrou a ele ainda mais:

— Não! Não me deixe!

Thorin teve que tirar os braços dela:

— Está tudo bem. Eu ficarei aqui. Óin só quer vê-la um pouco.

— Thorin, não saia, por favor!

— Estou aqui. Não vou sair.

Óin a encarou e disse, com determinação:

— Preste atenção, pequena. Está muito nervosa, e isso não faz bem à criança. Está me ouvindo?

Anna soluçava, agarrando a mão de Thorin.

— Sim...

— Ótimo — disse o curador. — Quero que respire fundo, o mais fundo que puder. Vamos, respire — Esperou que ela obedecesse. — Isso, muito bem. Agora continue enquanto eu lhe digo o que deve fazer. Você vai tomar um chá quente, com ervas, e depois vai deitar. Precisa descansar e se alimentar bem. Também é fundamental manter-se aquecida.

Concentrada em respirar, Anna parara de chorar e soluçava de vez em quando. Fíli voltou com a água e Óin colocou algumas ervas na água, instruindo:

— Estará bom para beber em uns minutos. Beba tudo e fique deitada. Cubra-se bem. — Ele se virou. — Majestade, confio que vá cuidar para que ela descanse e não se agite.

— É claro. Agradeço por tudo, Óin.

— Chame se precisar.

Ele fez uma reverência e saiu, Fíli também. Thorin acariciou Anna.

— Melhor?

— Sim. Desculpe por isso. Não sei o que me deu.

— Não tem do que se desculpar. Kíli me disse que também teve pesadelos na cidade de Valle.

— É verdade.

— Ele também disse que não quis falar sobre eles. Eu ia sugerir que falasse a esse respeito, mas prometi a Óin que não a deixaria agitada. — Anna não sabia o que dizer, mas Thorin lembrou: — O chá já deve estar bom.

Preparou o chá e serviu a esposa. Ela tomou um gole, sorrindo:

— Obrigada por tomar conta de mim.

Thorin deu um daqueles sorrisos com os olhos:

— Não quero arriscar desapontar Óin. Mas agora estou num dilema.

Anna tomava seu chá e repetiu:

— Um dilema?

— O que devemos fazer para passar o tempo? Você não deve sair da cama, e eu tenho algumas ideias de coisas que poderíamos fazer. — Anna enrubesceu, e Thorin achou aquilo adorável. — Mas Óin foi claro ao dizer que você não deve se agitar, e aí minhas ideias todas ruíram!

Anna riu alto, censurando:

— Thorin, seu devasso...!

Ele deu de ombros:

— É que eu preciso acompanhar minha rainha insaciável.

Os dois se riram e Anna terminou seu chá, comentando:

— Nossas opções parecem mesmo ser limitadas. Que infelicidade!

Thorin lembrou:

— Há uma coisa que não fazemos desde que a nossa noite de núpcias. Espere.

Thorin foi remexer num dos baús, enquanto Anna confessava:

— Mas eu pensei que nossas opções excluíssem as coisas que fizemos na noite de núpcias.

— Nem tudo — garantiu ele. — Aqui está.

Para surpresa de Anna, Thorin mostrou a harpa dourada. Ele tocara para ela durante os momentos de intimidade na noite de núpcias, uma memória que Anna carregaria para o resto de sua vida. Agora ela sorria, feliz.

— Sim! Música! Vamos, sente-se aqui perto de mim.

— Então deite-se, como Óin recomendou.

Anna obedeceu, animada como uma garotinha. Thorin ajeitou-se perto dela, e sons melodiosos encheram o quarto. Ele cantou a Canção da Montanha Solitária, e Anna sentiu seu coração ficar leve, enquanto o chá fazia efeito.

Não demorou para ela mergulhar num sono profundo. Thorin pôs a harpa de lado e ajeitou-se junto a ela, seu coração pesado.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_ukurduh _= meu coração


	6. Domesticidade

**6.**

**Domesticidade**

_Intimidade do casal real da montanha_

Anna acordou com um sentimento de alívio e leveza. Virou para o lado e viu a cama vazia. Espreguiçou-se e sentou-se, tentando dispersar os últimos vestígios de sono.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior, dos momentos de terror, mas não entendia o motivo de seu pavor. Ela já tinha estado em situações perigosas antes, algumas bem mais perigosas. Por que aquele medo todo? Naquele momento, porém, tudo parecia ter sido apenas um sonho.

Anna ainda pensava em se levantar quando a porta se abriu e Thorin entrou com uma bandeja na mão. Sorriu ao vê-la.

— Bom dia, minha flor da montanha. Que bom que está acordada. Trouxe um desjejum especial para nós.

— Bom dia, marido. Acho que dormi demais.

— Como se sente?

— Sei que parece difícil de acreditar, mas estou sonolenta.

— Pode descansar mais, se quiser, mas primeiro é melhor fazermos esta refeição juntos, ou Óin reclamará até o fim dos tempos.

Anna riu-se:

— Óin é o melhor. — Em seguida, pareceu séria. — Lamento se o assustei ontem à noite, marido.

Ele a brindou com um sorriso suave:

— Podemos falar depois. Agora coma. Tanto o leite como o pão ainda estão quentes.

Realmente, pensou Anna, era um desjejum muito gostoso, que ela desfrutou com satisfação ao lado do marido. Anna fingiu não notar como ele sutilmente lhe oferecia mais comida. Mas chegou um momento em que ela teve que dizer:

— Thorin, se eu comer mais uma migalha, posso passar mal.

— Está bem, então — disse ele, relutante. — Não vamos querer isso, não é?

Anna o encarou e garantiu:

— Thorin, eu estou bem. Ainda não entendo por que fiquei tão assustada, mas agora estou bem.

Ele disse:

— Acho que deve falar sobre isso, mas só se quiser e se conseguir não se assustar.

— Na verdade, acho que estou tão assustada quanto você com minha reação.

Thorin comentou:

— Pelo que Kíli me contou do incidente em Valle, sua reação é esperada, _khebabînh_.

Anna não entendeu:

— Esperada? Por que diz isso? Sabe que enfrentei outros perigos antes, e até maiores do que alguns valentões. Pensei que tivesse criado _alguma _coragem, mas continuo medrosa como sempre, se não pior.

O Rei Sob a Montanha pegou as duas mãos dela entre as suas e observou:

— Viu? Você não percebe que passou por um trauma grande. A morte é sempre uma experiência perturbadora.

— Mas eu já vi morte antes. Esqueceu que eu estive numa batalha? Havia gente morrendo por todos os lados. Pior ainda: como Safira, eu fui responsável por muitas mortes naquele dia.

— E esta é toda a diferença, minha pequena — ressaltou ele, sempre em voz gentil. — Safira matou orcs, goblins e wargs. Você, Anna, nunca tinha matado ninguém antes do homem que a atacou em Valle.

— Mas... Mas...

Anna estacou de súbito, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. Seu marido beijou suas mãos e continuou, com carinho:

— Você o matou com suas próprias mãos. E embora isso me deixe orgulhoso por ver que você é capaz de se defender, eu sei que pode ser um choque na primeira vez.

Anna ainda o encarava, incrédula. Ela disse, ainda em choque:

— Oh, meu Deus, Thorin... Eu _matei _um homem...!

O marido apressou-se a ressaltar:

— Fez o que precisava para se defender.

Ela começou a se agitar, angustiada:

— Mas eu tirei uma_ vida!..._ Thorin, isso é horrível...

Ele procurou acalmá-la:

— Você usou sabedoria antes de tirar uma vida. Mas você sonha com sangue, não é?

— Como sabe?

— Você me disse. Quer falar sobre isso?

— Thorin, o que eu fiz... — Anna o encarou, olhos arregalados. — Eu ataquei aquele homem... E eu sabia que ele podia morrer... Mas eu não vi saída! Madame Hila estava lá, ela poderia se ferir!

Thorin sorriu:

— Madame Hila está bem, você também. Saiu tudo bem.

— E não foi culpa de Kíli — acrescentou Anna. — Ele se portou muito bem.

Thorin a aconchegou em seus braços, dizendo:

— Kíli amadureceu muito, Fíli também. Tenho certeza que você ajudou nisso, minha pequena.

— E como eu poderia fazer isso?

— Eles adoram você e são muito protetores. Ao sentirem que devem protegê-la, os dois criaram responsabilidade. — Thorin completou. — Kíli está morrendo de preocupação por sua causa.

— Oh, então vamos ver os dois — disse Anna. — Aliás, já está ficando tarde: daqui a pouco Balin vem buscar você para suas obrigações do trono.

— Balin está ciente há dias que o dia do rei está todo reservado para fazer companhia à rainha. — Anna ia protestar, mas Thorin garantiu. — Isto já estava previsto, e foi uma sugestão do próprio Balin. Eu falei sério quando disse que senti muito sua falta.

Anna se derreteu nos braços do marido:

— Então parece que devo muitos agradecimentos ao conselheiro do rei. É tão bom ficar assim com você...

Thorin beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

— Sim, precisamos fazer mais isso. Passar tempo juntos. Às vezes sinto falta dos dias que passamos juntos, na estrada até aqui.

— Hoje aqueles dias parecem distantes e prazerosos. Vamos ter muito o que contar para nosso filho.

Thorin sorriu:

— O primeiro filho de Erebor...

— Thorin, vou precisar de sua ajuda para escolher o nome do bebê.

— Você quer dizer os nomes.

— Mais de um?

— Anões têm pelo menos dois nomes. Um é o nome público. Há o nome secreto, que damos logo ao nascer. Ele vai confirmar esse nome no _akhûn ghurâl_, o rito de passagem para a vida adulta.

— E como é esse rito de passagem?

— Uma prova para que ele dê evidência de não mais ser criança. É diferente para cada um, e normalmente marca o anão para a vida toda. Pode ser uma prova atlética, um ato de coragem, um desafio aos elementos. O meu... foi Smaug.

Anna arregalou os olhos.

— Você era uma _criança? _Oh, meu pobre Thorin...!

— Eu era bem jovem, e com 24 anos não era considerado um adulto ainda.

— Será que nosso filho vai puxar mais a você ou a mim? Com 24 anos, eu já era totalmente adulta há muitos anos. Teoricamente, eu já poderia ter sido mãe aos 15 anos.

Thorin arregalou os olhos.

— Quantos anos você tem agora?

Anna deu de ombros.

— Desisti de calcular. Tudo que eu conhecia desapareceu quando cheguei à Terra Média. Meu corpo é outro, minha idade, minha natureza. Vocês nem contam tempo do mesmo jeito que o meu mundo.

— O calendário anão tem uma data importante: o Dia de Durin, quando nosso pai despertou após ser feito por Mahal.

— Só essa data?

Thorin deu de ombros.

— O que pode ser mais importante? Como descendente de Durin, cabe a mim observar as tradições. Por isso nosso filho terá um nome terminado em "rin".

— Por causa de Durin?

— É a tradição para o nome público dos varões primogênitos — repetiu ele. — De preferência, mantém-se também a primeira letra do nome, uma consoante. São sinais de nobreza.

— Então nomes públicos com duas consoantes são para nobres? Como seria o nome de nosso filho?

— Pensei em dar o nome de nosso antepassado Durin.

— Acho que ele merece um nome só dele, mas pela tradição teria que ser Tharin, Therin ou Thurin. Estou certa?

— Sim.

— Você gosta de algum desses?

— Posso me acostumar. Tharin não soa mal.

— _Tha_-rin — repetiu ela, experimentando o som. — Tha-_rin_. Tharin, filho de Thorin, filho de Thráin. Soa muito bem.

— Esse seria o nome público — ressaltou Thorin. — O nome secreto é mantido apenas entre nós. Mas nosso filho não precisará ter a mesma inicial que eu.

— Não?

— Essa é a marca do herdeiro. Meus herdeiros são Fíli e Kíli. Tharin seria o terceiro na linha de sucessão.

— Não entendo. Fíli e Kíli não têm sua inicial.

— Famílias carregam nomes dos pais. Minha irmã se casou com um homem sem laços de nobreza.

Anna o encarou por uns segundos, para ver se havia alguma censura dele, e comentou:

— Dís se casou por amor, que lindo.

— Fíli poderá adotar outro nome quando assumir o trono. Não é o costume, mas isso já aconteceu.

Anna estremeceu e disse, angustiada:

— Espero jamais ver Fíli virar rei.

Thorin se virou para ela:

— Por que, pequena? Fíli será um bom rei.

— É claro que ele será um bom rei. — Anna se enroscou ainda mais em Thorin. — Mas se Fíli assumir o trono, isso quer dizer que você morreu, e eu não quero estar viva quando isso acontecer.

O Rei Sob a Montanha beijou a cabeça dela e comentou:

— Agora você entende o que eu passei quando você estava à beira da morte. Eles me disseram para fazer minhas despedidas...

Anna o encarou, penalizada:

— Oh, meu amor... Quanta dor...

— Já passou, com as bênçãos de Mahal. Agradeço por isso todos os dias, _ghivashel_.

Ela ainda o encarava, um sorriso suave, acariciando a barba dele (o que Thorin confessara achar muito prazeroso). Ele se intrigou:

— Alguma coisa errada?

— Não, ao contrário — ela respondeu. — Fiquei todos esses dias fora e agora estou admirando meu marido, que é um homem muito bonito.

— Bonito?

— _Muito _bonito — ressaltou ela, notando que ele desviou o olhar e que o rosto dele ficava vermelho. Ela indagou, divertida: — Marido, está envergonhado? Está ficando vermelho como uma donzela!...

— Bom, é que- ninguém nunca-

— Não acredito — disse ela. — Ninguém lhe disse?

— Bom... Dís pode ter mencionado...

Anna beijou a ponta do nariz afilado dele e dizendo, suave:

— Ela tem razão. Você é um homem bonito, atraente, charmoso, além de suas nobres qualidades. Não acreditei quando mostrou interesse em mim. Na verdade, até hoje eu me sinto admirada que você me queira.

Ele confessou:

— É muito curioso, porque eu podia jurar que você jamais olharia para mim. Por isso não me aproximei antes. Sabia que em breve Bilbo, ou os jovens Fíli e Kíli iriam tentar algo, e eu não teria chance.

— Bilbo jamais tentou se aproximar de mim. E eu considero Fíli e Kíli como meus sobrinhos.

— Eu a magoei — lembrou ele, punindo-se. — Várias vezes. Achei que me odiasse.

Anna o olhou, divertida:

— Bom, eu disse que você é bonito, não que é perfeito.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto:

— Essa minha pequena é ótima!

Ela o encarou e indagou, com fervor:

— Algum dia você imaginou ficar tão apaixonado? Thorin, se é que isso é possível, cada dia eu descubro que amo você ainda mais!...

— E cada vez que olho para você meu coração parece querer pular do peito e se entregar à sua verdadeira dona. Minha miúda, você tem esse rei a seus pés. Só tem que dividi-lo com o povo.

— Não me incomodo de dividir você com seu povo. Ser rei é o que faz de você o que é. E eu o amo exatamente como é. Já falei isso uma vez, e minha opinião não mudou.

— E se eu fosse um simples mineiro?

— Neste caso, eu seria a feliz esposa de um simples mineiro. Só acho que seria um desperdício de um grande rei. Nosso povo tem sorte de ter um rei como você.

— Eu é que tenho sorte de ter você. — Ele tocou a barriga dela com devoção. — Aliás, tenho a sorte de ter vocês dois. Mahal me abençoou de maneiras que eu jamais ousara sonhar antes.

Então, de repente, ele se assustou e tirou a mão da barriga dela.

— Mahal! Eu senti algo se mexer!

Anna pegou a mão dele e recolocou na barriga, sorrindo:

— Nosso filho se mexe, meu amor. Parece estar impaciente para conhecer o pai.

Thorin abriu o sorriso mais lindo que Anna vira:

— É ele? É nosso pequenino?

Anna esticou-se para beijá-lo:

— Nosso pequeno milagre. Não sei o que fiz para merecer tanta felicidade, mas eu me sinto muito feliz.

Thorin a apertou contra seu corpo, beijando-a com paixão e ímpeto. Foi plenamente correspondido, e os dois ofegavam quando voltaram a respirar. Anna repousou a cabeça no peito do marido, sua mão acariciando os cabelos do peito. Depois de muitos minutos de carinho, ela indagou:

— Será que um dia nosso amor vai se assentar? Imagino que quando eu for velhinha, talvez nossa paixão se transforme em algo confortável.

— Talvez sim — soou a voz profunda dele. — Então meus cabelos estarão nevados como o de Balin, e meus ouvidos defeituosos como os de Óin. Mas confio que Mahal não vá me tirar a visão, para eu passar meus dias a contemplar minha _ghivashel_.

— Thorin, você não faz ideia da emoção que isso me traz. No meu mundo, ninguém fala sobre envelhecer. As pessoas têm medo de ficar velhas, acho. Mas eu mal posso esperar para envelhecer com você.

— Eu sempre fiz dois pedidos a Mahal: envelhecer com você e ver nosso filho crescer. Você é minha vida e minha alegria. Poderia ficar aqui eternamente com você.

— Não fuja de suas responsabilidades, Rei Sob a Montanha. Seu povo espera sua liderança para o reino.

— E a Consorte?

Ela sorriu, derretida:

— A Consorte, como sempre, está à disposição de Sua Majestade.

Os dois beijaram-se de maneira apaixonada. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Anna estava tão feliz que propôs:

— Thorin, vamos tomar um banho e passear pela montanha? Quero ver meus sobrinhos. Oh, e eu trouxe um presente de Valle para você.

— Presente?

Anna ergueu-se, puxando-o pelo braço:

— Vamos desfrutar juntos de seu presente. Venha.

Thorin sorriu e levantou-se, puxando-a contra si antes de erguê-la em seus braços:

— Ah, minha miúda!...

Anna deu um gritinho e deixou que ele a levasse ao banheiro, onde usaram os presentes de sabonetes e perfumes para cuidarem um do outro — chegando a se revezar ao fazer as tranças. Agora que o cabelo de Anna crescera um pouco, ela deixava Thorin trançá-lo, conforme previa o contrato de casamento.

Anna desejou muito guardar aqueles momentos só para revivê-los mais tarde, numa ocasião ruim. Nunca antes em sua vida ela tinha se sentido tão cuidada, tão amada. O mero toque de Thorin a acalmava, trazendo paz, força e serenidade. Ao lado de seu grande amor, Anna sentia que poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa. Thorin lhe dava coragem.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Andar ao lado de Thorin por Erebor era uma experiência à qual Anna ainda não se acostumara. Literalmente todos por quem passavam se curvavam. Anna tinha impressão de que ela agora estava desfilando o tempo todo.

Todos os cumprimentavam, e a ninguém Thorin negava uma palavra, um cumprimento. Anna também sorria e conversava com todos, sabendo que esse era seu papel e parte de seus deveres. Mas tudo isso se desfez de sua mente quando Fíli e Kíli apareceram diante dela. O mais velho chamou:

— Anna!

— Está melhor? Pensamos que fosse passar o dia descansando.

— Já estou bem, obrigada. Desculpem se assustei alguém, mas agora está tudo bem.

Kíli indagou:

— E nosso primo?

— Ótimo. Hoje ele se apresentou para Thorin pela primeira vez.

Fíli e Kíli franziram o cenho, e Thorin explicou:

— Encostei minha mão na barriga e eu senti quando ele se mexeu.

Os dois ficaram maravilhados, e Kíli se adiantou na direção de Anna, mas se deteve, inseguro, olhando para Fíli e Thorin. Anna percebeu a intenção deles e adiantou-se:

— Podem encostar, mas eu não sei se ele está acordado.

Efetivamente, nem Fíli ou Kíli conseguiram sentir o bebê se mexer. Desnecessário dizer que ficaram decepcionados. Kíli fez um bico com os lábios, reclamando:

— Ele não se mexe!

Fíli parecia preocupado:

— Tem certeza de que ele está bem?

Anna riu-se:

— Seu primo está ótimo. Considerando tudo o que ele viveu antes mesmo de nascer, já estou achando que ele herdou mais o lado do pai.

Kíli confessou:

— Estou contente por vê-la tão tranquila. Desde que aquilo aconteceu em Valle... Eu me senti culpado.

— Kíli, não foi culpa sua — garantiu Anna. — Eles estavam nos esperando lá dentro da tenda.

Fíli indagou:

— Acha que eles sabiam para onde estava indo?

— Não era difícil adivinhar: nosso grupo estava passeando pela feira, fatalmente iria passar pela tenda de Madame Hila.

— Será que ela pode ter alguma coisa a ver com aqueles bandidos?

Anna garantiu:

— Não, não, claro que não. Ela era tão prisioneira quanto eu.

Thorin indagou:

— Ela não tinha antecedentes nem ligações com criminosos em Ered Mithrin antes de se instalar em Valle. Nori fez uma investigação minuciosa.

Anna arregalou os olhos:

— Você mandou investigá-la?

— É claro. Isso é padrão, e Nori é nosso oficial de inteligência. Dwalin poderia ter feito isso, mas ele chama muito a atenção.

Kíli arrematou, divertido:

— Dori gostou muito desse arranjo. Ele reclamava dos antigos hábitos de Nori, se me entende.

Thorin disse:

— De qualquer modo, Hila mostrou ser de confiança. Ainda não sabemos por que aqueles bandidos a atacaram.

— Eles eram ladrões e não tinham ideia de quem eu era. Mas notei que minha presença chamou atenção na cidade.

— Eles já deviam estar de tocaia — sugeriu Kíli. — Esperando uma oportunidade.

Thorin disse:

— De qualquer modo, tudo já passou. Estamos aqui para passear. — Ele se virou para Anna. — _Ghivasha_, gostaria de conhecer as minas que já estão funcionando? É a principal atividade em Erebor, e você precisa conhecer de qualquer jeito. É melhor ir agora, enquanto você ainda não sente efeitos da gravidez.

Anna ficou maravilhada:

— Que boa ideia! Assim não preciso ir sozinha e correr o risco de me perder.

Thorin recomendou:

— Já pedi que não andasse sozinha pela montanha, mas às minas não deve jamais ir sozinha. É perigoso demais para quem não conhece.

Fíli adiantou-se:

— Pode me chamar sempre que quiser sair, Anna. Não conheço a montanha tão bem quanto Thorin, mas vou adorar lhe fazer companhia, minha tia.

— Você é um doce, Fíli.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_akhûn ghurâl_ = teste para um homem


	7. Nas minas do rei Thorin

**7.**

**Nas minas do rei Thorin**

_Anna conhece as forjas_

O pequeno grupo começou a descer por caminhos que Anna nem suspeitava que existissem. Era um verdadeiro labirinto de caminhos sinuosos entre as rochas, totalmente diferente da cidade na montanha. Havia iluminação, mas era um lugar escuro até Anna observar a imensa caldeira que beneficiava metal líquido incandescente.

Um anão veio correndo até eles, e então fez uma mesura:

— Rei Thorin, bem-vindo. Sou Gildail, mestre da Liga dos Ferreiros.

— Um bom dia, Mestre Gildail — respondeu Thorin. — Vim mostrar as minas à minha Consorte, Anna. Ela nunca esteve numa mina antes.

O chefe da liga curvou-se:

— Bem-vinda, minha senhora. Espero que aprecie nosso trabalho.

Anna respondeu ao cumprimento:

— Até uma pessoa leiga como eu já ouviu as lendas sobre o extraordinário talento dos anões. E dentre os reinos dos anões, Erebor sempre foi considerado o mais talentoso.

— E voltará a ser, com as bênçãos de Mahal. — Ele se dirigiu a Thorin. — Por onde Sua Majestade gostaria de começar?

— Pelas forjas — respondeu Thorin. — Elas já estão funcionando a contento?

— Apenas três, das cinco originais, Majestade — respondeu o Mestre da Liga. — Mas já estão produzindo, e é questão de dias até estarmos em força total.

— Excelente. Agora prossiga, por favor.

O que veio a seguir foi uma enxurrada de explicações sobre ourivesaria e metalurgia que deixou Anna tonta. Ela ainda tinha dificuldade de absorver o cenário à sua volta. O ambiente era bem arejado graças à imensidão dos salões, mas as forjas deixaram-na boquiaberta. Eram mais altas do que um Airbus, e certamente geravam tanto calor quanto um — ou dois. Ela ficou arrepiada ao ver o metal líquido incandescente escorrer por canaletas compridas antes de ser moldado pelos instrumentos de hábeis artesões.

Andaram por outros salões e o Mestre da Liga explicava que nem todos os setores estavam recuperados do estrago do dragão. As marcas de Smaug ainda perdurariam por anos.

— Aqui ficarão os ourives e polidores, assim que os mineiros de pedras estiverem instalados — continuava o anão, animadamente. — Todos nas Colinas de Ferro já ouviram falar dos veios ricos e das pedras magníficas de Erebor.

Anna comentou:

— E não vai demorar para isso voltar a acontecer, tenho certeza. Erebor voltará a ser o grande reino de antes em breve.

— Mahal a ouça, senhora.

Thorin indagou:

— Está cansada, minha pequena? Acho melhor encerrarmos a visita.

Anna concordou:

— Tem razão, marido. Já atrapalhamos demais o trabalho de Mestre Gildair. Mas eu quero voltar outras vezes e ver o progresso da recuperação das minas.

— Não faltará ocasião — garantiu Thorin. — Ao menos até seu confinamento.

Mestre Gildair desejou:

— Que Suas Majestades possam ser abençoadas com um lindo príncipe para a linhagem de Durin. A visita do Casal Real muito nos honra.

Anna o cumprimentou:

— Obrigada por sua paciência comigo. Estou maravilhada com tudo que vi e encantada com seu trabalho.

Ele fez uma reverência:

— Minha senhora é muito gentil. Que as bênçãos de Mahal se derramem sobre toda a família real!

O grupo subiu de volta à ala real. Mas Anna ainda não estava pronta a voltar para seus aposentos.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Sente-se melhor, milady?

Anna sorriu:

— Graças a seus cuidados, Mestre Óin! Fico muito agradecida.

— Precisa se cuidar, minha rainha. Deve comer bem e descansar, para o bem de nosso principezinho.

— Na verdade, vim apenas saber se recebeu os suprimentos que comprei na feira em Valle.

— Oh, sim, é claro. Chegaram bem.

— E vão servir? São de boa qualidade?

— Claro que não se comparam às ervas que os elfos nos deram, mas vão servir.

— Fico imaginando se também não deveríamos plantar estas ervas — especialmente esta erva do rei. Ela parece ser muito útil.

Thorin observou:

— Parece gostar de plantar na terra, minha pequena.

— É engraçado, porque não faço ideia de como se planta. Mas acho que um canteiro de ervas medicinais pode ser muito útil, especialmente com um bebê novo, não acha?

Óin admitiu:

— A ideia faz sentido, milord. Mas onde poderia plantar tais ervas na montanha?

Thorin respondeu:

— Minha avó cultivava um jardim de flores num terraço na face sul. Meu irmão Frerin era proibido de entrar lá pelo estrago que fazia às plantas.

Anna notou o ar melancólico de Thorin ao falar de Frerin, mas resolveu não desviar o assunto:

— Acha que o terraço ainda existe?

— Quando ela morreu, o rei meu avô mandou fechar os terraços e toda aquela ala. Podemos ver o que sobrou do lugar. Mas eu não teria esperanças.

— Vamos deixar para desistir só depois de ver o lugar, não é melhor?

— É claro, minha esposa.

Fíli se ofereceu:

— Posso tentar olhar isso agora mesmo, Anna. Lembra onde ficavam os terraços, Thorin?

— Ao lado do quarto da rainha, na face leste — respondeu o rei. — Está fechado.

— Não por muito tempo — garantiu Kíli, animado. — Vou com você, irmão.

Os dois saíram correndo, animados feito crianças. Anna virou-se para Óin:

— E como estão nossos pacientes? Estão melhores?

O curador abriu um grande sorriso:

— Todos estão bem, mas sentem sua falta, pequena. Acostumaram-se às suas visitas.

— Oh, eu gostaria de vê-los. — Ela se virou para Thorin, indagando: — Importa-se, esposo, que eu faça essa visita aos doentes?

— Claro que não. Vamos lá.

Houve grande comoção entre os acamados ao verem o rei e a consorte. Thorin observou a reação dos doentes ao ver Anna. Muitos se dirigiram a ele, abençoando os dois e fazendo votos de um principezinho saudável e corajoso para o povo de Durin. Anna indagava pela saúde de cada um, satisfeita pelos poucos que receberam alta. Thorin notou o conforto que os doentes sentiam, e Anna parecia estar sempre disposta a sorrir e ajudar, perguntando pela família dos guerreiros e seu estado.

Ao fim do dia, Anna se despediu e o casal subiu para a ala da família real. Só então Anna notou a movimentação pelos corredores.

— O que está acontecendo ali?

Thorin respondeu, entrando no quarto:

— Estamos fazendo uma readequação por toda a ala. Espero que não se incomode com as obras.

— Mas readequar por quê?

— Dori reparou que quando você tiver uma criada, precisará de um quarto de vestir. Também o quarto do bebê precisava estar mais próximo das criadas.

Anna indagou:

— Criadas? Mais de uma?

— Bom, você terá uma e certamente Dís terá outra.

— Oh, claro. E também há o quarto de Dís a preparar.

— Além disso, suspeito que Fíli e Kíli já começaram a mexer no seu terraço.

Anna se deu conta:

— Ai, meu Deus, Thorin, o bebê!... Não temos nada para o quartinho dele!

Ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela:

— Sossegue, _ghivashel_. Já tenho dois especialistas trabalhando nisso.

— Especialistas?

— Bifur e Bofur estão encarregados de criar móveis para o herdeiro de Durin. Menos o berço.

— Por que não o berço?

— Eu faço questão de fazer o berço de meu filho com minhas próprias mãos.

Anna se derreteu:

— Oh, Thorin...

— Espero que um dia ele possa passar o berço para seu filho, e que ele possa passá-lo para o filho de seu filho.

— Isso é lindo, meu amor.

— Amanhã mesmo vou à floresta. Dwalin falou de um carvalho que pode servir.

— Você sabe trabalhar em madeira também?

Ele deu de ombros:

— Fui obrigado a aprender muitas coisas durante os anos de exílio. Mas hoje me servem bem.

— Por um momento tive a ideia de que faria o berço de nosso filho todo em ouro e pedras, uma coisa assim.

— Preferiria um berço de ouro?

— Não, em absoluto. Seria muita ostentação. Só imaginei se era tradição para os filhos de Durin.

— Não é. Mas mesmo se fosse, não seria possível até a montanha voltar ao que era.

— Isso vai ser mais cedo que pensa, tenho certeza.

Ele a abraçou:

— Graças a você.

Anna plantou um beijo nos lábios dele antes de indagar alegremente:

— Vamos comer? Estou ficando com fome.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

— Vou ter que contar isso a Óin. Ele vai adorar saber.

Depois da refeição, os dois permaneceram na cama, fazendo planos para o futuro, desfrutando um do outro num raro momento de tranquilidade. Anna valorizava muito esses momentos, sabendo que a vida deles tomaria outro ritmo com a chegada do bebê.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Os pesadelos de Anna foram se tornando mais espaçados e menos assustadores graças à presença e o apoio constante de seu marido. Após alguns dias, a rotina de Anna foi interrompida pela chegada de Andoras, enviado de Valle para ajudar nos futuros campos de cultivo de Erebor.

Andoras não viera sozinho: um fazendeiro e dois ajudantes o acompanhavam para avaliar o estado do solo e possibilidades de cultivo. Oficialmente, Dori era o encarregado da negociação, mas Anna fez questão de estar presente, e aí Thorin concordou em acompanhar as tratativas.

O local escolhido para os campos ficava na face sul da montanha: era plano, ensolarado, e uma vegetação rasteira tímida tentava se insinuar em meio à desolação de Smaug. Um braço do rio corria ali perto, caudaloso, antes de desembocar no mar.

— Não será difícil irrigar a lavoura — observou Andoras. — O terreno parece bom. A grama é um bom sinal.

Dori observou:

— É plano e parece ter sofrido menos com o dragão.

O fazendeiro indagou:

— Posso verificar o solo?

Thorin aquiesceu e ele levou uma pá até o local. Cavou um pouco, viu que havia gelo, e voltou. Fez um diagnóstico rápido:

— Não será necessário tanto adubo, ao menos na primeira colheita, Lord Andoras.

— E as culturas?

— Parece ser indicado para plantar raízes e grãos.

Anna se animou:

— Isso é bom! Raízes e grãos normalmente têm alto valor nutritivo.

Andoras a encarou:

— Isso é relevante?

— Essas culturas evitam doenças, pois deixam as pessoas saudáveis — explicou Anna. — Um povo saudável e bem-nutrido produz mais e é até mais feliz. Grãos fortes como trigo, aveia e centeio são muito bons. Milho é outro. Mas há raízes boas, como batata e cenoura.

O fazendeiro disse:

— A senhora consorte tem razão. Mas a terra vai precisar de adubo.

Andoras disse:

— Para isso vamos precisar de uma criação. Pode ser pequena, a princípio, mas será muito útil. E poderá nos fornecer o adubo, além de ovos, leite e carne.

Anna sorriu, entusiasmada.

— Excelente!

Dori indagou:

— Que quer dizer com criação?

— Animais, Mestre Anão — respondeu Andoras. — Cabras, vacas, porcos, galinhas.

Anna virou-se para o marido.

— O que acha, Thorin?

Ele respondeu:

— Soa bom, mas não sabemos ainda se há homens interessados.

Andoras respondeu:

— Tivemos algumas respostas positivas. Há interessados, sim.

Anna ressaltou:

— Seria melhor que fossem famílias. Nada combina mais com fazenda do que famílias.

O fazendeiro observou:

— O lugar parece ter espaço suficiente para assentar mais de meia dúzia de famílias e sua criação. Se houver interesse em uma plantação grande, será necessário realocar para um local mais espaçoso.

Thorin ressaltou:

— Antes de pensarmos em expandir, vamos ver como esta experiência vai resultar.

Andoras olhou em volta e sorriu pela primeira vez:

— Acho que vai valer a pena. Madame consorte não exagerou: aqui pode haver vantagem tanto para Valle quanto para Erebor.

Anna também sorriu, esperançosa. Thorin respondeu com outro sorriso. A primeira visita de uma autoridade estrangeira para Anna tinha aparentemente tinha sido um sucesso.

E é claro que o banquete com canto e dança tinha ajudado.


	8. Uma mancha na mão

**8. **

**Uma mancha na mão**

_Problemas inesperados_

Não é porque Anna não via problemas que eles não existiam. Ela sabia que o mar de rosas tinha hora para acabar.

Mas precisava ser tão cedo?

Enquanto Thorin estava em mais uma reunião do Conselho, Anna resolveu dar uma passada na biblioteca de surpresa e matar as saudades de Ori, já que as obras na ala real iam a todo vapor. Ela pensou em procurar companhia, pois não era uma ala que ela visitava com frequência. Contudo, a reunião do Conselho Real provavelmente estava ocupando muitos de seus amigos, então Anna foi sozinha mesmo.

Mesmo com sua boa orientação (Anna dificilmente se perdia), ela não conseguiu reconhecer nenhum dos corredores ou túneis próximos à biblioteca. Felizmente, havia gente no caminho. Anna parou dois anões e indagou:

— Por favor, senhores, com licença. Será que algum de vocês poderia me indicar o caminho da biblioteca, por gentileza?

Um dos anões a olhou longamente antes de responder:

— Lamento, senhora, mas não sei informar.

O outro disse:

— Sei que fica para aquele lado, mas não sei exatamente onde é.

— Para aquele lado? — repetiu Anna. — Já ajuda. Obrigada, bom senhor.

Saiu na direção indicada, mas nada de ver um caminho conhecido. Além disso, não havia pessoas, e o local parecia escuro. Não era ali.

Anna deu a volta e tentou achar o mesmo local por aonde tinha vindo. Nem isso ela conseguia: os corredores pareciam todos iguais e escuros!

Antes que ela começasse a ficar nervosa, ouviu vozes ao longe. Foi na direção dos ruídos, esperançosa. Os ecos chegavam até ela.

Mas o que ela ouviu não era nada animador. Eles falavam em Khuzdul.

— [Era ela mesmo?]

— [Sim, a chamada _consorte_ do rei. Humpf. Vagabunda do rei, isso sim.]

— _Malihn!_

— [E fica se mostrando por aí com aquela barriga. Só Mahal sabe quem é o pai da criança.]

— [Parece que ela passou de mão em mão, pela companhia toda que chegou a Erebor. Talvez ainda durma com todos!]

— [Bruxa! Pode vir a ser a ruína de nosso rei.]

Anna parou, chocada. A moça sentia como se houvessem lhe desferido um golpe diretamente em suas entranhas. Ela ouvira o tom de desprezo e asco nos anões, que não sabiam de seu dom de entender Khuzdul.

Era o tipo de preconceito que ela imaginara encontrar. Só não imaginara que fosse doer tanto. Não era apenas pelos insultos. Havia a questão de Thorin sair politicamente desgastado. Sua autoridade podia ser enfraquecida. Isso era o que Anna mais temia: que sua presença prejudicasse o reinado de Thorin.

O golpe foi tamanho que Anna se sentiu tonta e enjoada. Desorientada, ela se embrenhou pela montanha, tentando achar o caminho, tentando conter suas emoções.

Mais e mais fundo Anna ia, chorando em silêncio, mal olhando para onde ia, pois as lágrimas atrapalhavam a visão. Ela se sentia abafada, como se o ar contivesse pouco oxigênio.

Anna ficava cada vez mais tonta. Não era de se estranhar, portanto, que ela tivesse dado um passo em falso e caído num abismo de uma área remota.

Era grande a chance de seu grito de susto ao cair sequer tivesse sido ouvido. Despreparada, Anna teve outro susto ao sentir o impacto do chão. Em seguida, o mundo escureceu e ela não viu mais nada.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Dori, você viu Anna?

— Não, Balin. Acho que ela está com Ori, na biblioteca.

— Não, eu já verifiquei. Sabe quem a acompanharia hoje?

— Pensei que fossem Fíli e Kíli.

— Não, eles estão com Dwalin verificando a guarda perto da sala do tesouro.

— E Óin? Ela costuma visitar os enfermos.

— Ele também não a viu hoje. — O anão sem bigode suspirou. — Thorin não vai gostar disso.

— E quanto aos outros? Bifur e Bofur não estão fazendo móveis para o herdeiro? Eles podem tê-la visto.

— Não viram, eu chequei. Nem Bombur.

Balin parecia inquieto. — Este é o problema. _Ninguém _parece tê-la visto.

Dori o encarou, alarmado.

— Você acha que...?

— Acho que devemos comunicar Thorin o quanto antes — respondeu Balin, com o semblante grave. — Ele vai querer mandar grupos de busca o quanto antes.

Balin estava correto. Thorin ficou lívido.

— Que quer dizer?indagou o rei.

— Ninguém consegue localizar Anna há mais de uma hora — explicou Balin. — Ela estava sozinha, ao que tudo indica, e se perdeu.

Thorin resmungou um palavrão em Khuzdul, antes de cuspir ordens:

— Mande Dwalin organizar grupos de busca. Vasculhem os caminhos para os locais remotos, talvez as minas onde estivemos há poucos dias.

Balin disse:

— Dori, Bifur e Bofur já estão procurando.

— Concentrem as operações em Dwalin e chamem Nori para ajudar — ordenou Thorin. — Tenho certeza que Fíli e Kíli vão querer se juntar às buscas. Quero relatórios assim que possível. E selem a montanha. Ninguém entra e ninguém sai sem minha permissão pessoal.

— Sim, Thorin.

Um guarda entrou correndo.

— Milord, há uma mulher _khuzd_ na porta. Ela procura pela Lady Anna.

— Quem é? — quis saber Thorin.

— Disse ser costureira — respondeu o guarda. — Seu nome é Hila.

Thorin reconheceu o nome.

— Mande-a entrar.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A primeira coisa que Anna sentiu quando se deu conta de que estava acordada foi dor. Era uma dor difusa, que parecia permear todo seu corpo. Na verdade, tudo parecia doer.

Em seguida, ela tentou se levantar, e uma ardência se estabeleceu no braço esquerdo. Provavelmente ela tinha se arranhado ao cair. Era a mesma dor de seus 12 anos, quando tivera uma queda feia de bicicleta e ralara os joelhos no cimento.

Com os músculos doloridos, Anna se ergueu e olhou em volta. Não havia nada a ver, estava tudo escuro como um breu. Ela tentou chamar:

— Olá! Tem alguém aí?

Nenhuma resposta. Ela tentou de novo.

— Ei! Alguém pode me ajudar? Por favor!

Nada de novo.

Anna resolveu se aventurar e estendeu os braços para frente. Deu cinco passos e encontrou rocha. Apalpando-a, sentiu ser uma parede. Virou-se, ainda tateando em busca de um caminho.

Após encontrar novas paredes em outras direções, Anna chegou à conclusão que tinha caído numa espécie de buraco. E era pequeno: se ela abrisse os braços, tocaria em uma das paredes. Era como se fosse uma bolsa de ar na montanha.

_Ótimo_, pensou. _Primeiro perdida, agora presa._

Uma das primeiras coisas que lhe ocorreu foi a sorte de ter saído da queda com não mais do que meia dúzia de arranhões. Eram grandes os riscos de uma fratura séria ou de alguma complicação para o bebê. Se bem que a complicação para o bebê poderia ser a qualquer momento.

_Agora entendo mais a lógica de confinar as grávidas._

Um calafrio começou a percorrer o corpo de Anna, de medo e frio. Aquele buraco úmido estava longe de locais por onde passavam pessoas. Se quisesse sair dali, ela ia ter que chamar a atenção de alguém.

— Oi! Aqui embaixo! Socorro! Alguém! Por favor, me ajude!

Seus ecos foram sua única resposta, de novo.

Anna calculou que talvez fosse cedo para alguém notar a falta dela. Ela não dissera a ninguém aonde ia, então podia demorar até alguém perceber sua ausência. Mas alguém certamente notaria.

Thorin ficaria furioso com ela, e teria toda razão. Nem Kíli seria tão inconsequente para sair pela montanha sem conhecer direito o caminho. Como ela pudera cometer tal insânia?

O importante era não entrar em pânico, pensou. Já que ela não podia fazer mais nada, o jeito era chamar por socorro enquanto pudesse.

Anna não se iludia: ela estava numa encrenca danada. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava, e ela viera parar numa parte longínqua da montanha, onde as chances de um transeunte ouvir seus gritos eram remotas. Ela poderia ficar muito tempo ali.

Felizmente ela tinha espaço bastante para deitar no chão, e não precisaria cortar um braço ou coisa assim, como vira num filme certa vez. E por que ela pensava nessas coisas horríveis?

— Olá! Alguém pode me ouvir? Socorro! Ajudem, por favor!

E nenhuma resposta se ouviu.

Anna se perguntou quanto tempo dormira. Contudo, em seu coração, ela tinha certeza de que pouco importava quanto tempo se passasse: Thorin não iria descansar até encontrá-la. Ela sorriu diante daquela certeza.

Era desanimador não poder trocar de pele. Se ela pudesse virar uma salamandra ou um camundongo, sairia dali em três tempos, escalando as paredes. Ou, se virasse um passarinho, poderia voar.

Mas Anna não queria arriscar seu bebê na transformação. Ela já tinha sido suficientemente inconsequente ao cair naquele buraco. Arriscar complicações para o bebê seria aumentar o erro.

Anna imaginou que poderia chegar a um ponto em que ela não teria mais escolha e teria que se transformar. Mas esse ponto ainda estava longe. Até lá, ela evitaria ao máximo arriscar seu filho.

Contudo, pensou ela, se fosse possível transformar apenas uma _parte _do corpo, uma que não arriscasse o bebê... Nesse caso, ela poderia sair daquele buraco e nada aconteceria a seu filho. Mas Anna não sabia nem se aquilo era possível. Ela podia estar alucinando ou delirando. Será que haveria mesmo algum tipo de gás naquele lugar?

A ideia, porém, não queria deixar Anna em paz. Como ela poderia fazer o que queria? Ela imaginou que alternativas poderiam estar à sua disposição. Criar asas nas costas? Mesmo que ela pudesse fazer isso, teriam que ser asas grandes para aguentar seu peso. Não caberiam dentro daquele buraco.

Anna continuava dando corda àquela louca ideia. Mas parecia não ser muito prática. Ela poderia escapar daquele lugar com o corpo de um animal pequeno justamente por causa do tamanho e do peso. Por isso o plano de conseguir transformar apenas uma parte do corpo parecia rapidamente ser uma ideia inútil.

Ainda assim, Anna não conseguia deixar de imaginar que talvez isso fosse possível. Ela imaginou, por exemplo, que poderia criar asas, mesmo assim. E bem assim que Anna imaginou que seu braço viraria uma asa, penas apareceram de repente no seu antebraço.

Anna levou um susto tão grande que gritou, sacudindo o braço:

— AAHH!

Ergueu o braço e lá estava ele normal de novo. Mas Anna ainda estava com o coração acelerado, sem saber direito o que pensar.

— [...lá?]

Foi um ruído abafado, vindo de suas costas, mas Anna teve certeza de tê-lo ouvido. Seu coração disparou. Ela se virou para a direção da voz e se pôs a gritar mais alto:

— Oi! Está me ouvindo? Eu estou presa! Tem alguém aí?

A voz respondeu:

— [Eu consigo ouvir você. Onde está?]

Anna achou melhor não responder em Khuzdul.

— Oi! Não entendo o que está dizendo! Não sei onde estou! Me ajude, por favor!

Uma pausa se seguiu, e Anna receou que o anão não falasse Westron. Ela ia tentar falar em Khuzdul quando ouviu:

— E agora? Está me entendendo?

— Sim! Sim! Pode me ajudar a sair? Eu caí num buraco!

— Como chegou até aqui? Está só?

— Sim, estou só! Eu me perdi, caí neste buraco e agora eu não sei onde estou! Por favor, me ajude.

— Você veio sozinha, _nith?_

Anna não gostou da pergunta e fingiu estar angustiada:

— Meu tio Bilbo estava comigo. Ele deve estar procurando por mim! Por favor, senhor!

— Como chamam você, _nith?_

— Anni. Meu tio Bilbo me chama de Anni.

— Anni, me responda: você está perto da Sala do Tesouro?

Aquilo fez Anna gelar. Aquele homem era um ladrão buscando uma maneira de chegar ao tesouro por dentro da montanha. Certamente não estava sozinho. Ela tinha que pensar rápido. Era preciso avisar Thorin!

— Eu não sei! Quero meu tio Bilbo!

O homem ainda falava como se ela fosse uma criança:

— Escute: se você disser para que lado fica o tesouro, eu chamo seu tio até aqui. Que tal?

Anna insistiu na verdade:

— Mas eu não sei nada sobre isso! Eu me perdi! Por favor, me ajude!

Foi nesse momento que o homem abandonou todo o ar amistoso e disse:

— Olhe aqui! Se você não nos ajudar, vamos abandonar você aí para apodrecer! Agora diga o que queremos saber!

Havia mais de um! Anna gritou mais alto:

— Mas eu não sei!

Então, do lado oposto, do nível acima, ela ouviu algo que parecia estar muito longe:

— ...oi?

Aquilo renovou as esperanças de Anna, que sentiu o coração se acelerar. Ela encheu os pulmões e gritou ainda mais alto:

— Oi! Aqui! Eu estou aqui embaixo!

Ela ainda pôde ouvir o ladrão xingar:

— [Maldita! Alguém a ouviu!]

Anna continuou gritando:

— Alguém pode me ouvir? Estou presa num buraco!

As vozes eram distantes, e ela só conseguia captar poucas frases:

— Acho que estou ouvindo alguma coisa!

— Shh! Silêncio! Nori, aqui!

Era a deixa para Anna berrar:

— **Aqui!** Estou aqui! Aqui embaixo, por favor! Socorro!

Uma das vozes gritou - e parecia Bofur:

— Agora eu ouvi! Era dona Anna!

Uma outra voz (talvez Nori) disse:

— Ela está lá embaixo!

Bofur comentou:

— Tem que haver um jeito de chegar até lá!

Anna gritou:

— Cuidado com o buraco! Estão me ouvindo?

— Dona Anna! — chamou Bofur. — Pode nos ouvir?

— Sim — respondeu Anna. — Bofur, é você?

— Está ferida?

— Estou bem, mas caí num buraco e não consigo sair. Podem me ajudar?

Ele respondeu:

— Fique calma que já vamos tirá-la daí. Não vai demorar nada.

Bofur tinha razão: tirá-la do buraco foi rápido, mas chegar até ela foi mais complicado. O tal buraco era, na verdade, um bolsão de ar formado pelos gases das minas abandonadas abaixo — por isso essas minas tinham sido abandonadas e as passagens até lá lacradas. Mas Smaug destruíra todas as obstruções para chegar à Sala do Tesouro.

Com uma corda e uma polia, Anna foi içada para fora do buraco por Bofur e Dwalin. Ao voltar à superfície, Anna viu Thorin acompanhando os trabalhos. Ela se livrou das cordas e jogou-se em seus braços, mesmo suja como estava:

— Thorin...!

Ele a apertou contra si:

— _Ghivashel_, você está bem? Está sangrando!

— Thorin, estou bem, foram só arranhões. Mas preciso avisar: ladrões estão tentando roubar o tesouro!

Todos os outros ficaram em alerta. Thorin indagou:

— Como sabe disso?

— Falei com eles! Quando pedi ajuda, eles ouviram minha voz. Disseram que me ajudariam a sair se eu os levasse até a Sala do Tesouro.

Dwalin quis saber:

— Como eles pretendiam fazer isso?

Anna respondeu:

— Pelo que pude deduzir, eles estão tentando cavar um túnel para dentro do tesouro e saqueá-lo.

— Malditos! — fez Dwalin. — Será que eram _khazâd?_

Ela confirmou:

— Acho que sim, porque falavam Khuzdul.

Thorin ordenou:

— Dwalin, investigue isso. Venha, _âzyungâl_, vou levá-la até Óin para tratar desses ferimentos.

— Podíamos ver Bombur primeiro? — indagou Anna. — Eu me sinto faminta.

— É claro, _mizimel _— disse Thorin. — Depois desse tempo todo, eu deveria ter previsto que estaria com fome.

Anna indagou:

— Quanto tempo?

Bofur respondeu:

— Deram por sua falta na manhã de ontem.

— E que horas são?

— Pouco depois do amanhecer.

— Tudo isso? Devo ter ficado desacordada mais tempo que calculei. Pensei que tivesse sumido apenas umas quatro horas!

Bofur disse:

— Deve ter despertado à noite.

Dwalin rosnou:

— Os ratos ladrões só devem cavar à noite, para não chamar atenção.

Thorin pôs seu casaco em volta de Anna e ergueu-a em seus braços, dizendo:

— Vamos, está mais do que na hora de você sair daqui.

— Thorin! — protestou ela. — Eu posso andar.

— É claro, mas assim economizamos tempo — respondeu ele, virando-se para Bofur. — Diga a Óin para nos encontrar nas cozinhas.

Anna foi levada nos braços de Thorin até a cozinha, onde tomou um desjejum reforçado, para alegria de Óin. Após um rápido exame e um curativo ali mesmo, Anna recebeu a recomendação de descansar. Thorin a acompanhou até o quarto.

— Quero me lavar um pouco — disse Anna. — Estou cheia de areia e terra. E essa areia não quer sair!

Thorin observou:

— Isso não é areia: é grafite. Deve haver algum veio naquele local.

— Por isso me sinto assim suja. Preciso me lavar.

— Não pode tirar o curativo.

— Vou tomar cuidado.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Não foi fácil evitar que o curativo se molhasse numa época em que não havia plástico ou outros materiais impermeáveis, mas os esforços de ambos foram recompensados: mesmo com um banho de canequinha, ela se sentiu aliviada e mais limpa.

— Isso foi bom — sorriu ela, beijando a ponta do nariz. — Obrigada pela ajuda, _ukurduh._

Ele quis saber:

— Quer deitar-se agora? Óin recomendou repouso.

— Sim, repouso me fará bem. E você precisa ir cuidar de Erebor.

— Não há nada neste reino mais importante que você, _ghivashel_. Por isso é que tomei uma decisão. Você não vai gostar, vai gritar comigo e me chamar de nomes, mas eu não vou abrir mão disso.

Anna se sobressaltou:

— Thorin? O que é?

— Você está proibida de andar sozinha pela montanha — decretou o rei, enfaticamente. — Daqui para frente você estará com um acompanhante em todas as ocasiões! Não importa o que vai fazer e onde vá, uma pessoa sempre tem que estar com você.

Anna suspirou, dizendo de maneira constrangida:

— Está bem. Tem razão.

Ele se exaltou, sem ouvi-la, dizendo enfaticamente:

— Sei que vai reclamar, porque você gosta de ser independente, mas não vou voltar atrás! Você viu o que aconteceu!

— Você está coberto de razão — disse Anna, constrangida. — Não vou me rebelar.

Thorin ainda estava no ritmo:

— Eu não quero ouvir reclamações nem- — Ele se interrompeu, surpreso. — Ah? Disse que não vai se rebelar?

Anna deu de ombros:

— Por que iria me rebelar? Você está certo. Andar a sós na montanha foi uma temeridade e uma idiotice de minha parte. Peço desculpas pelo transtorno que causei, marido, e acatarei suas ordens.

Thorin observou a atitude tristonha dela e indagou:

— O que foi, _âzyungâl_? Eu a magoei? Desculpe, só penso no seu bem.

— Não estou chateada com você, Thorin. Tomou a atitude certa, e sei que quer me proteger. Mas eu me sinto tão egoísta. E se tivesse acontecido algo mais grave? E se nosso filho estivesse em perigo? Thorin, eu não pensei nele. Será que eu sirvo para ser mãe? Já me sinto uma péssima mãe antes mesmo de nosso filho nascer!...

As últimas palavras foram ditas regadas por lágrimas de autorrecriminação. Thorin a abraçou, com suavidade:

— _Ghivasha_, deixe de pensar essas coisas. Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que conheço. E vai ser uma excelente mãe. Foi só um acidente. Você está bem, nosso filho está bem e a partir de agora vamos tomar mais cuidado. Não pense mais nisso. Agora descanse.

— Está bem, Thorin. — Anna viu os dedos dele limparem suas lágrimas, e pediu: — Podia ficar comigo um pouco antes de voltar aos deveres do trono?

— Erebor pode esperar até a rainha ficar bem. — Thorin ajeitou-se com ela na cama. — Vamos descansar juntos.

Os dois se ajeitaram na cama e, um nos braços do outro, foram descansar juntos. Anna realmente precisava daquilo, e adormeceu tão rápido que nem percebeu.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivasha = _tesouro

_ghivashel = _tesouro de todos os tesouros

_malihn _= mulher de prazer, meretriz (e que surpresa foi achar isso no dicionário sem ter que inventar a palavra!)

_khazâd _= anões

_mizimel _= joia de todas as joias

_ukurduh = _meu coração

_âzyungâl _= amada

_nith _= menina


	9. Audiência pública

**9.**

**Audiência pública**

_Amigos e inimigos comparecem à sessão_

Thorin e Anna optaram por comer nas cozinhas, antes de voltarem à enfermaria onde Óin trocou o curativo no braço. Segundo ele, era questão de dias até o braço ficar bom de novo. Felizmente Anna tinha movimento livre nos dedos, e fez questão de fazer as tranças de Thorin. O dia começara bem.

— Dori já vai ficar com você — disse Thorin. — Preciso ir às minas, mas após o almoço temos audiências na sala do trono. Espero você lá.

— Está bem.

Ele sorriu:

— Anime-se, _ghivashel_. Dori lhe traz uma surpresa. Acho que vai gostar.

Mas Anna estava preocupada.

— Thorin? E quanto ao que aconteceu ontem?

O rei ergueu-se e beijou a testa dela:

— Não deve se preocupar com isso. Dwalin está cuidando do caso. Ele vai dar um jeito. Vejo você mais tarde, _âzyungâl_. — Virou-se e pediu. — Óin, Anna pode ficar aqui até Dori chegar?

— É claro, meu rei.

Assim que Thorin saiu, Anna implorou para Óin deixá-la ajudá-lo, pois ele se recusava, com a desculpa do machucado. Finalmente, ela conseguiu permissão para trocar o curativo de um paciente quando Óin avisou:

— Dori está aqui, milady.

Sem se virar, Anna disse:

— Bom-dia, Mestre Dori, eu já estou quase terminando. Seria inconveniente se me levasse para visitar Ori? Sinto saudades dele, mas prometi não—

Anna interrompeu-se ao se virar e ver que Dori não estava sozinho. A seu lado, estava Madame Hila, que fez uma profunda reverência:

— Lady Anna, espero que se lembre de mim.

Surpresa, a moça sorriu:

— Madame Hila, que bom vê-la!

Dori explicou:

— O rei achou que gostaria da surpresa.

Anna abraçou a costureira, dizendo:

— Se gostei? Adorei!

Madame Hila se surpreendeu com o abraço, mas disse:

— Trouxe algumas encomendas, milady, e também parte das roupinhas para o bebê real.

— Que ótimo! — disse Anna. — Mal posso esperar para ver tudo. Mestre Dori, diga a Ori que vou vê-lo mais tarde. Mas sinto muita falta dele.

Dori sorriu:

— Direi, é claro. Mas primeiro vou levá-las à ala real.

Anna passou a manhã toda em função do bebê, vendo as roupinhas e imaginando como seriam as coisas quando a criança nascesse. Mostrou a Madame Hila a reforma da ala, o quartinho do bebê.

— Como pode ver, ainda há muito a fazer — explicou Anna —, mas espero que dê tudo certo.

— Certamente Mahal não vai desamparar a linhagem de Durin, senhora. Agora já posso começar a fazer os ajustes em suas roupas.

— Mas... Já vai voltar a Valle?

— Não, ainda não. Tenho permissão do rei para ficar na montanha enquanto meus serviços forem necessários.

— Que bom! — disse Anna. — Temo que nosso tempo esteja quase encerrado. Tenho outras obrigações mais tarde.

— É claro, milady.

— Seria muito ruim se pudéssemos voltar a fazer isso amanhã?

— Estou a seu serviço, senhora. E fico feliz que esteja boa depois do que aconteceu na feira de Valle.

— Acho que fiquei mais assustada do que percebi. Mas agora está tudo bem. Agradeço muito por seu cuidado comigo.

— Foi um prazer. Madame também ajuda na enfermaria?

— Sempre que posso. Alguns de nossos guerreiros ainda precisam de cuidado.

— É muito boa, milady.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Dwalin entrou:

— Minha senhora, Thorin me pediu que a levasse até ele.

— Está bem. — Ela se virou para a costureira. — Até mais tarde então?

— Sim, senhora.

Madame Hila fez uma mesura antes de sair. Dwalin a acompanhou com os olhos e depois se virou para Anna.

— Fique tranquila, minha rainha, pois nós investigamos a costureira e ela é uma boa mulher.

— Oh, Dwalin, sempre me protegendo. Diga, e aqueles homens? Algum sinal deles?

Os dois saíram do quarto, e Dwalin respondeu:

— Encontramos a entrada do túnel deles pelo lado de fora da montanha. É bem escondida: se não soubéssemos onde procurar, jamais teríamos achado o lugar. Mas eles só devem trabalhar ali de noite. Ali tem também um veio de grafite: difícil de sair da pele.

— Eu sei, tive muito trabalho para me limpar com esse curativo.

— Você se lembra deles? Pode reconhecer a voz se ouvir de novo?

— Sim, acho que sim. Acha que vão aparecer de novo? Se tivessem juízo, estariam longe.

— Essa gente nunca desiste. Lembre-se: se reconhecer a voz, avise o quanto antes.

— Claro.

Dwalin levou-a à Sala do Trono. Quanto mais andava por Erebor, mais Anna tentava entender o que a Terra Média tinha contra corrimões. Sua sorte era não sofrer de acrofobia, porque às vezes ela tinha impressão de que poderia despencar a qualquer momento.

Thorin ergueu-se assim que ela entrou. Os guardas se curvaram, e Anna foi levada pela mão de Thorin a um assento ao lado do trono de pedra. Ele beijou sua mão, sorrindo:

— Pronta, Consorte?

— Sim, meu rei.

Dwalin se postou ao lado da rainha. A um sinal de Thorin, Balin curvou-se antes de anunciar:

— Que entre o primeiro suplicante!

Um dos deveres do Rei Sob a Montanha era atender aos súditos, mediar disputas e proteger seu povo, em troca de impostos, fidelidade e obediência ao rei. Os pedidos eram chamados de súplicas, e os que pediam eram suplicantes. Essas audiências eram o contato direto do povo com seu soberano, e parte dos deveres da Consorte era acompanhá-las, pois as pessoas também juravam lealdade a ela. Era competência da Consorte decidir disputas amorosas e questões de família em geral.

A maior parte dos que vinham eram anões das Colinas de Ferro e de Ered Mithrin pedindo permissão para trabalhar e estabelecer-se em Erebor. Todos passavam por um período de experiência antes de estabelecerem em definitivo na montanha. Juravam lealdade a Thorin e Anna e eram encaminhados aos mestres de seus ofícios. Alguns pediam para se incorporarem às forças de segurança e passariam pelo crivo dos filhos de Fundin.

Cinco pedidos já tinham sido concedidos quando um _khuzd _se aproximou do trono, com dois acompanhantes. Thorin indagou:

— Qual é o seu nome e o que suplica?

Ele se curvou:

— Narik, filho de Tarik, Majestade. Esses são meus primos. Pedimos permissão para trabalhar nas minas profundas.

Os cabelos na nuca de Anna se arrepiaram. Pois ela reconheceu a voz. Era o homem que tentava cavar um túnel até a sala do tesouro! Ela olhou em volta e Dwalin percebeu sua agitação. Enquanto o homem continuava a fazer sua súplica, ela chamou o guerreiro e cochichou o mais baixo que pôde:

— Prometa que não vai olhar para outra pessoa que não Thorin.

— Por quê?

— Porque esse homem é o que tentava chegar ao tesouro. Não o assuste. Queremos pegar todos.

Dwalin arregalou os olhos e depois assentiu. Voltou a seu lugar e olhou pela sala, procurando os companheiros dele ao mesmo tempo que dava sinais em código para guardas estrategicamente posicionados no salão. Com coração acelerado, Anna observou o homem perceber a movimentação diferente e tentar abreviar a audiência. Thorin também notou os guardas se aproximando e olhou em volta. Dwalin já estava em posição de combate.

Anna sentiu a tensão cada vez maior e sabia que era questão de tempo. De fato, foram segundos.

Os acompanhantes tentaram fugir, mas os guardas os seguraram, bem como Narik. O salão eclodiu em murmúrios abafados. Contido por dois guardas, Narik parecia indignado:

— Mas por que nos prendem? De que nos acusam?

A voz dele fez Anna estremecer com as lembranças das ameaças que ele fizera quando ela estava presa no buraco. Thorin ergueu-se do trono, alarmado, e olhou para Dwalin, silenciosamente pedindo uma explicação. O guerreiro fechou a cara e ordenou ao prisioneiro:

— Mostre as mãos.

— As mãos? — indagou o anão. — Por quê?

— Mostre, verme!

Os guardas forçaram-no a abrir as mãos, já que o anão se negou a obedecer. Lá estavam os traços de grafite — em todos os três. Impossível como parecia, a cara de Dwalin se fechou ainda mais, e ele rosnou para o homem. O chefe da guarda virou-se para Thorin e mostrou:

— Thorin, veja: grafite.

O rosto do Rei Sob a Montanha passou por sucessivas emoções: primeiro espanto, depois compreensão e por último desprezo. Anna estava de costas, mas viu o corpo do marido retesar-se em ódio. Em voz baixa (a mais perigosa, recordou Anna), ele indagou:

— Então tentavam roubar a riqueza de nosso povo? O tesouro que lutamos tanto para retomar, vocês queriam simplesmente tomá-lo?

Narik perdeu a cor.

— Não, Majestade, não!

Thorin continuou:

— Vocês teriam jurado lealdade a Erebor, uma lealdade mentirosa, só para poder chegar mais perto de seu torpe objetivo! — Thorin ergueu a voz, que ecoou por todo o salão: — Que seu exemplo sirva de lição e advertência a todos! Erebor nunca teve leniência para ladrões nem traidores, e não vai começar agora! Dwalin!

— Sim, meu rei?

— Tire-os de perto de mim. O Conselho decidirá o destino deles!

Dwalin deu a ordem:

— Para as masmorras com eles!

Os três foram levados, protestando muito. Thorin foi até Anna e indagou:

— Está bem, minha flor?

O coração de Anna ainda não tinha voltado ao normal, mas o toque de Thorin a acalmava. Ela sorriu e respondeu:

— Sim, meu marido. Estamos bem.

O incidente azedou as audiências daquela tarde, mas Thorin prosseguiu com elas. Anna estava começando a se entediar de ficar sentada sem nada dizer quando um dos suplicantes lhe causou espanto:

— Madame Hila...?

A mulher se apresentou e curvou-se diante de Thorin, que não escondeu a surpresa:

— Boa mulher, eu a conheço. Por que pediu uma audiência?

Ela manteve a cabeça baixa e disse:

— Meu rei, eu lhe juro lealdade e respeitosamente peço permissão para me estabelecer permanentemente em Erebor, minha terra natal, que só agora venho a conhecer.

— Sua terra natal? — repetiu Thorin. — Explique.

De cabeça baixa, a anã disse:

— Lamento não ter nada para contar além de uma história triste. Nasci em Erebor, sim. Minha pobre mãe não resistiu ao meu nascimento, como acontece com muitas mulheres de nosso povo. O desgosto fez meu pai me abandonar, ainda mais porque naquele mesmo dia em que nasci o dragão Smaug atacou a montanha. Fui salva por obra e graça da princesa sua mãe, que reuniu mulheres e crianças e ajudou-as a escapar, à custa de sua própria vida. Como vê, eu devo minha vida à linhagem de Durin.

Anna viu a emoção no rosto de Thorin como poucas vezes. Ela sabia que a mãe dele perecera durante o ataque de Smaug, mas não sabia do heroísmo dela. Com voz embargada, ele comentou:

— Então veio de Ered Luin? Mas eu me lembraria de você.

Anna estava na ponta do assento, embevecida com a história. Tristonha, a anã confessou:

— Milord, eu nunca estive nas Montanhas Azuis. Fui adotada por uma família que buscou abrigo junto a parentes nas Colinas de Ferro. Mas por minha causa, eles sofreram muito até eu me mudar para Ered Mithrin.

Thorin indagou:

— Como por sua causa?

— O ataque de Smaug me marcou. Fui apontada como culpada por ele. Todos me chamavam de Aquela Que Atrai Dragões. Minha família sofreu muito, e tudo por minha culpa. Talvez por isso eles não tenham se oposto quando fui embora, mesmo sendo pouco mais que uma menina. Mas eu não tinha jeito nem instinto para trabalhar com pedras e arranjei trabalho junto às senhoras de Ered Mithrin, incluindo costura.

— Onde está sua família?

— Não tenho, Majestade. Não sei quem eram meus verdadeiros pais, mortos em Erebor. Aqueles a quem chamei de pais também se foram. Não me casei e gostaria de morar aqui, para finalmente tentar construir um lar. Ouso fazer essa súplica porque todos em Erebor me trataram muito bem, especialmente a Consorte.

Anna estava estarrecida e emocionada com o que ouvira. Jamais poderia suspeitar que aquela mulher tivesse passado por tantos sofrimentos. Anna viu Thorin a encarando, consultando-a com os olhos.

— Consorte, qual sua palavra?

Anna precisou se esforçar para manter sua voz firme:

— Madame Hila foi indicada por seus bons serviços e já tem permissão do rei para ficar na montanha. A opinião desta Consorte é que uma filha de Erebor voltou para seu verdadeiro lar e aqui deve permanecer pelo tempo que desejar.

Thorin assentiu:

— O rei concorda. Enquanto seus serviços forem necessários, permanecerá na ala real. Vá em paz, boa mulher.

Ela se ajoelhou:

— Muito obrigada, meu rei. Defenderei ao senhor e aos seus até com minha vida, se precisar. Que sua barba cresça cada vez mais e que o _mithril _o encontre!

Com a saudação formal e lágrimas em suas faces, Madame Hila fez uma profunda reverência e deixou a sala do trono. Anna teve que enxugar suas próprias lágrimas.

Naquela noite, antes de se deitar, Anna observou Thorin alimentar a lareira do quarto. Ele estava calado. A sessão de súplicas fora longa e desgastante. "Pesada é a cabeça que usa a coroa", dizia um ditado. Mas Anna sabia que o marido remoía outro tipo de pensamentos.

— Venha, marido. Deite-se comigo.

Ele foi até a cama e abraçou-a, indagando:

— Sente-se bem, _ghivashel?_

— Sim, eu só... — Anna interrompeu-se, antes de prosseguir. — Queria saber se você quer falar alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu hoje.

— Falar o quê? Acha que eu deveria ter feito algo diferente?

Anna acariciou-lhe o rosto, sorrindo:

— Não, amor de minha vida. Só acho que você pode ter se lembrado de coisas hoje e quero dizer que você pode falar comigo, se quiser.

— É sobre Madame Hila?

— Ela mencionou que sua mãe salvou a vida dela e de outras crianças durante o ataque de Smaug. Isso deve ter acionado lembranças em você. Quer falar sobre isso?

Thorin a encarou, intrigado, e quis saber:

— Por que acha que quero falar sobre isso?

Anna respondeu:

— Ocorreu-me que talvez você quisesse falar porque há duas pessoas que você raramente menciona: seu irmão e sua mãe. Imagino que você deva sentir muita falta dela.

Os olhos de Thorin adquiriram uma dor que Anna não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar:

— Eles morreram. O que há para dizer?

Ela o abraçou:

— Oh, meu amor, posso ver que isso ainda lhe causa muita dor. Não precisa dizer nada, mas sempre achei que falar alivia nossas dores. Fiquei curiosa para saber mais sobre sua mãe, mas não precisa falar se isso lhe causa tanto sofrimento.

Thorin suspirou e ajeitou-se entre os braços de Anna, recostando sua cabeça no ombro dela ao dizer:

— Minha mãe... era uma mulher de aparência lindíssima. Sua beleza era famosa por toda a montanha, e sua fama só cresceu depois de dar a luz a três filhos saudáveis na linhagem de Durin. Meu pai sempre comentava que Mahal devia tê-la forjado no melhor dia de _âfhurmyanj_, o mês das Bênçãos Duplas.

Anna comentou, brincando:

— Agora sei a quem meu marido puxou para ser tão bonito.

Thorin a encarou, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, mas continuou:

— Era muito talentosa com a espada leve, aquela que eu lhe dei. Como você, ela era mais ágil do que forte. Ela me treinou na espada até os oito anos.

— Jura? — Anna ficou impressionada. — Ela deveria ser muito boa mesmo!...

— Eu disse que era. Também me ensinou a tocar música e a desenhar joias. Mas ela era especialista em lapidação. Meu pai dizia que as safiras azuis dela só não eram mais brilhantes que seus olhos.

— Pelo que você fala, dá para ver que ele devia amá-la muito.

— Sim. Depois que meu pai perdeu um olho em combate, ele dizia agradecer a Mahal por não ter perdido os dois e assim ainda ser capaz de apreciar sua beleza.

— E qual era o nome dela?

— Freya. Depois da morte da rainha, minha avó, ela se tornou uma espécie de companheira para meu avô em funções oficiais.

— E seu pai não ficou ressentido?

— Um pouco. Mas meu avô dizia que já era um treino para quando ela fosse rainha. Minha mãe terminou sendo um grande apoio para o rei quando a doença o afetou.

Anna acariciava os cabelos do marido, comentando:

— Foi mesmo uma mulher extraordinária. Gostaria de tê-la conhecido.

— Minha mãe teria aprovado você, tenho certeza. Mas quando ela se foi, meu pai sentiu muito. Ela o amava muito. Eu nunca pensei que viveria um amor como o deles.

Thorin se esticou para alcançar os lábios dela.

— Você mudou minha vida, _ghivasha_. E agora um filho...

— O primeiro — ressaltou ela. — Nosso bebê vai precisar de irmãos.

— Tem certeza que quer mais filhos?

— Se eu puder, quero, sim. Cresci como filha única, Thorin, e não é bom. Irmãos devem ter uma relação especial entre si. Vejo Kíli e Fíli, mas você sabe disso, melhor que eu.

— Nosso filho terá uma grande família: tios, primos, até distantes, porque Glóin pensa em trazer a mulher e o pequeno Gimli.

Anna arregalou os olhos:

— Jura? Gimli está vindo para Erebor?

— Sim, eles são a família de Glóin. Por que o espanto?

Era em momentos como esse que Anna se sentia como se estivesse num sonho. Ela poderia ver Gimli crescer — **_o _**Gimli, representante dos anões na Sociedade do Anel, grande amigo de Legolas, o príncipe de Mirkwood; o anão que diminuiria a rixa entre elfos e anões e o único de sua raça a ser aceito em Valinor.

_Esse _Gimli.

Anna se deu conta que Thorin a encarava, curioso, esperando uma resposta, e deu a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à cabeça:

— É que durante a viagem Glóin falava tanto deles dois e mostrava seus retratos, então acho que vê-los pessoalmente vai ser estranho.

— Dís está vindo também. Não demora a chegar.

— Ainda falta mais de um mês para as caravanas chegarem.

— Para quem está viajando em meio à neve do inverno, eles estão vindo bem rápido.

— Tem razão, marido. — Anna beijou-o apaixonadamente. — E obrigada. De todo meu coração.

— Por que me agradece?

— Agradeço por compartilhar as memórias de sua mãe. Isso é muito importante para mim.

Thorin deu um meio sorriso e indagou, em voz sensual:

— É mesmo muito importante?

— É, sim. — Anna riu, detectando as segundas intenções dele. — Por que pergunta?

— Fiquei pensando se não mereço um prêmio, ou uma recompensa.

— Acho que sim. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para retribuir a sua gentileza?

Thorin deu seu sorriso mais maroto e puxou o corpo de Anna para junto do seu, respondendo:

— Eu posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas...

Os gritinhos prazerosos de Anna deixaram claro que ela tinha entendido perfeitamente o que ele tinha em mente.

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_âzyungal _= amado

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


	10. Planos

**10.**

**Planos **

_Emoções quando o bebê se mexe_

Dori bateu à porta na manhã seguinte, dizendo:

— Madame Hila pede permissão para entrar, Milady.

— Por favor, Mestre Dori, peça a ela que entre.

A costureira esperou que a posta se fechasse antes de indagar, de cabeça baixa:

— Milady ainda está aborrecida comigo?

Anna respondeu:

— Não estou aborrecida, só me sinto um fracasso.

Hila arregalou os olhos:

— Como, Milady? Não entendo.

Anna suspirou:

— Deve ter alguma coisa muito errada comigo, se você não se sentiu à vontade para conversar comigo sobre sua situação. Pensei que fôssemos chegadas, Hila, que fôssemos amigas. E se não sou capaz de inspirar confiança nas pessoas próximas de mim, como poderei ter a confiança do povo? Como poderei ser rainha?

A costureira estava mortificada:

— Milady não deve pensar assim! Essas coisas não são verdadeiras.

— Então por que não veio fazer seu pedido a mim? Sabe que eu teria feito o pedido diretamente a Thorin.

Ela se curvou, constrita:

— Milady, sei perfeitamente que levaria meu pedido ao rei, pois é uma pessoa boa e generosa, reconhecidamente boa. Só achei que seria abusar de sua bondade. Seria injustiça com meus compatriotas anões que não conhecem sua gentileza, minha senhora.

— E você nasceu em Erebor...! Sinto muito por tudo que passou.

Hila disse, de cabeça baixa:

— Não costumo falar sobre meu passado, senhora, pois sobre ele nada posso fazer. Só o meu futuro posso mudar, e sobre ele vim falar. Ainda está disposta a usar meus serviços?

— Só se me garantir que virá até mim se tiver algum problema e precisar de alguém que a ouça. É o que amigos fazem, e eu ficarei honrada se me considerar sua amiga.

— A honra é inteiramente minha, milady.

— Nesse caso, pode me dar uma ajuda sobre o que o bebê ainda precisa? Eu fiz uma lista, mas pode ser que tenha esquecido alguma coisa.

Nas semanas seguintes, Hila terminou sendo uma companhia constante de Anna, também para outras ocasiões. Dori estava ocupado com os campos de cultivo, e embora fosse algumas vezes ao campo, Anna acompanhava a reforma da ala real e os demais preparativos para a chegada de Dís e o bebê. A barriga de Anna crescia, e ela começava a se sentir mais pesada. Aproximava-se o momento de seu confinamento.

Até que esse momento chegasse, porém, Anna estava disposta a aproveitar tudo ao máximo. Ela fez questão de ficar ao lado de Thorin e dar as boas-vindas aos primeiros agricultores que se instalaram nos campos de cultivo. Ela sabia o quanto isso era importante para Erebor.

Também era grande a agitação porque as obras da ala real estavam quase prontas. Os aposentos de Dís eram os mesmos que ela tinha quando menina. Os quartos de Thráin, Freya e Frerin sofreram adaptações para instalar os demais membros da família, o bebê e os criados. O antigo quarto da rainha, por exemplo, amplo e com acesso ao terraço com o jardim de ervas, virara uma espécie de sala íntima da família. Era lá que Anna e Hila faziam planos sobre o enxoval, e também onde Thorin e Anna costumavam fazer refeições com Kíli, Fíli e Balin — desde que assuntos do reino ficassem de fora. Foi numa dessas refeições que Thorin comentou, à mesa:

— Os corvos nos deram notícias das caravanas. Devem chegar em duas semanas.

Os irmãos imediatamente se alvoroçaram, indagando de maneira atabalhoada:

— Já? Nossa mãe está vindo?

— E o que mais disseram?

Anna sorriu diante da animação deles, e Thorin respondeu:

— Esse é o que estimam, mas se pegarem outra tempestade de neve, podem se atrasar.

Balin sugeriu:

— Podemos adiantar os preparativos da cerimônia para pouco depois que as caravanas chegarem.

Thorin encarou Anna e respondeu:

— Acho bem prudente. Não ia querer minha _ghivashel _confinada durante a cerimônia.

Anna indagou:

— Do que estão falando?

— Da coroação de Thorin — respondeu Balin. — E a sua, é claro.

Anna indagou:

— É isso que está fazendo Balin ter conversas com Madame Hila quando acha que não estou prestando atenção? E quando pretendiam me dizer?

O anão de barbas brancas ficou com o nariz rosado, e Thorin apressou-se em dizer:

— É claro que íamos contar, mas estávamos adiando a decisão, porque... — A partir desse ponto, o rei se atrapalhou todo. — Bem, Óin disse que você não deve se aborrecer prematuramente... e... er, ele acha melhor que bem, hum...

Anna viu que os demais também estavam receosos. Ela achou aquilo um mau sinal:

— O que está acontecendo, marido? Está tentando me esconder alguma coisa?

— Não, claro que não... Mas esperávamos poupá-la da preocupação...

Kíli cochichou:

— Por Mahal, ela vai descobrir...!

Fíli concordou, trêmulo. Balin se precipitou em dizer:

— Você não terá que se preocupar com nada: Dís cuidará dos detalhes da coroação e Madame Hila já começou a tratar dos trajes cerimoniais. Sabia que ela já trabalhou junto à nobreza de Ered Mithrin? Sabe tudo sobre cerimonial e protocolo, o que pode ser útil-

Anna interrompeu:

— Não tentem mudar de assunto e não tentem me enrolar. Estão começando a me deixar nervosa. Na verdade, posso ficar tão irritada que vou recorrer a Kíli.

O jovem arqueiro quase deu um pulo:

— Eu?!

— Meu sobrinho não teria coragem de mentir para sua tia, teria? E você, Fíli?

Os dois pareciam apavorados. Fíli recorreu ao tio:

— Thorin, por favor, ajude!

Na verdade, Thorin estava se divertindo, e explicou:

— Anna, na verdade, eu fiz os dois prometerem que não lhe diriam nada. Eles têm medo de sua reação porque Óin decidiu confiná-la logo depois da coroação.

Aquilo caiu como um balde de água fria em Anna.

— Oh — foi só o que disse. — Já? Mas o bebê deve demorar meses para nascer.

Balin observou:

— Se dependesse de Óin, você já estaria confinada há tempo, pequena.

— Mas ainda assim eu deveria ter sido avisada há tempo! — reclamou Anna. — Há muito o que fazer: o quarto do bebê, a coroação-

Thorin a interrompeu suavemente:

— Balin acabou de dizer que você não precisará se incomodar com nada. Vai dar tudo certo, _ghivashel_.

Anna não ficou feliz, mas ela sabia que esse dia chegaria. Ela respondeu:

— Sim, vai dar tudo certo. Mas Óin vai precisar me explicar direitinho tudo sobre esse confinamento. Isso quer dizer que eu terei que ficar de cama o tempo todo?

— Provavelmente não, já que a gravidez se desenvolveu tão bem.

Ela assentiu, e Fíli comentou:

— Está reagindo muito bem, Anna. Pensamos que fosse resistir bem mais. Na verdade, tínhamos quase certeza que você começaria uma batalha.

Ela explicou:

— Fíli, eu vou ser uma mamãe. Preciso fazer o que é melhor para meu filho. Por que eu lutaria contra algo que vai beneficiar meu bebê? Não que isso signifique que eu goste dessa ideia toda de confinamento, devo deixar claro.

Kíli olhou para Fíli, um olhar apreensivo de "é agora que vem a bronca". Nenhum dos dois, porém, ousou dizer coisa alguma. Thorin decidiu levar a discussão para outro ângulo:

— A partir do confinamento, minha amada, você precisará escolher sua criada pessoal. Dís poderá ajudar.

Anna lembrou:

— Thorin, não tenho costume de ter atendentes pessoais. Já lhe disse que escolho minhas próprias roupas e também- Oh! — Ela pôs a mão na barriga, com uma careta.

Imediatamente Fíli chegou perto dela.

— Anna, tudo bem? O que foi?

Ela pegou a mão de Fíli e colocou na barriga. O jovem ficou intrigado, mas de repente gritou:

— Minha barba! Ele se mexeu!

Kíli logo se adiantou:

— Ele? Era o bebê? Deixa eu ver!

Anna deixou que também ele pusesse a mão em sua barriga, explicando:

— O bebê me chutou – com força.

Thorin disse de maneira sarcástica:

— Ele provavelmente ouviu vocês dois perturbando sua tia e não gostou nada disso.

Balin sorriu, embevecido:

— Aye, o pequeno já é vigoroso e ativo! Um autêntico Durin! Você conseguiu senti-lo, Kíli?

O arqueiro sorriu, animadíssimo:

— Sim! A barriga se mexeu!

Fíli também sorria, comentando:

— Ele vai dar trabalho a essa sua criada.

Anna comentou, reticente:

— Ainda não gostei dessa história de criados.

— Fique em paz, tesouro meu. Você não dizia que ia precisar de alguém que a ajudasse com o bebê? — lembrou Thorin. — É disso que estou falando.

— Certo — concordou Anna, relaxada. — Isso seria bom, mesmo.

Thorin arrematou, sério:

— Essa pessoa precisa ser de plena confiança, pois vai ser uma das poucas a conhecer a existência da rota de fuga.

Anna repetiu:

— Uma o quê?

— Rota de fuga — repetiu Thorin. — É um túnel secreto que liga a ala real diretamente ao exterior da montanha, para segurança do rei e sua família em caso de invasão da montanha por forças inimigas.

Balin arrematou:

— Mas essa passagem só foi usada uma única vez em toda história de Erebor. Nunca nenhuma tropa inimiga conseguiu penetrar nossas defesas.

Anna ficou curiosa:

— Mas então quando ela foi usada?

Balin encarou Thorin, que baixou os olhos e respondeu, pesadamente:

— Minha mãe abriu esta passagem para tentar salvar mulheres e crianças durante o ataque de Smaug. Ela se preocupou em organizar a fuga do maior número possível de pessoas.

Anna pegou a mão dele, comovida:

— Oh, meu amor...

Fíli quis saber:

— Como nossa mãe nunca nos contou isso?

Thorin respondeu:

— Dís não conhecia a existência da passagem secreta. Ela era uma criança. Não tinha idade para saber. Foi seu tio Frerín que me disse, depois.

A dor no rosto de Thorin quando ele lembrou o irmão cortou o coração de Anna. Kíli, que nada notara, quis saber:

— Então esta passagem está no quarto do rei?

— Ou na Sala do Trono?

Balin respondeu:

— Não, esses locais seriam óbvios demais. Na verdade, decidimos construir nesta sala mesmo.

Thorin ergueu-se da mesa e foi até a lareira. Lá contou três pedras na altura da borda e empurrou a terceira para dentro da construção. Para espanto de Anna, um mecanismo se acionou e uma passagem semelhante a uma porta se abriu atrás de uma tapeçaria pendurada. Thorin indicou:

— Há material para acender uma tocha num nicho à esquerda. No fim do túnel, há um escrito em Khuzdul e o símbolo dos Durin. Basta empurrar o símbolo e um mecanismo abrirá a porta diretamente na floresta, perto de uma trilha que vai ao antigo ancoradouro rio Corrente.

Anna indagou:

— Aquele por onde viemos? Durante a viagem, com Bard?

Balin respondeu:

— Exato. Com a volta do comércio com Valle, o ancoradouro verá movimento mais uma vez.

Anna se virou para Thorin:

— Mas nós vamos manter paz com nossos vizinhos, não? Chega de guerras e inimigos querendo invadir a montanha, certo?

Thorin riu-se e beijou o alto da cabeça de Anna, dizendo:

— Sossegue, _ghivashel_. Não pretendo entrar em batalha se for possível evitar.

— E veja que isso continue assim, Thorin Oakenshield. Não tenho a mínima intenção de agarrar meu filho no meio da noite e fugir com ele por algum túnel secreto no interior da montanha!

Todos riram, mas Anna tentou esconder sua apreensão. Ela sabia que eram muitos os perigos na montanha, mas a mera sugestão de fazer seu bebê passar por algo assim causava calafrios em Anna.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


	11. Chegadas e retorno

**11.**

**Chegadas e retorno**

_Hora de conhecer o resto da família_

Nunca antes a montanha ficara tão agitada, notou Anna. Era evidente que todos estavam muito animados, especialmente depois das notícias dos corvos e dos vigias avançados.

As caravanas de Ered Luin já tinham atravessado o rio Corrente e iriam chegar à Montanha Solitária a qualquer momento.

Fíli e Kíli mal conseguiam se conter de tão ansiosos. Um tinha refeito as tranças do outro, polido as armas e ajeitado suas roupas, a fim de se apresentar para sua mãe. Anna também notou certa trepidação até em Thorin e, curiosamente, no sempre comedido Dwalin. Será que o guerreiro feroz tinha alguma preferida vindo na caravana?, especulou Anna.

Finalmente, as carroças e pôneis chegaram à montanha. Thorin acompanhou Anna até o portão principal, por onde as montarias entravam, ao som de aplausos de todos os habitantes da montanha. Era uma grande festa.

Os recém-chegados eram recepcionados por todos com grande entusiasmo. Anna estava emocionada ao ver a alegria e a esperança nos rostos, tanto dos que chegavam quanto dos que os recebiam. Ela ouviu um grito:

— Milna!

Glóin correu a abraçar uma mulher emocionada que estava acompanhada de um jovem anão. Deviam ser a mulher dele e o filho, Gimli.

Havia um grande clima de reencontro, que fez Anna lembrar-se de um saguão de rodoviária ou aeroporto. Era grande a emoção.

Thorin subiu numa escada próxima e ficou acima da multidão, antes de pedir:

— Amigos! Amigos, sua atenção por um minuto!

Anna quase tinha se esquecido do pendor de Thorin por palavras pomposas e discursos inflamados. Ela ficou no chão logo abaixo, com o resto dos Durin, à exceção de Glóin.

Quando o burburinho morreu e a atenção se voltou para Thorin, o Rei Sob a Montanha pronunciou:

— Quero dar as boas-vindas a vocês, representantes do povo de Durin, que deixaram Ered Luin, seu lar de fato, para finalmente retomar Erebor, seu lar de direito. Com sua ajuda, em breve da montanha estarão fluindo riquezas mais do que o rio Corrente! Aqui, todos nós juntos, podemos esquecer o flagelo do dragão e construir o futuro. Juntos, faremos a cidade prosperar e voltar a ser o maior reino de nosso povo em toda Terra Média!

Aplausos e gritos abafaram as últimas palavras do rei, ruidosamente saudado por seus súditos. Anna emocionou-se com a cena. Em seu peito, ela sentiu um orgulho palpável do marido, um homem talhado para ser um líder, nascido para ser rei — amor de sua vida e pai de seu filho.

Perdida em seus sentimentos, Anna quase levou um susto quando Kíli soltou um grito animado:

— Mãe!

E perdeu-se na multidão, seguido por Fíli. Thorin juntou-se a Anna, com um sorriso:

— Dís está vindo até nós.

Anna sentiu borboletas no estômago ao ouvir aquilo. Ela queria muito se dar bem com Dís, pois sabia da importância de uma boa relação com a irmã de Thorin para seu casamento. Se Dís não a aceitasse, a vida de Anna seria muito difícil na montanha. Todos da companhia estavam certos de que as duas seriam grandes amigas, e Anna também queria ter uma amiga mulher depois de tanto tempo. Por isso era tão importante para ela que as duas se dessem bem.

Thorin adiantou-se para encostar a testa com ternura na testa de uma anã de cabelos pretos como os seus, um rosto parecido com o dos meninos e olhos azuis como safiras. Dís trazia a beleza da família Durin, e deveria ter sido uma beldade cobiçada até se casar.

— Irmão meu, finalmente!

Thorin a pegou pelos braços, num grande sorriso, dizendo:

— Bem-vinda ao lar, minha irmã.

— Thorin, seu anão teimoso — disse ela com carinho. — Você conseguiu, meu irmão. Conseguiu matar o dragão. Nosso avô estaria orgulhoso.

— Obrigado.

Fíli e Kíli a abraçaram de novo. Dís correspondeu:

— Oh, meus amores! Olhem só: estão crescidos e agora viraram heróis!

Os dois sorriram, com orgulho, e de repente Dís agarrou cada um pelas orelhas, puxando com força. Os irmãos fizeram caretas de dor, e Kíli protestou:

— Ei! O que eu fiz agora?

Ela respondeu, irritada:

— Isso é por matar sua pobre mãe de preocupação! Eu ouvi as canções! Não bastava o dragão? Goblins? Orcs?! _Trolls?!_ Por Mahal, querem me levar para os Salões de Espera antes que o Criador me chame?

Fíli tentou dizer:

— Mas mãe-

Ela o ignorou, e virou-se para aplicar um soco no ombro de Thorin.

— E _você!_ O que estava pensando, ouvindo aquele mago? Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você ou com um de meus bebês, eu juro que jamais o perdoaria!

Thorin não parara de sorrir.

— Eu sei.

Dís também sorria para ele.

— E como vocês têm se virado na minha ausência?

O rei respondeu:

— Pessimamente, é claro. Venha, irmã. Quero que conheça o verdadeiro tesouro de Erebor.

Anna observava tudo aquilo com um sorriso e deixou Thorin levá-la até a anã imponente que era sua irmã.

— Aqui está ela. Dís, esta é minha mulher, a joia mais preciosa de meu tesouro, Anna.

Anna fez uma mesura, dizendo:

— É uma grande honra conhecê-la.

Dís a encarou de cima abaixo, observando:

— Então essa é a pequena de que tanto ouvi falar. Fiquei em dúvida se os relatos sobre minha cunhada eram verdadeiros.

Anna apressou-se em dizer:

— Muito exagerados.

Kíli e Fíli garantiram:

— São todos verdadeiros!

— Minha tia é extraordinária.

Dís comentou:

— Meus filhos a têm em alta estima.

Anna ficou vermelha.

— São ótimos rapazes.

— E você vai me dar um sobrinho, pelo que vejo. Para quando é a criança?

— Não se sabe ao certo, mas provavelmente no fim do verão.

— E está indo tudo bem?

— Excelente, temos sido abençoados.

Então a irmã de Thorin virou para o lado ao ver:

— _Oy! _Dwalin!

Ele inclinou a cabeça:

— Lady Dís.

— Pare com essas formalidades agora mesmo, seu anão brutamontes — disse ela, sorrindo. — O que anda fazendo de bom?

Ele respondeu:

— Tentando evitar que seu irmão cabeça-dura se meta em encrencas!

— Então não fez seu trabalho muito bem, não é? É só eu me descuidar e ele anda puxando briga com dragões, sem mencionar que está casado e esperando um filho!

Todos riram, e Anna estava insegura. Dís passou a cumprimentar outros da companhia. Anna se sentiu frustrada e com vontade de chorar. Provavelmente ela tinha decepcionado Dís. Mesmo lembrando que anões eram desconfiados e não se abriam com quem não conheciam, Anna estava com a sensação de ter falhado numa prova importante.

Houve uma refeição festiva para a família real, incluindo primos e outros parentes. Por isso eles terminaram indo para uma sala de banquetes, onde Anna conheceu a esposa de Glóin, Milna, com quem conversou longamente, revelando que Glóin tinha sido o Negociador dela no contrato de casamento. Anna notou a satisfação dos recém-chegados com a informação de que um contrato fora negociado, e as tradições, observadas.

O pequeno Gimli se encantou com Anna, porque ela fez questão de contar as coisas que seu pai Glóin dizia a seu respeito.

— Sabe que ele carrega o retrato de vocês dois, seu e de sua mãe? — garantiu Anna. — E vivia falando de vocês. Sinto que eu os conheço!

Gimli observou:

— Você é pequena e mulher. Não deveria ter ido numa jornada tão perigosa.

Anna ia responder, mas Dwalin interveio:

— Eu também achava isso, rapaz, até ela sozinha salvar a companhia de três trolls da montanha!

O jovem anão ficou desconfiado:

— Está brincando comigo! Isso não tem graça, primo!

Glóin garantiu:

— Não é brincadeira, filho. Dwalin estava sendo tostado no espeto dos trolls. Eu estava preso dentro de um saco.

Gimli ficou boquiaberto. Olhou para Anna, depois para o pai, depois para Dwalin. Então ele se voltou para Anna, pedindo:

— Lady Anna, é imperativo que me conte como fez isso!

Anna riu-se e disse:

— Está combinado! Amanhã, assim que terminar suas tarefas e ajudar seus pais, pode vir me procurar, Mestre Gimli. Vou lhe contar tudo que aconteceu.

— Por que não hoje? — exigiu o jovem anão.

Milna ralhou:

— Gimli! Isso não são modos de se falar com a Consorte do Rei!

Anna garantiu:

— Gimli não me incomoda. Mas hoje devo me recolher cedo. Estou um pouco indisposta.

Thorin alarmou-se:

— Não se sente bem, _ghivashel?_

— Eu estou bem — garantiu Anna. — Acho que fiquei emocionada com a chegada de todos, só isso. O bebê também está inquieto.

Dís comentou:

— Pode mesmo ter sido um dia agitado e emocionante.

Anna sorriu:

— É bom reunir a família. Sempre imaginei como seria ter uma família grande.

Milna indagou:

— Não tem irmãos?

— Meu pai morreu quando eu era pouco mais do que um bebê. Éramos apenas eu e minha mãe.

Foi a vez de Dís indagar:

— Ela também não tinha irmãos?

— Não, por isso posso entender a animação de Kíli e Fíli com o primo ou prima. Eu teria me sentido da mesma maneira.

Milna comentou:

— Imagine nossa surpresa quando ouvimos que Thorin não só tinha se casado, mas também esperava um herdeiro, e a escolhida nem sequer era de nossa raça!...

Houve um momento desconfortável. Anna viu Thorin fechar a cara, Kíli também. Antes que a situação ficasse ainda mais tensa, Anna emendou, mostrando-se igualmente animada:

— E eu estava cada dia mais ávida por companhia feminina! Os homens foram todos muito gentis, mas para me dar uma dica de beleza, eram absolutamente inúteis!...

Milna se sentiu encorajada a indagar:

— E é verdade que teve que cortar o cabelo para se disfarçar de homem?

— Sim, mas já está crescendo de novo.

Ela fez uma careta:

— Que horror, pobrezinha!

Anna deu de ombros:

— Foi inevitável. Eu estava disfarçada de hobbit – de um _menino _hobbit.

— E deu certo? — indagou Gimli.

— Bom, os homens da Curva do Rio não desconfiaram que eu não fosse hobbit.

— Então não é um hobbit de verdade?

— Sou humana.

Gimli protestou:

— Mas não é grande como os outros humanos!

— Bom... Na minha terra, todos têm minha estatura, mais ou menos.

— Você não é da Terra Parda, Dunland. De onde vem?

Anna respondeu:

— Fui raptada por orcs, e a companhia me salvou. Devo a todos minha vida.

Glóin riu:

— Dona Anna era uma coisinha assustada quando a encontramos naquela caverna. Muitos de nós apostamos que ela não sobreviveria ao Ermo.

Aquilo era novidade para Anna:

— Vocês _apostaram? _E quem ganhou?

— Bilbo. E o mago — respondeu Óin. — Mas Bilbo era ele mesmo alvo de outra aposta, então muitos recuperaram a aposta.

Anna quis saber:

— E que outra aposta era essa?

Balin trazia um sorriso grande ao responder:

— A aposta era se Bilbo aceitaria lutar contra Thorin por sua mão, pequena.

Anna arregalou os olhos:

— Vocês apost... B-Bilbo...?! Ele é meu _tio!_

Dwalin esclareceu:

— Isso não estava muito claro na ocasião.

— E quando foi isso?

— Na Curva do Rio. E antes de encontrarmos aquele outro mago, o maluco dos coelhos.

— Radagast? Mas eu mal tinha chegado à companhia!... Bilbo sabe disso?

— Ele só soube depois. Mas achamos que ele ia enfrentar o desafio. Não por sua mão, claro. Por outro motivo, em outra ocasião.

— E qual foi?

Glóin olhou para Óin, que olhou para Kíli, que olhou para Fíli, que olhou para Dwalin, que olhou para Balin, que se virou para Thorin. Esse último, vermelho, baixou os olhos e hesitou. Anna notou o clima e indagou:

— O que há? O que vocês não querem me contar? Thorin?

Relutantemente, quase a contragosto, o rei respondeu, constrangido:

— Bilbo quis se amotinar e deixar o grupo para ir atrás de você. Ele... chegou a me ameaçar com uma espada.

Anna estava boquiaberta:

— Como eu nunca soube disso? Quando isso aconteceu?

O clima era tenso à mesa. Todos pareciam constrangidos, e os recém-chegados não entendiam coisa alguma. Anna também não.

Thorin respondeu:

— Foi depois que a companhia deixou o vale oculto de Imladris.

_Rivendell_, pensou Anna, entendendo tudo num átimo.

Bilbo deveria ter se revoltado quando eles deixaram Rivendell e abandonaram Anna com os elfos. Ela nunca soubera, porém, que a coisa chegara a esse ponto com Bilbo.

Anna indagou, sem demonstrar reação:

— E quando exatamente vocês planejavam me falar sobre esse episódio?

Thorin estava mais do que vermelho e rosnou, contrariado:

— Certamente não nesse momento. Talvez possamos discutir isso mais tarde.

Calada até então, Dís comentou:

— Receio que seja tarde demais para isso, irmão meu. Está claro que essa pequena tem todos vocês na palma da mão. — A irmã de Thorin ergueu o copo com vinho e saudou: — Só por isso, cunhada, posso ver que você e eu seremos grandes amigas. Saúde!

Anna abriu um grande sorriso, totalmente surpresa e aliviada. Por outro lado, ela pôde ouvir o gemido exasperado de Kíli:

— Duas delas, por Mahal!... Estamos perdidos, irmão.

Fíli respondeu:

— Não tanto quanto nosso tio.

Não houve como não rir diante desse fato, e Anna sentiu a refeição muito mais agradável dali para frente.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


	12. Mulheres

**12.**

**Mulheres**

_Anna ganha o apoio de Dís_

Não demorou muito para a montanha se habituar a seus novos habitantes. Anna é que ainda não estava acostumada aos corredores cheios de gente e ao burburinho animado.

— Era assim animado quando morava aqui, Dís? — indagou à cunhada, no caminho para a enfermaria. — Lembra-se de como era?

— Muito pouco — confessou. — Eu ouvia meus irmãos falando sobre Erebor, mas eram coisas que uma menina não prestava atenção. Eu jamais imaginei que estaria de volta. Que emoção estar aqui com meus filhos!

Anna concordou:

— A vida é mesmo cheia de surpresas. Eu também jamais imaginei metade das coisas pelas quais passei e ainda estou vivendo.

— Tornar-se rainha? Viver numa montanha?

— Tudo isso também. O que Thorin lhe disse a meu respeito?

— Não muito, na verdade. Esperava que pudesse me contar mais sobre você, e sobre como conseguiu colocar um sorriso no rosto de Thorin. Nunca o vi sorrir tanto desde a morte de Frerín.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta constrangedora? Quero que seja sincera, responda sem medo.

— Pergunte.

— Você tem restrições por eu ser da raça dos homens? Sei que seu povo não confia facilmente, e isso me preocupa por Thorin.

— Bem... Sim, confesso que me preocupou, assim que soube. Deve entender que desposar estrangeiros não se faz entre nosso povo. Mas, acima de tudo, eu estava surpresa. Jamais imaginei que Thorin pensaria em se casar, ter família. Ele nunca pareceu se interessar por ninguém e ele não é mais jovem. Foi mesmo uma surpresa.

— Eu temo que o povo comece a duvidar dele por minha causa.

— É por isso que não usa o título de rainha? Você tem direito a ele. Não só é a mulher do rei: será mãe do herdeiro.

Anna garantiu:

— Fíli é o herdeiro.

Dís lembrou:

— Seu filho é o primogênito do rei. O trono é dele, é o que diz a lei.

— Não, isso já está decidido. Thorin concorda. Fíli é o príncipe herdeiro e Kíli depois dele. — Anna interrompeu a bela anã antes que ela protestasse. — Dís, como um mestiço pode se sentar no trono de Durin? Meu filho será somente o primogênito de Thorin Oakenshield e nada mais. Não pode ser diferente.

Dís a encarou longamente antes de observar, sorrindo:

— Thorin escolheu sua mulher bem. Mas não soube me dizer de onde você vem. Quando perguntei, ele apenas disse que você veio de longe e sua família ficou lá. Fiquei com a impressão que Thorin me escondia alguma coisa.

— Tem razão. Sou mais estranha ainda do que pareço.

— Que quer dizer?

— Não é algo que eu queira espalhar, mas Thorin e os meninos sabem que eu venho do futuro. É um mundo muito diferente.

— Futuro?

— Exato. Por isso tenho dificuldades em fazer coisas básicas do dia a dia. Óin, por exemplo, foi quem me ensinou a acender fogo.

Dís a encarou, abismada. Anna deu de ombros.

— Pode perguntar a Fíli ou Kíli. Quando me encontraram, eu tinha medo de praticamente tudo que se mexia.

— E agora? Ainda tem medo de tudo?

— Melhorou — mas não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Ainda sou muito covarde.

— Não foi o que ouvi.

As duas finalmente estavam no local onde ficava a enfermaria. Anna mostrou:

— Chegamos. E agora me dei conta que eu não deveria estar sem escolta.

Dís indagou:

— E eu sou o quê?

— Oh, não quis dizer isso. Geralmente Madame Hila é gentil para me acompanhar. Thorin faz questão que eu ande com alguém que conheça a montanha. Na verdade, ele ordenou.

— Por quê?

— Faz umas poucas semanas eu me perdi. Fiquei horas sumida. Thorin ficou preocupado.

Óin foi receber as duas e completou:

— O que ela não lhe disse, princesa Dís, é que ela caiu num buraco tão pequeno que mal cabia uma toupeira! Foi preciso fazer um resgate. E ela machucou o braço.

Dís encarou Anna, alarmada, que enrubesceu e disse:

— Mas no final tudo deu certo e eu venho me comportando desde então, não é?

Ele sorriu:

— É verdade, graças a Mahal. Está tudo bem com o bebê, pequena?

— Sim, claro — disse Anna. — Só vim ver os nossos pacientes, e Dís foi gentil em me acompanhar.

Óin fez um gesto para o local:

— Como pode ver, temos cada vez menos pacientes, o que é bom.

— É ótimo, Mestre Óin. Ainda bem que o povo anão é resistente. Espero que meu filho puxe ao lado do pai, forte e saudável.

Dís quis saber:

— Não conseguiu saber mesmo quando o bebê chega, Óin?

O velho anão respondeu:

— Não, mas dá para ver que ainda vai demorar um pouco. Essa barriguinha está muito pequena.

— Óin, preciso lhe falar — disse Anna. — Mas primeiro deixe-me ver os nossos guerreiros.

Anna fez visitas rápidas aos doentes, e muitos se mostraram felizes em vê-la, perguntando sobre o bebê e relatando o progresso de seu quadro. Dís foi com ela e causou sensação entre os internados, como irmã do rei. Após terminar as visitas, Anna perguntou a Óin:

— Tem certeza que o bebê não vai nascer tão cedo?

— Sim — respondeu o curador. — Ele vai demorar.

— Então qual é a pressa em me confinar?

— Sinceramente, é mais por precaução. Nunca tratei da gravidez de uma humana e tudo pode acontecer. Além do mais, Lady Dís pode lhe dizer que o confinamento é tradicional após uma certa etapa da gravidez para assegurar que bebê e mamãe passem pelo nascimento com tranquilidade e saúde. Você já teve emoções demais na gravidez, pequena.

Dís concordou:

— Tenho a impressão de que nem eu, grávida de Kíli quando Fíli ainda era praticamente um bebê, tive tanta excitação.

— Está bem, está bem! Já entendi — disse Anna, derrotada. — Mas eu não terei que ficar de cama o tempo todo, não é?

— Cama? — repetiu Óin, entre abismado e divertido. — É isso que achava ser o confinamento?

Anna indagou:

— Estou errada?

Dís lançou um sorriso afetuoso para a mulher do irmão e garantiu:

— Você só seria obrigada a ficar de cama em caso extremo de saúde. É claro que pode andar. Durante o confinamento, você não deve sair da ala real, nem circular pela montanha ou comparecer a suas funções públicas. Normalmente começa três luas antes da data prevista do nascimento e termina com a cerimônia de apresentação pública e revelação do nome externo.

Anna suspirou, aliviada.

— Ah, bom. Então vou poder cuidar do jardim e de outras coisas?

Óin respondeu:

— Não deve fazer esforços desnecessários. Aproveite para descansar, já que isso ser difícil depois que o nenê nascer.

— Mas isso ainda demora, não é? — Anna quis confirmar. — Até lá, vou precisar muito de ajuda - _sua _ajuda, Dís.

— Com o quê?

— Coisas de mulher. Nossa, como eu precisei da companhia de uma mulher durante a vinda até Erebor!... — Ela assegurou a Óin: — Por favor, Mestre Óin, não me leve a mal. Vocês foram todos ótimos, mas tem certas coisas que só mulheres sabem.

Ele sorriu:

— Não se amofine, menina. Aquela companhia era feita de um bando de anões barulhentos e sem modos. Dificilmente companhia para uma pessoa delicada feito você. E teve sorte de só descobrir a gravidez aqui na montanha. Se tivesse sido antes, Thorin a teria deixado em um lugar seguro e só a traria a Erebor depois que tudo estivesse seguro.

Anna se indignou:

— Ele não ousaria!... Não uma segunda vez! Aí ele iria me conhecer _realmente _irritada!

Dís não prendeu o riso:

— Oh, você é um deleite, cunhada! Meu irmão encontrou alguém à sua altura!

— Aye — concordou Óin, também com um sorriso. — Essa aí é muito feroz. Thorin que se cuide.

Os dois se riram, e Anna não pôde resistir e também riu, mesmo envergonhada.

— Sempre fui independente — tentou explicar Anna. — Mas aqui tudo é tão diferente que eu me sinto inútil. Às vezes certas atitudes de Thorin me fazem sentir ainda mais deslocada e inadequada. Como um homem como ele foi se casar comigo, ainda mais ter um filho?

Dís garantiu:

— Vai dar tudo certo. Nós a ajudaremos no que você precisar. E você tem também aquela sua criada. Thorin havia me dito para ajudá-la a encontrar uma, mas vejo que cuidou disso você mesma.

Anna se espantou:

— Mas eu não tenho criada.

Dís indagou:

— E aquela moça que está ajudando Dori, Hila? Não é sua criada pessoal? Ela pareceu ser muito dedicada a você.

— Ela começou como uma costureira e terminou sendo uma amiga que me ajudou num momento de muita aflição. Hoje posso chamá-la de amiga.

Dís esclareceu:

— Mas é assim que deve pensar, que essa criada é sua acompanhante e sua companheira. Não é incomum que a dama de companhia seja, ela mesma, uma dama de posição nobre.

Anna admitiu:

— Nunca pensei nisso por este ângulo. Será que ela estaria interessada? Hila pode fazer algo que não quer apenas para me agradar.

Dís deu de ombros.

— É só dizer isso a ela e deixar claro que não ficará magoada ou decepcionada se ela recusar.

Óin opinou:

— Com sorte, talvez ela tenha ajudado algum bebê a vir ao mundo e poderá ajudar o seu também.

Dís acrescentou:

— Oh, isso me faz lembrar que Thorin perguntou por parteiras. Pode ficar tranquila, Anna. Uma das mais experientes das Montanhas Azuis veio em nossa caravana. Mas você parece que poderia esperar a segunda caravana. Ou a terceira.

Anna confessou:

— Fico angustiada por não ter uma data precisa para a chegada do bebê. E se ele chegar quando menos se espera?

Óin respondeu:

— É por isso que trabalhamos com o prazo mínimo de gestação, que é a gravidez de um homem. Se o bebê seguir a gestação humana, ele virá no fim da primavera. Mas se for um anão, pode ser no próximo Dia de Durin.

Anna suspirou:

— É muito tempo para se ficar grávida!... Como você aguentou, Dís?

— A gravidez de Fíli foi tão tranquila que nem senti — respondeu ela. — Kíli me deu um pouco mais de trabalho, então tive que ficar confinada mais tempo.

Óin brincou:

— E você pode imaginar como ela reagiu, pequena!

Foi a vez de Anna rir, imaginando a anã feroz irritada com tudo e com todos. Dís completou:

— Mas você não teve nenhuma complicação nem dificuldade, não é?

— Nada, nenhuma complicação.

— Nenhuma, só dois dragões e uma batalha com cinco exércitos — lembrou Óin. — Essa criança é um Durin digno de sua linhagem!

Era verdade, pensou Anna. Ela não costumava pensar em tudo por que tinha passado, mas sabia que dificilmente grávidas tinham um histórico de jornadas, fugas em rio, batalhas ou maldições orcs durante a gravidez. Sem mencionar enfrentar dragões, claro.

Naquele momento, porém, Anna pensava em tudo que deveria fazer até o momento de ser mãe. Não era pouca coisa. Toda a jornada não se comparava com a enormidade da tarefa à sua frente.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Para alegria de Anna, Hila não só aceitou a posição de sua criada pessoal como disse já tê-la exercido em Ered Mithrin, para uma dama de nobre linhagem. Anna explicou que iria precisar mais de ajuda com o bebê do que efetivamente algo pessoal. Hila garantiu sua ajuda no que precisasse, e que também terminaria as roupas para a coroação.

Portanto, Anna era vista frequentemente com Hila pelas ruas e corredores de Erebor. A consorte ouviu xingamentos sussurrados às suas costas e tentou ignorá-los. Hila, porém, dava olhares feios para os donos das más línguas, ao mesmo tempo em que poupava sua senhora de ouvi-los. Mas Anna tinha quase certeza que Hila relatava todos os incidentes para Dori ou talvez Balin.

As duas acompanhavam as obras na ala real, e Hila deu sua opinião a Bofur e Bifur, que faziam os móveis e outros serviços. Primeiro, Anna sentiu um pouco de rispidez dos dois irmãos ao tratar com Hila. Só mais tarde Anna entendeu o motivo. Foi Bofur que puxou o assunto, discretamente:

— Dona Anna, essa criada, Hila, ela é uma boa moça, não é?

— Claro que é — garantiu Anna. — Nori verificou, e ela é uma boa pessoa, sim. Tem me ajudado muito.

— Ah, bom. Porque ficamos preocupados. Ninguém a conhece, ela não é daqui.

— Ela me salvou de ladrões e é uma boa amiga, Bofur. Fique tranquilo.

Ele ficou vermelho:

— Oh, bem, é claro que Thorin não deixaria nenhuma pessoa má perto de você, dona Anna. Mas é bom ter certeza.

Anna sorriu:

— Hila é uma amiga, uma boa amiga. Mas você, Bifur e o resto da companhia... Bem, vocês são minha família. Sabe disso, não sabe?

Bofur sorriu:

— Aye. E você é família para nós, também.

Anna esticou-se para dar um beijo na bochecha dele. Bofur ficou ruborizado, e Anna disse:

— Tenho mesmo muita sorte. E você e Bifur pensaram no que eu sugeri? Sobre a cômoda com pequenas gavetas?

— Espere um pouco — disse ele. — Bifur decidiu fazer uma miniatura.

Então Anna deu continuidade aos seus esforços em mostrar aos irmãos o que era uma cômoda com minigaveteiro. Ela se maravilhou que Bifur tivesse entendido o conceito e agora estava a meio caminho de criar uma cômoda especial para o bebê.

— Lady Anna!

— Oh, olá, Mestre Dori. Como vão as coisas?

— Oh, andam corridas, senhora. O Conselho da Coroação gostaria de vê-la, se possível.

— Estão reunidos agora?

— Sim, minha senhora.

— Então vamos lá em seguida. — Anna se virou para Bifur, sorrindo. — Bom trabalho, meu amigo. Agora é preciso colocar os puxadores, os pés e um topo, para terminar. Amanhã eu volto, está bem?

Os dois concordaram, e Dori levou Anna e Hila até o salão do Conselho. Dori quis saber:

— Que caixa estranha era aquela na mão de Bifur?

Anna respondeu:

— Estou ensinando os dois a construir um móvel da minha terra, composto de um tipo de gaveta quadrada. Serve para guardar pequenos objetos e roupas delicadas: meias, lenços, toalhas, e roupinhas de bebê.

Dori quis saber:

— Não é mais fácil colocar num baú?

— Coisas grandes sim. Mas as pequenas coisas, como objetivos para um bebê, ficam perdidas.

Hila comentou:

— Milady deve vir de muito longe. Nunca vi nada parecido nem entre homens.

Anna lembrou:

— Por falar em homens, Mestre Dori, como estão nossos pioneiros da lavoura?

— Ainda preparam a terra, mas devem semear logo para conseguir colher no fim do verão — respondeu. — Vou fazer uma vistoria amanhã.

Anna pediu:

— Será que eu poderia acompanhá-lo? Gostaria de falar com as famílias.

Dori sorriu:

— É muita bondade, dona Anna. Acho que eles vão gostar. Bom, chegamos, senhoras.

E lá foi Anna ser informada sobre as cerimônias de coroação. Ela descobriu que o contrato de casamento requeria seu envolvimento nas festividades.


	13. Falando com os vizinhos

**13.**

**Falando com os vizinhos**

_Anna vai inspecionar lavouras_

— Dori pareceu intrigado com o móvel que encomendou a Bifur e Bofur — comentou Thorin no fim do dia, depois que se recolheram. — Ele disse que viu uma miniatura.

Anna se ajeitava para dormir, comentando:

— Fiquei surpresa que aqui não conheçam esse tipo de gavetas. Achei que Bilbo tivesse alguma nos armários. Posso ter me enganado.

— Ah, é uma coisa de hobbit?

— Talvez. Não conheço a casa de Bilbo. Ah, sinto falta dele...

— Sim, também sinto falta de nosso ladrão. Eu ficaria satisfeito se ele viesse à coroação.

Anna ainda tentava se ajeitar e confessou:

— Pois eu ficaria satisfeita só em conseguir me ajeitar para dormir. Não consigo ficar confortável! Vou pedir a Hila que faça mais um travesseiro para ajeitá-lo entre as pernas.

O Rei Sob a Montanha arrastou-se pela cama até chegar junto de sua esposa, sorrindo:

— Você sabe que meus planos são ajeitar outra coisa entre suas pernas, não?

— Thorin, seu devasso! — Anna se escandalizou, mas lembrou: — Meus movimentos já começam a ficar restritos devido à gravidez. Daqui a pouco teremos que ser mais criativos.

Ele se aproximou e beijou a barriga dela com carinho, antes de dizer:

— Conseguimos criar nosso bebê. Vai dar tudo certo. Mesmo que tenhamos que ficar sem nos desfrutar por algum tempo.

Anna sorriu, acariciando a barba dele:

— Eu amo você, Thorin. Mesmo que meu corpo esteja inchado demais com nosso bebê para nos desfrutarmos, meu corpo anseia pelo seu.

Thorin a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou longamente, antes de sugerir:

— Talvez possamos ficar criativos agora mesmo. Que tal?

Anna concordou, acesa:

— É só uma questão de jeito, meu rei.

E os dois se dedicaram a encontrar maneiras criativas de concretizar seu amor.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Conforme o combinado, no dia seguinte, Dori levou Anna até a lavoura que estava sob o cuidado dos homens, no campo ao lado da montanha solitária. Como sempre, Madame Hila a acompahava.

Anna observou que a terra já estava arada, e duas mulheres se revezavam entre colocar as sementes e cobri-las de terra, enquanto dois homens empunhavam pesadas ferramentas e um terceiro apeou do cavalo encilhado para recebê-los à beira do campo.

— Mestre Dori! — saudou o homem alto e de barba rala escura. — Não me avisou que traria visitas.

Dori apresentou:

— Milady, este é Migoen, chefe dos assentados. Mestre Migoen, apresento a Consorte de Rei Thorin de Erebor, Anna, e sua dama Hila. Lady Anna é a responsável pelo projeto da lavoura em Erebor.

Ele se curvou:

— Senhora, é uma honra. Se Mestre Dori tivesse nos avisado que viria, teríamos preparado algo.

Anna se inclinou, garantindo:

— Fui eu quem insistiu com Mestre Dori para ver como estavam os campos e seus ocupantes. Na verdade, o rei me pediu que viesse trazer pessoalmente um convite.

— Convite?

— Para a coroação de meu marido. Já devem saber que Erebor prepara uma grande festa para seu rei, e ele faz questão de convidar todos. Afinal, são mais do que vizinhos.

O homem se curvou de novo:

— Senhora, é uma honra muito grande.

— Estão todos convidados — repetiu Anna. — Esperamos todos na montanha na próxima lua cheia. E tragam suas famílias.

— Muito agradecido, senhora.

— Nós é que somos gratos por seu esforço — garantiu Anna. — Mestre Dori nos traz relatos de seus progressos constantes e isso nos deixa satisfeitos.

— Esperamos começar a colher no fim do verão ou começo do outono no máximo.

Anna olhou em volta, viu algumas crianças de longe e quis saber:

— E as acomodações? Vocês estão confortáveis? Falta alguma coisa? As crianças estão bem?

— Estamos todos bem, com a graça dos Valar.

— O senhor se incomoda se eu for falar com sua mulher e ver suas crianças? Só quer verificar se estão todos bem instalados. Mas não quero deixar ninguém constrangido. É sua casa, eu não quero me intrometer. Coisa de mulher, se me compreende.

Sem objeções, Anna e Hila se dirigiram às cabanas erguidas à beira dos campos, Dori indo atrás. Já do lado de fora da casa, Anna ouvia sons de família: crianças e uma voz feminina adulta... Antes que ela batesse, porém, uma voz infantil perguntou:

— Vocês vêm da montanha?

Um menino magrinho, de roupas e rosto sujos, aparentando uns seis anos, encarava as duas com curiosidade. Anna sorriu para o garoto:

— Sim, eu moro na montanha. Eu sou Anna e estes são Hila e Dori. Qual é seu nome?

— Megren. Eu moro naquela casa.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Megren. Sua mãe está em casa? Podemos falar com ela?

— Tá. — Ele correu para dentro da casa. — Mamãe! Gente da montanha!

A mulher simples, com um bebê nos braços, foi recebê-las na porta, intrigada:

— Gente da montanha? — Ela empalideceu de susto e fez uma mesura, apressadamente. — Oh, senhora, perdoe-me, por favor!...

Anna se apressou a dizer:

— Por favor, madame, levante-se. Não precisa ter cerimônia. Megren disse que podíamos entrar, mas não quero atrapalhar. Se não for uma boa hora...

— Não, Milady, por favor, entre.

Na casa simples, de praticamente um cômodo, Anna sentou-se à mesa, observando que havia pelo menos mais meia dúzia de crianças, de variadas idades. Ela disse:

— Eu sou Anna, e estes são Hila e Dori. O rei Thorin nos mandou para verificar como estão vocês, se precisam de alguma coisa...

— É bondade do rei, senhora.

— Na verdade, vim convidar todos para a festa da coroação na próxima lua cheia.

Megren ficou maravilhado:

— Uma festa? Na montanha do dragão? Eu posso ir?

— A festa é na montanha e estão todos convidados — disse Anna —, mas o dragão já foi expulso de lá e não vai mais voltar. Se você queria ver um dragão, Megren, lamento, mas não tem mais nenhum.

O garoto parecia desapontado:

— Ah, que pena!

A mãe dele ficou horrorizada:

— Megren, que horror! Desculpe, senhora, ele não sabe o que diz. — A mãe ajeitou o bebê no colo e ralhou com o garoto. — Um dragão é um monstro horrível! Não se lembra de como ele destruiu a cidade?

— Ah, mãe, eu só queria ver o dragão.

Anna disse:

— Sua mãe tem razão, Megren. Um dragão é um monstro terrível. Esse, então, era cruel e enorme. Não era, Mestre Dori?

— Aye, milady. O velho Smaug era uma besta terrível, a maior das calamidades. Nunca mais quero ver outro de sua raça enquanto viver.

O pequeno indagou, abismado, para o anão de cabelos brancos:

— Viu o dragão?

Dori assentiu:

— E Dona Anna também viu! Quando ele nos atacou, foi a coisa mais horrível. Não foi, Dona Anna?

Anna olhou os olhos arregalados do pequeno e indagou:

— Megren, quer ouvir a história de como a companhia do rei Thorin e o rei Bard juntos derrotaram o terrível dragão Smaug? — O menino estava tão ansioso que só assentiu com a cabeça. Anna disse: — Então traga seus irmãos para ouvirem também. Essa história merece ser ouvida por todos.

E foi assim que Anna passou a maior parte da visita: cercada de crianças, relatando a história da conquista de Smaug, o Magnífico, com caras, bocas e vozes. Os pequenos pareciam quase hipnotizados, especialmente Megren, que grudou em Anna mesmo depois que ela descreveu como a flecha de Kíli deu fim ao flagelo de Erebor. Só depois disso, quando Dori se encarregou das crianças, é que Anna pôde conversar com Suna, a mãe de Megren, que cuidava de todas as crianças do assentamento enquanto as mães ajudavam nos campos. Era um serviço rotativo. Uma cuidava das crianças e as outras trabalhavam na lavoura, trocando todos os dias.

Suna ficou espantada com algumas das perguntas que Anna fazia. Hila explicou que milady vinha de uma terra muito distante. Depois de se assegurar que as famílias estavam bem assistidas, Anna deixou a mãe e as crianças com a promessa de voltar quando pudesse. Mas Megren quis ir com o grupo, enquanto Dori e Migoen discutiam detalhes sobre as criações, pois os animais pastavam no momento.

Então um som quebrado cortou o ar, e Anna ouviu:

— Humana!

Todas as cabeças se ergueram, e uma sombra sobrevoou o grupo em círculos. Anna sorriu para o grande pássaro preto e chamou:

— Röac!

O corvo pousou numa estaca próxima e Anna correu até lá.

— Meu amigo, que saudade! Há tempo não nos vemos.

O pássaro inclinou a cabeça, curioso, e comentou:

— Você parece diferente, Consorte Anna. Mais redonda.

Ela enrubesceu:

— Eu carrego um filhote dentro de mim.

— Deveria pensar em colocá-lo num ovo.

— É uma pena que humanos não ponham ovos, amigo — riu-se ela. — Mas fico feliz que tenha vindo, pois trago um convite: haverá uma festa na montanha para coroar o rei Thorin. Ele pediu a presença de seu povo, como sinal de amizade por tantas gerações.

O corvo majestoso a encarou por alguns segundos e recitou:

— "O rei sob a montanha, soberano da pedra esculpida, senhor das fontes de prata, ascenderá em sua glória."

Anna comentou:

— Meu bom amigo Röac, significaria muito se pudesse vir à coroação. Você virá?

O corvo assentiu:

— Meu povo vai prestigiar o Rei Sob a Montanha. Alguma mensagem?

Anna indagou:

— Você consegue entrar na floresta de Mirkwood?

— Não gostamos da floresta. Que recado tem?

— Gostaria de convidar o rei élfico e seu filho Legolas para a festa da coroação na próxima lua cheia. Na verdade, eu queria ir em pessoa, mas meu filhote não me deixa viajar.

Röac parecia recriminá-la:

— Por que insistem em não colocar seus filhotes em ovos?

— Não parece ser muito inteligente mesmo, não é? Mas o fato é que não posso ir até meu amigo o rei Thranduil. Poderia levar a ele meu convite, por favor?

— Farei isso, Consorte Anna.

— Eu lhe sou muito grata.

Uma vozinha comentou:

— Um corvo que fala!...

Anna exclamou:

— Oh, Megren, diga olá para meu amigo Röarc, filho do rei Carc. Röarc, este é Megren, filho de Migoen. O pai de Megren e os demais começaram uma lavoura perto da montanha.

— Nós vimos — disse Röac. — Sementes gostosas no chão.

Anna pediu:

— Röarc, por favor, deixe as sementes dos homens em paz. Há muita coisa gostosa na montanha, se quiser. O rei Thorin não vai se opor que você procure coisas gostosas na montanha.

— Então falarei com seu marido, Consorte Anna. Que o ovo em sua barriga seja forte e que seu filhote saia dele gritando alto.

— Obrigada, meu bom amigo. Bons ventos o guiem.

Com um guincho alto, Röac abriu as asas e voou. Megren virou-se para Anna:

— Você... O rei da montanha é seu marido?

Anna corrigiu:

— Meu marido é Thorin, Rei Sob a Montanha.

— Então você é uma rainha?

— Não, eu não sou nobre. Meu bebê será um príncipe, mas não sou rainha. Isso não me importa, só o meu marido, porque eu o amo muito.

— Mas ele é o _rei!_

— Sim, ele é. — Anna sorriu diante da inocência da criança. — E ele deve estar me esperando, portanto é melhor eu voltar agora. Podemos ir, Mestre Dori?

— Claro que sim, senhora.

— Então não percamos mais tempo. Até mais ver, Megren, ou então nós nos veremos na festa!

Anna despediu-se de Migoen e voltou para a montanha, sentindo uma neve fina caindo. Ela mal podia esperar pela chegada da primavera, mas ainda faltava pelo menos um mês para a troca da estação.

Até lá, Anna não fazia ideia de quanto as coisas iriam mudar.


	14. Surpresa na noite

**14.**

**Surpresa na noite**

_O inconcebível acontece_

Nos dias que se seguiram, a movimentação só aumentou. Encarregada das relações com os estrangeiros, Anna começou a mandar corvos com os convites para todos os reinos indicados por Balin e Ori. E os corvos foram voltando com as respostas, todas positivas. A coroação de Thorin seria um sucesso.

Para fazer a festa virar memorável, Dís e os demais se desdobravam em todas as tarefas. Não queriam deixar nada para a última hora.

Thorin também se dedicava ao trabalho por longas horas, às vezes ausentando-se dos jantares, muitas vezes só indo dormir de madrugada. Anna tentava ficar acordada, mas nem sempre conseguia, pois a gravidez a deixava sonolenta. Quando conseguia manter-se acordada, seu marido ralhava pois ela deveria descansar e cuidar do bebê. Depois, cuidadoso como sempre, Thorin se dedicava a matar saudades de Anna, com carinho e paixão.

Hila tinha se esmerado ao máximo nas roupas para a cerimônia, com tantas provas que Fíli e Kíli já se desanimavam ao vê-la. Além de acompanhar Anna, a moça tomou para si até tarefas como limpar couros e peles.

Ao lado de Anna, Hila notava os comentários sussurrados enquanto passava, de censura à consorte do rei. Na opinião da dama de companhia, as frases maldosas e insultuosas não só eram injustas como podiam ser perigosas. Ela disse isso a Balin enquanto preparavam a coroação.

— Mas o que tem ouvido? — indagou o sábio anão.

— Coisas muito, muito feias, Mestre Balin. Dizem que a senhora é uma aberração, xingam, cospem no chão depois que ela passa... O rei não devia fazer alguma coisa?

— Thorin teme que uma atitude possa ter o efeito contrário e aumentar o ressentimento contra Anna. Além disso, são uns poucos descontentes. A maior parte da montanha ou não ousa questionar o rei ou acha que ele fez por merecer alguma excentricidade.

— Mas Dona Anna é uma pessoa tão gentil. Ela cuida de todos da montanha. Tenho medo que alguém se exalte.

— Notou algum sinal de que alguém pudesse usar de violência?

— Não, não, Mestre Balin.

— Acha que devemos reforçar a segurança?

Hila garantiu, com ferocidade:

— Se alguém tentar atacar milady, terá que passar primeiro por mim!

Balin sorriu:

— Nesse caso, não gostaria de levar consigo uma proteção extra? Meu irmão Dwalin pode providenciar, se quiser.

— É muito gentil, Mestre Balin. Aceitarei se prometer deixar isso entre nós, para não aborrecer milady.

Balin assentiu, piscando.

— É claro. Não há necessidade de aborrecer Lady Anna.

Os dois sorriram entre si, conspirando a favor da companheira do rei.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Naquela noite, Anna não conseguira esperar por Thorin acordada. Dormir já se tornava uma tarefa difícil, e o corpo de Anna aproveitava qualquer ocasião para se entregar ao sono.

Mas o sono de Anna foi interrompido quando um corpo quente chegou por trás dela e puxou-a para si. Sonolenta, ela se aconchegou ao toque sensual, com um sorriso.

— Oh, meu amor... — disse ela.

Mãos ansiosas ergueram sua camisola lilás e Anna sentiu o quanto seu marido parecia faminto por suas atenções, bem mais do que o normal. Ela tentou se virar, dizendo:

— Meu marido parece fogoso...

Seus movimentos foram restritos com força, e Anna teve que lembrar:

— Meu coração, devagar... Temos a noite toda...

Ele não parou de agarrá-la com força, o que era totalmente diferente de tudo que Thorin costumava fazer. Anna reclamou:

— Thorin, está me machucando...!

Mas foi só quando um cheiro ruim assaltou suas narinas é que Anna se deu conta: Thorin sempre se banhava antes de se deitar. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Aquele não era Thorin.

Num impulso, ela tentou se livrar dele, debatendo-se:

— Não! Me solta!

Ele tentou tapar a boca dela para abafar os gritos, e Anna fincou os dentes o mais fundo que podia na pele grossa do intruso. Ao mesmo tempo, ela corcoveava, tentando se livrar dele. Os movimentos dela conseguiram fazer a mão dele escapar de sua boca. A plenos pulmões, Anna gritou:

— **Socorro**! Fíli! Kíli!

O agressor se enfureceu, batendo nela:

— [Maldita!]

Anna não parou de se debater, tentando atingi-lo de algum jeito. Isso já seria difícil em circunstâncias normais, mas sua barriga não facilitava em nada. Foi num desses movimentos que a camisola levantada se provou extremamente vantajosa. Pois ao tentar atingi-lo com chutes, Anna conseguiu alcançar um lugar extremamente sensível no meio das pernas dele, provocando dor lancinante.

O agressor soltou um grito e Anna conseguiu escapar de seus braços. Rolou para fora da cama e correu para o baú ao lado do armário, enquanto o homem se contorcia na cama. Atabalhoada, Anna vasculhou o baú até encontrar o que procurava: Orcrist, a Fende-Orc, a Mordedora.

Era uma espada pesada demais para Anna, que usou as duas mãos para erguê-la, tremendo e ameaçando-o:

— Fique longe de mim!

O _khuzd _de cabelos castanhos encrespados ergueu-se da cama e sorriu, malévolo:

— Acha que pode me atacar, pequena? Mal consegue segurar essa espada!...

Anna gritou, vendo que ele vinha até ela:

— Para trás!

Então tudo de repente ficou confuso, pois parecia acontecer tudo ao mesmo tempo. O intruso a atacou, e Anna ergueu a espada e tentou golpeá-lo, mas ele era forte e os dois se engalfinharam pela posse de Orcrist. Num impulso, os braços dela se mexeram para se livrar dele, e Anna poderia ter jurado que suas mãos viraram garras que perfuraram a pele dele. O homem urrou de dor e a confusão aumentou.

Após alguns segundos, Anna viu-se livre do homem, e estava no chão, enquanto uma gritaria se instalava em Khuzdul. Ela reconheceu as vozes de Fíli e Kíli e relaxou, apoiando-se no chão, ofegante. Ouviu Hila, preocupada:

— Madame está ferida? Pode se levantar?

Anna precisou da ajuda de Hila para se colocar de pé, ainda trêmula. Fíli e Kíli estavam com o anão detido, um de cada lado. Foi quando chegaram Dwalin e Thorin, trazidos por Dís.

— _Ghivashel...!_

Anna jogou-se nos braços do marido, chamando:

— Oh, Thorin...!

Ele a abraçou, indagando:

— Você está bem? Está ferida?

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, tentando sufocar um soluço. Thorin se dirigiu aos outros:

— O que houve?

Fíli rosnou:

— Esse _uznâl _invadiu os aposentos e atacou minha tia!

Mais palavrões em Khuzdul, e Anna escondeu o rosto no peito de Thorin, soluçando. O rei beijou sua cabeça. O anão preso tentou justificar:

— Meu rei, essa mulher é uma vadia! Aceitou meu toque como uma rameira-

Dwalin o esbofeteou, dizendo:

— _Atkât!_

Balin (que Anna não vira entrar) deu um passo à frente e indagou:

— Quais são suas ordens, meu rei?

Thorin suspirou, sentindo o corpo frágil de Anna tremendo em seus braços. Um ódio frio se apoderou de seu coração e ele pronunciou:

— Este homem atacou a Consorte do Rei. Um ataque à Consorte é um ataque ao Rei. Dwalin, afie suas lâminas. Amanhã, no Manarbul (praça central), ele será executado em frente ao povo. Podem levá-lo.

O homem gritou, enquanto era arrastado para fora do quarto por dois guardas:

— Não! Isso é um engano! Eu não fiz nada errado! Nada errado!

Quando ele saiu dali, Anna indagou:

— E-executado...?

Balin garantiu:

— Ele cometeu um crime de alta traição contra o reino. A execução tem que ser pública.

Anna parecia perturbada:

— Mas por que matá-lo?

Thorin ficou abismado:

— Não quer puni-lo, depois do que ele fez?

Anna respondeu:

— Ele merece uma punição, mas não sei se merece morrer.

Dís se espantou:

— Veja o crime dele, cunhada. Morte é pouco!

Anna sugeriu:

— Não é possível apenas bani-lo de Erebor e avisar outras cidades de seu crime? Matar uma pessoa é grave demais.

Fíli comentou, com desgosto:

— Ele não é uma pessoa, Anna. É um animal!

Hila apontou:

— É bondosa demais, minha senhora. Ele não merece seu perdão.

Anna garantiu:

— Não me entenda mal, Hila. Eu não o perdoei. Mas em minha terra, consideramos toda vida como sagrada.

Balin lembrou, suavemente:

— Pequena, a lei diz que agredir um membro da família real é punível com a morte. O rei não pode deixar de cumprir a lei.

Aquele era um argumento definitivo. Anna suspirou, desesperada.

— Entendo...

Thorin completou, sombrio:

— A lei também diz que a parte ofendida deve estar presente à execução e pode se pronunciar para todos. Desta forma, após a execução, a ofensa desse _uznâl _aparecerá quando ele se apresentar nos Salões de Espera.

Anna estremeceu e indagou, em voz miúda:

— Então... eu terei que estar lá?

— Lamento, _âzyungâl_. — Thorin beijou sua fronte. — É a lei.

Sempre prática, Dís lembrou:

— Então é melhor irmos todos descansar porque amanhã o dia promete. Anna, quer alguma coisa? Quer que chame Óin? Ou talvez queira tomar um chá?

Hila se adiantou:

— Posso trazer o que quiser, senhora.

Anna respondeu:

— Agradeço a preocupação, mas agora prefiro ficar com meu marido.

Eles começaram a sair, balbuciando palavras de apoio a Anna e Thorin. Quando todos foram embora, Thorin a encarou:

— Está mesmo bem?

Anna choramingou:

— Não, não estou. Mas seu toque me faz bem.

— Eu sinto muito, meu tesouro. — Ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Anna, encostando a cabeça na barriga dela. — Falhei com você, falhei com nosso filho. Por favor, _ghivashel_, perdoe-me.

Anna disse:

— Nada disso foi sua culpa, meu amor. Mas o que o povo diria se visse seu rei ajoelhado no chão?

— O povo saberia que nada é mais importante para o rei, em todo o reino, do que sua _ghivashel_. Eu deveria ter providenciado segurança para você.

— Bobagem — garantiu Anna. — Quem poderia imaginar que alguém seria tão ousado a ponto de invadir a ala real? Não, a culpa é desse homem, que me odeia apenas por ser de uma raça diferente.

Thorin ergueu-se e garantiu, sombrio:

— Ele vai ter o que merece. Garanto a você.

Anna levou Thorin a se sentar na cama e indagou:

— O que sua lei prevê exatamente em casos assim? Não me esconda nada.

— Em agressões como essa, após comprovada a culpa, a parte injuriada pode pedir reparações. Cabe ao rei sancionar as reparações em caso de disputa. Mas em se tratando da família real, o julgamento para essa agressão é sumário e a penalidade é a morte.

— E a execução em praça pública? É requerido?

— Sim, por se tratar da família real. Terei que presidir a cerimônia.

Anna arregalou os olhos:

— E você será obrigado a... sabe... _executar _a sentença?

— Não, é prerrogativa do chefe da Guarda Real.

— Dwalin?

— Isso mesmo. Você viu que ele queria executá-lo hoje mesmo. — Thorin rosnou. — Eu também.

Anna estremeceu:

— Minha sorte foi que ele não estava armado. Eu não teria como resistir.

Thorin abraçou-a, comentando:

— Ele nunca planejou forçá-la. O plano dele era enganá-la e acusá-la de trair o rei.

Anna tentou evitar o tremor que a acometeu, mas sussurrou:

— Ele nunca me enganaria. Seu toque é único, meu rei. Você me acalma, me dá força e coragem. A seu lado, poderei encarar aquele homem horrível de novo.

Thorin beijou seu cabelo:

— Queria poder poupá-la disso, _ghivasha_. Mas não será possível.

— "Pesada é a cabeça que carrega a coroa", escreveu um poeta da minha terra. — Anna aconchegou-se no peito do marido. — Eu preciso muito de você, Thorin. Mas tenho que me lembrar de também dar meu apoio a você. Prometi ajudá-lo a reconstruir Erebor.

— Você nunca me falhou, Anna. Ainda quando eu mesmo tropecei, você me ergueu e me apoiou. É minha segurança, minha constância nesta terra. Nada é mais precioso para mim que você e nosso filho.

Anna acariciou o rosto de Thorin, encarando os profundos olhos azuis com adoração.

— Você é a minha vida. Todos os dias eu agradeço aos deuses que a trouxeram para cá e me deram uma segunda chance. Porque só você poderia me fazer feliz, _ukurduh_. Depois que eu o conheci, passei a viver: antes eu apenas existia.

Thorin a apertou em seus braços e beijou-a profundamente. Depois abaixou-se e beijou a barriga dela, antes de dirigir a ela.

— Pequeno, você será amado. Seus pais amam você tanto quanto amam um ao outro.

— Acho que ele está agitado — comentou Anna. — Posso sentir.

— Filho — disse o rei sob a montanha à barriga. — Por favor, não incomode sua mãe. Olhe só, papai vai cantar para você.

Ele se pôs a cantarolar uma música que Anna nunca ouvira antes, a voz grossa reverberando pelo quarto. Anna sorriu, os dedos acariciando as fartas madeixas do cabelo de Thorin enquanto seu peito se enchia de um calor agradável. Ela se recostou à cabeceira da cama, desfrutando da sensação gostosa e da proximidade do marido. Thorin aconchegou-se a ela, sem parar de cantar. Em pouco tempo, a despeito de tudo que passara aquela noite, Anna conseguiu dormir.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_atkât _= (fique em) silêncio

_khuzd _= anão

_uznâl _= desgraçado

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_ukurduh _= meu coração


	15. O pior dia

**15.**

**O pior dia**

_Anna se questiona se é tão forte_

Thorin acordou cedo no dia seguinte e tomou café com Anna, Dís e os sobrinhos na sala da família. Havia uma tensão à mesa: Fíli e Kíli, em especial, não queriam aborrecer Anna lembrando o ataque. Thorin também estava sombrio, e Dís observava todos com atenção. Anna percebeu o problema e garantiu, tentando aliviar o ambiente tenso:

— Gente, eu estou bem. E digo mais: fico feliz que vamos tratar disso hoje mesmo, assim poderemos todos deixar esse horrível incidente para trás.

Dís concordou:

— Sim, Anna tem razão. Agora podem ir, se já terminaram. As mulheres têm muito a fazer.

Anna não entendeu do que se tratava, mas viu os homens saírem rapidamente. Ela indagou:

— Dis, aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi, O que há? O que não estão me contando?

Dís olhou para Hila.

— Você entende?

A criada respondeu:

— Sim, senhora. Os homens não entendem. Provavelmente eles nem sabem!...

Anna arregalou os olhos:

— Não sabem o quê? Por favor, não me assustem!

Dís se virou para ela e disse, sombria:

— Thorin e os meninos não sabem nem entendem o que aquele homem tentou fazer. Dentro de nossa sociedade, a mera tentativa de violação já é uma mancha na reputação de uma mulher. Ele conseguiu o que queria: as pessoas vão começar a questionar sua honra, Anna. E isso pode ter complicações políticas para Thorin.

Anna se assustou:

— O que posso fazer? Como devo agir nesse caso?

Hila respondeu:

— Primeiro deve se impor como uma nobre, parte da família real. Precisa aparecer na execução impecavelmente vestida, trançada e adornada. Posso ajudar nisso.

Dís completou:

— Uma mulher vítima desse tipo de ataque precisa aparentar total desprezo por seu agressor. Deve exigir reparações altas para ninguém ter a menor dúvida.

— Como o quê?

— Ouro e joias, claro.

— Mas ele não parece ter muitas posses.

— Tolice. Toda família _khuzd _tem uma reserva de joias, por menor que seja. Ela servirá para pagar sua reparação.

— A família dele vai _pagar?_ — Anna parecia horrorizada. — Mas eles não têm nada a ver com o crime dele!

Dís deu de ombros.

— Ele que pensasse nisso antes de cometer esse crime abominável. Hila tem razão, minha cunhada: você às vezes é boa demais. Precisa deixar esse traço de lado agora. A verdade é que nesta hora você deve ser impiedosa.

O olhar que Anna lançou às duas deixou claro que aquilo era contra a natureza da consorte. Dís olhou para Hila:

— Estou vendo que não vai ser fácil.

Hila disse a Anna:

— Madame, depois podemos ajudar a pensar em reparações apropriadas. No momento, devemos começar a prepará-la. Posso pedir ajuda de alguém que deverá ser útil?

— Quem?

Hila sorriu:

— Mestre Dori.

E foi assim que Anna se viu cercada de ajudantes que escolheram suas roupas, joias, sapatos e adereços. Os cabelos foram cuidadosamente trançados para ressaltar as contas com o símbolo da linhagem de Durin. Ao contrário de seu gosto, ela usou uma infinidade de anéis e colares. Por seu pulso ser fino demais, uma pulseira de tornozelo em ouro foi adaptada para seu braço, e outra (em mithril) terminou sendo usada como uma meia tiara.

Ao se olhar no espelho, Anna notou que ela estava cheia de joias, mas eram peças simples, sem ostentação. Eram apenas muitas. Como as roupas, que também eram elegantes, mas de pouca sofisticação. No final, o resultado era que Anna parecia uma nobre bem-arrumada, mas sem esnobação. Ela admitiu que gostou do resultado e que Dís, Dori e Hila foram muito felizes na escolha de seus trajes.

Então eles foram chamados por Balin para o Marnabul, a praça interna. Anna foi conduzida ao local, de cabeça erguida.

Ao chegar lá, lembrou-se dos filmes medievais que mostravam execuções em praça pública. Uma multidão estava à espera. Era óbvio que todos estavam curiosos para saber o que faria a consorte do rei.

Kíli e Fíli estavam a seu lado e encontraram Thorin, já na plataforma montada para o evento. Anna subiu os degraus lentamente, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Se o rei se espantou por seus trajes, mais elaborados do que de costume, ele não revelou.

Anna sentou-se ao lado do marido, que beijou sua mão. O gesto aqueceu o coração da moça, pois ela não conseguia evitar o nervosismo interno, ou o coração que ameaçava sair pela boca.

Thorin ergueu-se e pronunciou:

— Cidadãos de Erebor! Este é um dia negro para a Montanha Solitária. Estamos aqui para levar justiça a uma pessoa injuriada. Minha esposa foi atacada covardemente dentro da alcova. Um ataque à Consorte é um ataque ao Rei em pessoa. Não tenho nenhum prazer em estar aqui, mas essa é uma ofensa que não pode passar impune. — Sinalizou para os guardas. — Tragam o prisioneiro.

Então de uma entrada lateral, dois guardas arrastaram o _khuzd _de cabelos escuros, Dwalin atrás carregando um _baruk_, o maior machado que Anna já vira. Ela sentiu um leve tremor. O homem tinha um ar desafiador no seu semblante.

Thorin continuou:

— Bendar, filho de Tendar, você veio de Ered Luin. Conhece nossos costumes e nossas leis. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Ele tentou dar um passo à frente, mas os guardas o detiveram. Ainda assim, o homem chamado Bendar tentou argumentar:

— Meu rei, esta mulher não é de nosso povo. Não é digna de estar na montanha! Muito menos de ser sua rainha e de se sentar ao trono de Durin!

Thorin lembrou:

— Ainda assim, você invadiu os aposentos e atacou minha rainha. Fazendo isso, você atacou a mim, seu rei. A lei é clara. Podem preparar a execução.

Dwalin se mexeu na direção do homem. Foi nesse momento que Anna se levantou e ergueu a voz:

— Espere!

Dwalin se deteve e Thorin se virou, intrigado. A multidão fez um "oh" de curiosidade. Anna pronunciou:

— Peço permissão para falar com o prisioneiro. É meu direito.

Thorin parecia mesmo surpreso, mas aquiesceu. Anna deu dois passos à frente e dirigiu-se ao _khuzd:_

— Então, Bendar, filho de Tendar, meu nome é Anna.

Ele cuspiu no chão, desafiando:

— Eu sei quem você é, meretriz!

A multidão reagiu com um murmúrio alto, mas Anna não mostrou ter se abalado:

— Entendo que seu povo não esteja acostumado a estranhos. Entendo que tenham vivido longe de outros e sejam desconfiados de pessoas que não sejam de seu povo. Mas você não me deu uma chance, sequer quis saber mais a meu respeito, e o pior: não pensou duas vezes no quanto isso magoaria seu rei. E seu rei é a coisa mais preciosa para mim. Deveria ser para você também, como súdito.

Ele xingou, acorrentado:

— Sua rameira! Víbora estrangeira! Bruxa!

Anna não mudou o tom de voz:

— Mais uma vez você me julga por minha origem, não por quem eu sou. Minha única ofensa não foi ter me casado com Thorin, mas sim não ter nascido em seu povo.

O _khuzd _a olhava com uma expressão homicida nos olhos. Anna continuou, imperturbável:

— Tentei pedir clemência por sua vida, mas a lei não permite. Não tenho poder de impedir que vá aos Salões Eternos.

Bendar garantiu, desafiador:

— Irei com orgulho! Eu me apresentarei diante de Mahal em pessoa como um _khuzd_ verdadeiro, fiel às tradições, honrando nossas leis!

Anna garantiu:

— Seu povo é honrado, você não tem honra. É assim que deve se apresentar a Mahal: sem qualquer honra. — Anna virou-se. — Meu rei, eu peço reparação pela ofensa que este homem me fez, tanto a mim quanto a meu filho, um descendente direto de Durin.

Houve um burburinho no salão. Thorin parecia intrigado:

— Ele vai ser executado. Que outra reparação quer?

Anna argumentou:

— A pena de morte é a reparação pela ofensa ao rei. Eu poderia me contentar com ela, mas ele não demonstra arrependimento. Quero reparação pela ofensa a _mim_, como é meu direito. Novamente, meu rei, só quero o que é meu direito — nem mais, nem menos.

Houve suspense no salão, como se todos estivessem prendendo a respiração. Thorin aquiesceu ao pedido, esclarecendo:

— Os valores pedidos serão cobrados da família do criminoso.

— Não! — gritou ele, agora nervoso. — Deixe-os em paz, megera!

Anna o encarou e disse claramente:

— Sua família é inocente de seus crimes, e não tenho interesse em punir pessoas inocentes. Não, você vai me pagar, mas em outra moeda, e Mahal saberá exatamente que tipo de _khuzd_ você é. — Ela inspirou e ergueu a voz: — Como reparação, eu exijo que, antes de sua execução, seus cabelos, barba, bigodes e costeletas sejam totalmente raspados — Um "oh" coletivo de horror obrigou Anna a erguer a voz ainda mais — e depois, queimados.

O salão veio abaixo. Houve gritos horrorizados, caretas, um burburinho alto abafando os gritos do condenado. Como já esperava essa reação, Anna assistiu a tudo impassível, ainda de pé, sentindo-se cada vez mais doente. Thorin teve que gritar:

— Quietos! Todos quietos!

Quando se fez silêncio, o Rei Sob a Montanha indagou a sua consorte.

— Este é seu pedido?

— É meu direito — salientou Anna com altivez.

— De acordo com a lei, está concedido — decidiu Thorin. — Dwalin, comece a raspar a cabeça.

O prisioneiro tentou resistir, mas pouco a pouco seu cabelo foi caindo ao chão, para horror da maioria dos presentes. Enquanto Dís tentava esconder sua discreta satisfação pela atitude da cunhada, Fíli e Kíli estavam de olhos arregalados, num meio termo entre horrorizados e orgulhosos da tia. De olhos fixos na cena a seus pés, Anna não encarava ninguém, temerosa que seu autocontrole falhasse, já que estava por um fio.

Não ajudava o fato de grossas lágrimas escaparem dos olhos do prisioneiro, que não tirava os olhos dela num misto de ódio, humilhação e horror. A expressão de Bendar revirava o estômago de Anna, mas ela sabia que precisava ir até o fim com aquilo, se quisesse ter paz e desencorajar na raiz a oposição que quisesse ameaçá-la.

Anna se fixou na expressão de Dwalin enquanto cortava o cabelo de Bendar. Ela se lembrava de quando o guerreiro fizera o mesmo com ela, e na época parecia tão perturbado. Anna não entendera o motivo na ocasião, mas Dwalin tentara compensar o ato que achara hediondo com um grampo que ele mesmo forjara. Ao pensar em sua reparação, Anna sentiu-se mal por impor tal sofrimento a Dwalin. Agora, porém, o guerreiro parecia satisfeito em livrar o prisioneiro de seus cabelos. Aquilo dizia a Anna que Dwalin aprovava sua atitude. Foi um pequeno consolo num momento tão difícil.

Depois que o _khuzd _estava raspado e ajoelhado, e um cheiro de cabelo queimado se erguia na praça, era hora da execução. Anna se preparou para aquilo, e deixou a coluna reta para sofrer o momento terrível com a maior dignidade possível.

Foi pior do que Anna imaginava. As cenas passavam diante dela como num filme de horror. Anna mal conseguia notar os sons à sua volta, pois tudo parecia pastoso e denso, inclusive o ar. Ela viu Bendar ajelhado e curvado, a cabeça apoiada num tronco cortado. Ela não ouviu a ordem de Thorin. Só viu quando Dwalin ergueu o imenso machado com as duas mãos e golpeou o condenado, num único golpe limpo que separou a cabeça do pescoço.

Anna estremeceu e fechou os olhos numa prece rápida. O estômago se revirou ainda mais. Ela voltou a pensar em todos os filmes de execuções públicas medievais e agradeceu que não houve comemorações ruidosas.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, guardas já limpavam o local e recolhiam as desagradáveis consequências do ocorrido. Anna sentia-se levemente nauseada, mas procurou manter a cabeça erguida e o olhar fixo acima da multidão. Ela ouviu Thorin chamar Hila, que tocou em seu ombro:

— Vamos, senhora, vamos voltar.

Anna agradeceu por não ter nada no estômago além do desjejum, que aliás ameaçava fazer uma reaparição espetacular. Apoiada em Hila, ela voltou para a ala real, mal se aguentando nas pernas. Dís gesticulou para Fíli e Kíli acompanharem as duas. Mal chegou ao quarto, Anna teve que correr para a sala de banho, onde prontamente perdeu o desjejum. Hila correu a ampará-la, e Fíli e Kíli foram atrás de Óin.

Depois de esvaziar o estômago completamente, Anna fez um bochecho e Hila obrigou-a a deitar-se. Fraca, Anna obedeceu, mas pediu:

— Hila, preciso de um favor. Mas ninguém pode saber. Pode manter isso em segredo?

— Juro por minha vida, senhora.

— Diga a Mestre Dori que preciso dos serviços de Nori. E da discrição dos dois.

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_khuzd _= anão

_baruk _= machado


	16. O dia seguinte

**16.**

**O dia seguinte**

_Ainda abalada, Anna retoma a vida_

A recomendação de Óin foi de comidas leves para evitar irritar o estômago e descanso. Thorin foi vê-la na sala da família, e Anna assegurou-lhe que estava bem fisicamente. O rei tinha o semblante pesado.

— Sinto muito, _ghivasha_, por tudo.

— Já falei que não foi sua culpa, meu amor. — Anna acariciou-lhe o rosto com carinho. — Sempre soubemos que isso poderia acontecer. Bom, não _isso_, mas algo desse tipo.

— Tenho vergonha de meu povo — disse ele pesadamente. — Eles não a conhecem, _ghivasha_.

— Mas eu estava pensando. E se fôssemos falar com a família?

— Família?

— A família de Bendar. Poderíamos falar com eles, dizer que nada temos contra eles, dizer que sentimos muito...

Thorin encarou-a, intrigado. Depois ele olhou para Hila, entretida com um dos bordados, antes de indagar:

— Por que isso?

— Porque eu me sentiria melhor — respondeu Anna. — E porque não devemos nos mostrar ao povo como sedentos de sangue. Assim você só será temido, Thorin, mas não será respeitado. Devemos verificar se uma família não ficou desamparada depois desse episódio.

— Mas o que você acha que podemos dizer? E por quê?

— Podemos dizer o quanto lamentamos a perda de um _khuzd_, que as faltas deles não recaem sobre a família e que eles em nada serão discriminados pelas atitudes de Bendar.

Hila balançou a cabeça, resmungando algo baxinho. Thorin indagou a Anna:

— Acha que vão querer nos ouvir? Provavelmente não queiram nos receber, ou acham que vamos ameaçá-los. O parente deles está morto por ordem minha. É a lei, não havia nada a ser feito.

— Mas é por isso mesmo que devemos ir, marido. Se eles sabem que é inevitável, então talvez fosse bom ao menos oferecer assistência.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro.

— Por que pediu que cortassem o cabelo e a barba dele? Pensei que não se importasse com cabelos.

— Eu não me importo, você sabe, mas sei que era importante para _ele_. Ele se achava superior a mim, achava que eu era fraca e indefesa. Desrespeitou a mim e, por extensão, o rei. Eu tinha que me reafirmar e provar que não era fraca nem indefesa, que eu podia machucá-lo onde dói e que o rei não se casou com uma estrangeira tonta.

— Parece tão... calculado.

— Eu sei. Odiei fazer aquilo, Thorin, tanto que até fiquei doente, mas eu preciso ser capaz de me impor junto ao povo. Só não quero que pensem que sou contra eles. Espero não ter exagerado.

Thorin deu de ombros:

— Sem dúvida causou o efeito desejado. Quem quiser ameaçá-la vai pensar duas vezes. Mas não concordo em procurar a família. Não sabemos que consequências isso pode trazer.

— Mas...

Thorin não a deixou terminar:

— E isso pode ameaçar todo o trabalho que teve em fortalecer sua posição. Isso pode ser visto como fraqueza e desfazer tudo que fez. Eu sou contra.

— É sua palavra final, meu rei?

— Estou falando como seu marido — disse ele. — Como rei, eu a proíbo de falar com eles.

Anna pensou em discutir e bater pé, mas Thorin podia ter razão. Ela tinha dificuldade de entender outros _khazâd _que não os da companhia.

De qualquer forma, ela ainda tinha o plano B.

Nori iria verificar como estava a família de Bendar e oferecer assistência. O que Thorin não sabia não iria magoá-lo.

Nesse momento, Dís entrou na sala, indagando:

— Você está bem, minha cunhada? Fíli disse que foi preciso chamar Óin.

— Tive uma ligeira indisposição, mas já passou, obrigada — disse Anna. — Fíli e Kíli foram muito gentis.

Atrás de Dís, vieram os dois filhos. Eles logo cercaram Anna:

— Como se sente, minha tia?

— O que Óin disse?

Anna garantiu, tocada com a preocupação deles:

— Sobrinhos, como podem ver, eu estou bem. Só fiquei um pouco tensa.

Dís se mostrou entusiasmada:

— Mas você foi ótima! — Ela parecia maravilhada. — Pedir que o pelassem feito um frango antes do abate? Foi genial! De onde veio essa ideia?

Anna pediu:

— Dís, por favor.

Kíli, sempre animado, completou:

— Anna, eu quase não acreditei!... Nem parecia você!

Fíli concordou:

— Kíli tem razão. Como foi pensar nisso?

Anna disse, contrita:

— Sei que não faz diferença, mas tenham certeza de que o que fiz não me trouxe nenhum prazer. Aliás, nada me agradou em todo esse episódio. Podíamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

Thorin concordou, com um olhar de censura:

— Boa ideia. Esse assunto está encerrado daqui para frente. E para mudar de assunto, Dís, como ficou aquele jantar que você estava combinando com Bombur, como ficou?

— Podemos marcar para amanhã à noite, se tiver tempo, irmão.

— Excelente — disse Thorin. — Podemos usar a sala do conselho.

— Boa ideia — concordou Dís.

Thorin se virou para Anna e disse:

— Você virá.

Ela suspirou fundo:

— Marido, se eu não estivesse tão ruim neste momento, eu lhe diria por que me dar muitas ordens não é boa ideia. — Kíli e Fíli tentaram esconder o riso. — Mas nosso filho me deixa calma.

Dís sorriu:

— Pode ser a agitação com a coroação. Mas não se preocupe: em três semanas, tudo voltará ao normal.

Anna se espantou:

— Já? Nossa, parece que a reunião dos preparativos foi ontem. Eu esperava ter mais tempo.

— Tempo para quê?

— Esperava que Balin pudesse me ajudar a entender melhor negociação de tratados com elfos e homens. A coroação é uma boa oportunidade para marcar reuniões ou mesmo apenas medir a temperatura.

— Minha pequena sempre pensa adiante — disse Thorin, com um sorriso. — Vou falar com Balin sobre esse assunto agora mesmo.

Hila aproximou-se de Anna e indagou:

— Senhora, quer que lhe traga alguma coisa? Não comeu nada.

Thorin indagou, alarmado:

— Isso é verdade? Não se alimentou?

— Não conseguiria comer nada — garantiu Anna.

Thorin disse:

— Isso não é bom.

Dís reforçou:

— Quem sabe alguma coisa leve?

Hila sugeriu:

— Talvez um caldo ou uma tisana. Posso pedir que tragam.

— É muita bondade de todos — sorriu Anna. — Acho que mais tarde será melhor.

— Veja com que ela tome, senhora — ordenou Thorin a Hila, que fez uma mesura. — Agora Balin me espera.

Anna ergueu-se, abraçando-o e sussurrando:

— Obrigada, meu amor.

Ele sorriu, beijando a ponta de seu nariz:

— Não há nada que eu não faria por você, _mizimel. _— Virou-se. — Fíli, Kíli, venham. Vamos deixar as senhoras a sós.

Os três saíram e Dís indagou:

— Tem certeza de que está bem, cunhada? Às vezes esqueço que você é tão frágil.

— Fique sossegada, Dís. Foi só um mal-estar no estômago.

Hila sugeriu:

— Madame não gostaria de ver o quarto do nenê? Mestres Bifur e Bofur estão bem adiantados no móvel que pediu.

— Boa ideia — disse Anna. — Venha, Dís, diga o que acha.

Os dois as receberam com muita alegria, mostrando os móveis, mesmo os que ainda estavam longe de ficar prontos. Dís mostrou grande interesse na cômoda que Bifur estava terminando.

— Que engenhoso! — exclamou ela. — E isso é de sua terra?

— Não há nada de muito diferente — disse Anna. — As pequenas gavetas servem para colocar as pequenas coisas do bebê.

Dís comentou:

— Essa sua terra deve ser muito intrigante.

— Acredito que possa parecer assim, a princípio. Se as pessoas de lá soubessem como a vida pode ser diferente... É como me sinto todos os dias. Aqui sempre tem algo novo para mim, coisas que eu nunca vi.

Hila observou:

— Nunca vi uma pessoa como a senhora, milady. Até em aparência...!

Bofur sorriu, lembrando:

— Foi o que pensei, desde que a vi naquela caverna de trolls. Estava suja, ferida, assustada e tremendo mais que uma folha!...

Bifur fez gestos de tremer com os braços e todos riram, até Anna.

— É verdade, eu tinha medo de tudo. Aliás, acho que levou mais de uma semana para eu parar de tremer!

As risadas foram ainda mais altas. Hila indagou:

— Mas por que tanto medo?

Bofur respondeu por ela:

— Mal dona Anna chegou aqui, sem conhecer coisa alguma, ela foi capturada por orcs.

— Orcs! — repetiu Hila, admirada. — É difícil imaginar.

— E não foi qualquer orc, mas ninguém menos que Azog, o Profanador!...

Dís exclamou:

— O Profanador? O mesmo que matou meu avô e talvez meu irmão?

Anna disse, acariciando a barriga para evitar as más lembranças:

— Ele mesmo. Demorou um pouco, mas no fim ele foi morto por Thorin e Bilbo, meu tio.

Hila pediu:

— Madame precisa contar essa história do mesmo modo como contou a Mestre Gimli sobre a derrota de Smaug. Ou as crianças humanas.

— Esta é uma boa ideia, Hila — disse Anna. — Gimli deve gostar de ouvir isso.

Bofur repetiu:

— Crianças?

— Dori nos levou à plantação, pois eu queria ver como as famílias estavam instaladas. Uma das crianças quis saber sobre o dragão e eu contei um pouco sobre a retomada da montanha.

Bifur sorria de maneira comovida e Bofur comentou:

— Mahal seja louvado. Crianças na montanha...!

Anna passou a mão na barriga, lembrando:

— E mais uma chegará em breve.

— Um príncipe de Durin! — exclamou Bofur. — Que alegria nesse dia!

Dís apontou para um grande volume coberto com panos de tecidos crus e indagou:

— E o que é aquilo?

Bofur respondeu:

— Oh, aquilo ainda precisa de retoques, princesa.

Dís insistiu:

— Bobagem, deixe-nos ver.

Bofur ficou constrangido, e Bifur se agitou, gesticulando nervosamente para o primo. Bofur tentou explicar:

— Desculpe... É que... Juramos não deixar ninguém ver. Sinto muito, princesa, sinto muito, dona Anna.

Anna sorriu, entendendo:

— Acho que sei o motivo. É uma surpresa, não é?

— Isso mesmo — respondeu Bofur. — Como sabe?

Ela explicou:

— Thorin comentou que gostaria de fazer algo para o bebê, algo em madeira. Calculo que esteja ali embaixo.

Bofur garantiu:

— Ele nos fez prometer. Desculpe, dona Anna.

— Eu entendo. — Anna olhou em volta e sorriu. — Confesso que estou ansiosa para ver tudo limpo, pronto e com o bebê dentro do quarto.

— Calma — disse Dís. — Parece que ainda vai demorar algum tempo até isso acontecer.

— Até lá, vocês dois estão fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso — disse Anna, pegando a mão de Bifur com gratidão e dirigindo-se também a Bofur. — Muito, muito obrigada.

Eles expressaram agradecimentos, e as mulheres deixaram o aposento do bebê. Hila convidou:

— Dona Anna, que tal ir ver Bombur? Ele disse que gostaria de discutir sobre as cozinhas, se tivesse tempo. Poderia ser agora?

Dís disse:

— Excelente ideia! Preciso mesmo falar com Bombur sobre o jantar especial de amanhã.

— Sim, tem isso também — disse Anna. — Você sabe que jantar é esse e por que Thorin insiste que eu vá?

Dís garantiu:

— Anna, Thorin me pediu para fazer uma surpresa. Mas é uma tradição de nosso povo, e acho que você vai gostar.

E nada mais sobre o tal jantar foi dito.

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_khuzd _= anão

_khazâd _= anões

_mizimel _= joia de todas as joias


	17. Cerimônias e tradições

**17.**

**Cerimônias e tradições**

_Dedicado a Lourd_

No dia seguinte, Anna achou prudente pedir ajuda a Hila para escolher o que vestir no tal jantar especial. A opção foi por um vestido simples de intrincado bordado. A peça foi reformada depois de ter sido retirada da Sala do Tesouro, antigamente chamada de Covil de Smaug.

Dís pediu para fazer as tranças de Anna e colocar presilhas especiais. Mas nada de alguém dizer do que se tratava.

No fim do dia, ao cabo de muitas preparações efetuadas pelas duas mulheres em Anna, a esperada hora do jantar. Thorin veio buscá-la e Anna indagou, enquanto seguiam juntos foram à sala do Conselho:

— Dís vai mais tarde?

— Dís não foi convidada.

— Marido — indagou ela —, que jantar é esse? Dís só me falou que era uma surpresa. E agora ela nem vai?

Thorin sorriu para ela e respondeu, apenas:

— Falta pouco agora.

Os portões da sala se abriram e havia uma mesa posta com uma dúzia de _khazâd _já sentados. O grupo, já com canecas de cerveja ale na mão e outras tantas na barriga, recebeu-a ruidosamente:

— Dona Anna!

— Pequena!

— Viva a rainha!

Anna não pôde evitar sentir o coração se aquecer ao reconhecê-los: eram os _seus _anões, seus queridos amigos que formavam a Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield.

Anna ficou confusa:

— Rapazes?

— Eles queriam lhe fazer uma surpresa, _ghivashel _— explicou Thorin. — Estavam com saudades e também queriam cumprir uma tradição.

Anna estava emocionada. Ela se sentou à mesa, comentando:

— Que bela ideia! Eu também senti falta... _disso_. Alguns de vocês eu vejo mais, mas outros nem tanto.

Balin comentou:

— Agora nossa pequena é cheia de responsabilidades, como uma boa consorte.

— Sim — concordou Anna. — Muitas responsabilidades. Mas também é gratificante. Já avançamos muito na reconstrução de Erebor.

Glóin disse:

— Só estamos aqui há três meses e a montanha já prospera!

Ori disse, animado:

— E vai ficar ainda melhor quando da coroação de nosso rei!

Dwalin, de nariz vermelho, ergueu a caneca e gritou:

— Vida longa ao rei Thorin!

Respostas variadas de aplauso a Thorin circularam pela mesa arrumada especialmente para o evento. Bofur também ergueu a caneca e brindou:

— Um viva para a Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield!

Mais gritos. Thorin se ergueu, de caneca na mão, e todos se calaram. Solenemente, ele pediu:

— Um brinde a um membro ausente de nossa companhia, mas não ausente de nossos corações: nosso ladrão. A Bilbo Baggins, _Khazâd-Bahel!_

— Mestre Baggins! — disseram em coro.

— Mestre Boggins! — disse Kíli. — Que seus pés continuem ligeiros e peludos!

Houve muitos risos e gritos. Thorin pediu a palavra novamente e disse:

— Mas, agora que a Companhia está reunida, antes de começarmos a comer e beber, vamos cumprir a tradição de nosso povo. Antes que a hora de confinar Anna chegue, é a hora das oferendas.

— Oferendas? — repetiu Anna.

Balin explicou:

— É costume que parentes e amigos próximos do casal abençoado com um pequenino ofereçam presentes para o bebê. Na verdade, são utensílios ou outros presentes úteis.

Anna arregalou os olhos, maravilhada:

— Vocês também têm chá de bebê aqui?

Dwalin repetiu:

— Chá?

Bofur indagou, horrorizado:

— Vocês fazem uma bebida com partes de um bebê?

Anna respondeu:

— Oh, Bofur, claro que não. Chamamos chá de bebê a uma reunião como essa, em que presentes são dados à criança antes de ela nascer. Na minha terra é um pouquinho diferente, mas a ideia é a mesma.

Óin comentou:

— Pelo menos essa sua terra manteve algumas boas tradições.

Anna sorriu, e Thorin procedeu à fase de oferendas em si. Para Anna, as emoções eram misturadas, mas não confusas. Cada um da companhia forjou ou confeccionou um objeto para o bebê. De Bombur, ele ganhou uma colher de prata, acompanhada de um pratinho feito por Bifur e um copo feito por Dori. Ori tricotou dois pares de meias. Bofur fez um brinquedinho de pano, um bonequinho no formato de dragão. Glóin ofereceu um presente tradicional: um chocalhinho de prata. Kíli e Fíli juntaram os esforços para confeccionar uma caixa de lembrancinhas, com uma inscrição em prata do emblema de Durin. Dwalin trançou um anel de vime, usado como mordedor para quando os dentinhos surgissem. Balin confeccionou um par de contas para tranças em ouro. Óin confeccionou uma bolsa de couro e encheu com ervas tradicionais para doenças infantis: funcho, calêndula, confrei e camomila. Por último, Nori fez um pião sem corda.

Fíli explicou, entusiasmado:

— Ainda é cedo para ele ganhar brinquedos como machados e espadas.

Kíli assegurou:

— Todos de madeira, claro. Ele não ganha lâminas antes dos 15 anos, pelo menos.

— Confesso que não fico confortável pensando no bebê junto com lâminas — disse Anna. — Ainda bem que vai demorar até isso acontecer.

Thorin beijou a mão dela e disse:

— Agora não é hora de pensar nisso. Agora é hora de comemorar o novo filho de Durin!

Mais gritos saudaram a exortação do Rei Sob a Montanha. Depois houve mais ale nas canecas. A Companhia ofereceu ale a Anna (como sempre), que recusou (como sempre) e o resto da noite se passou numa alegre e animada reunião. Houve música, a tradicional guerra de comida, Bofur subiu na mesa e cantou e dançou, e Thorin tirou Anna para dançar ao som da música ritmada.

No meio da bagunça, com o álcool rolando livremente, muitas línguas se soltaram. Anna finalmente soube de muitas coisas ocorridas durante a viagem até a Montanha Solitária.

— Como assim, igual a Rivendell?

De nariz vermelho e um sorriso solto, Ori respondeu:

— Não sabia? Um dos jantares em Rivendell estava muito chato-

Nori interrompeu:

— Parecia um funeral!

Ori continuou:

— ... e então resolvemos animar um pouco o local com canto e dança!

Kíli completou:

— E guerra de comida!

Fíli concordou:

— É claro!

Óin comentou:

— Ah, precisava ver a cara dos comedores de mato!

Houve risadas generalizadas, e Anna ficou escandalizada.

— Mas quando isso aconteceu, e por que não fiquei sabendo?

— Foi quando você ficou doente — respondeu Kíli. — E como estava doente, Gandalf nos disse que não deveríamos aborrecê-la...

Anna comentou:

— Ainda bem que eu não fiquei sabendo de nada disso. Eu teria morrido de vergonha. Gente, Lord Elrond me considera como sua família!...

Balin suspirou, dando de ombros:

— Mais danos diplomáticos que poderemos reconstruir ao longo do tempo.

No final da noite, um Dwalin cambaleante ajudou um ainda mais cambaleante Rei Sob a Montanha chegar até seu quarto, pois Anna não conseguiria carregá-lo. O guerreiro comentou:

— Faz tempo que não faço isso... levar Thorin para curar ressaca!

— Imagino que isso tenha sido constante na juventude.

— Na verdade não — confessou Dwalin. — Thorin nunca soube lidar com bebida, então depois de algumas experiências ruins, ele evita ao máximo.

Anna riu-se, comentando:

— Vou ter que falar com ele sobre isso. Não queremos que a coroação vire uma despedida de solteiro, não?

— Despedida de solteiro?

— É uma tradição de minha terra. É uma forma de despedida dos amigos e das farras da vida de solteiro. Geralmente é feito na véspera do casamento, para aproveitar os últimos momentos de liberdade, e envolve mulheres e muita, muita bebida.

O guerreiro encarou a consorte e comentou, enquanto tirava as botas de Thorin, estirado na cama:

— Não sei se essa é uma tradição boa. Nem todos de meu povo se casam, então quem se casa é porque _quer _se casar. E se quer se casar, por que "aproveitar" os últimos momentos de liberdade? Desde o momento que você encontra quem ama, você já está comprometido, é o que eu penso.

Anna teve que sorrir diante do raciocínio prático:

— Faz todo o sentido, Dwalin. Muito lógico. E obrigada pela ajuda.

Ele se inclinou respeitosamente:

— Boa noite, minha rainha.

— Boa noite, meu amigo.

Anna fechou a porta depois que o guerreiro saiu e sentou na cama, observando Thorin, que aparentemente dormia. Foi então que ele abriu um olho:

— Dwalin já saiu?

Anna arregalou os olhos, admirada:

— Thorin! Você esteve acordado esse tempo todo?

Ele se sentou na cama, respondendo:

— Eu sempre deixei Dwalin pensar que não consigo lidar com a bebida.

— Por quê?

— Dwalin gosta de ser útil — disse Thorin. — Sim, houve um tempo em que o vinho, o hidromel e cerveja ale me perturbavam. Mas eu criei resistência maior – e sabedoria maior, também.

Anna se sentou ao lado dele e pôs sua mão entre as dele, dizendo:

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Nunca aprovei abuso de bebida, e sempre na minha terra havia esse costume. Não havia uma reunião entre pessoas que não envolvesse bebida alcoólica.

Thorin a abraçou, dizendo:

— Na verdade, aqui não é exatamente muito diferente.

— Engraçado que eu não tenha sido capaz de ver que você não estava bêbado de verdade — comentou Anna. — Acho que precisamos nos conhecer mais, marido.

Thorin a encarou, dizendo:

— Passamos tanta coisa juntos que fica difícil acreditar que não faz tanto tempo que nós nos conhecemos.

Anna riu:

— É, eu estava lembrando durante o jantar os momentos em que nos conhecemos. Vocês devem ter me achado a coisa mais estranha do mundo, não?

— Bem — confessou Thorin —, eu estava curioso – e desconfiado. Você surgiu de repente, do nada, e havia muita oposição a nossa jornada, então fiquei cheio de suspeitas.

Anna sentiu o rosto corar quando comentou:

— Assim que nos conhecemos, eu fiquei muito impressionada com você. Durante algum tempo, eu não tinha certeza de meus sentimentos. — Anna sentiu o olhar curioso de Thorin e tentou explicar. — Fiquei desesperada para provar que eu poderia contribuir para a Companhia. Eu me sentia inútil, desajeitada e medrosa. E você não ajudava nada!

Ele abaixou a cabeça:

— Eu sei. Desculpe.

— Na verdade, eu morria de medo de você.

— Eu sabia disso, mas primeiro eu estava desconfiado de você, como sabe. Depois disso... Bem, você vivia se metendo em encrencas!

— Eu vivia fazendo isso, não é mesmo? — Anna ficou vermelha. — Nem me dava conta!

— Aquilo me deixava furioso — admitiu ele. — Eu terminava perdendo a cabeça e gritando com você. Depois eu me sentia a pior das criaturas, mas você não me obedecia!...

Anna disse:

— Confesso que você me magoou algumas vezes, mas é que eu tinha um medo muito grande.

— De mim? Eu jamais a machucaria, _ghivashel_. Jamais bateria numa mulher.

— Oh, eu sabia disso.

— Mas então por que tinha medo de mim?

— Meu medo era que que você me achasse tão inútil que fosse me abandonar na primeira oportunidade.

— Minha miúda, eu jamais teria feito isso! Você sabe disso.

— Agora eu sei. Mas naquele tempo eu não tinha certeza.

— E era por isso que eu achava não ter a mínima chance com você. Talvez, se eu recuperasse Erebor e voltasse a ser rico, talvez você olhasse para mim.

— Thorin! — A voz de Anna subiu dois tons. — Eu jamais olharia para alguém apenas por dinheiro!

— Entenda, amor: eu sou um _khuzd_. Minha maior alegria é cobri-la de pedras e ouro, _mizimel_. Mesmo que elas não cheguem aos pés de sua beleza.

Eles se beijaram e Anna suspirou:

— A única riqueza que possuo é você, Thorin. Ainda que nada tivéssemos e morássemos numa choupana, eu ainda seria feliz, desde que você estivesse a meu lado.

— E eu também, minha pequena. — Thorin a beijou. — Posso ser um velho tolo e insensível, mas este coração pertence a você.

Anna se aninhou a ele:

— Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa: mesmo antes de me apaixonar, você me tocou profundamente, Thorin. Num determinado ponto da viagem, eu fiquei com meu coração em tiras ao ver você num raro momento de vulnerabilidade. Fiquei com essa imagem o tempo todo. Acho que nunca vou me esquecer dessa cena.

Thorin indagou:

— Posso saber quando foi isso?

— Lembra-se quando paramos na Curva do Rio? Houve uma noite de canto e dança. Foi depois que contei a você, Gandalf e Bilbo de onde eu tinha vindo. Estavam todos cantando e rindo, mas aí você se afastou e pegou sua harpa. — Anna abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o colo. — O som era tão lindo que eu quis ir até você, mas Balin me advertiu que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Mesmo assim, eu olhei você de longe: estava recostado numa árvore, harpa no colo, tocando uma melodia tão melancólica, tão sentida... Eu me senti tão culpada, Thorin.

Ele a encarou:

— Culpada, meu amor? Por quê?

— Porque eu sabia que você sentia saudades de Erebor. Tudo aquilo que eu falei deveria ter reavivado as lembranças e provocado saudade de sua terra. Eu me senti responsável pela sua dor.

Thorin suspirou, dizendo:

— Eu me lembro daquela noite. Você tem razão: suas palavras me emocionaram. E foram uma boa forma de me lembrar dos motivos pelos quais estávamos fazendo aquela viagem. Suas palavras deveriam ter me convencido de que você entendia muito bem nossos motivos e nossas razões para vir até a montanha e enfrentar o dragão.

Anna abraçou o marido:

— Oh, _kurdu_, eu queria poupá-lo de ainda mais sofrimento. Você já sofreu tanto, e eu lhe dando ainda mais dor...

Thorin beijou a cabeça dela:

— Sossegue, _ghivashel_. Esses dias estão no passado. Foram dias que nos levaram a estes dias de hoje, quando eu tenho você, você tem a mim e nós temos nosso pequenino.

Anna sorriu:

— E temos nossos amigos. Eu fiquei tão emocionada com esta noite, Thorin.

— Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa.

— Adorei — respondeu Anna, esticando-se para aplicar um selinho nos lábios do marido. — Foi um gesto muito bonito. E você disse que a ideia tinha sido deles?

— Sim.

— Temos ótimos amigos.

— Sim, minha joia rara. Vai dar tudo certo.

Essa era uma promessa na qual Anna acreditava cada vez mais.

Apenas o futuro diria se haveria chance real de felicidade para os dois.

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_kurdu _= coração

_khuzd _= anão

_khazâd _= anões

_khazâd-bahêl _= maior amigo dos anões

_mizimel _= joia de todas as joias


	18. Pompa e circunstância

**18.**

**Pompa e circunstâncias**

_Uma festa grandiosa e inesquecível_

Sem Anna perceber, a coroação finalmente chegou.

Os preparativos foram aumentando em intensidade até chegar o grande dia. O tempo estava melhorando: naquela semana, a primavera tinha chegado e já se viam flores em algumas áreas da montanha. No dia da coroação, porém, houve uma queda de neve for a de época, e tudo amanheceu coberto de branco no exterior da Montanha Solitária.

Dentro da montanha, o trabalho com os preparativos era visível. Os salões estavam decorados com as melhores tapeçarias e lampiões de luzes douradas que refletiam ainda mais as superfícies polidas de Erebor.

Os _khazâd _estavam vestidos com suas melhores roupas. Havia muitos representantes da raça dos homens, além dos colonos e o rei Bard. Para surpresa (e irritação) dos _khazâd_, também o rei Thranduil tinha vindo com o príncipe Legolas e alguns outros elfos. Gandalf viera e trouxera com ele Radagast, o Castanho. Anna estava tão animada e nervosa que chegava a sentir a barriga como nunca antes.

A cerimônia fora ensaiada algumas vezes, mas nenhuma delas com os trajes. Agora Anna se sentia apertada no vestido de gala azul-celeste bordado com pedras que Madame Hila preparara com tanto cuidado. Nervosa, inquieta, Anna tentava respirar, ou se controlar, ou se lembrar de tudo que deveria fazer. Ela via Thorin também ansioso e tentou colocar-se no lugar dele: um século e meio de espera até esse momento.

A consorte tomou a mão de seu marido. Os dedos grossos de Thorin estavam adornados de anéis, as presilhas das tranças delicadamente ajeitadas, o cabelo impecável. Ela olhou para cima, direto nos olhos azuis que tanto amava, e sorriu, cochichando:

— Tudo vai dar certo, meu amor.

O olhar que Thorin lançou foi tão caloroso, com amor e gratidão, que Anna sentiu algo no estômago como se borboletas estivessem voando alucinadamente. Ele levou a delicada mão de Anna aos lábios.

Dís interrompeu o momento, com agitação:

— Está quase na hora. Melhor fazer agora.

Thorin assentiu, e retirou uma caixa do meio das vestes. Virou-se para Anna, dizendo:

— _Mizimel_, joia de todas as joias, nesse dia quero que receba um presente. Infelizmente, esta pedra não chega aos pés de sua beleza, mas é pura e perfeita como você é para mim. Gostaria que usasse na cerimônia. — Ele abriu a caixa. — Eu lhe ofereço Nudgimli, a Estrela do Leste.

Era um diamante preso a um pingente de ouro. O diamante em questão, do tamanho de um grande morango, tinha uma lapidação tão requintada que parecia refletir luzes celestiais, como um farol no meio da noite. A corrente de ouro em que estava preso combinava com os brincos pendurados que Anna usava, também de brilhantes.

Anna encarou o colar, de olhos arregalados e boquiaberta. Ela ficou emocionada e sussurrou:

— Thorin...!

— Diga que aceita, minha pequena, e eu o colocarei agora mesmo em seu pescoço.

Anna não continha a emoção:

— Seu anão tolo, vai me fazer borrar a pintura!... É claro que eu aceito!

Dís sorria e garantiu:

— Posso ajeitar seu rosto num instante!

Thorin pôs o colar cuidadosamente e Anna o olhou em seu peito:

— É tão lindo...

— Você é mais linda — garantiu ele. — Uma joia complementando outra joia.

Fíli sorriu e olhou para Kíli, dizendo:

— Ficou muito bem, mulher de meu tio.

Dís comentou:

— Nudgimli é uma das joias mais preciosas de Erebor. Dizem que sua beleza só tem paralelo com a própria Arkenstone.

Thorin reiterou:

— Nenhuma das duas chega a seus pés, meu tesouro.

— Obrigada, meu marido.

Um clarim soou à distância, indicando que a cerimônia estava para começar. Dís virou-se para Kíli e Fíli, arrumando amassados invisíveis em suas vestimentas impecáveis. Hila afofou as saias de Anna, fazendo-as farfalhar ainda mais. Anna, por sua vez, arrumava as tranças do marido. Então Dís indagou:

— Todos prontos?

Todos tomaram seus lugares diante da porta fechada que dava acesso à sala do trono. Lá Balin os esperava e arrumou-os em ordem de entrada.

Tudo já tinha sido ensaiado. Balin entraria primeiro, seguido por Kíli e Fíli. Depois Dís seguiria, com Anna por último, antes de Thorin. A moça riu ao notar que os irmãos ainda estavam ajeitando mantos, cabelos e colares antes que Balin desse o sinal para os guardas abrirem as portas.

Finalmente, as portas se abriram solenemente, e a fanfarra pôs-se a tocar enquanto o cortejo seguia lentamente pela sala do trono, liderado por Balin, que abria caminho no mar de gente, esperando os príncipes passarem.

Anna tinha consciência que os olhos da multidão estariam voltados para todos eles, mas principalmente para ela. Estariam julgando suas roupas, suas tranças, suas joias, sua pintura. Ela tentava não pensar nisso, ou ficaria com ainda mais dificuldade de respirar. À medida que passavam, os _khazâd _se curvavam.

Por mais que quisesse fixar seu olhar nas costas de Dís, ela não pôde evitar olhar para os presentes. Felizmente os primeiros que Anna viu foram Bifur, Bombur e Bofur — era difícil não enxergá-los, com o chapéu inconfundível de Bofur, a picareta enterrada na cabeça de Bifur e a cabeleira ruiva de Bombur. Bofur acenou freneticamente. Bem perto deles, estavam Nori, Ori e Dori, todos elegantemente vestidos. Ori estava documentando os eventos da coroação e escrevia rapidamente em seu livro.

Perto do trono, em cima do pedestal, Dwalin os esperava, segurando uma grande arca de joias. Óin e Glóin também estavam posicionados diante da corte real. Gandalf estava ao lado de Dwalin, segurando um pergaminho.

Kíli se posicionou ao lado de Dwalin, Balin do outro lado do irmão. Dís ficou ao de Kíli. Fíli ficou ao lado direito do trono e Anna se posicionou ao lado esquerdo.

Nesse minuto, a música parou e os tambores rufaram, ecoando por todo o salão. Ao som do rufar dos tambores, os portões se abriram novamente e todos se voltaram para aquela direção.

Lá estava Thorin, e por um minuto parecia que Anna nunca o tinha visto.

Ele usava um longo manto azul royal cujos detalhes em prata e ouro brilhavam à luz das tochas do salão. Por baixo, um colete de prata com o selo de Durin entalhado em ouro. Quando o filho de Thráin pôs-se a marchar regiamente entre a multidão embevecida, todos se curvavam à sua presença. Até o grande rei élfico Thranduil curvou sua cabeça. Anna sentiu seu coração se derreter e as borboletas se alvoroçarem em seu estômago, tamanha era sua emoção diante de seu majestoso marido.

Quando Thorin chegou ao trono, em vez de se virar para a multidão, ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Gandalf. O mago sorriu para ele com afeição e dirigiu-se ao povo:

— Amigos de todas as raças, bem-vindos! Estamos todos aqui — anões, elfos, homens, outros — reunidos hoje para testemunhar um fato raro: o renascimento de Erebor, um dos maiores reinos de toda a terra. Hoje devolvemos um lar ao seu povo legítimo. Vamos devolver o trono ao seu rei de direito, por nascimento e por conquista. Que os Valar e Mahal sempre protejam a montanha e seu rei, proporcionando paz e abundância.

Anna pôde sentir algo diferente no ar, mas não se deteve nisso. Gandalf se virou para Dwalin, que abriu o baú, onde estavam quatro coroas. O mago pegou a maior delas com as duas mãos e ergueu-a, dizendo solenemente:

— Erebor volta a ter um rei, o primeiro desde Thrór e seu herdeiro. E esta é sua coroa, a mesma de seus antepassados.

Gandalf colocou a coroa em Thorin. Anna notou que o objeto parecia ter sido feito sob medida para seu marido, assentando perfeitamente. Em seguida, Gandalf deu um passo para trás e ergueu a voz ao proclamar:

— Levante-se, Thorin, Rei sob a Montanha!

Thorin se ergueu e virou-se para seu povo, não mais como líder, ou príncipe, ou rei no exílio, mas como seu soberano. Anna notou uma onda de mágica no ar, como se o tempo tivesse parado por um momento._ Gandalf, seu ladino,_ pensou ela.

Sempre atento aos protocolos, Balin foi o primeiro a se ajoelhar, seguido por todos no salão do trono, incluindo Anna, Dís e os rapazes. Ninguém se mexeu até a voz de Thorin soar:

— De pé, meu povo.

Os _khazâd _ergueram-se, encarando seu rei, agora coroado. Thorin abriu os braços e garantiu:

— Por quase 200 anos, os anões de Erebor sonharam com o dia em que retomariam seu lar e voltariam para a montanha. Por quase 200 anos, eles sabiam que este dia chegaria. Por isso, este não é o dia do rei. Este dia não pertence a mim. Este dia pertence ao povo de Erebor, que provou ser maior do que aqueles que duvidaram desse dia!

Aplausos e gritos irromperam. Thorin esperou silêncio antes de continuar:

— Vamos reconstruir nosso reino e prosperar, como já prosperamos um dia. Juntos, vamos reeguer Erebor, pois este não é somente meu reino redivivo: é o nosso lar reconquistado.

Novos gritos irromperam da multidão, incluindo elogios em Khuzdul para o rei e toda linhagem de Durin. Quando o barulho morreu, Thorin retomou a palavra:

— Hoje também é dia de honrar dois nobres guerreiros da linhagem de Durin, cujos títulos há muito têm sido negados.

Essa era a deixa para Kíli dar um passo à frente e ajoelhar-se diante de seu tio. Dwalin segurou o baú para Thorin retirar de lá uma pequena coroa de prata. Thorin a ergueu com as duas mãos antes de lentamente colocá-la na cabeça de seu sobrinho caçula. Com um sorriso, Thorin pronunciou:

— Fique de pé, Kíli, capitão da guarda, Príncipe de Erebor!

Quando Kíli se ergueu, Anna ignorou a algazarra do salão para se deter no olhar de choque do jovem ao ouvir seu título. Mais do que isso, ela viu o sorriso de orgulho de Thorin para Kíli, que se virara para ver o salão explodir em gritos antes de voltar a seu lugar.

Conforme ensaiado, Thorin se virou para Fíli. Anna notou o nervosismo do rapaz ao tomar seu lugar, de joelhos aos pés de seu tio. Do baú segurado por Dwalin, Thorin tirou outra coroa de prata, mas com detalhes em ouro.

— Erga-se, Fíli, Príncipe de Erebor, herdeiro do trono de Durin!

Parecia que o imenso salão do trono ia cair, tamanho o volume de aplausos e gritos em homenagem àquele que seria o próximo rei sob a montanha. A salva de palmas era mais alta do que o clamor de uma batalha. Anna não pôde deixar de notar a emoção do jovem herdeiro, que geralmente tinha um comportamento tão blasé. Dís parecia prestes a estourar de tanto orgulho dos filhos.

Anna tremia quando chegou sua vez. Ao se ajoelhar, ela sentia que seu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que parecia estar tentando pular para fora de seu peito.

Thorin se virou para pegar a última coroa do baú. Na verdade, era uma tiara em ouro, confeccionada no mesmo estilo da coroa de Thorin, mas com uma única camada de linhas retas. Thorin a ergueu com as duas mãos e posicionou-a logo acima dos cabelos trançados de Anna. Ela ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram e ambos sorriram. Anna viu nos olhos de Thorin a mesma ternura que reservava para os momentos íntimos, e isso a acalmou, fazendo-a abstrair-se do salão cheio e concentrar-se nos olhos azuis profundos. Thorin então pousou a coroa gentilmente em sua cabeça, antes de proclamar:

— Levante-se, Anna, Consorte do Rei, _Khazad_-_bâhinh_, Mãe de Erebor!

Por mais que tivessem ensaiado, Anna ficou surpresa com o título de Mãe de Erebor. Thorin havia adicionado este título sem avisar ninguém.

O Rei Sob a Montanha estendeu a mão para sua consorte se erguer e encarar a multidão. Anna ouviu os aplausos da multidão e os gritos de Bofur, que se sobressaíam entre os de todos: "Rainha! Rainha!". Ao se virar para a multidão, ela conseguiu ver Dori tentando discretamente enxugar uma lágrima.

Anna estava tão feliz e orgulhosa que nada parecia capaz de arruinar aquele momento. Haveria festa, dança, comida e alegria.

Infelizmente, porém, devido à sua própria natureza, imprevistos acontecem sem qualquer aviso.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Depois da cerimônia, Thorin sentou-se ao trono (o mesmo de Thrór) com Anna a seu lado para receber os cumprimentos dos dignatários. Os Durin estavam todos perfilados: uma linhagem unida.

O rei Bard, de Valle, foi o primeiro chefe de Estado a cumprimentá-lo, e ofereceu a Thorin uma caixa de prata.

— Como oferta de amizade, rei Thorin, devolvo ao trono de Erebor aquilo que lhe pertence, para simbolizar a paz entre os povos.

Ele abriu a caixa, exibindo o conteúdo, e Thorin empalideceu. Recobrou a compostura, dizendo:

— Eu lhe dei isso.

Bard assentiu:

— Esta pedra pertenceu a seu pai, Thráin, e ao pai dele antes dele. É a Pedra do Rei, o Coração da Montanha. Eu não tenho nenhum direito, nenhum direito, de ficar com esta joia.

Thorin ainda parecia desconfortável. Anna (que combinara este momento com Bard desde sua ida a Valle meses atrás) esticou o braço e cobriu a mão de Thorin com a sua. O Rei Sob a Montanha encarou a Consorte, consultando-a diante de suas incertezas. Ela lançou um olhar confiante ao marido, que deu a ela um sorriso de gratidão e virou-se para o rei Bard, inclinando a cabeça graciosamente antes de dizer:

— É com gratidão que recebo este presente de Valle, como símbolo de amizade entre os dois reinos e os dois reis.

Anna sorriu, satisfeita. Ela não tinha certeza da reação de Thorin, quando pensara nisso. Mas ela não temia a volta da doença que vitimara seu marido na retomada da montanha. Anna estava quase certa de que a moléstia de Thrór tinha sumido da linhagem de Durin.

O Senhor da Cidade do Lago compareceu aos cumprimentos, bem como os elfos silvestres de Mirkwood. Anna viu Thorin suportar os cumprimentos de Thranduil, Legolas e a reduzida comitiva da floresta. Não escapou a ninguém o olhar trocado entre Kíli e uma elfa de cabelos cor de cobre, pequena para sua raça, cujos grandes olhos verdes se arregalaram diante do jovem príncipe da montanha. Era uma informação nova. Kíli e uma _elfa?_

— Rei Thorin, parabéns. — A voz agradável de Thranduil soou melíflua como sempre. — Sua coroação é um momento auspicioso para nossas terras.

Thorin respondeu:

— São tempos de mudança, Thranduil, grande rei. Devemos acompanhar os novos tempos.

Thranduil virou-se para Anna, beijando sua mão:

— Milady, está positivamente radiante.

Anna respondeu:

— Tem olhos bondosos para mim, Majestade. É grande minha alegria em vê-lo conosco neste dia. E príncipe Legolas, grande amigo. Sejam todos bem-vindos.

Depois que a pequena entourage dos elfos saiu, os dois magos se apresentaram, e Thorin cumprimentou Gandalf com afeição.

— Obrigado por vir, Gandalf. Você tem grande participação em tudo isso.

O mago sorriu:

— E como eu poderia perder esta ocasião depois de tudo que transpirou? Este é um dia de grande celebração, meus amigos.

Anna reiterou:

— Estamos muito felizes.

— E vejo que a família logo estará maior. Para quando é?

— Se não chegar no fim da primavera, então só no início do próximo inverno.

Aquilo pareceu surpreender Gandalf, que disse:

— Oh, bem, desejo toda a felicidade deste mundo. E também trago lembranças de Bilbo. Ele escreveu uma mensagem.

Anna disse:

— Oh, que saudade! Gostaria que ele pudesse estar aqui.

Gandalf comentou:

— Sei que não é substituto para Bilbo, mas vim com Radagast. Acho que se lembram dele.

Anna sorriu:

— Como poderíamos nos esquecer? Radagast e seus coelhos, mais velozes do que wargs de Gundabag!...

Durante todo aquele tempo, Radagast estava distraído, olhando para os lados e falando consigo mesmo. Gandalf teve que chamar sua atenção:

— Radagast, venha cumprimentar o Rei. Lembra-se de nossos amigos?

Alarmado, Radagast alertou:

— Gandalf, eu sinto cheiro de dragão aqui. E de anão!

Dwalin rosnou e Thorin fechou a cara. Mortificado, Gandalf tentou dizer diplomaticamente:

— Estamos em Erebor, um dos maiores reinos anões de toda Arda. E estes são os Reis Sob a Montanha.

Então Radagast abriu um sorriso ao ver Thorin.

— Ah! Anões! Sim, eu me lembro agora. Perto do Vale Oculto. Sua montanha é muito bonita.

Ainda de cara fechada, Thorin respondeu:

— Obrigado.

Anna disse:

— Por favor, fiquem à vontade. O banquete não demora.

Então Radagast virou-se para ela:

— Oh, que surpresa! Por meu chapéu, criança, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ana riu-se do seu jeito amalucado:

— Eu moro aqui, este é meu marido. Lembra-se de nós, não?

— Você estava com aquele bando de anões? E como eu não reparei em quem você é?

Anna disse:

— Oh, é que eu estava disfarçada de hobbit.

Radagast olhou a barriga dela e comentou, sorrindo com gentileza:

— E você está prestes a se tornar ainda mais especial, não é? Oh, que dias abençoados e mágicos os que vivemos! Não é, minha querida?

Divertida com os modos bizarros do Istari, Anna respondeu:

— Sim, com certeza.

Gandalf lembrou:

— Depois vocês podem conversar mais, Radagast. Você não está deixando a fila andar!

Era verdade: lá atrás, um anão rosnava furiosamente que elfos estavam na sua frente e ele exigia ver a Corte de Erebor. Radagast se deu conta e disse:

— Está bem, está bem. Adoro neves de primavera! Sempre trazem as coisas mais interessantes!

Anna podia jurar ter ouvido um passarinho piar dentro do chapéu do mago castanho.

Assim que os dois Istari se foram, foi a vez de Dáin Ironfoot e sua comitiva cumprimentarem o primo. A presença deles fez Anna lembrar-se que aquela era uma boa ocasião para tentar costurar tratados e alianças. Por isso, depois que as festividades se deslocaram para o Grande Salão e o banquete terminou, ela tratou de procurar Dáin, acompanhada por Hila.

— Meu lord — cumprimentou Anna, com uma mesura. — Sua presença me dá muita alegria.

— Senhora Consorte — saudou o Senhor das Colinas de Ferro respeitosamente, curvando-se. — Deixe-me lhe dar os parabéns. A montanha parece ter prosperado muito desde o tempo que aqui estive.

— Com as bênçãos dos deuses, estamos reconstruindo Erebor.

— Tenho ouvido falar de sua participação nisso. E tenho ouvido falar de outras coisas a seu respeito.

— Espero que não tenha acreditado em tudo que ouviu.

— Talvez não, mas agora acredito que o rei élfico tenha mesmo medo da senhora.

— Mesmo?

— Madame — ele se aproximou dela de maneira conspiratória —, depois do modo como lidou com aquele malfeitor que a atacou em seu quarto... até _eu _estou com medo da senhora.

Anna riu-se, um pouco constrangida:

— Pode ficar sossegado, primo de meu marido. Sou muito menos uma ameaça do que dizem.

Anna ficou maravilhada por ter conseguido arrancar um sorriso do senhor das Colinas de Ferro. Foi quando Madame Hila cochichou:

— Senhora, os elfos se aproximam.

Era verdade: Thranduil, Legolas e a elfa de cabelos ruivos se aproximavam. Ao longe, monitorando com discrição, estavam Kíli e Thorin. De qualquer modo, fosse como fosse, Anna suspirou. Sua gravidez escolhera justamente aquele dia para incomodá-la. Com dores, seria ainda mais difícil administrar a tensão que era interagir com Thranduil.

Mas Anna conhecia a expressão francesa "noblesse oblige", a nobreza obriga, portanto ela armou seu melhor sorriso diplomático e foi em direção ao trio.

— Majestade.

— Por favor, madame — pediu ele, em sua voz sedosa. — Pode me chamar apenas de Thranduil.

— É muito gentil de sua parte — disse Anna, virando-se para os outros dois. — Príncipe Legolas, espero que as festividades estejam de seu agrado e de sua acompanhante.

Thranduil interveio:

— Tauriel veio em minha companhia. Ela é capitão da guarda de minha floresta de Mirkwood.

Anna sorriu para a moça:

— Você é a correspondente a meu sobrinho Kíli. Talvez vocês dois possam se encontrar e discutir... assuntos de guarda.

A moça avermelhou-se e de novo. Thranduil comentou:

— Tauriel é muito jovem, e raramente saiu dos limites da floresta. Só teve contato com anões em uma única ocasião desastrosa. Achei que lhe faria bem ver como são anões em outras circunstâncias.

Anna concordou:

— É mesmo uma excelente oportunidade. — Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando uma fisgada de dor praticamente forte a fez interromper-se. — Oh.

Hila adiantou-se para ampará-la, e Thranduil franziu o cenho.

— Madame, não se sente bem?

— Foi só uma dorzinha — minimizou Anna. — Provavelmente não é nada.

Hila sugeriu:

— Talvez seja melhor sentar-se, milady.

— Por favor, não diga nada a Thorin. Ele tende a exagerar um pouco e- oh! — Desta vez a dor foi tão grande que Anna curvou-se.

Thranduil gritou com Legolas e ele saiu correndo, desaparecendo em meio ao salão cheio. A dor de Anna aumentou e ela se sentiu tão mal que vomitou um pouco no chão. Hila disse:

— Vou chamar Mestre Óin.

— Não... — fez Anna, mesmo fraca.

A elfa aproximou-se:

— Por favor, deixe-me ajudar.

Anna indagou:

— É curadora?

— Não, mas as mulheres de meu povo podem sentir uma criança ainda no ventre. Eu também sinto sua energia, madame. Ela é familiar.

Hila ficou desconfiada, mas Anna assentiu, ofegante. Tauriel tocou a barriga com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos. Após uns poucos segundos, ela abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para Anna:

— O bebê está sofrendo. É melhor chamar o curador e as doulas.

Nova onda de dor assolou Anna, que gritou.

Thranduil ordenou a Hila, alarmado.

— Leve-a para o quarto! [Tauriel, vá e ajude nossa irmã!]

E foi nesse momento que Anna entrou definitivamente em pânico.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_khazâd-bâhinh_ = amiga dos anões

_mizimel _= joia de todas as joias


	19. Um evento inesperado

**19.**

**Um evento inesperado**

_O bebê insiste em chegar_

Anna estava dividida entre seu próprio estado de pânico e a preocupação em que Hila não expulsasse Tauriel para longe. Mas não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer: a dor a deixava atordoada.

— Mestre Ori! — ela ouviu Hila gritar. — Mestre Ori, por favor!

— Senhora, o que houve?

— Chame Mestre Óin! A princesa; o rei! Há algo errado com a criança!

Tauriel dirigiu-se a Anna:

— Continue respirando, senhora. Está indo muito bem.

Finalmente chegaram à ala real, e foi quando Thorin e Óin os alcançaram. O rei estava pálido, mas deixou Óin passar à sua frente.

— _Ghivashel!..._

— Thorin! — Anna esticou a mão, buscando a dele. — Meu amor...!

O curador encarou a elfa:

— Ah, um elfo mulher. Bom. Pode ajudar, mestra elfa?

Ela foi gentil.

— Não sou mestra em coisa nenhuma, honorável curador. Chame-me de Tauriel.

— O que os seus olhos élficos veem?

— O bebê sofre, e há uma centena de razões. Eu suspeito que ele queira vir ao mundo.

Anna se apavorou:

— Não, não! Ainda não! É cedo demais!...

Quando todos chegaram ao quarto e Anna estava instalada na cama, Thorin pediu:

— Deixem-nos por um momento.

Óin hesitou:

— Majestade...

— Vão cuidar do que precisa ser feito!

Óin indicou, liderando todos para fora:

— Vamos, não percam mais tempo! Água quente, panos limpos...

Assim que fecharam a porta, Anna virou-se para o seu marido:

— Thorin, estou com tanto medo!... Não quero perder nosso bebê.

— Fique calma, meu amor — disse ele, longe de se sentir calmo. — Vai dar tudo certo.

— Mas nosso bebê não tem nem seis meses, quanto mais nove! É muito cedo, muito cedo!...

Thorin beijou suas mãos, procurando acalmá-la:

— Mahal não vai desamparar um filho de Durin, _ghivasha_. Confie nisso.

Anna não parava de pensar que um bebê prematuro de cinco meses já inspirava cuidados num ambiente da medicina moderna. Seus pulmõezinhos não estavam completamente formados, e ele com certeza seria mais sensível a infecções. Naquele ambiente, teria ele alguma chance?

Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto:

— Thorin, se ele nascer agora... será que ele vai sobreviver?

— Não é impossível, em se tratando de um _khuzd _— disse ele, amparando a lágrima com o dedo, e Anna imaginou o quanto Thorin realmente acreditava naquilo. — Depende do quanto ele tiver crescido. Mas ele confia na mãe dele, sempre forte.

— Thorin...

Ele se inclinou para beijar a fronte de Anna, já úmida, e ergueu o queixo dela, encarando os olhos cor de mel com amor e solenidade:

— Não teremos mais um momento a sós tão cedo. Por isso, vou dizer agora e direi de novo, _yasîth:_ não interessa o que acontecer, eu amo você mais que tudo. Por você, faço qualquer coisa.

— Thorin...

Anna foi interrompida por uma dor aguda em seu ventre, uma que a fez sentar-se na cama tão rápido que quase atingiu o nariz de Thorin. Então ela arregalou os olhos, porque sentiu uma umidade escorrer por entre suas pernas. Um frio líquido também inundou suas entranhas. Ela olhou para a cama molhada:

— Minha... bolsa...

Thorin acompanhou o olhar dela e arregalou os olhos quando viu a umidade, sabendo o que isso significava. Ele largou a mão de Anna e saiu do quarto, procurando ajuda.

Anna ficou sozinha, vivendo momentos de medo, incerteza e angústia.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Desde o momento em que Thorin saiu em disparada do salão de festa, os convidados perceberam que algo estava acontecendo. Balin foi encarregado de lidar com as autoridades sobre a ausência do Rei Sob a Montanha em sua própria coroação.

A notícia correu a montanha mais rapidamente do que fogo em palha seca. A multidão se alvoroçou diante da perspectiva de um bebê real estar chegando.

Thorin chamou Óin e Dís, que trouxeram a parteira, uma anã que seguramente tinha mais de 200 anos. Tauriel se adiantou ao rei:

— Majestade, eu posso ajudar. E eu quero ajudar.

Thorin indagou:

— Como?

A elfa respondeu:

— Conheço maneiras de deixar sua mulher mais relaxada sem prejudicar o bebê. Ela responde bem a curas élficas.

Era verdade, admitiu Thorin. Por menos que gostasse de elfos, essa eldar parecia não ter animosidade contra os _khazâd_. Além disso, Óin parecia aprová-la. Então, Thorin assentiu. Os dois entraram nos aposentos.

No quarto, eram quatro mulheres em volta de Anna, que sentia o retorno das dores. Dís observou:

— Parece que meu sobrinho está impaciente para vir ao mundo.

Hila ajudou Anna a se posicionar. Thorin disse a Anna:

— _Ghivasha_, eu trouxe Tauriel. Ela vai ajudá-la a ficar mais calma.

Anna suava, ofegante, pálida e trêmula, mas assentiu. Tauriel aproximou-se da cama e pôs as duas mãos na barriga de Anna novamente, entoando um cântico. Óin pôs uma mão no pulso de Anna, monitorando os batimentos. A parteira ergueu o vestido de Anna e a fez dobrar os joelhos. Thorin só podia supor que ela avaliava a situação, e seu coração se contraiu.

Anna olhou para Óin, olhos marejados, repletos de medo:

— Óin...

Ele sorriu, dizendo:

— Seu coração é forte, pequena.

Anna suspirou, parecendo aliviada. Tauriel continuava com seu cântico. Se as mulheres _khazâd _desaprovavam sua presença, nada disseram.

Thorin pegou a mão de sua mulher, sentindo um caroço na garganta, pensamentos sombrios se formando. Acariciou a testa dela, e seus olhos se encontraram. Nenhum dos dois trocou palavra, mas Thorin viu os olhos de Anna tentando tranquilizá-lo, apesar do medo evidente neles. Também havia adoração e esperança neles. Ele a encarou com amor, devoção e todo o carinho do mundo. Aquilo durou poucos segundos, mas a intensidade equivalia a uma vida inteira.

O Rei sob a Montanha notou os olhos verdes da elfa silenciosamente acompanhando a comunicação entre ele e Anna sem parar de entoar seu cântico. Ao ver que ele notara, Tauriel desviou o olhar, envergonhada por se intrometer em momento tão íntimo. Thorin indagou se a elfa seria capaz de captar a profundidade do que acabara de ver.

Foi quanto um jato de dor fez Anna gritar alto, assustando Thorin. A parteira declarou:

— Os homens devem sair agora.

Anna chamou:

— Thorin...!

Ele beijou sua cabeça:

— Não se preocupe, tesouro maior de minha vida. Estarei logo ali.

Anna estava bem assistida, pensou ele. É claro que isso não tornava seu afastamento mais fácil.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Quando Thorin e Óin deixaram o quarto, Dís chegou perto e segurou a mão de Anna, dizendo:

— Agora deve se manter calma, mulher de meu irmão. Vai dar tudo certo.

Anna tentou assentir, ainda com dor. A parteira comentou:

— Madame Consorte é muito delicada. Vamos tomar todo o cuidado.

Hila indagou:

— Senhora, como se sente?

— Melhor, minha amiga. — disse Anna, ofegante. — Tauriel, o que pode me dizer sobre o bebê?

A elfa respondeu:

— Continua em sofrimento. Pode ser devido ao parto, mas pode haver outros motivos.

Dís quis saber:

— Que motivos? Que quer dizer?

— O bebê pode ter puxado à raça do pai e assim ser grande demais para o corpo delicado da Consorte Anna. Ou pode ser resultado de estresse, depois de tudo que vocês passaram para reconquistar a montanha. Sei que foram muitos percalços.

_"E você não sabe da missa a metade, ruivinha"_, pensou Anna, tentando respirar. Ela indagou:

— Alguém sabe me dizer se a criança vai sobreviver?

Dís e Hila disseram quase ao mesmo tempo:

— Sim!

— Claro!

A parteira experiente comentou:

— Se seu filho fosse _khuzd _puro, as chances seriam melhores. Mas não é impossível.

— O bebê pode estar mais formado do que pensamos — contribuiu Tauriel. — Uma concepção entre duas raças pode influenciar a taxa de crescimento.

Anna pediu à barriga:

— Filhinho, fique bem. Por favor, meu filho...

Provavelmente ela ia falar mais, contudo uma fisgada inacreditável de dor a fez gritar e esquecer tudo que queria dizer.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Ao saírem, Thorin e Óin encontraram a maior parte da companhia reunida, ansiosa por notícias. Eles olharam seu rei com preocupação e companheirismo. Mas logo começaram com as perguntas:

— O que houve?

— Anna está bem?

— Acontece alguma coisa com o bebê?

Thorin respondeu pesadamente:

— O bebê está chegando.

Os anões se alvoroçaram:

— Mas já está na hora?

— Eu pensei que fosse demorar mais.

— Não está na hora — garantiu Thorin, gravemente. — Vou render Balin no salão de banquetes e já volto. Óin, fique a postos.

— Sim, meu senhor.

A companhia de Thorin Oakenshield observou seu rei sair em silêncio. Uma atmosfera tensa se instalava no local, e não parecia haver sinal de que a situação fosse melhorar tão cedo.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Respire — ensinou Dís. — Alivia a dor.

Anna tentava obedecer, pensando em anestésicos poderosos e drogas hospitalares. Em poucos minutos (e porque estava entre contrações), ela respirava de maneira mais estável.

— Como está? — quis saber.

Do pé da cama, a parteira respondeu:

— Sem sinal da criança ainda. Mas isso não quer dizer nada.

Anna disse:

— Parece que vai demorar. É comum, não é?

Dís respondeu:

— Entre nossa raça, não é anormal que um parto leve dias. Mas entre humanos...

Tauriel ofereceu:

— Nossas mulheres também podem passar alguns dias em trabalho de parto. É pouco comum, mas acontece.

Sempre direta, Dís indagou:

— Por que você tem tanto cuidado com a Consorte?

— Cumpro ordens de meu rei. Ademais, o príncipe Legolas, meu companheiro de armas, tem grande apreço por Lady Anna, pelos serviços prestados a Mirkwood — respondeu a elfa. — Com suas ações, a Consorte poupou meu rei de um grande embaraço. O rei Thranduil lhe tem muita admiração.

Anna indagou:

— Seu rei sempre me tratou com muita gentileza. — Anna encarou Tauriel e indagou: — Nós nos conhecemos? Desculpe, mas não me lembro de tê-la visto.

Tauriel baixou os olhos:

— Não nos vimos. Durante sua estada, eu cuidava de prisioneiros nas masmorras.

— Oh — foi o que Anna disse. — Então foi de lá que conheceu meus sobrinhos.

Ela enrubesceu:

— Sim. Antes que fugissem.

— Acho que seu rei não se convenceu até hoje que eu nada tive a ver com a fuga deles. Foi meu tio, Bilbo Baggins. Eu só usei a mesma rota, nada mais que isso.

Algumas das mulheres riram, outras se espantaram. Anna sorriu, mas não por muito tempo até uma dor lancinante viajar por seu corpo, arrancando dela um urro animalesco.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Um grito inumano chegou até a companhia, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem.

— Estão a atacando! — disse Ori, assustado. — É coisa daquele elfo!

Dwalin o encarou, com um sorriso:

— Nunca viu uma mulher dar à luz, não é, rapaz? — Ori fez que não com a cabeça. — Oh, é uma experiência dolorida.

Fíli comentou:

— Pobrezinha, ela é tão pequena!...

Glóin disse:

— Fiquei muito preocupada com minha Milna quando Gimli nasceu.

Dori comentou:

— Mas Lady Anna não é de nossa raça! Imagino o que pode acontecer com ela, e nessas circunstâncias...!

Óin disse:

— Ela pode ser pequena e frágil, mas tem uma força que vocês conhecem. Ela sempre tem uma surpresa pronta e pode nos deixar envergonhados.

— Aye — sorriu Dwalin. — Ela é forte como ferro. Ela vai conseguir, acreditem.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Eu não vou conseguir!... — gritava Anna. — Não aguento!...

A parteira incentivava:

— Seu filho está vindo! Já posso ver a coroa!

— Força! — dizia Dís. — É uma mulher de Durin! Você pode!

Anna tinha tanta dor que sentia as pernas adormecidas. Chorou:

— Não tenho forças...!

Hila chegou bem perto dela e falou seriamente:

— Madame, desde que a conheci, não tem demonstrado outra coisa que não força. É uma das mulheres mais fortes que conheci, de qualquer raça. Milady pode fazer isso, sim.

Tauriel se adiantou e entoou o cântico. Anna logo sentiu um pequeno alívio. Dís encarou a elfa, dizendo:

— É gentil de sua parte nos ajudar.

Tauriel sorriu:

— Não somos vizinhos? Vizinhos devem se ajudar.

Dís hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu ao sorriso. Por sua vez, Anna tentava fazer força, como era instruído. Enquanto sentia as faces se esquentarem e deixava de respirar para tentar trazer seu filho ao mundo, a jovem mãe tentava desesperadamente desviar a mente de palavras como "cesariana" e "analgésicos".

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivasha = _tesouro

_ghivashel =_ tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khuzd = _anão

_khazâd = _anões, povo dos anões

_yasîth = _esposa


	20. Um parto difícil

**20. **

**Um parto difícil**

_Mais ajuda é convocada_

— Ah, Thorin, meu rapaz — saudou Gandalf, ao lado de Radagast. — Estamos aqui imaginando se metade dos rumores que ouvimos são verdade.

— Sim, Anna está tendo nosso filho — O recém-ungido Rei Sob a Montanha parecia aflito. — É cedo demais, Gandalf!

O mago disse:

— Fique calmo, Thorin. Os Valar sabem o que estão fazendo.

Radagast parecia entusiasmado:

— Ah, neve e flores! Sempre nos surpreendem!

Thorin indagou:

— Vocês viram o rei élfico?

Como se tivesse ouvido o chamado, Thranduil aproximou-se por trás, acompanhado do filho.

— Rei Thorin — saudou. — Que notícias traz da Consorte?

— O bebê está chegando. Sua protegida se ofereceu para ajudar, e aceitei sem consultá-lo. Desculpe-me pela ousadia.

Gandalf acompanhava o diálogo com interesse. Thranduil inclinou a cabeça graciosamente:

— Tauriel ofereceu seus serviços de boa vontade. Fico feliz em poder ajudar.

Thorin disse:

— Agradeço muito. Agora peço perdão em deixá-los, mas devo ficar com minha mulher.

— É claro — disse Gandalf. — Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estamos aqui.

— Obrigado.

Radagast comentou:

— Eu sabia! A neve florida sempre nos traz acontecimentos marcantes! Ainda mais na lua cheia.

Thorin ia saindo, quando algo adormecido despertou em sua mente. As palavras de Radagast o fizeram se lembrar de uma frase ouvida há meses atrás, um presságio...

_"quando a neve florida ficar rubra de sangue"_

Os presságios de Óin...

Thorin empalideceu e arregalou os olhos, antes de balbuciar suas desculpas e sair correndo de volta à ala real.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

"_É ridículo, Anna", _dizia para si mesma. _"Não houve um Julio César na Terra Média, então não tem como ter uma cesariana."_

Agora Dís estava num lado de Anna, Hila do outro e a parteira ao pé da cama. A criada secava o suor do rosto de Anna, e Dis sentia as unhas de Anna se cravando em sua pele a cada contração. Tauriel ajeitava a água no fogo e o bercinho com roupas limpas.

— Está indo muito bem, madame — disse a parteira. — Tudo está indo bem.

Anna indagou, arfando:

— Não está demorando...?

— Eu sei que parece muito tempo, mas está dentro do esperado. Respire.

Dís ajudou:

— Respirar faz diferença. Lembre-se também que a dor vai acabar em breve. Portanto, ajude seu filho a vir ao mundo.

Anna gostaria de responder, mas a contração que a atingiu terminou sendo apenas o gatilho para outro urro.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

O filho de Thráin percorreu os corredores do seu reino com o semblante agoniado e uma dor no peito. Pensamentos sombrios lhe rondavam a mente, impedindo-o de reparar no mundo à sua volta. Ele mal podia esperar para chegar à ala real.

As palavras de Óin meses atrás voltaram a assombrá-lo. O presságio falava em neve florida rubra de sangue, e outras coisas como morte. Thorin não quisera prestar atenção aos maus presságios, e agora o terror ameaçava dilacerar o coração.

Ele tivera todos esses meses de felicidade ao lado de Anna. Será que nada era permanente em sua vida? Teria ele ofendido os deuses tanto que ele sempre deveria perder tudo que tinha, sem direito a felicidade? E o preço, desta vez, seria a mulher que amava e o filho que ela carregava?

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Kíli se impacientou:

— Já faz mais de uma hora! Por que não tiram logo o bebê?

Fíli ralhou:

— Quer matar nossa tia? Essas coisas demoram!

Nori disse:

— Eu me lembro quando Ori nasceu. Demorou quase um dia inteiro.

Dori concordou:

— Mahal ajude nossa rainha.

— Como será que ela está? — indagou Bofur.

Balin suspirou:

— Vamos rezar que para que tudo dê certo.

Nesse momento, duas ações simultâneas aconteceram: a porta se abriu para Tauriel, que deixou o quarto no exato momento em que Thorin aparecia no recinto, com uma expressão preocupada. Da maneira reservada dos elfos, Tauriel anunciou:

— Acabou. O bebê nasceu.

Thorin se aproximou, coração ameaçando sair pela boca.

— Está... vivo...?

A elfa respondeu:

— A criança está com boa saúde. Sua Majestade pode entrar agora.

O som de um choro de criança enfatizou a afirmação, e os homens sorriram, satisfeitos. Thorin se adiantou para passar, mas deteve-se e quis saber:

— E o que é?

— Anna deu a luz a um menino.

Gritos de celebração irromperam na companhia, e Thorin recebeu tapinhas nas costas, antes de entrar no quarto rapidamente. Os amigos celebravam o acontecimento quando o esperto Ori notou o semblante tenso da elfa ruiva.

— Tem algo errado — deduziu ele. — Não tem?

Tauriel encarou o jovem anão e assentiu. — Anna está muito fraca.

— Ela está morrendo? — perguntou Fíli, alarmado.

— Não sabemos — respondeu a elfa. — Mestre curador, deve vê-la assim que puder.

Kíli urgiu:

— Vamos entrar logo!

Uma voz feminina conhecida interrompeu:

— Ninguém vai entrar lá agora. — Dís saiu, com Hila e a parteira. — Vamos dar uma chance à nova família para se conhecer.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Anna estava só no quarto, apoiada em almofadas, a pele ainda úmida após a limpeza feita por Hila e Tauriel. A criança estava adormecida em seus braços e Anna a encarava com curiosidade, exausta, maravilhada com o tufo farto de cabelo preto, tocando os dedinhos, tentando observar o que parecia com Thorin, ou talvez Dís ou os meninos.

— Filho...

Embora o parto tenha demorado horas (e cada hora parecia estender-se por dias), Anna sentia que todo o processo tinha sido muito rápido. Ela ainda não se acostumara ao fato de que a gravidez tinha terminado e ela segurava seu filho.

A porta abriu-se e Thorin entrou, silenciosamente. Anna disse:

— Olha só, filhinho: o papai veio conhecer você.

Thorin sentou-se na cama, olhos fixos no bebê. Ele indagou:

— Como se sente, _ghivashel?_

Anna sorriu:

— Eu me sinto como se tivesse primeiro sido atropelada por um trem e em seguida, ganhado na loteria.

Thorin franziu o cenho:

— Como?

Anna se deu conta do que dissera e explicou:

— Desculpe, é o cansaço falando. Estou exausta, mas muito feliz.

Thorin olhou para a criança, com um pequeno sorriso triste.

— Ele me faz lembrar meu irmão...

Anna sentiu os olhos pesando, mas ergueu o olhar para observar a expressão de profunda alegria no rosto do marido.

— Quer homenagear seu irmão? Podemos dar a ele o nome de Frerín, se preferir.

— Não — preferiu Thorin. — Muitas lembranças. Ele deve ter seu nome próprio.

— Ficamos com Tharin, então? Ou quem sabe Darin? Acho que combina mais com ele.

Thorin considerou e notou que o nome continha a raiz da palavra em Khuzdul arcaico para "milagre". Ele disse isso a Anna. Ela sorriu:

— Oh, que lindo, nosso pequeno milagre. Viu como ele é grande? A parteira disse que ele está todo formado.

Thorin não tinha parado de sorrir:

— Ele é perfeito...

Naquele momento, o bebê mexeu a cabeça, fazendo uma careta como se alguma coisa o incomodasse. Abriu a boquinha rosa, mas não chorou. Então ele abriu os olhos azuis, e Anna disse:

— Olá, meu filho. Vem dizer oi pro papai.

Thorin encostou um dedo na mão do bebê, que imediatamente fechou os dedinhos e capturou o dedo do pai. O Rei Sob a Montanha ficou maravilhado.

— Acho que ele gostou de você.

Thorin estava hipnotizado.

— Esse é o dia mais feliz de minha vida...

Anna disse:

— Quer pegá-lo?

Ela o passou ao marido, que pegou a trouxinha em seus braços, apoiando a nuca numa mão e o corpo com a outra. Thorin inclinou-se para beijar a testa dele, e o gesto fez o bebê parar de se mexer, encarando o pai de maneira solene com os dois olhos azuis totalmente em foco.

Thorin soltou um som abafado, uma mistura de surpresa, adoração e fascinação. Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos azuis, e Thorin nem notou, fascinado com o filho. Fazia tempo que Anna não via tanta emoção no rosto de Thorin, assim aberta e franca, pensou ela, cansada.

Darin abriu a boca e parecia que ia chorar, mas ao invés disso, ele abocanhou o quanto pôde do nariz de Thorin, surpreendendo seus pais.

— Thorin, ele gostou mesmo de você... — riu-se Anna.

O rei riu-se ao sentir o molhadinho na ponta do nariz. Ao notar que ali não tinha o que queria, o bebê soltou um choro alto de frustração. Thorin sugeriu:

— Acho que ele está com fome.

Anna riu-se:

— Oh, você acha? Vamos, deixe-me alimentá-lo.

Thorin obedeceu, mas estava preocupado:

— _Âzyungâl_, está forte o bastante para amamentar?

Anna pegou o bebê (que ainda chorava) e o pôs em seus braços, dizendo:

— Daqui para frente terei que ser, meu amor... Nosso filho precisa comer.

Ela puxou um seio para fora do vestido e ajeitou Darin, que reclamava muito. Com ajuda, o bebê achou o que queria e sugou com vontade, fazendo Anna suspirar.

— Machucou? — preocupou-se Thorin.

— Não, foi só... inesperado.

Anna sempre ouvira falar do forte vínculo que mães formavam com seus filhos ao amamentá-los, mas não imaginara a intensidade dele até experimentar por si mesma. Naquele momento, até sua grande devoção a Thorin ficava em segundo lugar. Ela encarava o bebê com afeição inenarrável, acariciando-o na cabeça cheia de cabelos.

Sem que Anna percebesse, intensas emoções também inundavam Thorin Oakenshield. Ver sua mulher amamentando seu filho pela primeira vez era uma cena que ele jamais imaginara testemunhar em sua vida. Ele pensou em todos os anos e humilhações do exílio, os sacrifícios feitos pelo bem de seu povo... Agora ele estava de volta em seu trono, em sua terra natal, com uma família que o amava. Thorin Oakenshield nunca sentira tamanha felicidade.

Quando Darin terminou de mamar, Anna pediu que Thorin o levasse para conhecer a companhia e sua família.

— Vou aproveitar e descansar — disse ela, entregando o filho ao pai. — Sinto-me tão cansada...

Thorin beijou sua testa com cuidado.

— Descanse, _ghivashel_. — Thorin viu os olhos de Anna se fechando e ela ficou imóvel, o peito subindo e descendo no sono profundo. Ele se preocupou com a palidez de Anna, o coração apertado.

Olhou para baixo. Darin estava quieto, encarando o pai em silêncio.

— Vamos, filho — cochichou Thorin. — Venha ser paparicado por seus primos.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Na sala íntima onde a família e amigos estavam reunidos, era grande a expectativa. Kíli e Fíli enchiam a mãe de perguntas:

— Meu primo está bem?

— Deve ser muito pequeno! Minha tia é miúda!

Pacientemente, Dís respondeu:

— Ele é um pouco miúdo para uma criança _khuzd_, mas veio ao mundo com um bom par de pulmões.

— Do que vão chamá-lo?

— O nome externo não foi decidido.

— Nome externo? — repetiu Tauriel.

Hila respondeu:

— É o nome que os _khazâd _usam diante de outras raças. Há outro, que não revelamos aos de fora. É um nome sagrado.

Tauriel sorriu para ela.

— Obrigada por me contar. Entendo que isso seja sagrado, e prometo não revelar a ninguém.

Bifur fez gestos ["Para um elfo, ela parece ser boa gente"]. Bofur respondeu, dando de ombros:

— É o que parece.

Dwalin indagou:

— Já que o menino nasceu saudável e forte, será que Thorin vai querer mudar o contrato e torná-lo herdeiro?

Balin respondeu:

— Anna não permitiria. Ela foi bem clara quanto a isso.

— Mas é a lei!

— A lei também é clara em proibir outros que não de nossa raça no trono de um reino _khuzd_ — lembrou Balin. — Anna foi sensata em evitar ameaças ao trono. Concordo com ela.

Como parte interessada na discussão, Dís e os filhos se calaram. Na verdade, eles tinham discutido o assunto com Thorin na ausência de Anna e tinham chegado à mesma conclusão: Fíli seria o herdeiro, e seu filho depois dele. Thorin concordara, enxergando a sensatez de sua _ghivasha_.

Na verdade, Dís estava intrigada com outra coisa:

— Óin, me responda: por que o bebê está totalmente formado? A gravidez foi curta demais.

O velho curador deu de ombros:

— Estou tão surpreso quanto a princesa. O máximo que posso supor é que o lado do pai tenha acelerado o crescimento do bebê.

Dís ia dar seu palpite quando a porta se abriu e Thorin entrou, seu primogênito nos braços, dando fim a todas as conversas. Todos se ergueram, ansiosos. Balin abriu um sorriso, seguido por Dwalin.

À primeira vista, era apenas uma trouxinha de roupas nos braços de Thorin. Então o bebê fez um dos típicos barulhinhos de recém-nascido e Kíli se aproximou:

— Bem-vindo, filho de meu tio.

Fíli olhou:

— Estou tão feliz por você e Anna, Thorin.

Thorin sorriu:

— Obrigado. Quero apresentar a todos Darin, filho de Thorin!

Dwalin comentou:

— Gosto desse nome: Darin.

Dís sorriu:

— É um nome lindo.

Thorin virou-se para o curador.

— Óin, meu amigo, você fez tanto por Anna e o bebê, e sou muito grato. Mas peço que veja Anna. Ela parece tão fraca...

— É claro, Thorin. E parabéns.

Tauriel indagou:

— Mestre curador, posso ir com o senhor? Se o rei não se importar.

Hila adiantou-se:

— Também posso ajudar.

Enquanto eles entravam no quarto, Dís pegou o sobrinho no colo. Os demais se aglomeraram.

— Que pequenino!

— Vejam, que olhos azuis!

— Ah, um verdadeiro Durin!...

— Eu acho que ele sorriu para mim!

— Ele tem o narigão de Kíli.

— Eu não tenho narigão!

— Acho que ele vai ser dos quietinhos.

— Vejam como ele olha tudo!

— E é corajoso também: olhou para Nori e não chorou!

Risos altos.

— Nem Bifur!

— [Khuzdul!]

Risos ainda mais altos.

— Shh! Deixem Lady Anna descansar.

Como se concordasse, Darin abriu a boca naquele momento e abriu o berreiro como nunca antes. Os anões se maravilharam com a força do choro, dizendo ser um bom sinal.

Thorin olhou instintivamente para a porta do quarto, seu pensamento voltado para a esposa. Tentou se convencer que estava se preocupando à toa. Anna era frágil, mas se recuperava muito bem. Tinha passado por coisas bem piores. Ia dar tudo certo.

Não ia?

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivasha = _tesouro

_ghivashel =_ tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khuzd = _anão

_khazâd = _anões, povo dos anões

_âzyungâl = _amada


	21. Coisas extraordinárias

**21.**

**Coisas extraordinárias**

_Heranças nunca ficam escondidas para sempre_

Óin pegou o braço de Anna. Ela não acordou. Alarmado, o curador tentou verificar o pulso.

— Muito fraco. Milady? — Anna não respondeu. — Ela não acorda.

Hila se assustou ao notar, apontando a cama:

— Oh, Mestre Óin!... O sangue!...

Ele verificou que era verdade. Rapidamente, convocou a ajuda das duas, para pegar instrumentos e água. Era preciso ter pressa, sabia Óin, sob pena de Anna não sobreviver.

Ao verificar o sangramento, Óin constatou que o dano era grande, mas silencioso. A parteira provavelmente não se dera conta, sendo Anna tão pequena, de uma raça diferente. Era preciso medidas drásticas.

— Perdoe-me, minha senhora — ele disse baixinho, em Khuzdul.

Hila estava apavorada. Por sua vez, Tauriel torcia, pedindo silenciosamente a todas as estrelas pela rainha de Erebor. Ela se surpreendeu quando Óin virou-se para ela:

— Mestra elfa, alguma de sua magia medicinal pode ajudar minha senhora?

— Não sou curadora ou mágica, senhor — disse Tauriel. — Gostaria de ter magia pura, como Gandalf, para ajudar Lady Anna...!

Óin exclamou:

— Gandalf!... Sim, é isso! Gandalf pode ajudá-la! Pode trazê-lo?

Antes que Tauriel respondesse, Hila se ofereceu:

— Eu vou! Será mais rápido, pois conheço a montanha! Volto já!

Hila já corria quando Óin gritou:

— Não pare por nada! O caso é grave!

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Da primeira vez que Hila passou correndo, provavelmente ninguém a notou porque o bebê atraía a atenção de todos, ainda chorando desesperadamente. Mas quando a criada voltou, trazendo dois magos, foi impossível não notar.

Dori foi o primeiro a protestar:

— Vocês não podem entrar aqui!

Hila se apressou a dizer:

— É uma emergência, Mestre Óin pediu que viessem! — Ela apontou a porta do quarto. — Por ali, sr. Gandalf, por favor!

Gandalf seguiu na direção indicada, e Thorin foi atrás dele para dentro do quarto. Atraído pelo choro de Darin, Radagast abriu um sorriso:

— Oh, um pequenino! Uma bênção dos deuses!

Darin em nada se impressionou com um dos Istari, e estava vermelhinho de tanto chorar, no colo de Dìs.

— Por que não para de chorar?

— Estará com fome?

— Não, Thorin disse que ele acabou de tomar leite da mãe.

— Talvez ele precise ser limpo.

Radagast se aproximou:

— Posso tentar? Tem uma coisa que bebezinhos adoram.

Com a permissão de Dís, o mago aproximou o cristal de seu cajado da criança, entoando um encantamento para acalmar o pequeno. Mal o mago pronunciou as palavras sagradas, um halo de luz totalmente branca envolveu a criança. A tia teve que fechar os olhos, de tão forte que a luz era.

Os olhos azuis de Radagast se arregalaram, e ele exclamou, maravilhado:

— Oh, sua belezura...!

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Tauriel afastou Thorin enquanto Óin explicava a situação (ou o que ele sabia) para Gandalf.

— Fechei o ferimento e fiz o que pude, mas a rainha não responde — explicava o velho _khuzd_, angustiado. — Nós a estamos perdendo, e não sei mais o que fazer!...

O mago sentou-se na cama e pôs a mão sobre os olhos de Anna, chamando seu espírito de volta. Os demais não viram nada acontecer, mas Gandalf sabia plenamente que algo acontecia, algo importante. Ele pegou seu cajado e acendeu-o, jogando a luz sobre Anna. De novo, nada aconteceu — até Gandalf tirar seu frasquinho de água de Lórien e fazer Anna beber um pouco.

A reação desta vez foi bem visível.

Luz branca, puríssima e rara, saiu do corpo inerte de Anna, inundando o quarto com uma sensação de paz e conforto. Gandalf olhou para cima, admirado, enquanto Thorin protegia os olhos e Óin se admirava. Tauriel estava tão emocionada que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Aos poucos, a luz se apagou e Gandalf instruiu:

— Acredito que ela esteja melhor agora. Thorin, por favor, traga Radagast e seu filho. Os demais podem sair.

Sem pestanejar, todos se puseram a obedecer ao mago. Thorin entrou com Darin em seus braços e Radagast veio falando, animado:

— Gandalf, não sabe o que eu descobri.

— Só um pouco, Radagast — disse o outro maiar. — Thorin, traga seu filho.

Thorin obedeceu, e Gandalf pôs o bebê em cima do peito de Anna. Imediatamente Darin parou de chorar. Ambos foram banhados da luz branca e forte, que rapidamente se apagou. Radagast soltou, admirado:

— Oh! Gandalf, você viu? Mãe e filho!...

Thorin estava entre terrificado e maravilhado com o que tinha visto. Ele ainda não sabia direito o _que _exatamente ele tinha visto, mas sabia que era algo extraordinário. Ele indagou:

— Gandalf... O que houve?

O mago estava comovido, e sua voz tremia:

— Oh, meu caro Thorin... Fomos testemunhas privilegiadas de um acontecimento sem precedentes, graças a esta dádiva que é Anna.

Thorin quis saber:

— Ela vai ficar bem?

— Acalme-se, meu amigo. Ela ficará bem. Posso lhe explicar tudo assim que conferenciar com Radagast.

— Posso vê-la?

— É claro. Volto já.

Os dois Istari se juntaram num canto do quarto, e Thorin se sentou na cama. Pegou Darin no colo, e o bebê se ajeitou para dormir, exausto de tanto chorar. O Rei Sobre a Montanha observou sua amada, o coração ainda cheio de emoções. Não podia negar que estava abalado. Ele poderia ter perdido sua _ghivasha_, e ele não saberia o que fazer sem ela.

Mais uma vez Anna o surpreendia. Gandalf tinha razão: ela era uma dádiva, e nem sempre Thorin se lembrava disso. Como ele era abençoado que uma pessoa assim fosse sua!...

Gandalf afastou o rei da cama, levando-o para um canto do quarto, para deixar Anna descansar. Darin ficou aconchegado à mãe. O mago tratou de acalmar o rei, que ainda parecia abalado:

— Tudo ficará bem, Thorin. Pode ficar sossegado. Mas acho que deve saber o que aconteceu com sua extraordinária esposa.

— Gandalf, não me esconda nada — pediu.

— Anna acaba de passar por uma transformação fenomenal. Radagast concorda comigo: é parte da herança verdadeira de Anna se manifestando.

Thorin sabia que sua mulher era de uma raça praticamente extinta em Arda — ninfas. Por isso os elfos a tratavam com tanta deferência: eram seus parentes. Mas, diferentemente dos elfos, Anna tinha habilidades extraordinárias, poderes de transformação.

Ao se casar com Thorin, ela praticamente renunciara a tudo isso.

Gandalf continuou:

— A maternidade sempre é uma experiência extraordinária e transformadora para qualquer mulher. Mas Anna não é uma mulher qualquer. No caso dela, isso foi muito além. Ao se tornar mãe, Anna aparentemente ativou uma herança mágica adormecida dentro dela. Ela agora tem poderes.

— Poderes? — indagou ele. — Que poderes?

— Não posso dizer com certeza. A única certeza que tenho é que seu filho também compartilha dessa herança. Eu até diria que, de alguma forma, a criança é a responsável pela ativação desses poderes.

Thorin estava dividido entre assustado, boquiaberto, orgulhoso e maravilhado. Gandalf continuou:

— Cabe a você, Thorin Oakenshield, amá-los e protegê-los. Pois eles são preciosos não só para você, mas para toda a Terra Média. Eu sempre disse que sua mulher tem um papel importante nesta terra. Você, caro Thorin, tem o privilégio de ser o guardião desse verdadeiro tesouro de Erebor.

O Rei Sob a Montanha suspirou:

— Ah, Gandalf... Nem sei direito como reagir.

— Alegre-se, Thorin! Quando por nada, alegre-se pela bênção de sua mulher e de seu filho perfeito.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, o mago Radagast aproximava o cajado de mãe e filho, criando fachos de luz em diferentes cores. Um passarinho sobrevoava os dois e piava insistentemente para o mago de Rosghobel. Foi quando Radagast notou uma discrepância nas leituras que fazia com o cristal mágico. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Hum, Gandalf?

— O que é, Radagast?

— Você usou água de Lórien na mulher?

— Você sabe que sim; você viu. Por que pergunta?

O mago castanho respondeu:

— Porque estou captando as mesmas leituras na criança.

O cinza disse, impaciente:

— Bom, então você viu errado! Não usei no bebê. Faça de novo.

— Já fiz três vezes.

— Não é possível! Como a criança teria tido acesso a esta água se... A menos que...

Gandalf interrompeu-se, de olhos arregalados. Ele olhou para Anna e o bebê, dormindo. Animado, virou-se para Thorin:

— Você disse que o bebê veio antes do tempo. Isso é verdade? Quanto tempo antes?

— Anna ainda ia entrar no sexto mês de gestação — respondeu o pai. — O bebê não deveria estar tão formado nem tão forte.

— Desculpe a pergunta, mas, antes da data da concepção do bebê, você e Anna tiveram outros er, encontros íntimos?

Thorin enrubesceu:

— Er, sim, mas—

Gandalf estava tão animado que o interrompeu:

— Teria sido em Imladris?

Thorin estava impressionado:

— Sim, mas como _você _poderia saber disso?

Gandalf o encarou com extrema afeição, um sorriso terno e olhar doce, ao dizer:

— Thorin, Thorin, meu caro Thorin...! Suas bênçãos são ainda maiores do que você podia prever. Pois seu filho é um presente dos deuses, concebido em Imladris graças à magia pura que atuava no corpo de Anna naquele momento: a água de Gil-Estel, a Luz da Esperança. Ela permitiu a vida de seu filho, que nasceu em bom termo e no tempo correto.

Levou alguns segundos até Thorin compreender exatamente o que Gandalf dizia. As implicações ainda demorariam a serem absorvidas, com certeza.

— Então... O bebê está maduro...?

— Ele está ótimo — garantiu Gandalf. — Ambos vão precisar de descanso e muito sol para se recuperar.

— Sol?

— Oh, isso é muito importante. Sol e comida colorida: frutas, verduras, grãos, leite.

Thorin quis saber:

— Então não há dúvida? O bebê nasceu no termo certo?

Radagast confirmou:

— É o que diz aqui: um bebê saudável nascido aos nove meses de gestação com fortes traços de uma magia que nunca encontrei antes. — O mago sorriu, entusiasmado: — A neve florida nunca falha! Coisas extraordinárias acontecem na neve florida!

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivasha = _tesouro

_ghivashel =_ tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khuzd = _anão

_khazâd = _anões, povo dos anões


	22. Mais um para amar

**22.**

**Mais um para amar**

_Vida com o pequeno príncipe_

Em meio de seu sono, Anna ouviu o choro de criança, imaginando estar sonhando (de novo) com seu filho quando ele nascesse. Parecia que ela já o tinha visto, tão forte e lindo...

Ela abriu os olhos porque de alguma forma sabia que o sonho era verdade. Seu filho chorava.

Sentou-se na cama e viu Darin num cestinho a seu lado. Ergueu-se e pegou o bebê:

— Está com fome, filhinho?

Hila entrou no quarto e espantou-se:

— Oh, senhora, devia descansar mais.

— Darin está com fome. Vou alimentá-lo e depois posso voltar a descansar.

— Eu poderia levá-lo à ama de leite. Mestre Óin recomendou muito repouso. Madame teve um parto difícil.

Darin se atracou sofregamente ao seio de Anna, que comentou:

— Nossa, filhinho, que fome! Acho que a mamãe dormiu demais e deixou você sem jantar. Desculpe, meu neném.

— Madame deve descansar. Posso cuidar do príncipe.

Anna pediu, sem tirar os olhos de seu menino:

— Depois verifique se ele está limpinho, por favor. Na verdade, eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes da mamada. Mas ele parecia ter tanta fome!

Hila sorriu:

— Ele é muito bonzinho.

Anna indagou:

— E meu marido? Desculpou-se com os convidados?

Hila informou, animada:

— Sua Majestade comunicou o nascimento de Sua Alteza. Foi uma grande celebração. O rei sob a montanha mandou cunhar uma moeda de prata a cada habitante de Erebor e convidado à coroação. Ele mandará cunhar outras após a cerimônia de nomeação, com o nome exterior. O nome secreto será, então, revelado à família.

Anna comentou:

— Puxa, quanta novidade. E aí posso sair do confinamento?

— Sim. Por enquanto, está de cama por ordens médicas. Mas o mago cinza pediu para vê-la assim que fosse possível.

— Gandalf é um grande amigo.

— E ajudou a curá-la! — disse Hila. — Mestre Óin não conseguiu tratar da senhora e os magos ajudaram.

— Os dois? Radagast também?

— Sim, o estranho. Para um mago, ele é um sujeito muito esquisito!

— Eu gosto dele. É doidinho, mas é inofensivo. — Anna indagou: — Eu posso receber visitas?

— Não, mas o mago disse que é muito importante vê-la. O rei deu autorização, mas Mestre Óin quer vê-la primeiro.

Anna trocou de seio, dizendo:

— Pode chamar Óin depois que terminarmos de cuidar de Darin. Thorin está ocupado?

Uma voz diferente veio da porta:

— Se ele estiver ocupado demais para sua mulher e seu primogênito, meu irmão não merece a coroa!

Anna riu-se:

— Veja, filhinho: a tia Dís chegou!

Darin não fez cerimônia e continuou mamando. Dís se sentou à cama, dizendo:

— Oh, é difícil acreditar que os meus bebês já foram desse tamanho um dia. Tenho saudades desse tempo.

Anna disse:

— Espero ver meu filho crescer forte e bonito como seus primos.

Dís indagou:

— Está com fome, cunhada? Pedi a Bombur que fizesse uma refeição especial. Favorece quem está amamentando.

— Estou mesmo com muita fome — comentou Anna. — Mas podem ser só os nervos.

— Que quer dizer?

— Confesso ainda estar muito insegura. O bebê veio de repente!

— Calma, logo você vai ver que não é tão difícil — garantiu Dís. — Mas estamos aqui para o que precisar.

Hila garantiu:

— Isso mesmo, senhora. Agora vamos verificar se Sua Alteza precisa ser trocado.

Anna passou o bebê quase adormecido a Hila, que foi trocá-lo. Depois que Anna tomou seu café reforçado e Darin dormia em seu cestinho, Gandalf veio visitá-la.

— Disse que precisava ver sua saúde, mas só vim me despedir.

Anna sorriu:

— Fui informada que você salvou minha vida. Obrigada.

Gandalf riu-se, dizendo:

— Deixe que continuem a pensar assim. Nada tive a ver com sua recuperação: foi apenas sua herança mágica.

Anna então ouviu uma explicação de tudo que se passara com ela (e Darin), semelhante à que Thorin tinha recebido. Mas Anna queria saber mais.

— Então deixei de ser troca-peles?

— Creio que não. Mas parece que seus poderes vão desabrochar, com ou sem treinamento.

— Isso vai afetar meu filho?

— Estou quase certo que seu filho partilha sua herança mágica, ao menos em parte. É possivel que ele também vá desenvolvendo seus poderes à medida que cresça. Isso ainda veremos.

Anna suspirou:

— Pensei que tivesse deixado tudo isso para trás.

— Não pode fugir de seu destino — lembrou Gandalf afetuosamente. — Por isso seu destino se faz presente. Você deveria ser mãe de uma criança de Imladris, tornada possível pela água da vida.

— O que está dizendo?

— Você e seu marido são de raças diferentes. Nada indicava que pudessem gerar um filho. Foi a água de Lórien que tornou possível a concepção dessa criança. Você tomou essa água em Imladris. Não duvido que a mágica daquele lugar tenha ajudado a trazer o pequeno Darin à vida. Lembre-se: você é uma criatura cuja magia é mais afinada à magia élfica do que qualquer outra. Por isso ela deve ter se manifestado no vale, incorporada nesta criança.

Anna encarou Darin, que dormia em seu bercinho. Ela sorriu:

— Ele é mesmo meu milagre...

— E outros ainda estão por vir — lembrou o Istari. — Faço questão de dar as boas notícias pessoalmente a Bilbo quando o vir.

— Sinto muita falta dele. É pena que ele esteja do outro lado do mundo. Diga isso a ele, por favor — pediu Anna.

— Da mesma forma que espero vê-la mais uma vez, tenho certeza que vocês vão se ver de novo. Agora preciso ir, ou Radagast vai começar a ficar impaciente.

Depois de muitas recomendações, o mago se foi. Anna ficou meditando mais uma vez sobre os rumos de sua vida, saudosa de sua mãe. Agora ela estava se tornando uma pessoa mágica, embora nem Gandalf soubesse dizer exatamente o que ela era capaz de fazer.

Era meio enervante, saber que tinha um grande destino a cumprir, mas não saber qual destino era essa. Ela só queria ser uma boa mãe e uma boa mulher para Thorin.

Ela pediu que Hila trouxesse seus sobrinhos, de maneira discreta. Foi um pedido que intrigou os dois.

— Minha tia? — indagou Kíli, assim que entrou no quarto, parecendo preocupado. — Sente-se bem?

— Estou ótima. Obrigada por terem vindo.

Fíli indagou:

— E nosso primo?

— Como podem ver, ele dorme a sono solto. Venham vê-lo.

Os dois se aproximaram do berço, com sorrisos.

— Ele é tão pequenino!

— Acho que ele parece com Thorin.

— Cada dia ele parece diferente!

Anna olhava, orgulhosa. Fíli indagou:

— Essa não é uma simples visita, é?

— Não. Sentem-se aqui. — Os dois obedeceram. — Tenho algo a falar, e já conversei com Thorin e Dís a esse respeito.

Kíli reparou:

— Parece sério.

— É para mim. Diz respeito a Darin. Thorin não gosta que eu toque nesse assunto, mas sou mãe e quero proteger meu filho.

— Proteger?

— Vocês sabem que humanos são mais frágeis do que _khazâd_, nem vivem tanto. Por isso, é razoável supor que eu não viva tanto quanto Thorin. E embora Thorin não seja velho, para sua raça, ele está entrado em anos, como se diz na minha terra. Talvez também não lhe reste tanto tempo com nosso filho.

— Anna... — quis interromper Fíli. — Não diga isso.

— Fíli, essa é uma verdade da vida. É dura, mas é uma verdade que precisa ser encarada. De onde venho, existe uma tradição de nomear duas pessoas como "pais postiços" de um bebê. Chamamos de padrinhos. Eu ficaria muito honrada se vocês dois aceitassem ser padrinhos de Darin.

Os dois encararam Anna, boquiabertos. Depois eles se encararam um ao outro. Após alguns segundos, Kíli repetiu:

— Padrinhos?

— Sim — confirmou Anna. — E embora eu esteja pedindo aos dois, sei que a responsabilidade recairia mais sobre você, Kíli. Afinal, se Darin precisar de vocês, isso vai significar que nem eu nem Thorin estaremos aqui. E se Thorin não estiver aqui, Fíli estará ocupado com o trono.

Os irmãos se encaravam, sem saber direito o que pensar. Anna entendeu que eles ainda precisavam de tempo para se recuperar do choque. Era provável que eles não tivessem ainda contemplado o fato que Anna era humana e tinha uma expectativa de vida menor do que a de um anão. Ou que eles tinham seguramente mais 150 anos de vida, e Thorin não.

Ela tentou aliviar o clima, dizendo:

— Bom, não precisam responder agora. Por que não pensam nisso um tempo?

Num impulso, Kíli abraçou Anna, dizendo:

— Nãoqueroperderminhatia...!

Assustada, Anna sorriu e garantiu:

— Oh, meu sobrinho, pode acreditar, eu pretendo estar por aqui por muito tempo.

Fíli completou:

— Nós cuidaremos de Darin. Sempre que precisar. Até quando você quiser passear com Thorin ou coisa assim.

Anna beijou a cabeça do louro e desejou:

— Mahal os abençoe sempre. Darin não poderia ter melhores primos. Mas agora, Kíli, explique-me uma coisa.

— Explicar o quê?

— Tauriel.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, adquirindo um tom rosado nas bochechas que a barba rala não escondia. Tentou dizer:

— Não entendo o que está dizendo.

— Oh, Kíli, não adianta negar nem fazer olhinhos de cachorrinho perdido. Está evidente que sente algo por ela. — Então o olhar de Kíli mudou, e Anna garantiu: — Não comentei nada com Thorin, se é isso que o perturba. Mas quero saber como pretende agir.

— Que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que estarei a seu lado para o que precisar. Tauriel é uma boa mulher, e acho que pode ser digna de você. Se quiser minha ajuda com Thorin ou com Tauriel, basta pedir. Se achar que esse amor não vale a pena, respeitarei os seus desejos. Mas só farei alguma coisa se me pedir.

Ele quis saber:

— Acha que Thorin proibiria?

— Não falei com isso sobre ele, mas posso perguntar, se quiser. Só que acho que sua prioridade deve ser seu próprio coração, Kíli. Esqueça Thorin, Fíli, eu ou sua mãe. Os outros não terão que viver com sua decisão. Gostaria de abrir mão desse amor?

O rapaz pensou um pouco e quis saber:

— Você teve que tomar essa decisão, tia?

— Sabe que sim. Quando seu tio me abandonou em Rivendell, eu pensei muito. Eu poderia ter voltado para minha terra. Mas percebi que não poderia viver sem Thorin. Meu coração não me perdoaria. Mesmo que ele me rejeitasse (eu não sabia se ele tinha a intenção de apenas me conquistar), eu ia me arrepender se mentisse para meu coração. Thorin é a única pessoa que amarei em minha vida, não existe outro. Mas isso sou eu, Kíli. Você deve tomar sua decisão. Eu o apoiarei.

Ele pensou, pensou, e depois quis saber:

— Poderia convencer Thorin?

— Isso eu não sei. Você sabe como Thorin é. Mas eu sei que posso lembrar a Thorin que condenar você por buscar um romance com outra raça é no mínimo hipócrita. Concorda?

Kíli abriu um sorriso largo, e Fíli o acompanhou. O mais novo abraçou Anna com carinho:

— Obrigado, minha tia.

— Acho que dei a vocês o suficiente para pensar um tempo. Mas eu gostaria de saber se querem ser padrinhos de Darin.

Como se ouvisse seu nome, o bebê começou a dar sinais que ia acordar. Foi o que bastou para os três se ocuparem exclusivamente com o pequeno príncipe.

**Palavra em Khuzdul**

_khazâd _= anões, povo anão


	23. Dias de perfeição

**23.**

**Dias de perfeição**

_Um respiro na vida de Anna e Thorin_

Não demorou para Anna se enquadrar numa rotina que não era exatamente enfadonha. Darin terminou sendo um bebê relativamente bonzinho. Na verdade, sem contar umas poucas cólicas, ele acordava sua mãe poucas vezes por noite, para mamar. Após convencer Thorin que não havia necessidade de empregar uma ama de leite para a madrugada, Anna precisou convencer Hila. A criada achava um absurdo que sua senhora acordasse à noite para amamentar. Anna repetia que era algo que fazia com gosto, pois ela se sentia muito próxima ao filho.

Assim que Óin a liberou do resguardo, Anna se preparou para a cerimônia de nomeação. Apenas os habitantes de Erebor podiam comparecer.

Ninguém queria perder a cerimônia de nomeação do filho do Rei Sob a Montanha. Anna usou um vestido verde de tecido leve e Thorin optou por trajes vermelhos quase vinho. Darin estava num camisolão creme, como mandava a tradição. O menino foi apresentado oficialmente com o nome exterior de Darin. Para seu clã, o povo de Durin, o filho de Thorin II foi apresentado com seu nome secreto: _Mahalkhajima_.

Presente de Mahal.

Como Hila dissera, uma moeda fora cunhada em homenagem ao dia. Dís, Kíli e Fíli foram nomeados padrinhos. Anna se sentia feliz ao extremo, e nada parecia capaz de estragar aquela felicidade.

Uma vez terminado o confinamento, a Consorte do Rei Sob a Montanha voltou a seus deveres. Ela ia à enfermaria, aprendia as artes da cura, visitava família, comparecia a audiências. Isso tudo sem negligenciar o cuidado ao filho e ao marido.

Erebor prosperava a olhos vistos. O Exército crescia a cada dia e unia esforços com os guerreiros de Esgaroth, Dale e Mirkwood para deixar a região livre de orcs e goblins. Eventualmente, uma patrulha trazia relatórios de atividades de orcs, mas as legiões da escuridão sofreram terríveis baixas desde a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos e não conseguiram se recuperar. Gandalf trouxera notícias de que o covil em Dol Guldur tinha sido limpo e o inimigo, erradicado dali, refugiara-se em Mordor.

Como ainda faltavam décadas para o Um Anel se manifestar e tentar voltar a seu dono, as maiores preocupações de Anna estavam em criar seu filho e viver o dia a dia, para só depois aguardar o futuro. Sua vida era Darin e Thorin, e estas eram suas prioridades.

Já que o tempo permitia, Anna era frequentemente vista saindo da montanha pelas manhãs, com Darin e Hila, para tomar sol na floresta, especialmente ao lado do rio Corrente. Darin gostava de se sentir sem os trajes pesados e soltar os bracinhos no sol, deitado em sua cestinha perto do braço do rio. Anna também fazia esses "piqueniques" no terraço onde ficava seu jardim de ervas. Thorin preferia os passeios no terraço, por questões de segurança.

Não raro, o rei em pessoa acompanhava a consorte nesses passeios. Anna ficava admirada ao ver o carinho e a paciência de seu marido com o bebê, cujas mãozinhas agarravam o nariz e puxavam sua barba. Deitado de lado no cobertor onde ficava a cestinha de sair de Darin, Thorin parecia mais feliz e relaxado do que nunca. Então ele se dava conta que Anna o encarava e ele a beijava. Eram momentos que Anna mais prezava em sua memória como alguns dos mais felizes de toda a sua vida. Nessas horas, Anna podia ver como Thorin tinha sido importante na vida de Fíli e Kíli, órfãos, ambos sem ter ninguém em quem se espelhar a não ser o irmão de sua mãe.

Embora a relação com seu marido passasse por mudanças desde a chegada de Darin, não havia sinal que a paixão entre os dois houvesse diminuído. Se fosse sincera, na verdade Anna sentia estar cada vez mais apaixonada pelo Rei Sob a Montanha, e aguardava ansiosamente pelo fim do resguardo e a liberação de Óin.

No geral, a vida era boa.

Foi quando os pesadelos começaram.

A princípio, eram apenas sobressaltos noturnos. Anna acordava no meio da noite, assustada e ofegante, sem saber o motivo nem lembrar o sonho. Muitas vezes, Thorin nem percebia. Demorava até Anna conseguir retomar o sono depois.

Não demorou muito, porém, até Anna desenvolver pesadelos assustadores, que a faziam debater-se ou dizer coisas desconexas. Muitas vezes ela não se lembrava do sonho, mas as sensações ruins perduravam. Eventualmente, porém, os sonhos foram ficando nítidos: Thorin a expulsando de Erebor, Anna fugindo de Erebor, Thorin morrendo em batalha na frente de Anna... E cenas impossíveis como Anna traindo Thorin com um elfo, ou Thorin sendo assassinado durante um assalto numa rua da era moderna por uma gangue de jovens que certamente não pertencia à Terra Média. Tantos cenários de angústia, sofrimento e desolação. Às vezes Anna ficava tão perturbada e chorava tão desoladamente que nem Thorin conseguia consolá-la.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

_— __Como você ousa querer ser rainha de Erebor?_

_Anna estava diante do fantasma de Thrór, acovardada, tentando dizer:_

_— __Não, eu..._

_Foi interrompida:_

_— __Estrangeira! Bruxa! Você está conspurcando meu neto e meu reino!_

_— __Mas eu amo Thorin!_

_A voz dura do rei sob a montanha acusou:_

_— __Você o enfeitiçou!_

_— __Não, por favor! Eu o amo!_

_Anna então localizou Thorin: pálido, fraco, sentado no trono, com sua coroa, amarrado e amordaçado. Anna sentiu um aperto no coração._

_— __Thorin!_

_Havia outros anões furiosos que a impediam de chegar mais perto de Thorin, muitos deles. Pior: também afastavam Anna dos demais membros da Companhia. Ela estava sozinha e isolada._

_O fantasma de Thrór avolumou-se diante dela, agora brandindo um _baruk _gigante, gritando:_

_— __FORA!_

_Num impulso, Anna agarrou Darin (que ela só então se deu conta de estar segurando) e correu para fora da montanha antes que fosse decapitada pela arma._

_Assim que saiu da montanha, porém, ela se viu frente a frente com Smaug, mais magnífico do que nunca, os olhos reptilianos focados nela, a expressão de ganância e cobiça que ela conhecia. A voz do dragão reverberou, afogando seu coração de tanto pavor:_

_— __Que gentileza sua trazer uma oferenda tão apetitosa, gravidinha...!_

_Foi quando o grito de Anna, de tão agudo, pareceu dissolver toda a realidade à sua volta, jogando-a num oceano disforme de terror e angústia, de onde Darin parecia derreter em seus braços, e seu grito era um eco dissonante capaz de preencher todo o ambiente..._

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Anna! Anna, acorde!

A voz de Thorin soava distante aos ouvidos de Anna, ainda presa na terrível realidade de seu pesadelo. Thorin então a sacudiu, chamando:

— Anna! Pelo amor de Mahal, Anna, me escute!

Com esforço, Anna conseguiu focar no rosto do marido. Aos poucos, ela finalmente se apercebeu de onde estava: em seu quarto, na sua cama, com seu marido, que a encarava com preocupação. Anna estava encharcada de suor, ofegante, pálida e trêmula, com o coração disparado e os olhos arregalados. Thorin ainda a chamava:

— _Ghivasha,_ fale comigo! O que houve?

Ela sussurrou, rouca de tanto gritar:

— Thorin... Por favor... Me abrace...

Ele obedeceu, assustado por ver Anna agarrar-se a ele como se estivesse com medo que ele desaparecesse diante de seus olhos, soluçando convulsivamente. Thorin já vira Anna assustada antes, mas as últimas noites tinham sido as piores. Ela tremia em seus braços, sussurrando enquanto pedia repetidamente que ele a abraçasse. Thorin murmurava palavras de consolo em Khuzdul, como fazia quando Darin chorava por não conseguir dormir. Durante muito tempo Thorin a manteve em seus braços, tentando acalmá-la enquanto ela encharcava sua roupa de dormir. Finalmente, os soluços se tornaram mais espaçados. Thorin se aliviou, pensando que Anna poderia voltar a dormir.

Por sua vez, tinha sido puro cansaço que fizera Anna parar de chorar. Mas o terror ainda estava lá: os olhos claros de Thrór a fuzilando como lasers, a multidão de anões a isolando de Thorin e dos demais, a rejeição a atingindo fisicamente.

A proximidade de Thorin era um bálsamo para sua aflição. Ela sentira o cheiro de pinheiros e maçãs que sempre associava a seu amor, ao cheiro da segurança e do carinho de seu marido. Ele a tranquilizava, relaxava. Por isso, Anna pediu:

— Desculpe.

Anna sentiu Thorin se sobressaltar. Ele provavelmente pensara que ela tinha voltado a pegar no sono. A voz dele soou baixa:

— Não foi sua culpa, _ghivashel_. Foi só um pesadelo.

— Ainda sou uma pequena boba e medrosa. Desculpe ser um estorvo.

Thorin garantiu:

— Você certamente não é. Agora tente dormir.

— Vá dormir você — disse ela, sentando-se na cama com um suspiro. — Darin deve querer comer daqui a pouco. Não vai adiantar eu pegar no sono. Descanse, marido.

Thorin sentou-se ao lado dela, observando o rosto dela iluminado pela lareira no quarto. Seus dedos percorreram a face ainda úmida e ele disse:

— Esses seus sonhos me inquietam, meu tesouro.

Anna tentou minimizar:

— Não deviam, são sonhos tolos. Eu me assusto porque a maior parte deles nos separa, e isto é um dos meus maiores medos, _kurdu_, se não for o maior, porque eu não acho que possa sobreviver longe de você.

— Nem eu — disse ele. — Rivendell foi uma lição que aprendi bem. Quando suas funções diplomáticas a obrigarem a viajar para longe de Erebor, eu sofrerei com sua ausência.

— Assim que Óin me liberar, farei uma visita de agradecimento a Mirkwood. Aquela jovem, Tauriel, foi muito atenciosa numa hora de grande necessidade. Não acha?

— Tem razão.

— E Óin sempre me deixa comovida, ao permitir que elfos cuidem de minha saúde. Ele não gosta deles, mas permite.

— Você está bem agora, não está?

— Sim, claro. Como eu disse, são pesadelos bobos.

No quarto ao lado, um chorinho chamou a atenção dos dois.

— Seu filho me chama, meu rei. É melhor eu ir logo, ou ele vai acordar a família toda.

Anna beijou o nariz de Thorin e se levantou. Darin mexia os bracinhos, faminto e irritado. Anna aproximou-se do berço e pegou-o, dizendo:

— Calma, filhinho, mamãe está aqui. Vamos ver se primeiro você precisa ser trocado. Aposto que sim.

Com dificuldade (mãe de primeira viagem era uma desgraça), Anna limpou o filho, brincando com ele antes de recolher a roupinha suja enquanto falava com doçura com a criança, que parecia prestes a se impacientar.

Só então ela se sentou na poltrona e amamentou o neném com um sorriso, ao vê-lo alimentar-se com vontade. Anna sentia cada momento desses ser mágico, totalmente único. Ela cantava para ele, normalmente canções dos Beatles. Era o que fazia quando notou um movimento na porta. Thorin observava a cena, sorrindo.

— Há quanto tempo está aí?

— Pouco tempo. É uma cena que quero ver mais vezes. Nunca pensei em ver isso... Minha mulher amamentando meu filho.

Anna sorriu tristemente.

— Meu pobre amor... Você merece esta felicidade, Thorin. Depois de todo o seu sacríficio e suas perdas, você agora sabe o que realmente tem valor na vida. Não são gemas e ouro.

Thorin lembrou:

— Por isso você é minha _ghivashel_. Nada é mais valioso do que você e nosso filho.

— Você é _ukurduh_, meu coração, meu sopro de vida. Sem você, eu seria um fiapo de existência. Por isso, eu não poderia voltar para o lugar de onde vim. Este é meu lar, a seu lado. Em qualquer mundo, em qualquer lugar.

— Eu nunca me separarei de vocês, nem deixarei que nada nos separe.

Thorin sorriu e beijou os lábios de sua esposa, coração estourando de felicidade. Anna também sorria, os olhos brilhando. O momento era perfeito.

Mal sabiam eles que a promessa de Thorin não duraria seis meses, e um acontecimento terrível os separaria.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_kurdu _= coração

_baruk _= machado

_ghivashel = _tesouro de todos os tesouros

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ukurduh _= meu coração


	24. A notícia inesperada

**24.**

**A notícia inesperada**

_Anna é informada do preço do milagre_

A primavera passou e o verão avançou, célere, enquanto Anna se acostumava aos deveres de mãe, esposa e consorte sob a montanha. Ela também tinha os papéis de cunhada de Dís e tia de Kíli e Fíli. A companhia normalmente ia visitá-los, especialmente o bebê, que crescia e interagia mais. Bofur estava apaixonado por Darin, que por sua vez vivia fascinado pelas abas de seu chapéu.

Anna fazia visitas à enfermaria, às famílias de _khazâd _que passavam por dificuldades, à cozinha real e às lavouras, que estavam prestes a apresentar os primeiros brotos. Seu próprio jardim também começava a brotar ervas. Ela colocava Darin sentadinho no moisés, sob a supervisão de Hila, e ficava dando conta das ervas daninhas. Quando o sol ficava muito forte, Anna pedia a Hila para levar Darin para dentro da montanha.

Óin estava muito satisfeito com o progresso de Anna e o bebê. O menino tinha a saúde típica de um _khuzd:_ forte como um touro. E Anna se recuperava bem do parto difícil. O velho curador sorriu:

— Ah, pequena, está muito bem - quase boa.

— E vou poder retomar meus deveres de esposa? Thorin e eu planejamos dar um irmão ou irmã a Darin assim que possível.

— Ah, minha rainha. — O sorriso dele caíra. — Pensei que a parteira tivesse lhe dito.

— Dito o quê?

Pesadamente, Óin respondeu, com o olhar mais triste que Anna já vira:

— Seu parto... foi muito difícil, minha senhora. Foram necessárias medidas extremas para salvar sua vida. Lamento. Não poderá mais ter filhos. Sinto muito.

Anna o encarou, chocada. Uma onda fria percorreu seu corpo, num choque gelado. Ela jamais esperava ouvir aquilo.

— Não...?

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu falhei com minha senhora. Perdão, milady.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Anna sem que ela percebesse. Ela tentou dizer:

— Oh, Óin, não pense assim. Salvou minha vida. Eu lhe sou grata por poder conhecer meu filho e estar ao lado de meu marido. Minha vida está completa e é muito preciosa para mim. Mahal sabe o que faz.

O anão estava comovido.

— Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, minha senhora.

Anna tentou engolir as lágrimas, dizendo para Óin e para si mesma.

— Não fique assim, meu amigo. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu estou bem e estou muito feliz que Darin seja saudável. Ele é o presente que Mahal deu a mim e a Thorin, precioso e único.

Óin olhou para ela e assentiu:

— Em no máximo duas semanas já poderá retomar suas... er... atividades.

— Obrigada. — Num impulso, Anna esticou-se na ponta dos pés para beijar sua fronte. — Óin, muito obrigada por tudo que fez por mim e meu filho.

Embora por fora Anna parecesse conformada, por dentro a notícia a deixara arrasada. Ela tinha muita vontade de ter um outro filho, quem sabe uma menina. Na sua fantasia de ter uma filha caçula, Anna imaginava que Thorin se derreteria por sua princesinha, e Darin seria um irmão mais velho protetor. E os tios Bifur e Dwalin seria convidados constantes para tomar chá de mentirinha com as bonecas feitas por Bofur.

Mas agora ela sabia que nada disso se tornaria verdade. Nada de menininhas de olhos azuis para ela e Thorin.

— Madame? — A pergunta de Hila a devolveu à realidade. — Não se sente bem?

Ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto da amiga, Anna não teve coragem de mentir.

— Acho que fiquei cansada, Hila. Vou me deitar um pouco. Incomoda-se de olhar Darin para mim um pouco?

— Claro que não, senhora. Se quiser, eu chamo o curador ou peço uma tisana.

— Obrigada, mas está tudo bem — disse Anna, sabendo perfeitamente que não estava. — Vou subir.

Anna pensava em se isolar um pouco, esconder sua dor sem que os outros percebessem. Ela devia saber que isso não ficaria despercebido muito tempo.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Hila, minha cunhada não está com você?

— Lady Dís, a senhora Consorte disse que ia se deitar um pouco.

— Ela está doente? Chamou Óin?

Hila respondeu:

— Lady Anna foi ver o curador Mestre Óin, e depois foi se deitar.

Dís franziu o delicado cenho. Ela não gostava do que pensava.

Resolveu tirar isso a limpo sem demora.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Assim que chegou a seu quarto e se viu sozinha, Anna desabou em um pranto tão longo e tão sofrido quer se surpreendeu consigo mesma. Aparentemente, ela tinha subestimado o desejo de ter mais filhos, se era essa a veemência de sua dor.

Era bom poder desabafar assim sozinha. Se Thorin a visse daquele jeito, poderia se preocupar. Mas não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer, nem mesmo o poderoso Rei Sob a Montanha.

No mais, Anna não mentira a Óin. Ela sabia o quanto Darin era precioso, e agora ele se tornava ainda mais. Nunca o instinto de mãe se tornara tão feroz no peito de Anna.

Mas seria tão bom se as lágrimas secassem, ou quem sabe a dor parasse...

De repente, sem aviso, a porta se abriu, assustando-a, e Anna viu o cabelo comprido e escuro emoldurando uma silhueta compacta. Mas não era Thorin.

— Cunhada...! — exclamou Dís, ao vê-la em tal estado. — O que houve?

Anna estava lavada em lágrimas, tão deprimida que não conseguiu esconder ou arrumar uma desculpa. Dís ficou alarmada:

— Está sentindo dor? Quer que chame Thorin?

Finalmente Anna disse:

— Não, por favor. Não chame Thorin.

Dís se sentou na cama e pegou as mãos dela, dizendo:

— Então fale comigo. O que a deixou nesse estado, minha cunhada?

Ainda em prantos, Anna explicou o que tinha acontecido. A irmã do rei abrigou-a em seus braços, e as duas terminaram chorando e se consolando. Afinal, se esta era a vontade de Mahal, o que se poderia fazer?

Naquela noite, após o jantar, quando o casal estava a sós e Thorin indagou o motivo pelo qual Anna estava triste e retraída, ela lhe disse. A reação do marido não foi muito diferente dela própria. Ele a abraçou, dizendo:

— _Ghivashel, _meu tesouro maior, me escute: Mahal me deu mais do que eu ousei sonhar. Não faltará amor a nosso _inùdoy _e ele será nossa alegria. A linhagem de Durin permanece.

Anna indagou, em voz baixa:

— E você vai me abandonar, agora que não posso mais ter filhos?

Com um olhar doce, o rei fez as costas de sua mão tocarem as faces de Anna, indagando:

— Por que pergunta isso, _ghivashel? _Não sabe que meu coração é só seu?

Ela baixou os olhos, chorando, numa voz miúda:

— Mas você quer ter mais filhos...

Thorin aparou as lágrimas dela em seu dedo, dizendo:

— Anna, minha pequena, escute com atenção: eu sou seu porque não poderia viver sem você. Já lhe disse que Mahal usou a bigorna e o machado para forjar você só para mim, e me forjou só para você. É a minha _khebabinh,_ minha forjada. Ainda que não pudéssemos ter tido nem mesmo um filho, eu não poderia ser de mais ninguém a não ser você. Filhos ou não, eu nunca a deixarei.

Anna o encarou, insegura:

— Thorin... Vai ter paciência comigo? Desculpe minha fraqueza, mas eu queria tanto outro bebê...

— _Kurdu_, você é minha esposa. Isso é suficiente para saber que eu jamais a abandonarei. Mas não deve esconder as coisas de mim. Como poderei consertar se não sei o que está errado?

Anna encarou os olhos azuis que tanto amava e deu um sorriso triste antes de acariciar a barba de seu marido, dizendo:

— Você se casou com uma mulher boba, Thorin Oakenshield. Mas sou boba de amor por você.

Pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, sentindo-o apertar seu corpo contra o dele. O beijo tornou-se ardente, e os dois estavam arfando quando Thorin desgrudou seus lábios, alertando:

— Melhor parar, _ghivashel_. Óin ainda não liberou nossas atividades na cama.

— Sinto sua falta, meu rei — suspirou Anna. — Meu corpo sente falta de seu dono.

— E meus braços desejam seu abraço, sua pele imberbe, suas curvas suaves — sussurrou ele. — Você acende meu desejo. Mas agora procure descansar.

Ela se aninhou, desejando que as duas semanas prometidas por Óin passassem muito rápido.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Nem foram necessárias duas semanas. Não demorou para Óin declarar Anna liberada de seus cuidados e com saúde perfeita. Ele recomendou, porém, que ela mantivesse o uso dos unguentos e evitasse atividades que chamou de "muito vigorosas" — o que fez Anna enrubescer. Ela ansiava muito por retornar à intimidade com Thorin, e atividades "muito vigorosas" era exatamente o que ela tinha em mente.

Com um mês e meio de idade, Darin foi considerado crescido o bastante para ocupar seu próprio quarto. Lá o pequeno príncipe de Durin tinha dois berços à sua disposição: um de carvalho confeccionado por seu pai, e outro feito por Bifur, pendurado por cordas a uma viga no teto para que fosse possível balançar o berço e ninar o bebê.

Na primeira noite que Darin dormiu em seu quarto, Anna sentiu o sono leve. Tanto que, na verdade, ela acordou no meio da noite. Sentiu um vazio a seu lado.

Thorin não estava na cama.

Anna se levantou, intrigada para descobrir onde estava o marido. Contudo, seu coração de mãe já intuíra a resposta.

Dito e feito.

Ela nem precisou entrar no quarto de Darin para localizar Thorin, debruçado no bercinho, olhando o filho adormecido. Anna achou aquilo tão adorável que ficou em silêncio, observando o pai a adorar o bebê com os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos, ele cochichou, sem se virar:

— Ele dorme, mas achei que estivesse chorando, esposa.

Anna riu, mas só o que respondeu foi:

— Você está bem, marido?

— Sim, sim. Vá descansar, _ghivashel_.

— E você?

— Vou em seguida — disse ele. — Só mais uns minutos.

Anna aproximou-se para abraçar o marido por trás e beijar-lhe o ombro.

— Boa noite, marido.

Anna voltou para o quarto, respeitando o momento particular entre pai e filho. Mas já planejava a noite seguinte.

Ela deixou Hila encarregada de atender a Darin durante a noite, alegando que o rei não podia ser incomodado. Após o jantar com a família, Anna disse que ia tomar um banho e se recolher mais cedo. Ela lançou um olhar a Thorin, um no qual esperava ter deixado claro as suas intenções.

Quando saía do banheiro, de camisola, Anna viu que o recado tinha sido entendido. Thorin a esperava na cama, já com as roupas de baixo, indagando:

— Entendi mal suas intenções, minha esposa?

— Não, meu marido. — Anna sorriu ao juntar-se a ele, camisola transparente. — Você entendeu muito bem. Hoje Darin está aos cuidados de Hila.

Eles se abraçaram, e Thorin sussurrou, a voz rouca:

— Então Óin a liberou?

— Totalmente — confirmou ela. — Mas ele recomendou evitar er... atividades vigorosas...

Thorin afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, enchendo-o de beijos, e respondeu:

— Sem promessas... Mahal, que saudades!...

Os dois se desfrutaram em ritmo suave, embora os olhos traíssem o intenso desejo de ambas as partes. Thorin foi especialmente delicado e gentil, atendendo às necessidades da esposa, ansiosa por também satisfazer o marido. Impossível não notar a diferença. Agora eram um casal com um filho: como pais, eles faziam amor de um jeito diferente, mas não menos apaixonado. A um passo diferente, eles reencontraram a expressão física de seu amor.

E foi uma boa oportunidade, porque o dia seguinte amanheceria com muito movimento.

A família terminava seu desjejum quando um guarda entrou, espavorido. Anna estava ocupada com Darin, e só se deu conta que algo estava errado quando Thorin ordenou, abalado:

— Vá para o quarto e fique lá. Não saia de jeito nenhum.

— O que foi?

— Acidente nas minas.

Saiu, apressado, com Fíli e Kíli. Dís ergueu-se:

— Óin pode querer ajuda na enfermaria.

— Boa ideia — concordou Anna, erguendo-se. — Hila, cuide de Darin.

Dís indagou:

— Aonde está indo? Thorin disse para ficar no quarto!

— Se ele acha que eu vou ficar passiva enquanto nosso povo sofre, ele está muito enganado. Além disso, Óin vem me treinando para curar pessoas. Preciso mostrar o que aprendi.

Hila exclamou escandalizada:

— Mas ele é o _rei!_

— Sim, ele é. Mais ainda: ele é um ótimo rei e eu o amo mais que tudo, mas se ele pensa que manda em mim, está muito enganado.

Dís jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma risada, ante de dizer:

— Essa minha cunhada é ótima! Mas é melhor eu ir junto, ou meu irmão não me perdoa.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_inùdoy _= filho

_khebabhin _= forjada

_kurdu _= coração

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khazâd _= anões, raça dos anões

_khuzd _= anão


	25. Lidar com desastres

**25.**

**Lidar com desastres**

_Anna põe em prática seus conhecimentos_

Foi um incêndio, uma caldeira que explodiu. Cinco mineiros morreram no ato. As chamas, contudo, despertaram lembranças de Smaug e criaram pânico na montanha.

Dís e Anna dispensaram a guarda e foram direto à enfermaria. Os primeiros feridos já tinham chegado.

Pela quantidade de feridos que chegava, dava para ver que o fogo ainda não fora controlado. Anna ajudava Óin limpando feridas, fazendo curativos, aplicando unguentos. Se alguém se espantou por ver a Princesa de Erebor e a Consorte do Rei naquele local, Anna não percebeu e Dís nada falou.

Era grande a confusão na enfermaria, com gente entrando e gritando. Não era a primeira vez que Anna via um desastre daquele tipo, mas ela nunca parava de admirar a resistência dos _khazâd_. Feridas graves, que teriam ameaçado a vida de um homem, eram meros machucados nos corpos robustos do povo de Durin. Por isso, quando alguém chegava à enfermaria num estado lastimável, era quase certo que estava desenganado e sua sobrevivência era improvável. Felizmente, eram poucos que chegavam assim. Mas um deles, um especial, deixou Anna pálida.

— Dwalin...! Não!

Ela correu até ele, trazido numa maca improvisada, coberto de fuligem, uma ferida aberta que sangrava profusamente no abdômen. Óin veio logo atrás, examinando-o.

Anna indagou aos homens que o trouxeram:

— O que aconteceu com ele?

— Foi uma coluna que esmagou sua barriga, senhora — respondeu um deles, de nariz largo e batatudo. — Ele ajudou a resgatar meu primo. Salvou a vida dele.

Óin se virou para Anna:

— Faça pressão sobre o ferimento, procure estancar o sangue. — Virou-se para Dís: — Princesa, pegue água e panos limpos. Será preciso limpá-lo muito bem.

Anna obedeceu imediatamente, aflita ao ver que Dwalin mal estava consciente. Ela apertava as mãos na ferida, sujando-se de sangue sem se importar. Ficou preocupada que o guerreiro entrasse em choque volêmico e chamou sua atenção:

— Aguente firme, Dwalin. Está me ouvindo? Aguente aí.

Ela viu o rosto dele se virar e os olhos adquirirem alguma cognição. Em voz fraca, ele sussurrou:

— Minha ra... inha...

— Dwalin, aguente firme que já vamos dar um jeito em você. Fique comigo!

— Acho que... Mandos me chama...

Anna se alarmou:

— Não se atreva a me deixar, Dwalin! Você é o único irmão que tenho! Como ficarei sem você? A quem poderei recorrer quando precisar cortar o cabelo para me disfarçar de hobbit? Quem vai ensinar meu filho a erguer o machado dos anões? — Anna chorava enquanto indagava. — Como Thorin vai suportar sua ausência?

— Pe...quena... — foi o que ele sussurrou.

— Você ainda tem muito a fazer aqui. _Eu _preciso de você! Sim, você tem uma rainha egoísta e fraca, mas eu _preciso _de você! Dwalin, me escute!

Dís, que o limpava, ajudou:

— Seu anão bruto e estúpido, não ouse desobedecer minha cunhada! Caso contrário, eu nunca vou perdoar você, Dwalin, filho de Fundin!

Entre as lágrimas, Anna viu a luz nos olhos começar a se apagar. Chamou:

— Dwalin? Dwalin, não!

Ele estava imóvel, olhos fechados. Dís sussurrou:

— Ele está indo...

Anna se revoltou:

— Não! Não irá assim tão fácil! Mandos pode chamá-lo, mas eu o quero aqui. Vamos lá, Dwalin!

Foi quando Anna se concentrou na vontade de ver Dwalin saudável e sorrindo que aconteceu a coisa mais extraordinária. De algum lugar dentro de si, Anna pôde ver um raio luminoso dourado muito intenso que parecia viajar até suas mãos. De suas mãos, o raio parecia ir para _dentro _de Dwalin, soldando costelas, remendando músculos e costurando pulmões. Os olhos de Anna nada mostravam além de suas mãos ensanguentadas fazendo pressão sobre a ferida, mas ela sabia que ele estava salvo.

— O sangramento... — disse ela a Dís, admirada. — Acho que parou.

— Como sabe?

— Não sinto mais.

— Será que ele...?

Anna apontou:

— Não é isso, veja: a respiração dele está mais forte!

Dís reparou e viu que Anna tinha razão: Dwalin estava melhor.

— Mas como...?

Anna sorriu:

— Óin é um gênio!...

Um dos ajudantes de Óin chegou para verificar os ferimentos de Dwalin e constatou que ele estava fora de perigo, embora precisasse de tempo para se recuperar. Aliviada, Anna sorriu, mas por dentro estava intrigada: o que tinha acontecido? Ela sentia que algo se passara dentro dela, embora ela não pudesse explicar o quê. Contudo, ela não tinha sequer tempo para se deter naquilo: os feridos continuavam a chegar.

Com o passar das horas, Óin e seus ajudantes se viram cada vez mais cheios de paciente. Anna e outros voluntários cuidavam deles, e Dís coordenava recursos materiais, tratando para que não faltassem panos e água limpa.

Finalmente chegou a notícia que o incêndio tinha sido controlado, o que levantou o moral de todos, pois o volume de trabalho tendia a diminuir dali para frente. Após algumas horas, o fluxo finalmente se reduziu.

— Anna, não quer descansar um pouco? — sugeriu Dís. — Está aqui há muito tempo.

Anna retorquiu:

— Mas há tanto a fazer. Como posso simplesmente sair?

Óin interveio e disse severamente para Anna:

— Já está aqui há muito tempo, minha senhora. Deve comer alguma coisa, dormir ou ficar com seu pequeno, mas primeiro lave-se bem.

Olhando para suas roupas com fuligem, sangue e outras sujeiras, Anna teve que concordar com a higiene. Dís quis saber:

— Quer que eu a acompanhe?

— Não será necessário. Voltarei assim que puder.

Óin garantiu:

— O pior já passou. Podemos nos virar bem daqui para frente.

— Volto logo.

Anna deixou a enfermaria, mas viu muitos _khazâd _do lado de fora, esperando notícias de parentes ou meramente observando as consequências da catástrofe. Muitos se curvaram diante dela. Anna tentou animá-los:

— Fiquem firmes. O pior parece ter passado.

Enquanto houve murmúrios de agradecimento, uma voz cochichou para ela:

— Senhora, precisa vir comigo discretamente para não alarmar o povo.

Assustada, Anna virou-se e viu um _khuzd _encapuzado, que reiterou:

— É o rei. Ele sofreu um acidente em meio ao fogo. Precisa vir comigo, rápido!...

O coração de Anna estava acelerado quando assentiu:

— Leve-me até ele.

— Use isto no nariz — disse o anão, dando a ela um pano molhado. — Vai ajudar a minimizar a irritação com a fumaça.

Sem hesitar, Anna pôs o pano no rosto, sentindo na hora o cheiro pungente do antídoto contra gases. Era tão forte que ela chegou a se sentir tonta. Ao vê-la cambaleando, o anão a puxou, um senso de urgência na voz:

— Não há tempo para isso!

Anna começou a se sentir realmente tonta e pesada. A realidade parecia diferente - fluida.

— Desculpe — disse ela. — Eu não me sinto bem...

O anão a amparou, dizendo:

— [Não me faça carregá-la, meretriz. Os mercadores de escravos nem estão me pagando tanto assim!]

Anna estava confusa, tonta e pesada. Seu corpo parecia incapaz de obedecer, e agora ela não entendia o que o anão tinha dito. Que escravos? Thorin estava em poder de comerciantes de escravos? E por que raios o mundo não parava de girar?

Então uma voz indagou:

— Senhora Consorte?

Anna virou-se e sentiu a língua enrolar ao responder ao anão recém-chegado que a encarava de maneira desconfiada:

— Sim, sou eu, senhor... Senhor... Eu conheço o senhor, não é? Esqueci seu nome...

— Gildail é o nome.

— Sim! — lembrou-se Anna. — Nas minas! Você viu Thorin? Ele está bem?

Mestre Gildail, chefe da Liga dos Mineradores, olhou o anão e cheirou o pano, antes de indagar:

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Você está drogando a Consorte!

O outro anão rosnou:

— [Fale baixo! Se esquecer o que viu, pode ganhar uma boa soma em ouro!]

Com a voz enrolada, Anna indagou:

— Gildail, pergunte por que ele falou em mercadores de escravos. Essa parte eu não entendi.

Para Anna, a confusão só aumentou. O anão que a carregava simplesmente jogou-a para Gildail, que a amparou enquanto o outro fugia no meio da multidão barulhenta dentro da montanha.

— Ops — fez Anna, perdendo o equilíbrio.

Mestre Gildail a ajudou a caminhar:

— Fique firme, senhora. Vou levá-la a Mestre Óin.

Anna disse:

— Ih, ele vai ficar muito bravo comigo. Ele disse que eu deveria descansar. Mas e Thorin? Mestre Gildail, aquele homem disse que Thorin sofreu um acidente!...

Anna ouviu o mestre anão falar um palavrão baixinho em Khuzdul e sussurrar:

— Aquele homem devia ser pendurado por suas tripas...

Anna enrolava a língua, mas disse:

— Isso não é... uma coisa simpática...

— Milady, quando estiver se sentindo melhor, vai concordar comigo.

— Só vou me sentir melhor quando eu vir Thorin... Oh... Mestre Gildair, eu...

Não completou a frase, finalmente sucumbindo à droga que inalara.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_khazâd _= anões, povo anão

_khuzd _= anão


	26. A terrível verdade

**26.**

**A terrível verdade**

_Anna percebe o perigo que correu_

— Acho que ela está acordando.

As vozes finalmente começavam a fazer algum sentido para Anna. Ela se mexeu, e o corpo inteiro reclamou.

— Ai...

— Calma, senhora — disse uma voz conhecida. — Não deve se mexer.

A visão continuava nublada, e Anna teve dificuldade em reconhecer:

— Hila...? Dís?

— Está tudo bem agora, minha senhora — disse a criada, erguendo a cabeça de Anna. — Aqui, beba isso.

Ela obedeceu, aliviada pelo líquido fresco em sua garganta. Sua boca parecia ter sido cheia de areia. Ela olhou em volta, indagando em voz quebrada:

— O que houve? O incêndio! Thorin-

Hila a interrompeu:

— O rei investiga a tentativa contra sua vida. Deve voltar a qualquer momento.

— Minha vida? Mas o homem disse que Thorin-

Dís rosnou:

— Estão procurando por esse _uznâl,_ que Mahal lhe dê uma morte sofrida, desonrosa e lenta!

Anna ainda estava confusa:

— Mas... Thorin...

— O homem mentiu, milady — insistiu Hila com gentileza. — Sua Majestade, seu marido, nada sofreu. Está quase louco de preocupação.

— E Darin?

— Dormiu, mas chorou muito — disse Dís. — O pobrezinho sentiu sua falta.

Havia um aperto no peito de Anna, que pediu:

— Pode trazê-lo? Só quero segurá-lo um pouco.

— É claro.

Só o ato de segurar Darin pareceu ser suficiente para Anna clarear um pouco sua mente embaçada. O pequeno acordou e olhou para a mãe, abrindo um sorriso sem dentes. Anna sorriu de volta para seu filhinho, sentindo o coração transbordando de emoções.

E foi quando aconteceu.

Mais uma vez ela mais sentiu do que viu a luz dourada, a mesma que deu a Anna condições de ajudar Dwalin. A luz dourada, desta vez, parecia desanuviar a mente e a alma de Anna. E, percebeu, admirada, que a luz emanava de Darin. Não era visível aos olhos, mas sim ao coração.

_"Meu menino especial", _pensou ela, embevecida, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

As emoções não paravam, pois Anna olhou para o lado e viu ninguém menos que Thorin, sorrindo. Ela cochichou:

— _Ukurduh..._

— _Ghivashel_.

Thorin a abraçou, beijando-lhe a fronte.

— Minha pequena, minha vida!... Agora você está bem. Eu estava fora de mim.

Anna beijou o marido, ainda com o filho nos braços, antes de indagar:

— Meu amor, o que houve, afinal? Primeiro recebo um aviso que você estava envolvido num acidente, depois o homem saiu, e ele falou algo estranho...

O rosto de Thorin se fechou como poucas vezes Anna vira e ele respondeu:

— Pelo que pudemos entender, aquele homem usou meu nome para atraí-la e drogá-la. Ele queria levar você para fora da montanha.

Anna se apavorou:

— Oh! Ele ia me raptar? Eu nem posso imaginar quanto pediriam de resgate!

— Não — respondeu o rei, em voz grave e pesada. — Eles não queriam resgate. Eles obteriam lucro vendendo você para mercadores de escravos.

Anna ficou quase sem fala.

— Mas... Não...! Aqui não existe isso...!

Thorin concordou:

— Erebor não tolera escravidão, mas há outras raças e cidades que abrigam esse tipo de aberração. Que houvesse _khazâd _envolvidos nesse comércio é motivo de vergonha e revolta para mim.

Anna sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo.

— Thorin... Isso é horrível.

— Quando penso que você estava na mira dessa escória, sinto uma fúria capaz de devastar um campo de batalha inteiro.

Ela beijou a cabeça de Darin, confessando:

— Eu estou chocada... Quase perdi Darin... E você...

— Está tudo bem agora, _zurmmuzmnâtîth_.

Anna indagou:

— Do que está me chamando?

— Esquilinho. Era Beorn que a chamava disso, não?

Ela confirmou:

— Eu era Esquilinho, Bilbo era Coelhinho. Imagino do que ele chamaria Darin.

Thorin olhou para ela, um brilho divertido nos olhos azuis safira:

— Camundonguinho, talvez?

Pela primeira vez em dias, Anna riu alto, e com gosto. Thorin também sorriu, o que sempre deixava Anna feliz. Ela acariciou a farta barba do marido, sussurrando:

— Amo você, Thorin Oakenshield. E cada vez que você me olha, eu me apaixono de novo.

Thorin a beijou, desta vez demoradamente. Esfogueados, ambos sorriram como dois adolescentes ao se darem conta do que estavam pensando. Thorin comentou:

— Você me faz arder de paixão, pequena.

— Meu corpo também anseia pelo seu, mas temos que voltar à realidade. Como está o incêndio?

A expressão de Thorin fechou-se de novo.

— Finalmente foi apagado. Tivemos muitos feridos, mas poucas vidas se perderam, felizmente.

— E Dwalin?

Thorin respondeu:

— Ele está incrivelmente bem. Os mineiros não acreditavam que ele pudesse sobreviver, mas Óin parece confiante que ele voltará ao serviço antes mesmo que as minas voltem a funcionar.

Darin exigiu atenção de sua mãe, que brincou com ele um pouco, antes de indagar:

— Eu não sei se foi a droga, mas fiquei com a impressão que Mestre Gildail esteve comigo...

Thorin assentiu:

— Ele salvou você bem na hora. Segundo ele, você estava quase inconsciente, e o homem já estava a ponto de carregá-la.

— Thorin, essas lembranças... são como um sonho. Apenas imagens desconexas.

— Você pode reconhecer o agressor?

— Não, desculpe. Ele me drogou direitinho. Alguém sabe o que ele usou?

— Foi uma infusão forte. Óin tratou com vapores purificadores. Disse que você deveria acordar boa.

— E ele vai fazer isso de novo? Darin não foi exposto a esses vapores, foi? Ele é muito pequeno.

— Não, fique em paz. Vocês estão bem agora.

Anna beijou a cabecinha do filho, dizendo:

— Eu morreria por dentro se perdesse qualquer um de vocês.

— Mas isso não aconteceu — disse ele, pegando Darin. — Pequena, não sei o que vou fazer com você. Estou tão aliviado que minha zanga já passou, mas você me desobedeceu.

— Thorin...

— Eu lhe pedi que ficasse aqui e não saísse. Quando eu a encontrei, você estava coberta de sangue!... Se tivesse me obedecido, nada disso teria acontecido!

Anna tentou argumentar:

— Mas Thorin... Óin precisava de mim, o povo precisava de mim!...

— Eu ordenei que ficasse _aqui!_

O grito dele assustou Darin, que começou a chorar. Anna correu a tirar o filho dele, e disse:

— Por favor, fale baixo.

Anna pôde ver que Thorin tremia, vermelho. Parecia prestes a se descontrolar. Ela respirou fundo e disse, devagar:

— Não posso gritar com você, não quando Darin pode se assustar. — Envergonhado, ele abaixou a cabeça, e Anna ninou Darin, sem erguer a voz para dizer: — Mas eu não poderia ficar aqui, Thorin. Não quando minha ajuda era tão necessária para nosso povo. Procure entender isso, por favor.

— Mas, Anna... — A voz de Thorin, sempre tão segura e possante, agora estava miúda. — Eu só quero protegê-la.

O poderoso Rei Sob a montanha parecia prestes a cair em lágrimas, e Anna entendeu, naquele momento, que seu marido estava com _medo_. Ela se emocionou e chegou perto dele. Com uma mão, acariciou-lhe o rosto, dizendo:

— Oh, meu amor. Acha que se eu tivesse ficado aqui, nada teria acontecido? Você não tem como saber disso. Acha que se aquele homem tivesse me dito, lá ou em qualquer lugar, que você precisava de ajuda, acha que eu não iria ajudar você? Não importa onde, não importa o quê — eu iria até você, Thorin, meu amor.

Ele a encarou profundamente, os olhos azuis faiscando, e acariciou o queixo dela:

— _Ghivashel_...

A voz dele quebrou-se de emoção, e ele beijou a mão da esposa.

— Desculpe, minha joia. Você é meu ponto fraco e minha fortaleza ao mesmo tempo.

Anna sorriu:

— E você é a minha fortaleza, meu bem mais precioso. Você e Darin são a minha vida.

Ele beijou a cabeça dela e indagou:

— Você está bem agora? Quer se deitar?

— Não, estou bem.

— Então vamos à sala. Kíli e Fíli estão muito preocupados com sua saúde. Querem vê-la o quanto antes.

— Não, espere. Vou me banhar primeiro. — Anna passou-lhe o bebê. — Vamos, Darin, vai com o papai porque a mamãe precisa se limpar agora.

— Vamos esperar lá.

A noite passou muito agradável, com a família reunida. Anna reafirmou exaustivamente que estava ótima, e o susto fora maior do que o estrago.

— Só lamento não poder ajudar a reconhecer quem fez isto.

— Não se preocupe — disse Dís. — Quem fez isso já está longe.

Kíli acrescentou, de maneira sombria:

— Se ele sabe o que é bom para ele, está mesmo longe.

Anna disse:

— Vamos deixar isso para trás. Não é preciso buscar vingança.

Thorin interveio:

— Não se trata de vingança. Se há comércio de escravos perto de Erebor, devemos investigar. Essas pessoas devem saber que aqui não toleramos esta prática.

— E nossos vizinhos?

Balin respondeu:

— Rei Bard já foi avisado, bem como o Senhor da Cidade do Lago. O rei de Mirkwood não respondeu, mas elfos também não apoiam o comércio de pessoas.

Anna estremeceu, reavivando lembranças do que passara com Azog. Abaixou a cabeça, dizendo:

— É uma prática odiosa, que nunca deve ser tolerada. Ninguém merece ser escravizado.

Thorin pegou a mão dela e beijou-a, antes de prometer:

— Não deixarei isso acontecer enquanto eu for rei. Prometo a você, _âzyungâl_.

Anna sorriu e indagou:

— Balin? Que notícia me dá de Dwalin? Foi vê-lo?

O anão de barbas brancas sorriu:

— Estive com ele e ele reclamou muito, o que é um bom sinal.

Fíli brincava com Darin e comentou:

— Óin disse que você fez um curativo muito bom. Pode ter ajudado a salvar Dwalin.

Anna procurou minimizar o comentário, dizendo:

— Óin é gentil, mas eu acho que o mérito é de sua mãe, Fíli.

— Eu? — repetiu Dís, assustada. — Que quer dizer?

— Acho que você o assustou tanto que Dwalin nem ousou pensar em morrer! Ela o ameaçou, gente, vocês precisavam ver.

Kíli sorriu:

— Essa é minha mãe: incutindo o medo de Mahal no coração dos Durin!

— Cuidado com o que diz, menino. Ainda sou sua mãe.

Houve risos e Kíli fez cara de muxoxo, dizendo:

— Desculpe, mãe.

Anna virou-se para Thorin:

— Thorin, quando você for às minas, poderia me avisar para eu ir junto?

— Claro. Vão gostar de vê-la.

— Mas tenho que me preparar. Vai ser bom se eu levar aqueles biscoitos de Bilbo.

— Que tal levar também para a enfermaria? — sugeriu Kíli. — Se for mesmo receita de Bilbo, Dwalin vai gostar.

— Boa ideia, Kíli.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_ukurduh _= meu coração

_uznâl _= mal-feitor

_zurmmuzmnâtîh _= esquilinho

_âzyungâl _= amada


	27. Inimigo interno

**27.**

**Inimigo interno**

_Anna passa por momentos desagradáveis_

Os biscoitos de Bilbo fizeram o maior sucesso, tanto na enfermaria quanto nas minas. Mestre Gildail mostrou-se honrado que o rei e a consorte fossem até as minas desfrutar de um lanche feito pela consorte em pessoa - ainda que ela insistisse em enfatizar a ajuda do cozinheiro real, Mestre Bombur. Anna e um dos ajudantes de Bombur se encarregavam de alimentar os mineiros enquanto Thorin e Gildail inspecionavam os estragos do incêndio.

Depois foi a vez da enfermaria. Enquanto o ajudante arrumava a refeição, Anna foi fazer uma ronda entre os doentes mais graves. Para alívio dela, Dwalin não estava entre eles. Seu grande amigo realmente parecia bem melhor, o que a deixou aliviada.

Enquanto fazia visitas aos doentes, Anna sentiu a luz dourada manifestando-se novamente. Ela ficava impressionada que ninguém mais a enxergasse quando ela a via de forma tão clara. Os doentes juravam se sentir melhor só com a visita do casal real. Thorin comentou que era um exagero e uma gentileza, mas Anna sabia que provavelmente não era. Sua magia recém-adquirida (pois era o que ela imaginava ser a luz dourada) lhe dava certeza que eles estavam realmente melhor de saúde — incluindo Dwalin.

Como Gandalf dissera, parecia que seus poderes não seriam estagnados por falta de um mentor. Cabia a Anna, porém, desenvolver-se sozinha em suas novas habilidades.

A luz dourada que se manifestava dentro dela parecia ser uma energia ligada à cura. Anna não sabia se essa energia se manifestava com essa natureza porque ela aprendia as artes da cura com Óin ou se era de sua própria natureza. Só o que ela sabia era que essa energia, fosse o que fosse, muito provavelmente salvara a vida de Dwalin. E isso deixava Anna muito feliz.

Discretamente, ela experimentava tal habilidade na enfermaria, ajudando a curar os doentes mais graves. Ao contrário da habilidade de troca-peles, Anna não se sentia cansada ao usar seu dom. Mas ela notava que, se abusasse, como fizera com Dwalin, afetava suas emoções. O mais interessante era que Darin notava isso, reagindo quando sua mãe estava mais sensível ou instável. Foi nesse momento que Anna percebeu a profundidade da ligação que ela dividia com o filho. Era algo tão grande que podia superar até mesmo seu imenso amor por Thorin.

Também por esse motivo, Anna procurava incluir Darin em praticamente tudo que fazia. Além dos passeios no campo, o pequeno sempre estava com ela. Não era apenas na enfermaria ou no campo de cultivos. Até mesmo o dia de audiências tinha a presença de Darin ao lado de Anna. Thorin também apreciava a chance de poder passar mais tempo ao lado do filho, mesmo que não fosse um momento de lazer.

Fíli e Kíli também gostavam de poder ver o primo sempre que podiam, ainda que fosse por poucos minutos. Normalmente eles apareciam de manhã, no chamado Jardim da Rainha, onde Anna cultivava suas plantas e Darin tomava solzinho, sempre com Hila a seu lado.

Ocupada com o filho, sua família e suas tarefas, Anna não percebia uma movimentação de bastidores, discreta e insidiosa. Após a volta de Dwalin às suas tarefas, era grande a movimentação para investigar os mercadores de escravos. Os dados que Nori (o espião-mor) levantara tinham deixado Thorin de cabelo em pé: esses traficantes não costumavam transitar por aquelas bandas, e tinham praticamente vindo a convite de indivíduos _khazâd _contrários à presença de uma estrangeira no trono de Erebor. A descrição de Anna foi passada aos homens do comércio vil, e eles consideraram que seria uma mercadoria única, cara e lucrativa. A única condição era que a escrava fosse vendida e levada para longe da Montanha Solitária.

A informação deixou Thorin quase fora de si. Tramar contra a Consorte era tramar contra o rei; e tramar contra o rei era traição. Por já ter dito ser contrária a qualquer tipo de retaliação, Anna não podia saber que eles estavam à caça dos malfeitores.

Contudo, Anna reparara que a segurança tinha sido reforçada. Sempre que ela saía da montanha, havia pelo menos dois guardas armados com ela. Ela indagou o motivo. Thorin respondeu que ele temia um ataque dos mercadores de escravos, por isso até Hila tinha permissão para portar armas. Normalmente avessa a violência, Anna concordou sem resistir. Thorin percebeu que essa era a medida do terror de Anna. O trauma do que ela vivera nas mãos de Azog tinha sido maior do que ele imaginara.

Dwalin estava de volta à ativa, mas a investigação mais produtiva vinha não apenas de Nori, mas também de uma fonte surpreendente: acionados por sua ligação ancestral com a casa de Durin, os corvos observaram movimentação de "homens que aprisionavam outros homens" e que falavam com o povo da montanha. Restava apenas saber quem eram os _khazâd _envolvidos.

Thorin enviou relatórios para os elfos de Mirkwood, para os homens de Valle e também da Cidade do Lago. Todos foram alertados. Exceto Anna. O Rei Sob a Montanha deu ordens expressas para que a Consorte nada soubesse a esse respeito. Ele queria poupá-la das lembranças desagradáveis e protegê-la a todo custo.

Só Mahal saberia se a proteção que Thorin queria dar à sua amada era suficiente.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Milady?

— Sim, Hila?

— O guarda acaba de me informar que o rei requer sua presença, senhora. Ele a espera para escoltá-la.

— Ele disse o motivo? Tem algo a ver com aquele enviado de Valle que chegou de manhã?

— Não sei dizer, madame.

— Está bem — disse Anna, passando Darin. — Se eu demorar muito, pode levar Darin para a sala da família, por favor? Obrigada, Hila.

Anna acompanhou o guarda até a sala de audiências. Balin a recebeu:

— Senhora Consorte, bem-vinda. Este é Tuxwine, de Valle. Ele recebeu uma missão especial de um enviado do Oeste.

Anna assentiu ao homem, que se curvou diante dela. Thorin a recebeu com animação:

— Você não vai acreditar no que ele trouxe, _yâsith: _cartas de Bree! Mestre Baggins nos escreveu!

Anna sentiu seu coração se acelerar.

— Bilbo escreveu? O que ele conta? Onde está a carta?

— Ele escreveu uma carta para cada um da Companhia — disse Thorin. — Mestre Tuxwine trouxe a sua.

O homem sorriu e entregou um envelope, dizendo:

— Sua carta, senhora. Espero que sejam boas notícias.

Anna agradeceu ao homem e rasgou o envelope, ansiosa por notícias. Leu:

_"__Minha querida Anna,_

_Aproveito a ida de um mensageiro a Valle para escrever essas poucas linhas apressadas. _

_Espero que todos aí estejam bem. Mandei bilhetes para todos, incluindo Bifur. Gostaria que lessem para ele, se ele não conseguir. _

_A essa altura, calculo que Erebor já esteja começando a se recuperar, bem como Valle. Cabe a você também estreitar os laços com Mirkwood. Não vejo como uma aliança e amizade com o rei Thranduil possa prejudicar nossos amigos anões._

_Agora deixe-me falar um pouco de mim. Gandalf e eu chegamos em segurança a Hobbiton depois dos meses para a viagem de volta. Orcs parecem ter desaparecido do caminho, ou simplesmente evitam a Grande Estrada do Leste._

_Ao chegar, tive muito trabalho. Aquela odiosa de minha parente, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, já estava a um passo de tomar posse de Bag End, que é minha casa, como você sabe. Muitas de minhas coisas já tinham trocado de mãos e tive que recomprar a maior parte delas. Felizmente, as colheres de prata de minha mãe estavam em lugar seguro. Lobelia jamais me devolveria se tivesse conseguido colocar as patas nessas colheres._

_Hoje sou considerado um pária entre os hobbits. Não que eles me tratem mal, mas agora sou completamente não respeitável. Já Gandalf é considerado uma ameaça à sociedade. Ele se divertiu imensamente com a informação._

_Calculo que, até essa carta chegar a você, seu bebê já estará próximo de nascer, ou talvez já tenha até nascido. Por favor, receba meus cumprimentos antecipados pela adição de sua família e Thorin. Tenho certeza de que o bebê os fará ainda mais felizes._

_Como seu Responsável, sei que seu contrato de casamentos e esponsais prevê a chance de pelo menos uma viagem por ano. Estarei esperando de braços abertos você e quem mais da Companhia quiser vir conhecer o Shire, incluindo o seu bebê. Será meu prazer e meu dever, como seu tio._

_Tenho saudades, e muitas vezes eu me pego lembrando nossas aventuras. Precisamos fazer mais dessas, não é? Matar mais dragões é divertido! (É só brincadeira, eu juro!)_

_Peça ao emissário que espere uma resposta. Ficarei desapontado se não souber notícias o quanto antes. E depois, se for o caso, mande me dizer sobre seu bebezinho. Estou morto de curiosidades. É um menino?_

_Com grandes saudades e afeição, assino seu tio,_

_Bilbo Baggins, de Bag End."_

— Oh, Thorin. — Anna não tinha percebido que seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas. — Posso escrever agora mesmo para meu tio?

Thorin beijou sua fronte e respondeu:

— É claro que sim. Mestre Tuxwine só partirá amanhã, claro. Haverá bastante tempo.

— Não quero perder nenhum minuto. Ele vai adorar saber sobre Darin! -— Ela se virou para o homem. — Oh, abençoado seja o portador de boas notícias, Mestre Tuxwine. Por favor, não repare que eu esteja tão emocionada ou apressada. A carta vem de um parente muito querido, preciso responder o quanto antes!

Ele se curvou:

— Fico feliz por ter podido agradar à Senhora de Erebor. Fique em paz, pois não sairei da Montanha sem sua resposta.

— Mahal o abençoe, senhor!

Anna saiu correndo tão rápido que o guarda que a escoltava teve que apertar o passo para acompanhá-la até a biblioteca, onde Ori tinha papéis, penas e tinta. Sua mente corria com as ideias que queria escrever e outras.

Visitar o Shire soava muito bem.

Ela ainda estava no caminho para a biblioteca quando deu um encontrão num anão.

— Oh, perdão, meu senhor.

O _khuzd _esbravejou:

— Olhe para onde está indo, _mahlin!_

— Desculpe — repetiu Anna. — Foi minha culpa.

— É claro que a culpa é sua, intrusa!

O guarda adiantou-se, alertando:

— Cuidado com o modo como fala com a consorte do rei! Peça desculpas!

O anão olhou Anna de cima a baixo com extrema arrogância e disse:

— Não vou me curvar à _malinh _responsável pela morte de meu primo! Ouça isso, rameira. Você ainda vai se arrepender do que fez a Bendar!

Anna arregalou os olhos, e o guarda puxou a espada:

— Para trás!

Foi quando Anna ouviu uma voz conhecida às suas costas. E não havia traço de bom-humor.

— O que em nome de Durin está acontecendo aqui? Quem ousa incomodar a Consorte?

O tamanho de Dwalin não intimidou o anão, que respondeu:

— Eu sou Fendar, filho de Trendar. E não tenho medo nem do chefe da guarda real. Quem precisa ter medo é essa-

O guarda ergueu a espada:

— Se repetir o que disse, vai conhecer Mandos antes do tempo!

Dwalin dirigiu-se a Anna:

— Milady, ele a ofendeu e pode ser preso por isso. Basta dar a ordem.

Anna olhou para Fendar e indagou:

— Fendar, o que você acha do rei?

O anão a encarou, despeitado:

— Sua Majestade foi enfeitiçado por seus poderes obscuros, estrangeira. Você não é digna do trono de Erebor. Muito menos essa aberração conspurcando a linhagem de Durin, essa que chama de filho.

Anna empalideceu, mas respondeu, agora com a voz endurecida:

— O primogênito do rei não deve ser chamado de aberração.

— Então Sua _Alteza, o príncipe _— Fendar pôs um tom jocoso nas palavras — deve se cuidar. Seria uma _pena _se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele.

Sem esperar resposta, Fendar deu as costas e foi embora. Dwalin disse:

— Vou atrás dele.

— Espere — pediu Anna. — Não tenho desejo de repetir o que houve anteriormente.

Dwalin rosnou:

— Ele merece punição!

— Por dizer o que pensa? Ele é grosseiro, mas não cometer nenhum crime. Sou bem grandinha: posso aguentar alguns insultos. Mas como mãe não gostei da ameaça a Darin.

— O que quer que eu faça?

— Conte o que houve a Thorin e ponha espiões atrás dele. Será melhor verificar se ele é alguém apenas com desejo de dizer ofensas ou com planos de tomar o trono.

— Como queira, Senhora Consorte.

Dwalin assentiu e curvou-se. Anna sorriu:

— Além do mais, meu amigo, com você por perto nada temo. E sua guarda provou ser a melhor em Erebor. — Ela se virou para o seu segurança. — Agradeço por me defender, bom homem.

O guarda curvou-se

— Fiz apenas o meu dever, milady.

Anna reforçou:

— Não é por isso que ficarei menos agradecida. Obrigada. — Ela voltou à animação de antes. — Agora podemos ir à biblioteca? Ainda tenho uma carta para escrever!

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivasha_ = tesouro

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khuzd =_ anão

_khazâd_ = anões

_mahlin = _prostituta, vadia

_ukurduh _= meu coração

_yasîth_ = esposa


	28. Quando tudo mudou

**28.**

**Quando tudo mudou**

_A tranquila vida de Anna é interrompida_

Anna podia não saber nada sobre bebês, mas ela sabia que seu filho era saudável e feliz. Agora Darin parecia ser mais ágil e esperto, embora ainda acordasse durante a noite. Kíli e Fíli ficaram maravilhados quando viram que ele podia rolar para um lado ou para o outro. Claro, não tão maravilhados quanto o próprio Darin.

O danadinho escolhia rolar justamente na hora de trocar fraldas, o que deixava Hila apavorada que ele pudesse cair da cama ou da mesa. Agora havia tapetes e almofadas por todo pedaço de chão, para que o pequeno príncipe pudesse rolar sem risco de cair e se ferir.

O que Anna não dizia, porém, era que ela estava tão maravilhada quanto Kíli e Fíli por ver seu bebê se desenvolvendo tão bem. Ele brincava com os sons, experimentando gritinhos, risos, repetições. Anna o incentivava a dizer "papai" e "mamãe", e Fíli tentava ensiná-lo a falar "_adad_" e "_amad_".

Agora que Darin rolava, Anna recomendava que ele brincasse no chão, onde descobria seus pés e mãos. Kíli batia palminhas, provocando encantamento sem fim.

Embora Darin soubesse sentar, Bifur fez uma espécie de bebê-conforto, uma cadeirinha de madeira onde Darin ficava recostado enquanto a família fazia refeições. Dís dizia que em breve ele estaria pronto para refeições sólidas, como papinhas e cremes. Mas Anna não queria parar de amamentar tão cedo.

Desde muito novinho, Darin respondia bem às musiquinhas que Anna cantava para ele. E não era só na hora de ninar: jogos para bater palminhas sempre eram com música. "Old MacDonald" tinha os sons de animais, alguns dos quais Darin via nos campos de cultivo perto da montanha. Darin também gostava muito das crianças da lavoura. Na verdade, o bebê era extremamente simpático e sociável com todos que encontrava. Anna imaginava se ele teria uma fase de estranhar desconhecidos.

Isso porque ele já reconhecia pessoas. Os guinchos de alegria que ele dava ao ver Kíli e Fíli chegavam a assustar Hila. A própria Hila era fonte de grande alegria ao menino.

Mas os olhinhos azuis brilhavam ao ver Thorin. Dava para ver que o bebê tinha adoração pelo pai. Com sua recém-adquirida destreza manual, Darin adorava agarrar as tranças e barbas de Thorin e normalmente as colocava na boca. Ele soltava gritinhos de alegria e agitava os bracinhos para que Thorin o pegasse no colo.

Aliás, Darin começava a ganhar força nos músculos. Ele agarrava as coisas com força. O chocalhinho que Glóin dera era vigorosamente agitado. Ele ficava todo durinho no colo de Anna e tentava se sustentar em pé. Os dentes também estavam saindo, pois ele mascava o anel de vime trançado por Dwalin.

— Ele cresce tanto que fica difícil acreditar que ele já foi tão pequenino. Veja: em breve estará a engatinhar por tudo!

O comentário de Thorin fez Anna sorrir. Os dois estavam deitados no chão da sala da família, ao lado de Darin, que estava deitado de bruços, erguendo a cabeça. Ele estava bem firmezinho. Anna concordava com Thorin: talvez em um mês ou menos ele pudesse começar a engatinhar.

— Inacreditável que ele seja tão saudável sem ter tomado sequer uma vacina na vida...

— Uma o quê?

Anna explicou:

— Na minha época, descobrimos que doenças sérias podem ser evitadas com um tipo de remédio tomado na infância. Então, no meu mundo, bebês vivem tomando essas vacinas.

— Ele é forte: tem sangue da minha raça.

— Disso eu não duvido. No meu mundo, em pouco tempo ele iria para uma creche. — Antes mesmo que Thorin perguntasse, Anna explicou: — É uma espécie de escola para bebês, e eles ficam lá enquanto os pais trabalham.

— As mães também trabalham?

— Trabalham, e muito, porque ter um filho custa dinheiro. A maioria das pessoas não tem condição de ter uma criada.

— Mas o pai não trabalha para que a mãe cuide dos filhos?

— Os dois precisam trabalhar, porque se usa dinheiro para tudo — explicou Anna, suspirando. — Oh, _ukurduh_, meu mundo é... muito diferente.

Thorin a encarou:

— Você sente falta, _ghivasha?_

Anna suspirou.

— Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sinto falta de algumas facilidades. Se Darin estivesse vacinado, por exemplo, eu me sentiria bem melhor. E eu tenho certeza que a essa altura, eu teria fotografias espalhadas por toda casa, um HD inteiro só de vídeos e fotos, perfil dele no Facebook...

Seu marido a encarava, sem ter ideia do que ela falava, e Anna deteve-se, um pouco assustada consigo mesma. Depois disse:

— Desculpe, meu bem. Só quis dizer que há algumas facilidades que cairiam bem por aqui, só isso.

Thorin sorriu e beijou-a. Se ele queria dizer algo, porém, foi interrompido por um grito agudo próximo. Ambos viraram a cabeça.

— Baaa!

De barriga para baixo e cabeça erguida, Darin sorria para eles, satisfeito por ter conseguido atrair a atenção dos pais. Anna sorriu de volta para o filho e Thorin ergueu-o acima da cabeça, provocando mais gritos de alegria no pequeno.

As lembranças de momentos assim seriam a maior fonte de alegria nas semanas que se seguiriam.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Como a temperatura começava a dar sinais da aproximação do outono, Anna resolveu aproveitar o dia ensolarado para um piquenique na floresta perto da montanha. Já que todos tinham obrigações, o passeio teve uma comitiva mínima: apenas dois guardas e Hila. Thorin concordou, mas pediu:

— Avise Dwalin para onde vai.

— Acho melhor não nos esperar para o almoço — disse ela. — Bombur preparou um lanche para levarmos. Mas não vamos passar o dia todo fora.

— Quem sabe eu me junto a vocês mais tarde?

— Oh, Thorin, seria ótimo!

— Guardem um dos bolos formigueiro para mim.

Anna esticou-se para beijá-lo.

— Queria que pudesse vir conosco, mas entendo por que não pode, meu rei. Amo você, _ukurduh_.

— _Ghivashel_.

Mais um beijo foi trocado, um mais longo, antes de Anna e o grupo deixarem a montanha no dia agradável de sol e brisa suave.

Os guardas escolhidos por Dwalin sugeriram o melhor local para montarem acampamento: uma clareira não muito longe do rio, cercada de árvores, com sombra e uma aragem fresca.

— O sol vai mudar de posição — alertou Hila. — Não será melhor já ficarmos ali?

— Assim como o sol, também vamos mudar de posição mais tarde — disse Anna. — No momento, este é um bom lugar.

Rapidamente, Anna engajou Darin numa brincadeira de música animada. Ele começava a querer bater palmas e divertia-se muito.

O barulho atraiu alguns dos corvos gigantes, e Anna cumprimentou-os, oferecendo guloseimas aos pássaros do povo de Röac. Darin deu gritinhos de animação quando a ave chegava perto dele.

Anna estava feliz ao perceber a preferência do menino pela música dos Beatles — também um dos preferidos dela. Ela não se lembrava de muitas cantigas infantis, então apelava para sua memória. Ah, que falta fazia YouTube!...

Darin gostava muito de "Coconut", de Nilsson, uma música ritmada e bem-humorada da época hippie. O pequeno também adorava George Harrison e suas canções que eram quase orações. Às vezes Anna imaginava que seu filho pudesse ser uma espécie de criança da Nova Era — versão Terra Média.

Depois de dançarem e cantarem, Anna e Darin pararam para fazer uma boquinha com as gostosuras que Bombur mandara na cestinha. Darin comeu sua primeira papinha de frutas e aparentemente aprovou o gosto novo. Depois ele dormiu à sombra do grande carvalho sob o qual estavam gostosamente abrigados. Todos estavam relaxados, aproveitando o dia agradável.

Esse foi o maior erro.

Uma flecha silenciosa atingiu um dos guardas, que gritou:

— Ataque!

O segundo guarda acercou-se de Anna, em posição de defesa. Hila também protegia Anna, que pegou Darin nos braços.

Um dos corvos voou acima de Anna e ela pediu:

— Avise Thorin! Por favor, ajude-nos!

Logo os agressores saíram de seu esconderijo entre as árvores. Nada menos do que seis _khazâd _entraram em conflito com os guardas. Hila puxou sua faca e gritou:

— Corra para a montanha, senhora, salve-se! Leve o príncipe! Nós os seguramos!

Anna indagou:

— Mas e você?

— Não perca tempo! Vá logo!

Anna não precisou ser avisada duas vezes: com Darin enrolado na mantinha azul bordada por Dís, ela disparou floresta adentro, olhando para trás para ver se era seguida. Numa dessas olhadas, de relance, ela viu um guarda morto no chão, ao lado de dois dos agressores.

Em outra olhada, ela viu quando a espada de um dos anões atingiu Hila em cheio no pescoço. Era um golpe mortal. Sua amiga foi ao chão, fulminada. Em choque, Anna deixou suas pernas a levarem e não olhou mais para trás.

Anna corria pela floresta, tentando não se perder na mata. Ela não tinha mais certeza se estava indo rumo à montanha. Embora ela viesse frequentemente passear com Darin para aquelas bandas, ela não costumava ir para longe da montanha, então na verdade não conhecia as redondezas.

Com o firme propósito de não entrar em pânico e de evitar pensar no destino de Hila, Anna decidiu seguir a direção do rio. Era uma referência que a ajudaria a não ficar totalmente perdida. Apertando Darin contra seu corpo, ela continuou seu caminho o mais rápido que podia.

Quando cansou, ela continuou andando, guiada pelo barulho da correnteza do rio. Ela tentou acalmar Darin, que chorava, assustado, com certeza sentindo o nervosismo da mãe. Foram necessárias palavras doces sussurradas ao bebê para conseguir que ele ao menos parasse de chorar e não ajudasse os perseguidores a saber onde estavam.

Finalmente, Anna localizou o rio — e finalmente viu que estava na encosta da montanha. Ele corria abaixo, a uma altura grande. Anna decidiu se afastar do precipício, com um arrepio. Foi seguindo o curso do rio, e assim subia cada vez mais. Agora Anna era obrigada a ir mais devagar, devido ao terreno acidentado.

Então chegou ao fim do caminho. A trilha parava abruptamente num precipício alto, tão alto que lá embaixo Anna via apenas as nuvens de vapor d'água das violentas corredeiras do rio. Ofegante, ela olhou em volta, tentando ver para onde podia fugir. Não havia lugar para onde correr. Ela estava encurralada.

Como se a situação não fosse grave o bastante, Anna perdeu toda a cor ao ouvir gritos na mata.

Gritos que vinham em sua direção.

Em pânico, Anna tentou correr para baixo, para escapar, mas estacou quando viu Fendar adiante:

— Lá está ela!

Ele não estava sozinho. Mais dois anões armados o acompanhavam. Anna tentou calcular uma rota de fuga.

Não havia nenhuma. E para trás, só havia o precipício e a morte certa. Ann não tinha para onde ir.

Seus perseguidores também pensavam o mesmo, porque Fendar sorria de uma maneira malévola.

— Ora, ora. Parece que a pequena consorte não tem para onde fugir agora.

Anna gritou:

— Fique onde está! Não chegue perto de mim!

Ele se riu e ordenou ao comparsa:

— Traga-a para mim.

Anna empalideceu ao ver o anão se aproximando dela. Ela agarrou Darin contra si, gritando:

— Não! Para trás!

Foi inútil. O homem a agarrou e o outro arrancou Darin de seus braços. A criança desatou um berreiro. Aí Anna enlouqueceu e urrou:

— Nãão! Darin!

Fendar parecia divertir-se muito.

— Oh, consorte. É melhor cooperar. Não vai querer que nada aconteça ao principezinho, não é mesmo?

— Por favor, não! Deixe meu filho em paz!

— Seu filho é uma aberração, como você! Vou exterminar os dois de Erebor!

Então Anna ouviu a voz que mais amava em toda Terra Média:

— Fendar, solte-a!

— Thorin!

O Rei Sob a Montanha tinha vindo com Dwalin e uma dúzia de guerreiros, incluindo Kíli e Fíli, e eles cercaram os agressores. Fendar agarrou Anna, usando-a como escudo perto do precipício:

— Solte suas armas e nos deixem passar, ou os dois morrem!

Thorin repetiu:

— Você não tem para ir, Fendar. Solte os dois e eu os deixarei viver.

— Está louco, meu rei! Louco ou enfeitiçado, se pensa que o povo vai aceitar essa estrangeira no trono de Erebor! Muito menos essa aberração a que chama de filho!

— Fendar! — insistiu Thorin. — Desista!

A reação de Fendar foi rápida e violenta: ele jogou Anna no chão, arrancou violentamente Darin das mãos do companheiro e arremessou o bebê no abismo.

Thorin gritou:

— Não!

Ao mesmo tempo, Anna urrou:

— Dariin!

Ato contínuo, ela se ergueu, correu, ganhando impulso e graciosamente mergulhou precipício abaixo, um movimento tão rápido que não houve chance de ninguém sequer pensar em impedir.

Thorin soltou um grito inarticulado, correndo para o precipício. Tudo o que ele conseguiu ver foi o corpo de Anna desaparecer entre a nuvem de vapor d'água no fundo do precipício, direto nas corredeiras.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khazâd_ = anões

_ukurduh _= meu coração


	29. A tristeza infinita

**29.**

**A tristeza infinita**

_Erebor cai em luto, e seu rei fica cego de dor_

Durante cinco dias, dezenas de homens vasculharam o rio e seguiram seu curso até o lago. Homens da Cidade do Lago também ajudaram as buscas. A melhor chance de encontrar os corpos era no rio, já que os dois eram tão pequenos.

O máximo que acharam foi a manta azul de Darin, enroscada num galho que se prendeu numa pedra antes das corredeiras. Dos corpos, em si, nenhum sinal.

Os homens do Lago usaram grandes pedras para tentar mexer a água e fazer qualquer corpo preso ao fundo boiar à superfície. Nada funcionou. Após duas semanas, quando todas as chances de encontrar os corpos se esgotaram, eles decidiram encerrar as buscas.

Anna e Darin foram declarados mortos.

Era imensa a tristeza em Erebor. A perda da Consorte foi devastadora no Rei Sob a Montanha (maior até que a morte do filho) e em todos os heróis da retomada da Montanha Solitária. Parecia que o verão se tornara frio, que o sol parara de brilhar, que as flores perderam seu viço.

Os autores do ato vil foram presos no ato. Dias mais tarde, Fendar foi encontrado enforcado em sua cela. Os outros dois foram julgados e condenados à morte.

A princesa Dís assumiu o trono temporariamente, pois o luto ameaçava arrasar Thorin Oakenshield. O Rei Sob a Montanha mandou construir uma lápide sem túmulo, com a inscrição _"Thoringhivasha"_.

O tesouro de Thorin.

O monumento (chamado cenotáfio) ficava perto do Portão Principal, à direita, bem à vista de todos os visitantes. As canções diziam que a pedra da construção fora retirada de um dos mais puros veios de ouro da montanha. Aliás, as canções sobre Anna traziam o título de _Sanamad _(mãe perfeita), que se sacrificou para tentar salvar o filho.

Durante semanas, Thorin mal aceitava a presença de outros que não da sua família e da companhia. Muitas vezes nada era dito: a mera presença era o suficiente para tentarem se consolar mutuamente pela ausência de Anna. Mesmo Dís, que convivera por pouco tempo com a pequena, sentia a dor que assolava o irmão e os filhos. Ela também acompanhou o impacto da perda em guerreiros como Dwalin e Balin, e em toda a Companhia. Governantes de Esgaroth, Mirkwood e Valle vieram prestar respeitos.

Internamente, sem a presença de estrangeiros, houve uma cerimônia de despedida emocionante, para encomendar mãe e filho aos Portões de Mandos, a deidade que reinava sobre a terra dos mortos. Na mesma cerimônia, Anna foi batizada com o título de Joia de Erebor. Anões de outros reinos compareceram a esta cerimônia.

Óin foi chamado a tratar do rei no auge de sua prostração. Mas o velho curador pouco podia fazer além de receitar chás calmantes e caldos nutritivos. Uma coisa, porém, alertou o irmão de Glóin. O rei comentou, em voz fraca:

— Óin, os presságios estavam certos...

— Meu senhor?

— Morte sem sangue... Um trono vazio... E e um rei que não é mais...

— Por favor, meu rei, durma um pouco. Está tudo bem, fique sossegado.

— Sossego? Humpf! — Thorin soltou um som de puro ceticismo. — Sossego eu nunca mais terei enquanto viver...

O trono, na verdade, estava literalmente vazio. O reino estava aos cuidados de Dís, com ajuda de Fíli e Balin. Thorin desinteressou-se de tudo, imerso em seu luto. A irmã temeu que, com a perda da pequena que tanto amava, Thorin fosse enlouquecer.

Várias vezes o enlutado soberano partia sozinho rumo ao leito do rio, como se assim ele pudesse estar perto de sua amada novamente. O fiel Dwalin o acompanhava à distância, temendo que ele tentasse se juntar a Anna em sua última morada no rio. Por horas Thorin percorria as margens, ora silencioso e solene, ora ajoelhado, chorando de modo desconsolado, supondo não haver testemunhas.

Duas vezes Thorin visitara os campos de cultivo, observando os primeiros brotos que tanto alegraram Anna. Os homens que os cultivavam vieram falar com ele, dizer que se dedicavam com o dobro do afinco em homenagem à senhora. A dor por ver tamanha bondade em estrangeiros tocou Thorin mais fundo do que ele imaginara.

Ao longo de seus quase 200 anos, Thorin passara por várias perdas: o lar, a mãe, o avô, o irmão, o pai... Mas a perda de Anna era uma imensa ferida aberta em seu peito. Havia um vazio tão imenso que ameaçava engoli-lo.

Se suas emoções não estivessem tão cruas, Thorin provavelmente estaria surpreso ao notar que ele sentia muito pouca raiva dos homens responsáveis pelo seu inferno. Ao saber da morte de Fendar, Thorin não experimentara nem paz nem alívio. Condená-los à morte não lhe trouxera qualquer satisfação pessoal. A morte deles não traria Anna nem Darin de volta.

Mais do que tudo, o Rei Sob a Montanha não entendia por que Mahal lhe tirara toda a felicidade de uma vez só, e de maneira tão cruel. Por que seu povo odiara tanto sua amada? Anna fizera sacrifício após sacrifício por Erebor, para morrer diante da intolerância e do preconceito dos _khazâd_. A constatação entristecia Thorin tanto quanto a perda de Anna em si.

Foram semanas, meses, arrastando-se na dor e no choque. Todas as noites em que conseguia dormir eram povoadas pelos sonhos com sua amada. Normalmente eram pesadelos que reviviam aquele momento terrível em que Anna mergulhou no abismo atrás de seu filho. Thorin ainda podia ouvir o grito dela, seu rosto crispado de horror, suas súplicas pelo pequeno...

À noite, Thorin duvidava de sua sanidade. Se dormia, pesadelos o perseguiam. Se não dormia, as memórias de Anna o assolavam no quarto. O cheiro dela permeava todo o ambiente. Ele parecia sentir Anna no aposento. Por vezes, ele tinha a sensação de que a qualquer instante ela sairia do quarto de banho, com a camisola transparente, sorrindo para ele com a promessa de aquecer sua alma com o pequeno corpo macio e suave.

Uma vez Thorin tentara suavizar suas dores com a bebida. Nessa noite ele tivera alucinações de Anna circulando pelos corredores de Erebor com Darin. Dís foi acordada pelos gritos de Thorin e amparou-o em seus braços, sob os olhares assustados de Kíli e Fíli.

Muitas vezes Thorin sentia a mão pequena de Anna acariciando suas faces, como se pudesse amparar as lágrimas produzidas pela saudade de seu toque. Mas ao tentar tocá-la, a visão de Anna se esvanecia como fumaça diante de seus olhos. Nos dias em que os sonhos eram bons, Anna sorria para ele e o encorajava, dizendo que estava bem.

Então houve um dia frio de inverno, meses depois da morte de Anna, que Thorin pensou ter enlouquecido de vez. Um ruído suave despertou-o de seu sono leve e ele abriu os olhos. Lá estava ela, de pé ao lado da cama, sua silhueta definida pela janela aberta da sacada.

A visão de Anna nunca lhe parecera tão sólida e real. Ela estava suave na pouca luz do quarto, num vestido élfico parecido com aquele que usara em Rivendell — da primeira noite dos dois.

_"Mahal, agora enlouqueci"_

A voz dela era emocionada ao chamar, esticando a mão delicada:

— _Ukurduh_...

Thorin ergueu a mão para tentar agarrar a pequena mão de Anna, embora internamente esperasse que seus dedos fossem encontrar o vazio. Mas sua mão encontrou a dela: pequena, quente e macia.

O sangue de Thorin gelou e ele recolheu a mão, assustado.

_"Estou louco! O fantasma é real!"_

Mas a aparição pegou a mão dele suavemente e garantiu:

— Meu amor, sou eu mesma. É Anna. Acredite em mim. Não é sonho. Estou aqui, meu amado...

Thorin não perguntou que alucinação era aquela. Ele abraçou a cintura de sua amada, explodindo em lágrimas.

— _Ghivashel...!_

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

_Meses antes_

Foi puro instinto. Em meros segundos durante a queda pelo precipício rumo ao rio e à morte atrás de seu filho, Anna sentiu seu corpo se esticar como uma águia gigante. Também por mero impulso, e num movimento contínuo, a águia que era Anna usou as garras para pegar Darin em pleno ar antes que caísse n'água e alçou voo baixo, seguindo o rio caudaloso até o Grande Lago e depois ganhando altura.

Não foi um voo tranquilo. Primeiro era preciso saber onde estava e traçar um curso até seu destino.

Mas para onde ir?

Ainda sem fôlego depois de ser atacada por opositores, Anna tentou tomar pé da situação: ela só pensava em salvar a si e a seu filho. Ainda estava em choque, mas continuava a bater suas asas.

_"Pense à frente, Anna. Pense no que fazer."_

Anna seguiu o único caminho que conhecia: o oeste. Com cuidado para não assustar Darin ainda mais, ela traçou um objetivo e rezou aos céus para aguentar até lá.

Esperava apenas estar no caminho certo.

Suas esperanças aumentaram depois que ela viu Mirkwood ficar para trás. Ela entreteve a ideia de se refugiar no reino de Thranduil por um breve momento, mas seu instinto lhe dizia para desistir dessa ideia. Havia razões lógicas também: aquela floresta oferecia perigos demais para Darin. Ela não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a seu filho.

Portanto, Anna voou durante horas, até conseguir deixar Mirkwood totalmente para trás e sobrevoar uma floresta verde antes das Montanhas Sombrias.

O cansaço começava a ficar maior do que o desejo de escapar quando Darin irrompeu em berreiro que alertou Anna. A tarde começava a cair, e o sol se poria em breve. Como ela, o pequeno também deveria estar cansado e faminto. Ao menos, ele tinha forças para gritar: bom sinal.

Com cuidado, Anna circundou um campo muito verde antes de depositar Darin no chão com carinho e pousar a seu lado, enrodilhando-se em volta da criança para aquecê-la. Lá ela ficou um tempo, tentando acalmar seu filho, protegendo-o debaixo de sua asa.

Anna não queria transformar-se de volta tão cedo porque sabia que isso a enfraqueceria. Ela precisava proteger Darin. Talvez ela pudesse caçar um pequeno animal para se fortalecer.

Um zumbido chamou sua atenção. Uma abelha passou por ela: grande como um pássaro. Anna olhou em volta e viu outras abelhas. Os insetos a encheram de alegria e esperança.

Se havia abelhas daquele tamanho ali, Beorn estava por perto.

Não demorou muito e outros animais apareceram. Cavalos vieram trotando até ela, observando-a com cautela. Anna percebeu que eram animais de Beorn e pediu:

— Por favor, ajude-nos.

Os cavalos saíram a galope e Anna se alegrou.

A ajuda estava a caminho.

Sem se mexer, Anna esperou Beorn vir até ela, no campo. O homenzarrão chegou acompanhado de seus animais e indagou:

— Esquilinho? É você?

Angustiada, Anna pediu:

— Beorn, ajude-nos, por favor.

— Esquilinho, o que foi?

— Se eu me transformar, vou enfraquecer. Proteja meu filho. — Anna abriu a asa e revelou Darin, que choramingava. — Por favor, Beorn.

O troca-peles deu ordens aos animais numa língua estranha e alguns deles saíram correndo. Beorn garantiu a Anna:

— Pode se transformar, esquilinho. Cuidaremos de vocês.

Ao ouvir isso, Anna voltou à forma humana. E, como temia, enfraqueceu tanto que nem pôde abraçar Darin, desmaiando ao lado de seu bebê.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Sua estada com Beorn foi povoada de altos e baixos. Anna ficou muito fraca por muito tempo, e agitada por causa de Darin. Beorn tinha improvisado uma cabaça para servir de mamadeira, e enchido com leite de ovelha. Segundo ele, Darin até tinha aceitado bem o novo leite e começava a conhecer Beorn, mas chorava muito se ficasse longe de Anna.

Anna só recuperou minimamente a consciência dois dias após chegar à casa do troca-peles. Ela se ergueu da cama, cambaleando, e viu que Darin estava a seu lado, dormindo, confortavelmente acomodado num bercinho esculpido em madeira e muito bem coberto. Ela suspirou, aliviada, e sentou-se na cama, olhando o filho.

E agora?

A figura de Darin dormindo em segurança era uma cena que não tinha preço para Anna. Ela sentiu uma dor infinita ao se lembrar de Hila, querida amiga, caindo perante aqueles facínoras. Sentiu angústia ao lembrar as palavras ferinas de Fendar, ou de outros ao falar dela.

O preconceito deles magoava Anna, que tentava entender a atitude deles: era uma sociedade fechada e desconfiada. Ela sempre soubera que ela e Thorin encontrariam esse tipo de problema, mas jamais podia supor que chegasse a tamanho ódio. Seu filho, uma criança inocente, fora chamado de aberração, como se fosse algum tipo de monstro ou criatura abominável. Darin fora arremessado em um precipício, com a intenção de ser exterminado como uma praga.

Isso era algo que Anna não conseguia aceitar. Muito menos perdoar. Ela esperava ser chamada de espiã, prostituta, rameira ou seja lá o que mais a xingassem. Mas ela jamais esperara ataque contra seu filho.

Agora tudo mudara.

Anna pensou de novo em Hila, sua grande e fiel amiga, e uma dor perpassou-lhe o coração. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Lembrou-se de Thorin, do sorriso suave que ele parecia guardar só para ela, dos olhos que pareciam guardar amor infinito. A dor no coração se aumentou. _Ukurduh, fukurduh..._

_"Meu amor..."_

_"Minha vida."_

Como que sentindo a aflição da mãe, Darin começou a se mexer e chorar, e Anna o pôs em seus braços, tentando acalmá-lo. Ela o ninou com um balanço suave, mas ele continuava inquieto. Anna então ofereceu-lhe o seio, e o pequeno sugou com sofreguidão, reconhecendo a mãe. Não mamou muito nem voltou a dormir, mas estava calmo e esperto.

— Ele é bonzinho, seu pequenino.

Anna virou-se para Beorn, que entrara no quarto sem que ela visse. Ela sorriu, dizendo, mesmo entre lágrimas:

— Beorn! Seu homem maravilhoso... Você nos salvou.

— Não, esquilinho. Você salvou você mesma e seu filhinho. Como se sente?

— Essa sua geleia real faz milagres. Sinto-me bem melhor.

— Bom, bom, muito bom. — Ele se sentou numa grande cadeira. — Agora me conte o que aconteceu.

— Antes disso, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Por que saiu tão depressa de Erebor? Eu gostaria que estivesse no meu casamento.

— Achei melhor ir atrás dos orcs e goblins que conseguiram escapar. As Águias me ajudaram. Hoje restam uns poucos desgarrados. As estradas estão bem seguras agora. Por favor, responda. Por que estava fugindo, esquilinho?

Anna respondeu, com uma dor esmagando seu peito:

— Tentaram nos matar, a Darin e a mim. Eles não nos aceitaram. — Ela não pôde segurar as lágrimas. — Mataram minha criada. Jogaram meu filhinho num penhasco... Como alguém pode ter tanto ódio de uma criança?

— E você o salvou? Trocou a pele, não foi?

— Sim — Anna balançou Darin, que começou a choramingar. — Mas a transformação me enfraqueceu: eu não trocava de peles fazia mais de um ano e ainda para um bicho tão grande...

— Por que não trocou mais de pele?

— Tenho receio que alguém descubra meu segredo. Ele pode despertar cobiça e raiva. Já me chamavam de bruxa gratuitamente, imagine se descobrissem que tenho mesmo poderes. Podem tentar me obrigar a fazer o que não quero ou ameaçar aqueles a quem amo.

Beorn olhou para o pequeno e assentiu.

— Esquilinho, agora que está melhor, posso lhe dizer. Chamei aquele sujeito, Radagast, para levá-la até sua família.

Anna empalideceu.

— Não...! Beorn, não posso voltar para Erebor!... Os anões não me aceitaram. Sei que não foram todos que se opuseram a mim, mas tenho medo. Mesmo que seja um grupo pequeno, eu não me sentiria segura. E Darin... Ele é pequeno e indefeso. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele.

O homenzarrão esclareceu:

— Pois é justamente para protegê-lo que deve sair deste lugar. Aqui é perigoso para ele por muito tempo. Por alguns dias eu não me importo, mas por mais tempo...

Anna se angustiou:

— Para onde eu irei, então?

— Rivendell — respondeu Beorn. — Lord Elrond é seu parente. Vai poder ajudar. Posso ver que precisa se recolher.

— Recolher?

Beorn explicou:

— Vocês dois passaram por um grande trauma e precisam de limpeza, pode-se dizer. Sua mágica está embaçada. Quem sabe você passa um tempo por lá até ficar boa? Pode deixar que me encarrego de avisar o rei, seu marido.

Ela pediu:

— Não! Por favor, Beorn, não conte a ninguém. Todos pensam que morremos, e acho que devem continuar a pensar assim.

O troca-peles a encarou, pensativo. Comentou:

— Ele vai sofrer. É seu marido.

Anna lembrou, tentando conter as lágrimas:

— Ele é Rei Sob a Montanha! O povo não me aceitou, e isso vai enfraquecer seu reinado. _Eu _vou enfraquecê-lo. Não deixarei isso acontecer.

— Thorin Oakenshield não será o mesmo rei sem você, Esquilinho. Eu vi como ele ficou na batalha pela montanha, quando pensou que estava morta. Ele pode ficar pior ainda, imaginando que perdeu a mulher e o filhinho.

Anna suspirou. Sentia-se dividida e angustiada. Ela achava arriscado voltar a Erebor, mas sabia que Beorn tinha razão: deixar Thorin pensar que morrera era cruel.

— Beorn, não sei o que fazer. Mas sei que não posso voltar.

O homenzarrão disse:

— Descanse. Pense no que vai fazer, sem pressa. O Castanho não está em Rhosgobel e vai demorar uns dias até chegar. Você tem tempo.

Mas Anna sabia que não tinha tanto tempo como gostaria.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_fukurduh _= minha vida

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khazâd_ = anões, o povo anão

_ukurduh _= meu coração


	30. O chamado

**30.**

**O chamado**

_Anna precisa fazer um desvio_

Apesar dos apelos de Beorn, Anna não arredou pé de manter em segredo o fato de estava viva. Até que ela fosse capaz de dar um rumo a sua vida, não pensava em voltar para Erebor. Ela sabia que, se voltasse à montanha, nada mudaria. Sua vida continuaria em perigo, e a de Darin também. Ela não via saída a não ser manter-se longe da montanha.

Mas isso não significava que ela gostava disso. Era uma decisão difícil. Anna tinha experiência com decisões difíceis. Só que essa, em particular, era muito dolorosa.

Como ela poderia viver sem Thorin?

Beorn era um anfitrião estranho, mas afável – ao menos com Anna. Ela viu a vida na estranha cabana e imaginava se a Companhia tinha visto isso também. Era uma maneira de se sentir mais próxima deles.

Pôneis brancos, cães grandes, carregando objetos na boca, em pé nas patas traseiras, montaram mesas. Ovelhas brancas, vacas, um grande carneiro negro e outros animais faziam a alegria de Darin.

A mesa era farta: pães, manteiga, creme azedo, mel, hidromel. Contudo, Anna insistia em beber apenas água ou leite, uma vez que estava amamentando. Sem a gentileza de seus _khazâd _para ajudá-la, Anna teve que aprender a lidar com um odre para beber água. Era mais difícil que aparentava. Mas ela preparou mais papinhas para diversificar a dieta do bebê, que crescia muito.

Num ambiente seguro, Anna aproveitava para treinar sua habilidade de trocar pele. Fora uma sugestão de Beorn, e Anna sabia que isso viria a ser útil.

O clima agradável fazia Anna e Darin brincarem nos jardins e pátios da casa de Beorn. Como o anfitrião pouco ficava em casa durante o dia, eles ficavam muito tempo sozinhos. Mas Anna observava os animais treinados por Beorn cuidando da casa, e ficava impressionada. Ela eventualmente tentava lavar louça ou roupa, mas dificilmente concluía a tarefa. Afinal, quando um carneiro negro, de pé em duas patas, balia nervosamente toda vez que ela ia ao poço pegar água, Anna achou que o recado estava dado: aparentemente, eles tinham recebido instruções de Beorn para cuidar das tarefas domésticas e ficar longe de Darin. Mas se o bebê chorasse por qualquer motivo, sempre havia um dos animais por perto, fosse para avisar Anna (se ela estivesse longe ou distraída) ou se fosse necessário alertar Beorn. Os animais também ajudavam Beorn a fazer roupas para Anna e o bebê.

Eventualmente, o Castanho chegou à casa do troca-peles. Radagast sempre parecia estar perdido, mas desta vez Anna achou que ele ainda estava mais confuso. A pedido de Anna, Beorn não tinha dito nada a Radagast. O mago indagou:

— Mas o que aconteceu? Eu ouvi dizer que você tinha morrido — você e o bebê. Achei estranho, já que não senti mudanças em Arda. Uma perda como a sua seria sentida por toda a terra.

Anna respondeu:

— Estou me escondendo e deixando que pensem que morri.

— Por quê?

— Tentaram me matar — respondeu ela. — Anões, que teoricamente deveriam ser meus súditos, tentaram me matar, a mim e meu filho. Mataram os guardas e minha amiga E não foi a primeira vez que tentaram contra a minha vida. Se eu voltar, tentarão de novo. Se pensarem que morri, vão parar de tentar me matar.

Radagast repetiu a pergunta:

— Por quê? Por que queriam matá-la?

— Preconceito, só isso. — Anna deu de ombros. — Imaginei que, com o tempo, isso poderia ser minimizado. Aparentemente, eu me enganei.

— E seu marido?

— Ele também deve pensar que eu morri. O lugar dele é com seu povo. Não quero deixar meu marido numa posição de ter que escolher entre a mulher dele e o reino. Ele lutou tanto para recuperar seu reino, seu lar. — Anna suspirou, já sentindo as lágrimas. — Muitas vezes me pego pensando que teria sido melhor eu ter voltado para meu mundo.

A voz grossa de Beorn soou, indagando:

— E em que isso teria ajudado, Esquilinho? Thorin Oakenshield teria ficado infeliz, você teria ficado infeliz, e o menino cresceria longe de seu pai. Em que isso seria melhor? E para quem?

Anna teve que concordar com ele. Beorn continuou:

— Seu marido deveria saber onde está. É apenas justo.

Novamente, Beorn tinha razão. Anna respondeu:

— Não até eu decidir o que fazer de minha vida e como proteger meu filho.

Radagast quis saber:

— Qual é o plano? Por que me chamaram?

— Beorn sugeriu que Darin e eu podemos ficar em sua casa até Gandalf nos apanhar e nos levar a Rivendell.

— Gandalf já sabe? Ele está vindo?

Beorn respondeu:

— Ele já está vindo, mas não sabe.

Radagast disse:

— Então é melhor irmos ou vamos nos atrasar. Gandalf não aprova atrasos.

— Estamos muito longe?

— Menos de um dia de viagem.

Beorn alertou:

— Não é bom viajarem à noite. Melhor partirem de manhã. Se forem cedo, ainda haverá uma parte do dia a ser desfrutada.

E assim foi feito. Anna juntou as poucas roupas que Beorn lhe emprestara, a cadeirinha de madeira para Darin, água e alimentos para a curta viagem e alojou-se na traseira da carroça dirigida por Radagast.

O dia ameno tornava a viagem ainda mais agradável. O passarinho que morava no chapéu de Radagst atraía a atenção de Darin de vez em quando. Foi pouco depois que deixaram a casa de Beorn que Anna notou um passarinho diferente: parecia um lindo gaio-azul que "conversava" com Radagast. Algo que ele disse deixou o mago inquieto, mas o bicho voou, deixando Anna a imaginar o que teria sido. Mas Darin chamou a atenção dela, que perdeu a oportunidade e esqueceu-se de indagar a Radagast o que se passara.

A viagem continuava tranquila, silenciosa exceto pelos sons que Darin fazia de vez em quando, acomodado no moisés de madeira feito por Beorn. Sentada na parte de trás da carroça, Anna se ocupava da criança. Eventualmente os dois terminaram dormindo.

A tarde caía quando Anna acordou. Agora estavam numa floresta densa, o mago castanho ainda conduzindo a carroça. Anna indagou:

— Radagast, não deveríamos ter chegado?

Ele respondeu:

— Oh, sim… Bem… Na verdade, eu precisei fazer um desvio, espero que não se importe.

Anna se surpreendeu:

— Oh. Não, claro que não me importo. Agradeço novamente por nos acolher até que Gandalf possa nos apanhar.

— Isso pode demorar um pouco mais. Vamos para outro destino.

— Não estamos indo para Rhosgobel?

— Fui chamado pela Senhora de Lórien. Ela quer ver você.

— Lady Galadriel?

— Ela mesma.

— Mas por que ela quer me ver?

— Ela quer se assegurar que vocês estarão seguros — Ele se emendou. — Não que vocês não estivessem seguros em Rhosgobel, claro que não. Mas como alguém diz não à Senhora de Lórien?

— Eu já disse — confessou Anna. Radagast arregalou os olhos e Anna esclareceu: — Disse a ela que não me separaria de Thorin ou de meu filho. E serei obrigada a dizer não novamente, se ela sugerir que eu fique ali para ser treinada e deixe meu filho com outras pessoas.

Radagast disse:

— Não há perigo disso, minha cara. Mas a criança é mágica… Ela certamente sentiu a presença do menino.

Anna calou-se, pensativa. O mago recomendou:

— Procure descansar e fique tranquila. Já estamos entrando na Floresta de Lórien.

Era verdade. Rapidamente, a floresta tornou-se mais verde, notou Anna. As árvores eram mais viçosas, havia flores fragrantes e uma atmosfera fresca no ar.

Mágico.

Dois elfos de cabelo louro em magníficas montarias surgiram do meio das árvores, abordando a carruagem, e Radagast parou os cavalos, dizendo:

— [Viemos por ordem da Senhora de Lórien. Sou Radagast, e levo Lady Anna.]

Um dos elfos cumprimentou:

— [Bem-vindos, amigos. Meu nome é Haldir. Acompanhem-nos, por favor.]

Guiado pelos guardas, o grupo embrenhou-se pelas terras de Lórien. Perto de uma escada, Radagast ajudou Anna a descer da carroça, e ela pôs Darin em seus braços, subindo os degraus cobertos. A arquitetura de Lórien assemelhava-se muito à de Rivendell, notou Anna, registrando ainda mais as diferenças de Mirkwood. Certamente essas diferenças também ficavam evidentes em seus habitantes.

Uma moça de cabelo levemente alourado estava no topo das escadas, esperando para recebê-los.

— Bem-vindos. Eu sou Eliel. Preparei quartos para que se banhem antes do jantar. Lady Galadriel vai se juntar a vocês mais tarde.

Anna seguiu Eliel para um quarto onde havia não só uma cama mas também um bercinho e uma tina. Duas elfas trouxeram água quente e Anna se banhou, lavando Darin na mesma água. Como sempre, o bebê adorou o banho (por isso Anna normalmente tomava banho junto, pois ele molhava os dois). Depois ele mamou e logo dormiu.

Anna secava o cabelo enquanto a tarde caía, já antecipando a conversa difícil que teria após o jantar. Se pudesse, ela deitaria naquele exato momento para descansar. Mas era melhor enfrentar logo a Senhora de Lórien.

Eliel chegou, suave e respeitosa:

— Se quiser jantar, milady, eu lhe trarei a refeição agora mesmo. Lord Celeborn e a senhora Galadriell querem deixá-la descansar. Aparentemente, o pequenino já se adiantou.

— Obrigada, Eliel. Acho que farei isso mesmo. E por gentileza seria possível trazer um mingauzinho ou papinha para dar a Darin mais tarde se acordar com fome?

— Claro, senhora. Volto em seguida.

Silenciosamente, Anna agradeceu pela noite tranquila. Quando a refeição foi trazida, ela comeu um pouco e dormiu. Demorou até Darin acordá-la para mamar, e depois disso ela manteve seu filho junto de si. Ambos dormiram até o amanhecer.

Na manhã seguinte, descansada, Anna foi escoltada por Eliel a uma sala embaixo da copa das árvores, um local muito peculiar que parecia ser dentro da floresta. Eliel disse que Radagast já tinha voltado para o seu lar em Rhosgobel. Anna quis imaginar o que o Castanho tinha ido fazer, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos na chegada a um aposento quase entre as copas cerradas das árvores. Lá ela foi recebida por Lady Galadriel e Lord Celebron.

Com Darin em seus braços, usando as roupas rústicas que Beorn lhe arrumara, Anna curvou-se diante dos dois senhores de Lórien, tensa.

— Milords, eu os cumprimento.

Fo Celeborn o primeiro a falar, severo:

— Por que a Rainha de Erebor, esposa de Thorin II, Rei Sob a Montanha, está curvada perante seus iguais e parentes?

Anna ainda estava curvada quando respondeu, tentando conter as lágrimas:

— Não sou rainha, sequer consorte sob a montanha. Eu sou apenas um fantasma.

Galadriel ordenou:

— Levante-se, criança. Eu ouvi sua alegria e sua angústia.

Penosamente, Anna obedeceu, sentindo-se cansada e deprimida.

— Perdoe-me, senhora — pediu, com sinceridade. — Pois retribuo sua hospitalidade e gentileza com tristeza e desânimo, mas sou apenas uma mulher triste e sozinha.

Galadriel se ergueu e abraçou-a ternamente:

— Minha pobre criança, não deve pensar assim. Ao invés disso, peço-lhe que me fale mais sobre a fonte de seu orgulho, a criança que ostenta em seus braços.

Celeborn acompanhou sua mulher e aproximou-se de Anna, olhos grudados em Darin.

— Extraordinário… Não é algo que se vê sempre…

O bebê o encarou de maneira séria, voltando-se para Galadriel quando ela comentou:

— Posso ver a mágica de nosso povo nele. Qual é o nome?

— Darin — respondeu Anna. — Na língua dos _khazâd_, tem a ver com milagre, segundo meu marido.

— Ele é um milagre, certamente — concordou Lord Celeborn. — De muitas maneiras.

Anna acrescentou:

— Gandalf disse que ele é uma criança de Rivendell, graças à água de Gil-Estel.

Galadriel observou, maravilhada:

— Vocês são duas dádivas dos Valar...

Celeborn parecia contrariado:

— Nossos parentes Greenleaf temiam que os anões não percebessem a preciosidade que tinham. Foi esse o caso?

A dor de Anna deve ter aparecido, porque Galadriel interveio:

— Certamente podemos falar disso após a refeição. Anna não teve chance de quebrar o jejum, e o pequeno Darin pode querer comer alguma fruta. Vamos, meus filhos. Vamos nos juntar ao resto da família.

Anna não entendeu do que ela falava, mas seguiu-a até um outro aposento na construção em meio às árvores. Ela tirou um momento para apreciar o ambiente.

Era uma floresta linda, viva e mágica. A própria mágica de Anna respondia à energia daquele lugar: ela se sentia mais calma, mais segura e em paz.

Só o que faltava era Thorin...

Eles chegaram a um outro ambiente em que uma mesa farta estava posta para mais de seis pessoas. E foi quando mais gente se juntou a eles.

Eliel foi a única pessoa que Anna reconheceu. À sua frente, estavam dois elfos de longos cabelos escuros e vestes elegantes, quase idênticos. Eles cumprimentaram os senhores do reino, antes de se virarem para Anna. Um deles comentou, de maneira amistosa:

— Então, esta é a pequena criatura que tanto fascinou Lady Galadriel?

O outro comentou:

— Ela parece mesmo ser encantadora.

Instintivamente, Anna apertou Darin contra seu corpo, mas a Senhora de Lothlórien garantiu:

— Sejam gentis, meninos. Anna é mãe há pouco tempo. Anna, deixe-me apresentar Elladan e Elrohir, os filhos mais velhos de Lord Elrond. Esta é Anna, Consorte de Thorin Oakenshield, Senhor de Erebor, Rei Sob a Montanha.

Os dois se curvaram gentilmente, mão sobre o coração - o tradicional cumprimento élfico. Emocionada, Anna fez uma mesura, surpresa com a presença dos dois filhos de Lord Elrond que ficaram fora dos filmes de Peter Jackson._ Droga, PJ!_, pensou ela. _Se tivesse mantido esses dois nos filmes_, _teria me ajudado a ficar psicologicamente preparada._

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_khazâd_ = anões, o povo anão


	31. Uma pausa com a Senhora

**31.**

**Uma pausa com a Senhora**

_Tempo de cura e descobertas_

Por recomendação de Lady Galadriel, só após o desjejum Anna contou o que lhe ocorrera. Muito do que Anna contou já era do conhecimento da Senhora de Lothlórien, que vira no seu espelho magnífico. Mas os demais não sabiam, e Anna teve que relatar seu ordálio. Os dois filhos de Elrond a tudo ouviram de semblante fechado. Lord Celeborn indagou:

— Essa ameaça não tinha sido detectada, então?

Anna respondeu:

— Eu creio que já se sabia sobre isso. Contudo, se conheço meu marido, ele quis me poupar a preocupação dessa ameaça. Por isso, não sou capaz de dar detalhes. Lamento.

Galadriel opinou:

— Pelo relato de Gandalf, Thorin Oakenshield não permitiria qualquer ameaça perto de sua mulher e seu filho.

Celeborn ressaltou:

— Isso _se _ele conhecesse tal ameaça, claro.

Anna abaixou a cabeça, dizendo:

— Não foi a primeira vez. Um homem me atacou, antes, quando eu ainda estava grávida de Darin. Thorin o puniu com a morte. Pela lei, tive que assistir. Foi horrível. E depois, quase fui raptada por um anão que queria me vender como escrava a homens.

Houve uma pausa chocada, quebrada por uma pergunta:

— Por isso está aqui? — indagou possivelmente Elrohir (Anna não sabia distinguir com certeza um gêmeo do outro). — Para evitar assistir a outra execução?

— Não é por isso que estou aqui, mas estou feliz por não ter que assistir àquilo de novo. Ainda mais se Thorin descobrir que nós sobrevivemos.

Elladan se admirou:

— Ele não _sabe?_ Podemos mandar um recado, se quiser.

— Não, obrigada. Eu vou... — Anna hesitou. — A verdade é que ainda não sei o que fazer. Preciso pensar na segurança de Darin. Manter segredo nos mantém em segurança. Mas meu marido deve estar sofrendo tanto...

Anna quase não conseguiu concluir a frase, em lágrimas silenciosas. O outro gêmeo observou:

— Tanto quanto você, pelo que vejo.

Galadriel ergueu-se e disse:

— Venha, Anna, temos coisas práticas a fazer. O pequeno pode ficar com Eliel, se preferir.

As duas cumprimentaram os homens e saíram. Anna indagou, com o bebê no colo:

— Darin pode vir conosco? Isso seria perigoso?

— Garanto que não haverá qualquer perigo para ele — garantiu. — Eliel tem muito afeto por crianças e manifestou desejo de cuidar de seu pequeno.

Anna garantiu:

— Darin não chora com desconhecidos e confio que Eliel possa cuidar dele. Mas ele fica agitado quando não me vê por perto.

Lady Galadriel fez um gesto para a moça, que passou a segui-las. A nobre senhora sugeriu:

— Eles podem ficar conosco, mas precisarei de sua atenção completa. Se a criança chorar, deve confiar que Eliel vai cuidar dele.

Anna entregou o filho nos braços da elfa, dizendo:

— Obrigada por cuidar dele. Se ele chorar, cante para ele. Darin adora.

A elfa fez uma mesura, solene:

— Ficarei honrada em cuidar do príncipe.

Anna sorriu, mas por dentro ainda estranhava que seu filho fosse nobre. Ela também se preocupava que sua decisão em não voltar a Erebor pudesse significar negar a seu filho sua herança de direito, entre o povo de seu pai.

Lady Galadriel entrou numa sala ampla, onde Anna viu uma área com móveis esparsos que incluíam um récamier, outra área com tapetes e almofadões, lindos castiçais e, junto a um janelão, um curso d'água que seguia para baixo da cobertura de árvores.

— Isso é lindo.

Lady Galadriel sorriu, dizendo:

— Fico feliz que a agrade. É meu aposento favorito no verão. Eliel, pode se alojar com o pequeno perto das almofadas. Estaremos no outro lado, e o bebê poderá enxergar a mãe.

Eliel obedeceu, e Anna foi direcionada ao récamier, enquanto Lady Galadriel se alojava numa cadeira de vime e espalda alta, comentando:

— Gandalf me relatou ter encontrado magia em você e no menino. Você não tinha poderes antes.

Anna disse:

— A energia se desenvolveu, acho. Agora consigo vê-la em mim e em Darin.

— Você vê a magia? — Anna assentiu. — Sempre que quer?

— Ela precisa estar em ação, por assim dizer. Não parece estar sempre ativada. E ela só se manifestou depois que tive Darin.

Galadriel lançou um olhar para onde Darin estava com Eliel. Sentadinho no tapete, ele estava atento aos objetos de pano que Eliel lhe mostrava. Anna sorriu para o filho, mesmo que ele não a visse. A Senhora de Lothlórien garantiu:

— Magia é uma qualidade inerente de seu ser. Mesmo quando você não a manifesta, mesmo quando não a vê, ela está em você.

— Às vezes eu também a vejo em Darin.

— Alguém já a viu?

— Só Gandalf e Radagast parecem tê-la visto. Se mais alguém conseguiu, nunca me disse. Mas se tivesse visto, acho que teria mencionado.

— Descreva-me como é sua magia.

Anna sorriu.

— É uma luz dourada forte, composta de uma poeira que parece ser ouro em pó, ou pó de estrela. É só o que posso dizer, pois é como eu a vejo em meus olhos.

A Senhora observou:

— Você parece gostar muito dela.

— Sim, ela é linda. Além disso, ela me traz paz, conforto e tranquilidade.

O sorriso de Lady Galadriel se ampliou, e ela comentou, de maneira profunda:

— Isso é muito bom. Deve amar sua mágica. Lembre-se de que ela é sua natureza, sua força e seu caminho. Ela pode ser capaz de guiá-la, se a ouvir corretamente. Confie nela, pois ela nunca a decepcionará. Agora vamos saber mais sobre ela. Recoste-se ali.

Anna deitou-se no récamier e obedeceu às instruções de Galadriel para aprender a manipular sua mágica. Durante umas duas horas, Anna se esforçou em fazê-la manifestar-se.

Então ela conseguiu fazer aparecer uns fiapos de um véu de luz dourada entre suas mãos. Anna ficou tão animada que ria com gosto, fazendo aquele pedaço de véu flutuar pelo ar.

Seus risos atraíram a atenção de Darin, que deu um gritinho de alegria ao ver a luz flutuante, os bracinhos gordos estendidos para agarrar o objeto. Ele se esforçou para ir até a luz — e foi então que começou seu aprendizado para engatinhar. Anna ficou maravilhada.

Lady Galadriel a tudo observava, com um sorriso discreto. Admirada, Eliel arregalou os olhos e consultou silenciosamente sua senhora, que apenas assentiu, enigmática.

No segundo dia, Anna continuou a fazer exercícios lúdicos com sua magia, graças à ajuda de Darin. Ela projetou uma espécie de manta virtual sobre Darin, que soltou um guincho de pura felicidade. Galadriel observou:

— O pequeno parece ter muita afinidade com sua magia.

Anna respondeu:

— É a mesma dele. Acho que é isso que tanto o deixa maravilhado.

Lady Galadriel franziu levemente o cenho e indagou:

— Que quer dizer?

— Eu vejo em Darin a mesma luz dourada de minha magia. Acho que ele é capaz de identificar essa luz e reconhecê-la como uma parte de mim ou talvez de si mesmo.

— Vamos fazer uma coisa, então — sugeriu Galadriel. — Procure dar forma à sua luz dourada e vamos ver como Darin reage.

Com concentração e esforço, Anna conseguiu que os fiapos de luz virassem um cachecol flutuante, e depois um cobertor dourado brilhante capaz de cobrir Darin. O garoto ficava encantado ao se ver no meio da luz, como se estivesse dentro de uma bolha transparente. Soltava sons agudos e agitava os braços, fazendo a luz se mover.

Após alguns dias de treino, Anna foi capaz de dar à luz dourada uma textura mais densa, e assim construir formas definidas. Darin era capaz de se distrair muito tempo com uma tosca bola de luz que flutuava conforme as instruções de Anna. Depois ela foi capaz de fazer formas ainda mais definidas: borboletas douradas que pareciam feitas por computador voavam em volta de Darin, coelhinhos pulavam, esquilos corriam, passarinhos, gatinhos, cães, pôneis do tamanho de um brinquedo. Anna soltava a imaginação e Darin soltava a gargalhada.

Galadriel passou a fazer algumas dessas sessões também em meio à floresta. E foi lá que Anna experimentou a força de sua magia.

Ela normalmente aproveitava o tempo na floresta para se dedicar ao treino como troca-peles. E, já que não havia perigo numa terra protegida por elfos, Anna podia voltar a trocar sua pele para algo grande, como águias gigantes e até dragões. Como treino, ela até pediu permissão para se ausentar e ir até o Carrock, fazer uma visita de cortesia a Lord Gwaihir. Foi um bálsamo conhecer o ninho e ser acarinhada entre as asas de uma águia poderosa, recebida como irmã.

Na floresta, Anna sentia sua magia se fortalecer. Era como se todo aquele ambiente a seu redor fosse sua casa, ou o lugar onde ela se sentia mais à vontade. Antes de chegar à Terra Média, Anna nunca fora uma pessoa muito afinada com natureza ou a vida no campo, mas agora ela sentia que o verde era parte imprescindível de si mesma. Cada vez mais, os treinos eram prazerosos. Seu poder parecia crescer, e tudo apontava para esta afinidade com a natureza.

Os momentos em que Anna não estava treinando eram os mais difíceis. Pois era nestes momentos que ela entrava em contato com seus sentimentos, sua solidão, a saudade de Thorin, a ausência de Dís, dos meninos e os demais membros da companhia. Não havia noite em que ela não chorasse antes de dormir.

Anna não se sentia apenas sozinha, mas triste. A ausência de Thorin a fazia sentir como se um membro lhe tivesse sido arrancado. Ela tinha saudade dos pequenos momentos de intimidade, de fazer suas tranças, pentear a longa cabeleira, acariciar a barba... De olhar seu rosto e saber que ele sorria por dentro, mesmo que seu semblante parecesse fechado. Das ruguinhas no canto dos olhos quando ele olhava Darin, e então ela sabia que Thorin pensava em seu próprio pai. Anna sentia saudades dos momentos em que Thorin encarava seus olhos e ela sabia que ele em silêncio estava agradecendo a Mahal por tudo — porque ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

Constantemente Anna tinha que relembrar sua situação, até como forma de não sucumbir à tristeza e à depressão. Prática, ela sabia que precisava manter a cabeça, por ela e por Darin. Então ela se posicionava: repetia que aquele era um momento de fortalecimento e de auto-conhecimento — uma transição para ela poder ter condições de enfrentar sua vida dali para diante.

Numa noite, após o jantar, Lady Galadriel convidou Anna para passear no pátio externo, enquanto Eliel colocava Darin em seu bercinho e Lord Celeborn se reunia com os netos. As duas desceram a colina até uma fonte iluminada que ficava ao lado de algo que parecia ser um grande bebedouro de pássaros, do qual emanava uma luz suave. O lugar era totalmente desconhecido para Anna.

Galadriel pegou uma grande jarra de prata e pôs-se a encher a água da fonte no bebedouro, dizendo:

— Seu tempo em Lothlórien já está quase no fim. Dei a você toda a ajuda que podia, por enquanto.

Anna respondeu, com sinceridade:

— Eu lhe sou grata, Senhora. Posso sentir que minha evolução não foi pequena.

Galadriel continuou a transferir água, dizendo:

— Mais uma vez, criança, você me surpreende. Pois se para cá tivesse vindo quando mandei buscar nem metade teria evoluído. Aqui não é seu lugar: sua energia não é tão afinada com a de Lothrórien quanto eu supunha antes. Elrond tinha razão ao lhe dar uma escolha, e você fez essa escolha com sabedoria. É um erro que não vou repetir.

— Minha mágica gostou de Lothlórien. Pude senti-la crescer e se fortalecer.

— Seus poderes estão voltados para a cura. É um amplo conceito de cura, envolvendo corpo, mente e alma. Por isso, você deverá ir para Rivendell, treinar suas habilidades com Elrond. Ele é um mestre nas artes de cura e poderá lhe ser ainda mais útil do que eu. Mas lembre-se: mesmo Elrond quase não foi capaz de curar você da maldição. Sua mágica vai além das habilidades que Elrond pode lhe ensinar. Não se esqueça disso.

Anna assentiu, admirada. Como ela poderia estar totalmente treinada, se nem mesmo Lord Elrond poderia fazer isso? Lendo seus pensamentos, Lady Galadriel repetiu:

— Confie em sua mágica. Ela vai saber guiá-la, se você souber ouvi-la.

— Sim — concordou Anna, um pouco constrangida. — É claro.

A Senhora de Lothlórien pôs de lado o jarro de prata com o qual transferia água e disse:

— Eu a convidei até aqui para saber se tem interesse em olhar o espelho de água.

Anna comentou, com um pingo de temor:

— Esse seu espelho é famoso. Mostra fatos que ainda não aconteceram.

Ela abaixou os olhos:

— Esse espelho já falhou em relação a você uma vez. Portanto, ele não é portador de um destino já traçado. — Ela gesticulou com as mãos. — Venha. Deve se aproximar, se quiser ver.

Sem pensar, Anna deu dois passos à frente e olhou para a fonte que antes pensou ser um bebedouro de pássaros. A água se mexia e parecia estar iluminada por dentro.

Anna olhou para água e viu uma breve cena noturna: à frente de uma lareira acesa, Anna viu a si mesma brincando com Darin no chão. O menino estava mais velho, talvez tivesse quatro anos, e vestia uma capa sobre os ombros ao mesmo tempo que empunhava uma espadinha de madeira. Anna viu sua futura persona brincar de monstro quando Darin fingia atacá-la e foi quando uma figura encapuzada entrou na sala. Darin largou a espadinha e correu a abraçar o recém-chegado. O capuz caiu e Thorin Oakenshield ergueu o filho nos braços para depois beijar Anna. Depois a água se mexeu e Anna viu o marido e o filho no lombo de uma águia gigante sobrevoando o que parecia ser Mirkwood. E neste ponto a imagem ficou embaçada de novo, mas não foi pela água. Foram as lágrimas de Anna, que se emocionou ao ponto de ir ao chão, soluçando alto, uma dor aguda a consumir seu peito.

Ver Thorin feliz e a seu lado tinha sido demais. Porque Anna não via como aquele futuro podia se realizar. Pelo pouco que pudera ver, eles não estavam em Erebor. E Thorin jamais deixaria de ser Rei Sob a Montanha. Poderiam, então, talvez, encontrar-se em segredo?

_Oh, Anna, que você fez com sua vida?_

A voz suave de Lady Galadriel a devolveu à realidade:

— Doce Anna, não se desespere. Ainda há tempo de mudar este futuro.

Anna enxugou as lágrimas, erguendo-se do chão antes de dizer, sombria:

— Não há futuro para mim. Ao menos não com meu marido. Seu espelho me trouxe apenas a visão de um futuro que eu anseio, mas que jamais vai se realizar.

Galadriel garantiu:

— Ainda há meios de mudar esse futuro. Tenha fé.

Anna a encarou e assentiu, apenas por polidez. Ela não acreditava que pudesse viver tal felicidade de novo.

Fora um sonho lindo, que durara apenas uns poucos meses em Erebor.

E nunca mais voltaria a acontecer.


	32. Velhos amigos

**32.**

**Velhos amigos**

_Anna volta ao lugar onde viveu grandes emoções_

Em poucos dias, Anna viu-se novamente na estrada, rumo a Rivendell. Ela agradeceu profundamente aos senhores de Lórien e a Eliel, pela hospitalidade durante sua viagem. Mesmo sem pedir, ganhou nomes élficos, como Eruanna (graciosa, tradução de Anna) e Elvellonwen (amiga dos elfos). Mas agora era hora de voltar a cruzar as Montanhas Enevoadas.

Desta vez, seus acompanhantes eram Elladan e Elrohir, os gêmeos de Lord Elrond. Inicialmente, Anna pensava nos dois como o equivalente a George e Fred Weasley, os gêmeos brincalhões de Harry Potter. Ela especialmente tentava não compará-los a Fíli e Kíli, que não eram gêmeos, mas eram ligados como se fossem. Mas embora Elohin fosse mais descontraído que o irmão, ambos eram elfos, e portanto eram, por definição, altivos e solenes.

Nada disso mudou durante a viagem. Os dois elfos foram extremamente corteses com Anna, eventualmente até ajudando com Darin. Eliel tinha feito uma espécie de canguru de pano para Anna levar Darin de maneira mais confortável, e Elrohir uma vez carregou o bebê às suas costas, no lugar da aljava. O pequeno gostou da novidade.

— Começa a esfriar — observou Elrohir numa noite, em volta do fogo. — As noites estão mais longas.

O irmão comentou:

— Mesmo que tarde, o outono se faz presente. Já deveria estar bem mais frio, irmão.

O outro gêmeo se virou para Anna e indagou:

— Você deve estar acostumada a frio, já que morava numa montanha.

— O interior da montanha podia ser bem aconchegante e aquecido — lembrou Anna. — E era fresco no verão. Havia um sistema de ventilação bem eficiente. As caldeiras das fornalhas forneciam água quente diretamente das fontes aquecidas. Darin gostava muito do banho quentinho.

Elrohir confessou:

— É surpreendente. Suponho que tenha levado algum tempo para se adaptar à vida na escuridão da rocha.

Anna respondeu:

— Oh, mas eu não vivia na escuridão. As janelas do meu quarto davam de frente para a floresta. E eu tinha um jardim de ervas na face leste que muito ajudava na enfermaria. Pegava o sol da manhã, Darin também. Sem mencionar as aberturas de luz e luminárias. Câmaras inteiras cheias de luzes douradas...

Elladan confessou:

— Jamais poderia imaginar que anões pudessem viver com tanto... conforto.

— Erebor é uma cidade muito bonita, e deveria ter sido magnífica antes de Smaug — sorriu Anna. — Quero crer que voltará logo a seu esplendor.

— Sua voz se torna adocicada ao falar da Montanha Solitária — notou Elladan. — Tem certeza de que não pretende contar a sua família que está viva?

Anna não pôde conter a emoção ao responder:

— Não, caro Elladan, não tenho certeza de nada. Sinto terríveis saudades da família e dos amigos que lá deixei. Mas não posso ignorar os ataques que sofri, meu filhinho... Como viver sob este risco constante?

Elladan assentiu, gravemente, e comentou:

— Entenda que não estou julgando sua decisão. Mas tenho a impressão de que você parece punir seu marido e sua família. Eles estão sofrendo, com certeza.

Anna se angustiava, porque o elfo estava certo. E ela estava confusa.

— Desculpe, mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Amo muito meu marido, o suficiente para entender que ele não é dono de sua própria vida. Ele é um rei. Mas seu povo não me aceita. Não posso pedir que ele deixe de ser rei só para ficar comigo. Isso o deixaria ressentido comigo. Talvez não no início. Mas um dia ele me odiaria.

Elladan fez menção de argumentar alguma coisa, mas nesse momento Darin chorou, exigindo a atenção de Anna. O assunto se encerrou.

Não demorou muito até Anna perceber que os elfos tinham um caminho próprio, pois a exemplo de sua viagem a Mirkwood, um ano antes, eles chegaram a Rivendell em um período recorde — considerando a média de duração de uma viagem naqueles tempos. Por isso, em menos tempo do que imaginava, Anna viu-se de volta ao Vale Escondido.

Assim que o grupo se aproximou de Rivendell, as sentinelas tocaram trompas, anunciando sua chegada. Desta forma, quando os três entraram no pórtico, já havia uma espécie de comitê à espera. Ao reconhecer quem a esperava, Anna soltou um grito, sorrindo:

— Eldrin! Lindir! _Mellonen!_

O elfo que atuava como braço direito de Lord Elrond curvou-se, sempre cerimonioso:

— Boas vindas, Anna de Erebor, consorte de Thorin II, Rei Sob a Montanha! Rivendell se alegra com sua presença.

Anna foi abraçá-los, pondo Darin às costas.

— Quanta saudade, meus amigos. Vê-los é uma alegria para meu coração.

Eldrin comentou:

— Você parece bem, Anna. Espero que a viagem tenha sido tranquila.

— Muito, graças a Elladan e Elrohir — cumprimentou Anna. Ela pôs Darin nos braços. — E também agradável. Deixe-me apresentar a luz dos meus olhos. Eldrin, Lindir, este é meu filho Darin.

Ela mostrou o bebê. Lindir fez uma reverência.

— Bem-vindo, príncipe Darin, filho de Thorin.

— Não é preciso cerimônia, Lindir — riu-se Anna. — Basta dizer alô.

Eldrin gostou da ideia:

— Alô, príncipe Darin. Bem-vindo a Rivendell.

Lindir indicou:

— Uma ama foi designada para ajudá-la no que precisar. Agora descanse, acomode-se. Meu senhor Elrond foi verificar as fronteiras e só voltará mais tarde.

Darin começou a reclamar, e Anna disse:

— Estou ansiosa por revê-lo. Mas Darin prefere tirar sua sonequinha primeiro. Elladan, Elrohir, fico muito grata por sua companhia e proteção durante a viagem.

Elladan curvou-se:

— Foi nosso prazer e nosso dever para com nossa parente, Eruanna.

Os aposentos reservados a Anna eram amplos, iluminados e arejados, bem ao estilo de Rivendell. Além de um aposento de banho, havia no quarto um lindo bercinho espaçoso ao lado da cama de Anna.

A criada mencionada por Lindir bateu à porta do quarto, oferecendo ajuda. Seu nome era Authiel. Juntas, as duas banharam Darin e o alimentaram. O som das cachoeiras se combinou à canção suave da Montanha Solitária e ao balanço nos braços de Anna para fazer o pequeno dormir.

Anna sussurrou:

— Ele está muito agitado com tanta coisa nova. Normalmente ele é mais tranquilo.

Authiel notou:

— Madame deve me deixar ajudá-la. Não precisa fazer tudo sozinha. Não tinha uma criada?

— Prefiro lembrar-me dela como uma amiga. Ela se sacrificou tentando nos dar tempo para fugir de nossos agressores. — Anna se emocionou. — Eu nunca a esquecerei.

— Lamento por sua perda.

— Mesmo quando eu a tinha, porém, sempre cuidei de Darin. Foi uma boa providência, porque estou pronta para me virar sozinha. — Anna completou. — Mas sua ajuda é muito bem-vinda, Authiel.

Ela sorriu e olhou para Darin, adormecido:

— Seu pequeno parece ser bonzinho. Será um prazer cuidar dele. Faz muito tempo que Rivendell viu um bebê pela última vez.

Anna sorriu, recordando-se:

— Eu me lembro de uma criança aqui em Rivendell. Espero que ele ainda esteja aqui, pois gostaria de revê-lo.

— Sim, sim, Estel — confirmou Authiel. — Eu me lembro de como todos notaram que vocês se deram bem.

Anna se espantou:

— Desculpe, nós nos conhecemos antes? Eu não tenho essa lembrança.

Authiel corou:

— Não, senhora, eu fazia serviço longe dos convidados. Só ouvi falar. Causou espanto que Mestre Estel se desse bem com alguém tão rapidamente. Ele é muito reservado.

Anna sorriu:

— Estel é um menino muito doce. Vou adorar revê-lo. Authiel, pode me fazer um favor?

— É meu dever servi-la, senhora.

— Não, só preciso de um pequeno favor. Gostaria de me banhar. Poderia olhar Darin para mim um minuto? Prometo não demorar.

— Não se preocupe, senhora, e demore o tempo que desejar.

— Se ele acordar, basta cantar para ele.

Anna se refrescou e trocou de roupas, pronta para jantar. Quando deixou o aposento de banho e voltou para o quarto, viu que havia visitas.

— Anna!...

O rosto maravilhado do menino fez Anna abrir um sorriso.

— Estel!

Eles se abraçaram, e Anna reparou, encarando:

— Como você cresceu! Já é um rapaz!

— Sim, e já estou treinando espada!

— Puxa, você cresceu mesmo.

— Anna, quero que conheça alguém: esta é Arwen Undómiel, filha de meu pai Lord Elrond.

Só então Anna reparou na elfa de longos cabelos escuros e grandes olhos azuis que a encarava com um sorriso doce. Seu rosto era de uma beleza etérea, lábios rosados e maçãs do rosto saltadas. Anna fez uma reverência e cumprimentou:

— Lady Arwen, é uma honra.

A voz agradável da elfa soou com simpatia:

— Finalmente nos encontramos, Anna de Erebor. Muito tenho ouvido falar a seu respeito, há tempos.

— Milady é gentil. Estel também, supondo que ele falou sobre mim. — O jovem corou e Anna sussurrou: — Agora me deixe apresentar um homem muito importante na minha vida.

Anna pegou Estel pela mão e levou-o até o bercinho onde Darin dormia.

— O nome dele é Darin, e eu sou a mãe dele — explicou, sem conseguir esconder uma ponta de orgulho.

— Ele é pequeno — Estel torceu o nariz. — Vai crescer logo?

Anna riu-se:

— Eventualmente ele vai crescer, ficar forte e ser um homem — como você, Estel.

O jovem inocente indagou:

— E o pai dele?

O sorriso de Anna caiu e Arwen se alarmou. Anna respondeu, tentando esconder a tristeza o mais que podia:

— O pai dele é uma pessoa muito importante: um rei. Por isso não está aqui.

Arwen delicadamente disse a Estel:

— Vamos deixar Lady Anna descansar um pouco de sua longa viagem. Meu pai voltará em breve e depois poderemos ver Lady Anna e o pequeno Darin de novo.

Estel abraçou Anna de novo, dizendo:

— Estou feliz em ver você, Anna.

— Eu também, Estel. Foi gentil em vir me ver.

— Descanse bem.

Após os dois saírem, Anna notou que as palavras de Estel seriam repetidas por outras pessoas. Iriam lhe perguntar sobre o pai de Darin. Ela teria que saber lidar melhor com isso. Por mais que a ausência de Thorin a cortasse o coração, Anna precisaria parar de chorar. Eventualmente, ela pararia, claro.

Mas não seria aquele dia.

**Palavras em Sindarin**

_mellonen_ = meu amigo


	33. Uma oferta inesperada

**33.**

**Uma oferta inesperada**

_Anna recebe um convite improvável _

— Lord Elrond, estimado senhor. — Anna curvou-se. — Muito agradecida por nos receber mais uma vez em sua casa numa hora tão difícil.

O Senhor de Rivendell curvou-se, beijando a mão de Anna:

— Eruanna, Elvellonwen, você é família. Sempre será bem-vinda a esta casa, não somente nas horas difíceis. Fico muito feliz em vê-la bem, após os terríveis relatos que recebi. Fez boa viagem?

— Muito boa, obrigada, graças a Elladan e Elrohir. Ambos deixam seus ancestrais orgulhosos.

Os gêmeos curvaram-se para Anna, e Elrond convidou:

— Vamos à refeição. Conversaremos melhor depois.

Anna ajeitou Darin no colo com um sorriso, quando a voz de Lady Galadriel soou em sua cabeça: _"Confie em sua mágica, Eruanna. Pode deixá-la guiar seus passos sem medo."_

Anna manteve o sorriso e não comentou o fato.

Só depois que o jantar tinha sido recolhido é que Elrond levou Anna à biblioteca. Authiel recebeu ordens de ficar por perto.

— Oh, que saudades tive desse lugar — confessou Anna, olhando para os livros com afeição. — Mesmo sem conseguir ler em sua língua, eu sempre adorei uma biblioteca. Estel me ensinou alguma coisa, mas eu não podia prejudicar a educação dele.

— Fico feliz que aprecie a biblioteca. — Lord Elrond puxou a cadeira para perto dela. — E também fico feliz em vê-la de volta a Rivendell. Sua ausência é lamentada. Entenda que estou honrado que tenha se sentido confortável o suficiente para vir até nós no momento de necessidade. A mim, particularmente, é motivo de orgulho e alegria.

— Espero que perdoe a ousadia, mas considero Rivendell uma espécie de lar e refúgio.

— As portas deste vale sempre estarão abertas para você — garantiu. — Minha sogra mandou-me extensas recomendações para seu treinamento.

Anna concordou:

— Lady Galadriel identificou minha magia como ligada a poderes de cura. É possível que eu tenha salvado a vida de um guerreiro em Erebor por puro instinto.

Elrond tentou sorrir, mas a voz soou pesada:

— Normalmente, eu não questiono minha sogra. Contudo, um dos guardiães da Terra Média chamou para si a tarefa de treinar seus poderes. Ele conhece muito mais sobre seus poderes e acredita ser capaz de dar a eles completo desenvolvimento — talvez até ampliá-los. E não é sempre que um dos Istari se dispõe a tal tarefa.

Anna sorriu:

— Um Istari? Gandalf pediu para me treinar?

— Não, foi o maior de toda a ordem: Saruman.

O sorriso de Anna caiu. Ela tentou se recompor, gaguejando:

— S-saruman...? Mas... ele nem me conhece!

Uma voz grave soou atrás de Anna:

— Espero que esta ocasião possa corrigir tal negligência, minha cara Anna.

Anna se virou e a primeira coisa que viu foi um Lindir constrangido, curvado:

— Meu Lord Elrond, desculpe, mas Mestre Saruman preferiu entrar sem ser anunciado.

Estava claro que Lindir se sentia pessoalmente insultado com tal atitude. Anna, por sua vez, estava lívida, olhos arregalados, arrepiada, quase petrificada.

Saruman pouco se parecia com Sir Christopher Lee, que o retratara nos filmes de Peter Jackson. Sim, era alto, magro, um nariz grande, longa barba e robes brancos. Mas os pequenos olhos escuros pareciam malignos, e toda sua aura exalava a manipulação, desejo de poder e ganância.

Durante a Guerra do Anel, Saruman enganara Radagast, traíra Gandalf e a Sociedade do Anel, declarando sua lealdade a Sauron (a quem pretendia trair mais tarde). Ele aprisionara Gandalf, deixando Frodo em perigo e arriscando a destruição do Um Anel.

E agora ele estava ali, oferecendo-se para _treiná-la?_

Anna curvou-se, genuinamente intimidada.

— Grande Saruman, perdoe-me a surpresa. Muito ouvi falar de seus feitos e sua liderança entre os Istari. Estou verdadeiramente impressionada.

Sua voz grave e agradável soou novamente, e ele estendeu a mão.

— Também ouvi muito a seu respeito, pequena, e confesso que duvidei da maior parte daquilo que chegou a meus ouvidos. Mas agora, ao vê-la em pessoa, entendo o motivo de tanto alvoroço.

Lord Elrond convidou:

— Venha, Saruman, sente-se conosco.

Ele obedeceu, encarando Anna por um longo instante.

— Nunca vi ninguém como você, senhora.

— _Eldarinossë _— disse Elrond. — É a única palavra na minha língua que descreve seu povo, Erulissë.

Esse nome era novo. Saruman comentou:

— Ah, você começa a ser conhecida por vários nomes. Essa é uma prova de sua importância.

Anna procurou manter-se simpática:

— Não tenho muita certeza sobre isso. Quem diz que já não cumpri a maior parte de minha missão aqui?

Elrond indagou:

— Que quer dizer? Que não quer ser treinada?

Anna apressou-se em dizer:

— Oh, não, claro que não. Desculpe se passei esta impressão. Meu objetivo é ser treinada nas artes de cura, verdadeira natureza de minha magia.

— Mas você veio até aqui com uma missão — objetou Saruman. — Você veio do futuro!

Anna argumentou:

— Se está sugerindo que vim do futuro para mudar a história, senhor, então já fiz isso. Ao contrário do que aprendi nos livros, Thorin Oakenshield não morreu em batalha. Ele está no trono de Erebor e a linhagem de Durin sobrevive em seus sobrinhos e em seu filho.

Saruman ponderou:

— Se você já conquistou tudo isso, imagine com treinamento sob _minha _supervisão. Em Isengard, tenho certeza que seu poder florescerá e atingirá seu potencial pleno. Quem poderá dizer?

Anna sorriu e lembrou, calma:

— Milord, lembro-me quando Lord Elrond apresentou-me uma proposta semelhante, durante minha gravidez. Na verdade, quem se ofereceu para treinar-me foi Senhora de Lothlórien.

— Lady Galadriel — concordou o Branco. — Ela me relatou.

Anna lembrou:

— Talvez ela tenha mencionado que minha resposta foi não. Ela presumiu que, sem Thorin (pois a morte era o destino escrito dele, que _eu mudei)_ — ela enfatizou as palavras para o mago —, minha opção seria deixar meu filho para trás e me instalar com ela para dedicar minha vida a proteger a Terra Média do terrível mal que tenta se reerguer.

— Isso — disse Saruman. — Você recusou naquela ocasião.

— Sim. Optei por uma vida mundana, sem poderes, sem um grande destino, sem planos grandiosos. Escolhi uma vida de mulher casada, escolhi cuidar do meu marido e de meu filho. Fiz uma escolha por minha família. Na minha terra, temos um ditado: "Ohana significa família, e família significa que ninguém será abandonado". Eu estava disposta a abrir mão de meus poderes para isso.

— Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Não, não mesmo. — Anna sorriu. — Foi justamente Darin quem despertou os meus poderes. Eventualmente, ele também salvou minha vida.

— Posso ver que seu filho também é abençoado — disse Saruman.

— Meu treinamento exigiria me afastar de meu filho. Isso é uma coisa que jamais aceitarei.

O mago garantiu:

— Fique certa que isso jamais acontecerá se vier comigo para Isengard. Pois ofereço também treinamento completo para a criança. Ela poderá ser ainda mais poderosa do que a mãe! Um líder e um guerreiro, como o pai.

Estranhamente, a insistência de Saruman não irritou Anna. Ela sorriu, pensando em seu filho:

— Sim, ele pode se tornar mais poderoso que eu. Também pode ser um grande guerreiro, como seu pai. Mas sua magia nada terá a ver com isso.

— Que quer dizer?

— A natureza da magia de Darin e da minha própria magia é a mesma: cura. Por ser metade anão, Darin poderá desenvolver as habilidades guerreiras do povo _khazâd_. Com treino, poderá ser um soldado excepcional. Mas a magia dele não foi feita para o campo de batalha.

Elrond a encarava, tentando suprimir um sorriso:

— Erulissë, está me parecendo que você pretende declinar mais um convite para ser treinada.

— Lord Elrond — disse Anna com cuidado —, um convite de Saruman, o Branco, não é leviano. Mestre Istari, por favor, não pense que sua oferta não me impressiona. Sei que é uma pessoa de grande poder e grande importância. Sinto-me honrada apenas que tenha me considerado como aprendiz. Sua oferta em me acolher e me treinar está além de qualquer coisa que eu poderia imaginar. Eu só não vejo como aceitar. A natureza de minha mágica exige de mim que eu fique em Rivendell para ser treinada por Lord Elrond, meu parente. Pois esta energia é de cura, saúde e conforto — não de guerra, poder e estratégia.

Houve uma breve pausa. Saruman encarou Anna, os olhos tornando-se duros. Sua voz, contudo, jamais perdeu os tons doces para comentar:

— Temo que haja outros fatores a considerar além do mero treinamento. Precisa entender que sou um guardião da Terra Média, designado por um Vala em pessoa. É minha atribuição cuidar da segurança dessa terra. Pessoalmente, não acredito neste mal terrível que você mencionou e que Gandalf tanto teme. — Anna fez menção de interromper, mas Saruman ergueu a mão, interrompendo-a: — Contudo... Contudo, é meu dever estar pronto para lidar com esta ameaça. Você diz que seus poderes não a qualificam a entrar nessa batalha, e que seu filho seria apenas um guerreiro como outro qualquer. Entendo isso. Mas não posso ignorar o fato que você é Eldalinossë. Um poder como o seu não é visto há uma eternidade nessa terra. Ele pode despertar a cobiça do Senhor do Escuro, que poderá tentar desvirtuar seu poder, roubá-lo ou ainda pior: corrompê-lo. Eu preciso protegê-la, você e seu filho. Temo não poder permitir que fique em Rivendell. Nada poderá ameaçá-los em Isengard, por isso devem vir comigo.

Anna perdeu a cor:

— O quê...?

Pela primeira vez, Anna viu Lord Elrond se alterar. Ele bateu na mesa e levantou-se, erguendo a voz:

— Nenhum mal se aproximará de Erulissë em Rivendell! O Vale Escondido é um dos lugares mais protegidos de toda a Terra Média!

Saruman ergueu as mãos, contemporizando:

— Paz, Lord Elrond. Rivendell é um lugar seguro, mas seriam necessárias legiões de orcs para tomar a fortaleza de Ortanc. Lady Anna e seu primogênito estariam protegidos lá.

Anna interveio:

— Meus lordes, não há necessidade disso. Agradeço a preocupação, mas a discussão é irrelevante. Sauron jamais sairia vitorioso. Ele já tentou uma vez e falhou.

Os dois a encararam, surpresos. Elrond indagou:

— Já tentou? Onde? Por que não contou?

— Foi aqui mesmo, em Rivendell. Fui vítima de uma maldição. Uma ferida orc que parecia ser envenenada era uma tentativa de se apropriar de minha magia antes mesmo que ela desabrochasse.

Elrond assentiu:

— Eu estava aqui. Então foi isso que aconteceu. Era uma ferida bizarra, se me lembro. Não consegui explicar o que era aquilo.

Anna completou:

— Foi necessária a interferência de Lady Galadriel, que identificou a maldição. Portanto, isso me dá a certeza que Sauron jamais poderá se apropriar de minha magia ou a de meu filho. Elas não são compatíveis. O máximo que pode acontecer é minha morte.

Saruman arregalou os olhos:

— Isso não a perturba? Parece que deseja isso.

— Sim, posso morrer, mas não é o que desejo. Ainda assim, é preferível morrer a ser de alguma ajuda a Sauron, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Eu já tinha pedido a amigos que me matassem antes de Sauron me usar para seus fins. — Anna fez uma pausa antes de destacar: — Claro, isso foi antes de Darin. Agora não posso me dar ao luxo de dispor de minha vida sem antes pensar em proteger meu filho.

O mago líder da Ordem dos Istari parecia não ter completado sua missão em desestabilizar Anna:

— É uma pena que prefira não ficar em Isengard. É convenientemente próximo a Erebor, caso escolha fazer visitas esporádicas a seu marido. Eu não faria oposição a essas visitas. Deveria considerar essa opção. Fui informado que Thorin Oakenshield caiu em luto tão profundo que sua irmã assumiu o reino como regente até ele se recuperar.

Anna não pôde evitar enrubescer, coração acelerado, uma mistura de emoções: dor, culpa, saudade, ansiedade. De repente ela parecia sem ar.

Saruman continuou:

— Mas poucos esperam que ele se recupere. A maior parte aposta que ele sucumbirá à loucura pela perda de sua esposa e seu filho. Mas havia uma palavra... Como foi que chamaram? Ah! _Ghivashel_. Thorin sofre muito pela perda de sua _ghivashel_. Que lástima!

As palavras de Saruman começaram a virar um chiado na cabeça de Anna, que sofria com aquela estática em seu aparelho auditivo a ponto de se sentir sufocada, tonta e enjoada. Agora ela não mais distinguia as palavras, o chiado aumentando a tal ponto que sua mágica começava a se manifestar, mas numa cor vermelha raivosa e pestilenta que rapidamente se tornava insuportável, e Anna podia jurar que tudo só piorava, especialmente o enjoo, como se fosse um "boa noite cinderela" da pior espécie prestes a nocauteá-la, mas Saruman e sua diatribe odiosa não tinham clemência e Anna tentou se levantar, mas não podia respirar direito, e então sua mágica pareceu se expandir e-

**CRACK!**

A quebra de uma das prateleiras da biblioteca e a consequente queda de dezenas de livros provocaram um ruído tão alto que resultaram em vários efeitos ao mesmo tempo: Saruman parou de falar (surpreso), a chiadeira na cabeça de Anna cessou instantaneamente, ar parecia fluir em seus pulmões novamente, seu estômago se aquietou e sua mágica retomou a cor saudável de antes. Lord Elrond, olhos arregalados, encarou Saruman. O mago comentou:

— Pensei que estas prateleiras fossem firmes.

O Senhor de Rivendell garantiu, em voz firme:

— Nunca, em milhares de anos, tinham me falhado.

Os dois então se voltaram para Anna, que enrubesceu e abriu a boca, antes de ser interrompida pelo choro alto que quebrou seu coração. Ela sussurrou, angustiada:

— Darin...! Desculpem-me!

E saiu correndo rumo ao som, que parecia perto. Authiel tentava consolar Darin, que abrira uma choradeira formidável. Ao ver Anna, o berreiro aumentou. Ela pegou o filho e Authiel estava agitada — ou o máximo de agitação a que um elfo se permitia.

— Senhora, ele estava bem — dizia a elfa aflita. — Mas de repente começou a chorar, eu não sei por quê.

Anna o balançava, tentando acalmá-lo e garantiu:

— Tudo bem, Authiel. De vez em quando ele pode ficar irritado, especialmente se estiver longe de mim. Isso não é culpa sua. Mas preciso voltar até Lord Elrond.

Anna retornou à biblioteca, Darin nos braços ainda aos prantos. Ela disse:

— Desculpem-me, senhores, mas devo encerrar minha participação antes do previsto, por deveres maternais.

Saruman se adiantou:

— Nada que não se possa dar um jeito.

Ele pegou o cajado e apontou-o para Darin. Instantaneamente, porém, o menino ficou envolto numa espécie de globo dourado de luz, como um campo de força protetor. O escudo repeliu a luz prateada do cajado de Saruman com um estalido alto. Se não fosse todo o poder do maior dos Istari, ele teria sido jogado longe.

_CRACK!_

O mago virou-se para Anna, tentando conter a irritação:

— Madame, eu jamais iria machucar seu filho!...

Genuinamente admirada, Anna garantiu:

— Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Acho que foi a mágica de Darin, por puro reflexo. Eu... nem sei o que dizer! Mestre Saruman, meu filho não fez por mal.

Elrond foi irônico:

— Ao atrair abelhas, Saruman, é preferível usar mel a vinagre.

O grande mago parecia não saber se ficava espantado ou ofendido, mas Anna não prestou atenção nele. Encheu Darin de beijinhos, orgulhosa de seu pequeno milagre, que mostrara ser capaz de fazer outros milagres nem tão pequenos.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khazâd_ = anões, povo anão

**Palavras em Sindarin e Quenya**

Eldalinossë = _kin_ (parente) dos elfos

Elvellonwen = amiga dos elfos

Eruanna = graciosa (significado de Anna)

Erulissë = presente, graça (significado de Anna)


	34. Hora da cura

**34.**

**Hora da cura**

_Anna precisa ser preparada para o treinamento_

Com a manifestação inequívoca da mágica de Darin e de Anna, Saruman foi obrigado a desistir de seu plano e voltou a Isengard sozinho. Anna passou então a se preparar para começar o treinamento com Lord Elrond.

O Senhor de Rivendell disse que seriam necessários alguns dias antes que ela e Darin estivessem prontos para o treinamento dela. Ela questionou que Darin precisasse de preparação também. Mas Elrond disse ser essencial. Afinal, sendo um treinamento voltado para energia, e sendo a energia dos dois semelhante, o pequeno terminaria sendo afetado.

Então, por uns poucos dias, Anna passou curtindo seu tempo com Darin. Estel brincou com o pequeno, que gostava de engatinhar atrás do jovem. Anna também esteve com Eldrin na floresta treinando suas transformações, e ganhou um novo nome élfico: _Helmahya_, troca-peles.

Anna tentava falar com Arwen sobre medicina élfica, como que para adiantar o assunto. Parecia ser fascinante. A elfa era gentil, mas na verdade, falava pouco

À noite, após o jantar, não era incomum que a família de Elrond se reunisse com Anna, num estranho bate-papo. Anna notou que elfos não eram de jogar conversa fora, então a coisa toda era um exercício de mistério, como se eles falassem de um segredo que só eles conheciam.

Outra coisa lhe chamara atenção: Anna mal se dera conta, porém, que havia dias que ela só falava na língua dos elfos. Ela genuinamente não percebera quando começara a falar em outra língua. Fazia sentido, porém, já que seu aprendizado seria naquela linguagem.

Tudo podia parecer tranquilo, mas para Anna era pura agonia. As palavras de Saruman sobre a distância e a dor de Thorin a feriram de maneira profunda. Pois embora não confiasse no mago, ela sentia que as notícias que Saruman dera de Erebor eram verdadeiras. Portanto, Anna sabia que Thorin sentira muito sua morte, como ela previra - e não havia surpresa nisso, uma vez que ela também estava com o coração em frangalhos.

O que Saruman não sabia era que Anna já tinha decidido visitar Thorin. Só não decidira quando, porque não sabia ainda o que fazer de sua vida. E ela precisava saber muito bem o que faria de sua vida, para fazer Thorin entender e aceitar essa decisão.

Pois a única decisão que Anna tomara até o momento tinha sido NÃO viver em Erebor. Mas quanto mais o tempo passava, menos inclinada ela se sentia a morar em Rivendell. Era estranho, porque ela não tinha motivo para não querer viver no vale dos eldar. Eles eram sua família, sempre a trataram com respeito, o lugar ela lindo, ela confiava neles e sentia segura, mas... o que a impedia de viver ali?

Então ela entendeu.

Elfos viviam sempre muito contidos, sempre politicamente corretos. Eles não a deixavam à vontade! Tudo era tão formal, tão altivo. Será que eles nunca se alteravam? Nunca tinham vontade de xingar?

Fã de cultura geek, Anna encontrou um correspondente em outra cultura. Ela percebeu que em Rivendell ela se sentia cercada de Spocks. Seu personagem favorito de Star Trek tinha muitas semelhanças com os eldar: também era altivo, vegetariano, calmo e de orelhas pontudas. Os habitantes de seu planeta, Vulcano, optaram por renunciar às emoções e à violência, pregando a lógica como filosofia de uma vida pacífica.

Os eldar não renunciaram à violência ou às emoções, mas tinham o mesmo modo distante e desapaixonado dos vulcanos. Se Anna já se sentia desconfortável, como se sentiria Darin, com sangue _khazâd _em suas veias? Criá-lo neste ambiente poderia não ser a melhor opção para ele, e também ainda seria uma constante fonte de atrito com Thorin.

Viver em Rivendell era conviver com o risco constante de revelar demais sobre o futuro a Estel, ou Elrond, ou pior ainda: Saruman. Anna não duvidava que esse tivesse sido um dos motivos pelos quais o mago branco queria levá-la para Isengard.

De qualquer modo, Anna ainda teria tempo para decidir onde morar. No momento, ela tinha que se concentrar em seu treinamento.

No início da tarde de um dia úmido e cinzento, Lord Elrond avisou:

— Faça seus preparativos. Amanhã você começa seu processo de purificação e provavelmente não poderá ficar com seu filho.

Anna ficou alarmada e apressou-se em indagar:

— Ele não pode ir junto? Darin é tão quietinho-

Um gesto do senhor de Rivendell a fez se calar.

— Ele estará a seu lado, sendo igualmente purificado. Ele também precisa da cura. Mas você estará inconsciente.

Ela ficou apreensiva:

— Inconsciente?...

Ele tentou tranquilizá-la:

— É a maneira mais segura de lidar com sua energia. Acredito que, purificando a sua energia, a de Darin sofrerá igual efeito. Authiel estará com ele, e Arwen se ofereceu para ajudar. Vocês terão toda a assistência.

Anna garantiu:

— Tenho total confiança em seus procedimentos. Mas estou curiosa para entender como funciona.

Lord Elrond explicou:

— Hoje a lua será nova, o que ressalta a luz das estrelas. Como sabe, os eldar festejam a luz das estrelas como um reflexo dos Valar nesta terra. É a melhor ocasião para o ritual.

— Entendo.

— Acreditamos que a magia de nosso povo estará especialmente presente nesta noite. Sem essa purificação, sua habilidade de cura fica diminuída, prejudicada ou até mesmo comprometida. Você poderá se purificar sozinha a partir do ritual, mas eu sei que isso levará tempo.

Anna o encarou e disse, com sinceridade:

— Não tenho certeza de ter compreendido.

Elrond explicou:

— O ritual de purificação que posso fazer vai lhe dar instrumentos para realizar sua própria cura. O restante você terá que fazer por si mesma, mas não será rápido.

— Mas como poderei fazer isso sozinha? Eu não sei como fazer isso.

Elrond fez uma pausa e olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Anna antes de explicar - e foi uma das explicações mais claras que ela se lembrava de ter recebido de um elfo:

— Erulissë, você tem um vazio em seu coração. Galadriel me disse que era uma cratera muito grande, mas que o tratamento em Lothlórien ajudara a diminuir esse buraco. Contudo, não há dúvida - é uma aflição da alma. Mais do que isso: é um local através do qual o Mal pode ganhar entrada em seu coração. Por isso eu tenho minhas dúvidas se sua recusa em receber seu treino de Isengard foi sábio. Saruman pode protegê-la.

Anna tinha pronta a reposta mais diplomática possível:

— Não foi possível. Minha mágica não era compatível com o que ele propunha.

— Isso ficou claro. Mas você ainda precisa se curar para fazer seu treinamento, e eu só consigo ajudá-la até determinado ponto. Além disso, você precisa se entender consigo mesma.

Então Anna teve um insight e exclamou:

— Thorin!... Thorin é o vazio em meu coração.

O senhor de Rivendell assentiu, dizendo:

— A sua situação com Thorin Oakenshield a faz sofrer enormemente. Você sente dor, como se estivesse em luto, mas também sente culpa. No momento, a culpa é maior.

Anna já sentia as lágrimas no rosto ao argumentar:

— Meu lugar é ao lado de meu marido. Eu _sei _disso. Mas temo por minha vida e a de Darin. Thorin não pode deixar Erebor. Não vejo saída para nós. — Ela tentou engolir o soluço, de tanta dor ao ver que não havia solução a não ser viver afastada do seu grande amor. — Mas já tomei a decisão de dizer a ele que estou viva. Poderemos nos ver de vez em quando.

Elrond garantiu:

— Este é o buraco em seu coração. Você precisa curá-lo. Lembre-se: você pode encontrar respostas ou soluções, mas precisa curar seu coração.

Foram palavras que deixaram Anna pensando o resto do dia.

Quando a noite caiu, Anna recebeu um jantar especial, com caldos nutritivos, seguido de uma infusão especial e instruções para deitar-se imediatamente. Ela não teve chance de desobedecer, pois a bebida a deixou grogue e tonta.

Ela praticamente deixou-se cair na cama e permitiu que a inconsciência a cobrisse como um manto denso.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Anna se sentia pesada quando acordou. A primeira coisa que viu foi Arwen a seu lado. Grogue, Anna tentou se erguer, mas a elfa a impediu:

— Melhor ficar quieta por enquanto. Tome. — Ela ofereceu água. — Vai fazer bem.

Anna obedeceu, sentindo o frescor na garganta como alívio. Em seguida, voltou a dormir.

Da segunda vez que acordou, Anna viu que estava sozinha. Ela se levantou, ainda lenta, mas sentindo-se muito descansada. Cuidou de sua higiene matinal, para em seguida buscar Darin. Ele dormia no bercinho, e Anna sorriu.

Ela não sabia nada do que se tinha passado: quanto tempo dormira, o que acontecera. Mas acordara descansada e leve como há muito não se sentia. O mais curioso é que Anna se sentia como se tivesse tomado uma grande decisão sobre sua vida, embora ela permanecesse a mesma.

— Ma!

Anna olhou para baixo e viu Darin acordado, sorrindo para ela, bracinhos estendidos.

— Você já acordou, seu danadinho? — Ele deu outro gritinho animado e ela o pegou em seus braços. — Aposto que está com fome. Mas primeiro vamos ver como anda essa fralda.

Ao oferecer-lhe o seio, após a troca da fralda, Anna comprovou a tese de que ele tinha mesmo muita fome. Ela já tinha alimentado Darin e os dois brincavam no chão quando Authiel entrou no quarto, pé ante pé.

— Oh, senhora! — Ela estava surpresa. — Desculpe entrar de forma sorrateira. Não pensei que estivesse acordada.

Anna sorriu e disse, quando Darin gritou, reconhecendo a elfa:

— Estamos despertos e animados. Veja, ele quer brincar com você.

Authiel se ofereceu:

— Se quiser se dedicar a outras atividades, posso cuidar dele.

Anna aceitou a oferta para se refrescar rapidamente e refazer as tranças. Normalmente, era um ritual penoso para ela — lembrava-se de suas perdas, de suas tristezas. Naquele momento, porém, ela cumpria o ritual com serenidade e orgulho.

Authiel notou:

— Madame não prefere usar o cabelo solto?

Anna explicou:

— Essas tranças não são meros adornos. Meu marido me explicou que elas contam a história de uma pessoa. Essa trança aqui — ela mostrou — conta a outros que sou uma mulher casada, e a conta foi feita pelo meu marido com o símbolo de sua família. Essa outra conta é de um material diferente e ganhei quando Darin nasceu.

— Então um outro anão que nunca a tenha visto saberá quem você é?

— Sim, com certeza, pois o símbolo dos Durin é sagrado para todo _khuzd_. E meu filho é descendente do Pai de Todos os _Khazâd_. Eles saberão exatamente quem nós somos.

— Mas se quer se esconder, não deveria disfarçar estes objetos?

— São a herança do povo da minha família e presentes de meu amado. Eu os uso com orgulho.

Uma voz diferente se ouviu:

— São palavras que vão alegrar meu pai, Erulissë. — Lady Arwen caminhou graciosamente até o grupo. — Vejo que está bem melhor.

Anna confirmou:

— Eu me sinto bem, obrigada. Seja lá o que tenham feito, funcionou.

Ela sorriu suavemente, os grandes olhos azuis brilhando:

— Sua cura é seu mérito. Venha. Meu pai quer supervisionar sua refeição.

Anna agasalhou Darin, pois o dia estava ensolarado e gelado, e depois saíram até um dos salões. Lord Elrond os esperava com um sorriso.

— Vejo que estão em boa saúde. Excelente!

Anna garantiu:

— Seu tratamento parece ter dado ótimos resultados.

— Isso é muito bom. Depois espero que me diga o que aconteceu.

— Como assim? O tratamento...

Elrond explicou:

— Só o que fizemos foi favorecer a interação de seu espírito com sua magia. A beberagem é sagrada, para deixar seu espírito solto e livre para buscar a própria cura em sonhos. Havia desequilíbrio dentro de você, mas parece ter melhorado. Imaginei que tivesse vivências incríveis para relatar.

Anna estava desapontada.

— Mas eu não me lembro de nada!... Eu apenas dormi e depois acordei. Isso é tão frustrante!

— Bem, talvez você se lembre mais tarde — sugeriu ele. — Ou pode nem ser importante que você se lembre dos caminhos de seu espírito. Seja como for, sua luz mudou de cor e indica estar pronta a começar. Vamos, primeiro, à refeição.

A partir dali, Anna entrava em um novo mundo. Havia novas refeições, novas reflexões, aprendizado intenso e mudanças profundas trazidas pela estação mais fria do ano.

Nada mais seria o mesmo.

**Palavras em Sindarin**

Erulissë = presente, graça (significado de Anna)

_helmahya _= troca-pele

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_khuzd _= anão

_khazâd _= povo anão, anões


	35. Seguir em frente

**35.**

**Seguir em frente**

_O treinamento faz Anna avaliar suas opções_

O inverno estava bem avançado quando Lord Elrond declarou um avanço extraordinário no aprendizado de Anna. Ela dominava a maior parte das ervas e suas propriedades, usava sua mágica para localizá-las na mata e para identificar a doença.

Certa vez, sob a supervisão de Lord Elrond e com a escolta de Eldrin e dos gêmeos, Anna viajou a uma vila de homens nas proximidades de Bree para pôr em prática seus conhecimentos. Foi apresentada como Erulissë e autorizada a praticar sua medicina, pois havia uma epidemia de gripe no local. Entre ida e volta, após uma semana, estavam de volta a Rivendell. E não era sem tempo. Darin estava quase doente pela separação prolongada da mãe.

Assim que a viu, o menino desatou num berreiro sem fim e jogou-se em seu colo. Anna o consolou, mas queria chorar com ele, de tantas saudades.

Arwen relatou, penalizada:

— Ele ficou tão desolado que eu estava a ponto de diluir um pouco de _miruvor _para ele.

Elrond comentou:

— Talvez não adiantasse muito.

A elfa se justificou:

— Eu me vi sem alternativa: cânticos, músicas, jogos — nada funcionava. Na verdade, nem Estel conseguiu acalmá-lo.

Embalando Darin nos braços, Anna sussurrava:

— Mamãe está aqui, meu amor. Também senti muita saudade, filhinho. Lamento ter demorado tanto. Não vou mais sair tão cedo.

Elrond comentou:

— Talvez deva repensar sua ida a Erebor. Darin pode ficar estressado.

— Não vou poder levá-lo. Mas eu vou até lá. Continuarei treinando como um falcão. Se eu treinar bem, talvez possa ir e voltar em apenas três dias.

O Senhor de Imladris reforçou:

— Ainda não gosto da ideia de você ir sozinha nesta viagem tão longa. É um risco enorme.

Anna deu de ombros:

— Sei que é arriscado, mas essa é uma coisa que preciso fazer.

Ele suspirou:

— Eu entendo, Erulissë. Mas temos tempo de pensar em tudo isso. Arwen precisa saber que a ida ao vilarejo dos homens foi um sucesso.

A elfa abriu um sorriso.

— Eu imaginei. Ela tem o dom, meu pai: uma verdadeira discípula de Nienna.

Anna indagou, enquanto Darin choramingava:

— Nienna se relaciona à cura, não é?

Elrond aquiesceu:

— Ela é uma poderosa Vala e também representa piedade e compaixão. Embora sua energia tenha o toque de Yavanna, Erulissë, o dom de cura vem de Nienna. Pode-se ver em você.

Anna suspirou:

— Não posso ver poderes dos Valar. Tenho tanto a aprender...

Elrond lembrou:

— Talvez você não precise vê-los. Mas quando você toma a água de Gil-Estel, você resplandece com esses poderes. É uma luz que lembra a todos os eldar que você é uma dádiva, Eldalinossë.

Anna ainda tinha suas dúvidas, mas sentia-se mais tranquila, agora que Darin tinha se acalmado e estava quase dormindo. Ela só sabia que tinha muito a aprender.

Darin ficou tão agarrado a Anna nos dias que se seguiram que ela quase titubeou sobre sua visita a Thorin. Mas adiar a ida seria usar seu filho como desculpa para o fato de que ela ainda não sabia o que faria de sua vida e, portanto, ainda nada tinha a dizer a Thorin.

Elrond sentiu sua angústia e indagou a esse respeito. Anna foi obrigada a abrir seu coração.

— Muito me dói ter que dizer a verdade que a cada dia cresce em meu coração: aproxima-se a hora de minha partida.

O meio-elfo assentiu:

— Previ que isso fosse acontecer.

Ela garantiu:

— Depois de tudo que fez por mim, não quis parecer ingrata ou insensível por partir. Imaginei que fosse me estabelecer aqui. Mas agora vejo que preciso ie embora. E partir de Rivendell sempre me deixa triste. Este lugar é muito especial para mim, bem como seus moradores. É como um segundo lar.

Ele sorriu:

— Fico feliz que pense assim, pois é exatamente como quero que veja Imladris. Aqui você sempre será bem-vinda. Quando chegou, quis acreditar que fosse ficar, mas agora vejo que não é o caso.

— Disse que previa minha partida — lembrou Anna. — Como?

O meio-elfo esclareceu:

— Quando a levei à vila de homens, quis testar mais que suas habilidades de curadora. Lá tive a certeza de que esta é sua vocação e que não poderia exercê-la se ficasse aqui, pois nossa raça dificilmente necessita de serviços desse tipo.

Anna concordou:

— Minha energia também me pede voos para fora deste vale. Tenho sua bênção, então?

— É claro. _Alámenë _(vá com nossa bênção). Pretende voltar a Erebor e ficar com seu marido?

A reação dela foi suspirar, aflita:

— Esta é a maior fonte de minha angústia, meu caro Lord Elrond. Pois minha decisão de não mais morar em Erebor não mudou. Tenho meu filho para sustentar e como vou conseguir viver sozinha é algo que me assusta. Não acho que deva aceitar a oferta de Saruman, por mais generosa e honrosa que seja. Por outro lado, começo a pensar que talvez eu seja obrigada a repensar minha decisão devido à mera

impraticabilidade dela. Não quero parecer inflexível, mas eu vejo que estou ficando sem opções.

Elrond procurou tranquilizá-la:

— Erulissë, fique tranquila. Os Valar não vão desampará-la, e você tem família. Você e seu filho são família para os eldar e para os _nogothrim_. Nossas portas sempre estarão abertas para o que precisarem. Precisa confiar na sua luz. Ela a guiará na sua jornada.

Algo nas palavras de Elrond despertou palavras quase esquecidas.

_"Você e o bebê sempre serão bem-vindos. Vocês são família."_

Eram as palavras que Anna precisava ouvir, as palavras exatas que ela mais queria ouvir. E então ela se deu conta que ela já tinha ouvido.

_Bilbo_.

_"Se Thorin se mostrar teimoso demais, sabe, então, bem... você e o bebê podem vir morar comigo em Bag End. A qualquer hora. Vocês são família, e eu sempre terei minha porta aberta para vocês, pelo tempo que quiserem."_

Anna abriu um sorriso e disse baixinho, em Khuzdul:

— Mahal o abençoe, Mestre Baggins...

O Senhor de Rivendell franziu o cenho, sem entender do que ela falava. Anna estava tão excitada que misturou várias línguas enquanto explicava seu plano a seu anfitrião.

Afinal de contas, preparativos precisavam ser feitos.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A partir do momento que Anna tomou uma decisão, tudo pareceu fluir de maneira mais fácil. As lições pareceram ser mais simples, mesmo sendo as mais complicadas.

Outras coisas também foram encaminhadas com mais tranquilidade, como a ida de Anna até Erebor. A moça garantiu que não se demoraria além de estritamente necessário, para não estressar Darin.

A verdade era que Anna tinha agora mais esperança no futuro. Ela construía cenários em sua cabeça: trocaria de peles para visitar Thorin em Erebor com a maior frequência que pudesse. Se Bilbo não pudesse tê-los em Bag End, ela tentaria se realocar para mais perto da Montanha Solitária. Ela poderia adotar seu nome élfico e Darin poderia usar o nome de Belethien, que queria dizer "homem forte" — Authiel o chamava assim quando ele se comportava com teimosia típica do povo de seu pai. Mas quando Darin mostrava seus poderes, ela o chamava Belthil – "força divina".

Anna mal podia esperar para falar com Thorin.

Na véspera de partir, Anna foi chamada por Lord Elrond. Ele queria falar de seu treinamento, como faziam regularmente. Mas não era só isso que ele queria falar.

— Você está quase pronta a exercer o ofício — declarou Lord Elrond. — Aproxima-se a hora de partir. Por isso pedi a Eldrin que fosse ao Shire. Ele tentará entrar em contato com Bilbo Baggins e Gandalf. Você pode escrever uma carta a nosso amigo hobbit.

Anna indagou:

— E conseguirão achar o Istari? Ele pode ser bem escorregadio.

— Eu o tenho deixado a par dos acontecimentos. Ele insistiu em levá-la até o Shire quando chegasse a hora e, bem, está chegando a hora.

— Entendo.

— Agora, sobre sua viagem a Erebor, devo insistir para que leve um frasco de _miruvor_. Pelo que disse, basta mantê-lo junto a seu corpo durante a transformação para que não se perca, estou certo?

— É isso mesmo.

— Vou providenciar para que possa levá-lo amarrado a seu pescoço. Assim não haverá problema.

— Obrigada.

Elrond a encarou gravemente e disse, com uma trepidação totalmente atípica no elfo:

— Você é família, Erulissë, e nós sempre a apoiaremos. Mas escute alguém que vive longe de seu parceiro: a distância pode ser cruel e nos fazer esquecer nossa verdadeira natureza. Tolmennorne é seu marido, ele a ama muito, e é um bom homem. Sei que tem grande amor por ele. Você também honraria seu ofício curando o povo _nogothrim_ em Erebor.

Anna suspirou fundo antes de responder:

— É por amar meu marido que não pretendia deixá-lo saber que eu ainda estou viva. Mas agora vejo que foi uma decisão baseada no medo. Eu preciso levar em conta a felicidade de meu filho e de meu marido. Não posso viver em Erebor, mas não posso viver sem Thorin em minha vida.

O Senhor de Rivendell ergueu uma sobrancelha e declarou, constatando:

— Você tem um plano.

Anna sorriu:

— Não é exatamente um grande plano, mas pretendo visitar Thorin regularmente, em segredo. Mudarei de identidade, se for preciso.

— Se Rivendell é longe da Montanha Solitária, o Shire fica ainda mais distante — lembrou Elrond.

Anna deu de ombros e ressaltou:

— Eu disse que não era um grande plano. Nem sei se Thorin vai concordar. Confesso estar contando com a alegria dele ao me ver para fazê-lo concordar. Caso contrário, não sei o que fazer.

Elrond recomendou:

— Confie em sua luz, pois ela vem dos Valar. Eles não vão desampará-la.

Anna recebeu aquelas palavras como bálsamo que eram para sua alma agitada. Aquela era uma atitude quase budista, pensou. Talvez fosse disso que ela precisava naquele momento: algo zen.

E se a leveza fosse suficiente, poderia ajudá-la em seu voo rumo a Erebor.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Animada com os rumos que sua vida se encaminhava, Anna levantou voo na pele de um falcão peregrino assim que Darin dormiu, numa tarde fria de inverno. A excitação a impulsionava mais que a força das próprias asas. A noite se aproximou rapidamente, ainda mais para quem se movimentava rumo leste.

Era noite cerrada quando Anna chegou à Montanha Solitária. Estava exausta e nervosa: não era um bom estado de espírito para ver seu marido depois de tanto tempo. Fez uso do frasco de _miruvor _e, renovada, transformou-se num passarinho.

Após breve busca, achou o que procurava: a janela do quarto do rei, a que dava para a sacada. Felizmente, havia uma brecha.

Anna pousou e suavemente se transformou. Entrou no aposento sem fazer barulho. Seus ouvidos ecoavam as batidas aceleradas de seu coração emocionado ao ver-se em seu antigo quarto.

À primeira vista, nada mudara: os móveis, as paredes, a lareira acesa. Então Anna notou um quadro que não estava lá antes. Era uma grande gravura feita a mão, um retrato seu, desenhado com detalhes e precisão. Ela se lembrou daquele desenho. Ori o fizera durante a viagem a Erebor.

Um ruído a alertou. Da cama, um suspiro suave a fez ter certeza de que a cama era ocupada.

Seu marido dormia.

Ela se aproximou da cama, emocionada. Ouviu-o fazer outro ruído e chegou ainda mais perto. Viu-o na cama e então os olhos azuis que tanto amava se abriram, olhando diretamente para ela como se ele soubesse que ela estava ali. Anna sentiu o coração perder o ritmo, suas pernas fraquejaram.

Em todo o tempo que ficou separada de seu amor, por mais que sofresse, Anna não tinha sentido tanta saudade como a que bateu ao vê-lo a encarando, pálido, inseguro. A visão de Thorin provocou em Anna um turbilhão de emoções tão intensas e profundas que ela tinha dificuldades em separá-las.

Apesar da pouca luz do quarto, ela viu que ele usava sua camisa de dormir. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e brilhavam num misto de confusão e descrença. Thorin tinha o olhar de quem via uma aparição — para ele, ela era exatamente isso: um fantasma.

Cabia a Anna ser gentil nessa hora. Ela tentou manter a voz firme, mas não conseguiu deixar de se emocionar, ao chamar, estendendo a mão para ele:

— _Ukurduh_...

Anna viu Thorin erguer a mão trêmula, incerto, talvez esperando que seus dedos só encontrassem o vazio e a miragem se desfizesse. Contudo, sua mão encontrou a dele, e num impulso ele recolheu a mão, assustado.

Anna usou toda sua delicadeza para pegar a mão dele suavemente e colocar entre as suas, garantindo:

— Meu amor, sou eu mesma. É Anna. Acredite em mim. Não é sonho. Estou aqui, meu amado...

Metade das palavras dela se perderam em lágrimas quentes e frescas, que ela não conseguiu controlar. Mas nada disso importava, pois Thorin se lançou a agarrá-la pela cintura, chamando:

— _Ghivashel...!_

**Palavra em Khuzdul**

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

**Palavras em Sindarin**

_miruvor _= tônico restaurador

_nogoth _= anão

_nogothrim _= povo anão

Tolmennorne = escudo de carvalho (literalmente)


	36. Doce angústia

**36.**

**Doce angústia**

_Reencontro emocionado_

Por muitos minutos, Thorin chorou, agarrado à sua pequena, ainda mal acreditando na graça que os deuses ofertaram. Anna o acolheu amorosamente em seus braços, igualmente emocionada. Suas lágrimas tentavam lavar a dor de tanta saudade, tanta angústia e desespero. Eles se abraçaram, perdidos na emoção do reencontro.

Beijaram-se, faces encharcadas, com um desespero típico dos apaixonados. A cena não era nada romântica: havia soluços e líquidos variados. Mas o casal não se importava. Abraçados um ao outro, alternando beijos com soluços, eles se entregavam à realidade de constatar a solidez do ser amado, ao toque da pele após tanto tempo distante, um penoso período de separação.

Demorou um pouco até que ambos se acalmassem o suficiente para conseguir encontrar palavras.

— Oh, meu amor... — sussurrou Anna, acariciando o rosto de seu marido como se pudesse preservá-lo com a ponta dos dedos. Ela se deliciou ao sentir novamente a barba áspera entre seus dedos. — Meu amor, meu amor, meu grande amor.

— Você voltou... — disse Thorin, num suspiro. — Voltou para mim, _mizimel_. Voltou da morte... E Darin? Como pode...? Você morreu? Isso é um sonho? _Eu _morri?

Anna respondeu, tentando acalmá-lo e responder suas perguntas:

— Não, meu amor. Não é um sonho, eu não morri, nem você tampouco. Cheguei bem perto, mas não morri. Nem nosso filho.

— Mas... você caiu...! Pelo penhasco, até o rio! Eu vi!

Ela sorriu, acalmando-o:

— Eu tive que pular para tentar salvar nosso filho. Precisei ser uma águia para pegar Darin antes que ele caísse no rio. Depois fui para longe, voando, pedir abrigo a amigos e a família. Mas cheguei lá muito doente e debilitada, Darin também. Só agora pude vir. Precisei me recuperar. Mas devo voltar logo.

Thorin também a acariciava, sussurrando:

— _Ghivasha_... Todos vão ficar tão felizes de vê-la.

Anna apressou-se em dizer:

— Não, Thorin. Não diga nada a ninguém. Todos precisam pensar que estamos mortos. Assim estaremos seguros.

— Mas por quê? Anna, o que está dizendo? Você _voltou!_

Ela chorava, olhando o desespero nos olhos azuis com o coração aos pedacinhos, mal conseguindo explicar:

— Desculpe, meu amor. Não posso voltar para Erebor. Não posso...

Thorin começou a se desesperar:

— Mas por quê? Não entendo.

Anna buscou explicar:

— Meu amor, você sabe que o que aconteceu não foi a primeira vez, nem seria a última. Quanto tempo iria demorar até outro grupo tentar atacar a mim ou a Darin? E quanto tempo até conseguirem nos matar de verdade?

— Eu os protegeria! — Thorin se exasperava. — Eu vou protegê-los! Eu sou o Rei Sob a Montanha!

Anna beijou seu nariz, dizendo com um sorriso triste:

— E este é o problema. Você é o rei. Talvez, se você fosse um cidadão comum, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas seu povo tem dificuldade de aceitar o casamento de seu rei com uma estrangeira e um filho mestiço. Como você mesmo disse, nunca aconteceu antes. Seu povo é muito secreto e reservado. Mudar isso leva tempo. Não é culpa de ninguém, eu não culpo ninguém. Mas não posso viver ou deixar meu filho viver em medo constante, sempre em alerta para evitar um ataque, desconfiado de todos. Não é jeito de viver — muito menos de criar um filho. Não posso voltar.

Thorin implorou:

— _Ghivashel,_ por favor, não me deixe. Não tenho mais lágrimas para chorar sua perda. Vou ter que chorar de novo?

Anna o abraçou com força, em prantos:

— Thorin, eu amo você mais do que amo mim mesma. Você é tudo que eu quero. Mas acho que eu subestimei o instinto de mãe. Por Darin, sou capaz de encontrar forças até para viver longe de você. Desculpe, _furkhduh_.

Num impulso, ele disse:

— Eu vou com você!

Anna sorriu, emocionada:

— Thorin, você é o Rei Sob a Montanha, soberano de Erebor. Seu dever é com seu povo. Talvez possamos nos encontrar às escondidas de vez em quando.

— E para onde vai? Vai viver com os_ elfos?_

Anna deu de ombros:

— Pensei nisso. Lord Elrond me ofereceu um lugar em Rivendell. Mas até ele entendeu que não posso viver com elfos.

— Para onde então...?

Anna acariciou o rosto que tanto amava, dizendo:

— Vou ver se Bilbo nos aceita, ao menos como hóspedes por um tempo. Estaremos protegidos por lá. Depois que estivermos estabelecidos, eu voltarei e trarei Darin para visitá-lo. Vai gostar de vê-lo. Ele está lindo, tão esperto...

Thorin estava muito angustiado.

— Anna, por favor...! — Ele encostou sua testa na dela. — Seu lugar é a meu lado. Não vou conseguir viver sem você. Não agora que sei que está viva.

— Bem que eu quis não lhe contar nada, para evitar o sofrimento. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso, nem com você nem comigo. Você deve cuidar de seu povo, e eu devo cuidar de nosso filho. Thorin, não pense que está sendo fácil para mim. Mas preciso tentar — por Darin. Entenda, por favor. Perdoe-me.

— Anna... — Thorin sussurrou. — Por favor...!

Ela beijou a testa dele, em lágrimas.

— Mandarei notícias. Thorin, procure entender... Eu amo você, _ukurduh. _

Thorin tentava se agarrar a ela:

— Anna, por favor...! Anna!

Mas por mais que Thorin a agarrasse, desesperado, Anna escapou de suas mãos quando a pele dela se transformou em penas e Anna virou uma grande águia que se debateu e voou para a varanda por onde tinha entrado.

Thorin pulou da cama, correndo atrás da ave. A águia o encarou com tristes olhos dourados, soltou um guincho alto e decolou para o leste, em direção ao amanhecer que se avizinhava, rumo às Montanhas Sombrias.

— Anna! Anna! **ANNA!**

Mas ela agora era apenas uma silhueta no horizonte, contra o sol nascente.

Os gritos desesperados de Thorin atraíram Dís, Fíli e Kíli. Eles temeram que Thorin quisesse se jogar da sacada. Descontrolado, Thorin insistia, aos prantos, que Anna estava viva e aparecera para ele.

Foi muito difícil para os três acreditarem que Thorin _não _enlouquecera de vez.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Apenas dois motivos fizeram Anna conseguir chegar a Rivendell: uma parada estratégica na Carrock com Lord Gwaihir e uso do _miruvor_, o licor restaurador élfico. Ainda assim, ao chegar a Imladris, ela alegou o cansaço da jornada extensa para ficar de cama o resto do dia, mas Anna sabia o quanto ver Thorin a abalara. Só a alegria de ver Darin a manteve centrada. Ela conversou com o pequeno, mesmo em lágrimas, falando do pai.

Elrond estava certo: havia um buraco dentro de seu coração. A ausência de Thorin era como uma dor constante, um vazio inescapável, um com o qual Anna ia precisar aprender a conviver.

Ela só não sabia como.

Apesar de sua turbulência emocional, Anna achou as atividades dos dias que se seguiram inesperadamente prazerosas. Uma parte do ofício de curar também era destinado ao crescimento. Fazia parte dos atributos de Nienna.

Foi assim que Anna passou dias na floresta durante o inverno mais ameno que passara na Terra Média até então. Cuidava de plantas, promovia o crescimento delas. Com sua energia, estimulava a terra durante sua hibernação.

— Pense desta maneira — orientou Lord Elrond. — A terra está dormindo profundamente, e não tem meios de cuidar de suas crianças, que são as plantas. Podemos ajudar as crianças e também fazer a terra ter sonhos agradáveis e despertar revigorada, na primavera.

Anna achou aquilo adorável. E lógico._"Estou rodeada de Spocks apreciadores de poesia"_, ironizou ela para si mesma.

Darin era sua companhia constante, todo entronchadinho de roupas de inverno. Ele não parecia se incomodar com o frio. Na verdade, quando encontrou neve pela primeira vez, ele dava gritinhos de alegria. Anna foi obrigada a ficar com ele um tempo, construindo coisas de neve: bonecos, montanhas, bolas. Uma das ocasiões teve a companhia de Estel e Arwen, a quem Darin dedicava muito carinho.

Mentalmente, Anna se preparava para deixar o vale de Imladris e seus habitantes. O problema era o que fazer se Bilbo não pudesse ficar com eles no Shire. Ela teria que se virar sozinha, de algum jeito.

Deveria haver vilarejos de homens onde ela pudesse se estabelecer como curadora. Afinal, embora a relação com dinheiro naquele lugar fosse diferente de seu mundo, ela precisaria garantir seu sustento e o de Darin.

Haveria lugar perto de Erebor onde ela pudesse ficar, além de Dale? Estaria ela segura tão perto da Montanha Solitária?

E seria Mirkwood uma opção? Anna tinha poucas esperanças. Oh, Thranduil a ajudaria, especialmente se recebesse um pedido de Elrond Meio-Elfo. Mas Anna ainda tinha frescas as memórias de seu tempo nos salões do rei élfico. Não eram agradáveis. Aguentaria ela viver assim? E Darin poderia _crescer _naquele lugar?

Havia a proximidade com Erebor. Mas Anna também temia a reação de Thorin quando soubesse que ela tinha se abrigado junto a uma das pessoas que o Rei Sob a Montanha mais desprezava em toda Terra Média. Thorin seria bem capaz de começar uma guerra com os elfos silvestres por causa dela.

Não, o Shire era a melhor opção e Anna sabia.

Não foi por outro motivo que a volta de Eldrin provocou tanta excitação em Anna. Lindir anunciou a chegada do elfo, e Anna sentiu o coração acelerar. Deixou Authiel com Darin e correu até ele.

Foi até a entrada secreta do vale (a mesma por onde chegara quando conhecera Imladris da primeira vez) e lá viu Lord Elrond recebendo Eldrin em pessoa. Anna se aproximou, receosa. Lord Elrond a chamou:

— Ah, Erulissë. Eldrin traz boas notícias.

O elfo curvou-se:

— Lady Anna, tive sucesso em localizar nosso amigo, Mestre Baggins. A notícia de sua morte chegara até ele, que se mostrou muito feliz ao saber da verdade. Ele ficou ainda mais contente com a perspectiva de recebê-la.

Alívio palpável inundou Anna.

— Oh, Eldrin, fico tão feliz!

— Oh — O elfo procurou no meio das roupas e tirou um papel. — Ele respondeu sua carta.

Num impulso, Anna beijou o elfo, que se assustou, e então pegou a carta de Bilbo. Ela foi até um banco afastado numa das varandas de Rivendell com o precioso pedaço de papel, coração acelerado.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Três dias mais tarde, no pálido sol invernal, Anna estava sozinha, de novo sentada no banco, em recolhimento solitário. Ela fitava a carta de Bilbo, ponderando as implicações contidas nela. Ela leu pelo que parecia ser a tricentésima vez.

_"Minha querida Anna,_

_Nem tenho palavras para dizer o quanto fiquei feliz com as notícias que Eldrin me trouxe. Acho que ele me explicou o que aconteceu, mas eu ainda não estou certo de ter entendido. Por isso, gostaria de vê-la o quanto antes para discutirmos esse assunto à exaustão._

_Vai ser ótimo recebê-la em minha casa, não importam as circunstâncias. Você sempre será bem-vinda, nunca se esqueça disso._

_Agora mesmo vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes e um bercinho para o bebê. Ele deve estar grande. Vou adorar ter uma criança em casa. Com minha família grande, ele terá companheiros de brinquedo. _

_Tudo vai dar certo, Anna. Pode confiar nisso._

_Seu tio, _

_Bilbo Baggins"_

Anna tinha lágrimas no rosto ao encerrar a leitura. Havia promessa de aceitação e acolhimento. Mais uma vez Anna recebia um carinho que nem sempre testemunhara em Erebor.

Ela tentava se recompor do misto de alívio e emoção quando ouviu uma voz suave a seu lado.

— Está tudo bem, Erulissë?

Anna se virou e viu os grandes olhos azuis de Arwen a encarando com preocupação. A elfa logo se emendou:

— Perdoe-me, por favor. Não quis sobressaltá-la.

Anna garantiu:

— Está tudo bem, milady. É só que... eu nunca deixo de me emocionar com a profunda compaixão de Bilbo Baggins.

Arwen sorriu docemente.

— Eu o conheci, entendo o que quer dizer. Posso concluir, pois, que ele concordou com seu pedido?

— Sim, disse estar nos esperando.

— Viver no Shire vai lhe fazer bem. O pequenino também deve gostar.

Anna garantiu:

— Bilbo diz que adora crianças, e sua família é cheia delas. Darin vai ter muitos amiguinhos para brincar.

A elfa observou:

— Você parece mais tranquila... e triste.

Anna enrubesceu, pois era verdade.

— É um alívio ver minha vida se encaminhando para um futuro seguro, sentindo-me amparada. Mas esta vida se apresenta cada vez mais distante de meu marido. E minha decisão tem mais a ver com meu filho do que comigo. Como mãe, minha criança é mais importante até do que minha felicidade.

De maneira solene, a filha de Elrond recomendou:

— Devia fazer as pazes com sua decisão, Erulissë. Não fique tão impaciente. Entenda que não faz muito pouco tempo desde que tudo aconteceu. Procure apenas não se desesperar. Confie nos guardiões de Arda, pois eles também guardam você.

Embora Anna ainda vertesse lágrimas, as palavras de Arwen lhe deram sossego como nada conseguira antes.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ukurduh _= meu coração

_furkhduh_ = minha vida

_mizimel_ = joia de todas as joias

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

**Palavras em Sindarin**

_miruvor _= tônico restaurador

_nogoth _= anão

_nogothrim _= povo anão

Tolmennorne = escudo de carvalho (tradução literal)


	37. Definição de lar

**37.**

**Definição de lar**

_Uma companhia diferente põe o pé na estrada_

As palavras de Arwen reverberaram intensamente no fundo da alma de Anna. Finalmente ela entendeu o que todos tentavam lhe dizer a respeito de Thorin.

Anna deveria parecer uma criança mimada e teimosa, insistindo em não viver em Erebor ao mesmo tempo que choramingava por estar longe de Thorin. Todos lhe diziam que seu lugar era ao lado de seu marido, mas ela não escutava: só reclamava.

"Arwen está coberta de razão, Anna", pensou consigo mesma. "Foi _sua _escolha viver longe de seu marido. Agora aja como uma adulta e viva com essa decisão. Precisa parar com esse mimimi todo. Quem escolheu viver longe de Thorin foi _você_. Assuma as consequências de sua decisão!"

Foram palavras duras que Anna precisava dizer a si mesma. Arwen as dissera gentil e sutilmente, mas Anna precisava de uma terapia de choque.

Depois desta reavaliação da situação, ficou muito mais fácil receber Gandalf com genuína alegria e entusiasmo. O mago chegara a Rivendell.

— Minha querida — saudou o cinza, com um sorriso nos olhos. — A luz que você irradia agora é capaz de iluminar todo o vale.

— Seu lisonjeador adorável — foi como Anna o cumprimentou. — Senti sua falta.

— E nosso pequeno milagre? — Ele se virou para Darin, que encarava o chapéu de Gandalf com múltiplas intenções. — Ele parece bem esperto.

— Darin está ótimo. Vem se desenvolvendo rapidamente. Deixaria o pai orgulhoso: vive tentando arrancar os diademas de nossos anfitriões.

Aquilo provocou risos altos no Istari, o que fez Darin encarar Gandalf com olhos arregalados. Anna beijou a mãozinha do garoto, que agitou o braço, duplamente disposto a agarrar o chapéu pontudo ou a barba comprida: o que ele conseguisse pôr as mãozinhas primeiro.

Em poucos dias, Anna tinha suas coisas em ordem e estavam todos prontos a partir. Até no momento da partida, Lord Elrond a instruía, garantindo:

— Tudo que eu podia fazer por você está feito, Erulissë. O resto de seu treinamento só cabe a você mesma. Pois é algo que só o tempo constrói. Sua mágica a guiará - basta a você ouvir.

Anna curvou-se profundamente, saudando:

— Lord Elrond, mentor, amigo, parente. Como agradecer todas as gentilezas que me foram concedidas em Rivendell?

Arwen convidou:

— Espero que não se esqueça de nos visitar de vez em quando.

— Vou gostar disso — disse Anna, abraçando-a. — Darin também.

— _Sidhnanledhiel_. _Alámenë_.

Ela se despediu de Estel e Lindir, bem como Authiel, que parecia emocionada com a separação de Darin. Anna precisou prometer que traria o menino assim que fosse possível.

Eldrin liderava a escolta de cinco elfos que os protegeria até Bree. De lá até o Shire, eles iriam sozinhos.

Foi assim que, numa manhã cinzenta e fria, em que a neve se acumulava no caminho que a carroça decorada de Gandalf tomou o chamado Caminho Verde na direção do oeste, escoltada por meia dezena de elfos. O mago dizia:

— Deveremos ter uma viagem tranquila. Desde a Batalha pela retomada da Montanha Solitária, não se veem mais tantos orcs e goblins atacando os viajantes próximos às Montanhas Sombrias.

Anna quis saber:

— E a situação em Dol Guldur?

— Havia algo do mal naquele lugar, mas já fugiu — disse Gandalf. — Saruman continua convencido de que nunca houve uma grande ameaça, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

Anna comentou:

— Eu apostaria todas as minhas fichas que ele fugiu para Gundabag ou Mordor.

— Fichas? — repetiu Gandalf. — Às vezes não entendo o que diz.

Anna esclareceu:

— Só quis dizer que o inimigo muito provavelmente tenha se refugiado em algum desses lugares.

Gandalf guardou silêncio antes de comentar, de maneira indiferente:

— Saruman veio me perguntar a seu respeito.

— Oh — fez Anna. — Acredito que ele não deve ter tido boas palavras a meu respeito.

— Ao contrário — garantiu o mago cinza. — Saruman disse ter sentido um impacto e tanto com a conversa de vocês.

Anna se espantou:

— Fiquei com a impressão de que ele ficou menos que feliz com minha recusa à oferta que me fez. Ele mencionou essa oferta, suponho.

— Oh, sim — confirmou Gandalf. — Não me deu detalhes, mas ficou tão surpreso com sua recusa quanto eu com a oferta.

— A oferta também me surpreendeu. Jamais poderia imaginar que Saruman o Branco fosse querer me treinar!...

O cinza ressaltou:

— Certamente ele percebeu sua importância e força nesta terra. Deve ter pensado em manter você ao lado dele, com certeza. Nunca o vi convidar ninguém para morar em Isengard antes.

Nesse ponto da conversa, Anna não tinha certeza do quanto o mago cinza confiava no líder de sua ordem. Mas era importante que ela não interferisse no futuro da Terra Média, ou poderia alterar o resultado da Guerra do Anel. Era como sua versão particular da Primeira Diretriz, conceito que trouxera de Star Trek: sob nenhuma hipótese ela deveria interferir com o desenvolvimento natural de uma cultura menos avançada — especialmente considerando que tudo estava no futuro.

Por isso, para Anna era imprescindível manter inalterada a versão de que Saruman ainda era um aliado no combate a Sauron. Levaria ainda décadas até que a traição de Saruman fosse revelada.

Anna limitou-se a observar:

— Nossa magia não era compatível. Mas acho que Darin é que resolveu a questão: ele usou seus poderes para mostrar sua contrariedade quando Saruman insistiu que fôssemos a Isengard. Foi tão inesperado...

Gandalf virou-se para ela, olhou Darin no seu colo e arregalou os olhos muito azuis para indagar:

— Está me dizendo que Darin usou mágica contra Saruman?

— Não faço ideia de onde ele aprendeu aquilo — disse Anna, com sinceridade. — Fiquei totalmente vexada. Na verdade, eu estava bem confusa: Darin chorava alto e parecia haver um zumbido no ar, um que me deixava atordoada...

Gandalf quis saber:

— Esse zumbido... Poderia ser a mágica de Darin?

— Não, pareceu que a mágica de Darin queria _parar _o zumbido. E deu certo: o zumbido parou, minha cabeça clareou, Darin parou de gritar.

— Ah — fez Gandalf, com uma expressão de entendimento e um largo sorriso. — Parece então que o pequeno Darin flagrou Saruman usando um de seus mecanismos de convencimento.

Anna indagou:

— Como assim?

— Saruman sempre foi considerado homem de grande persuasão — explicou o mago cinza. — Mas há tempos eu vinha desconfiando que todo esse poder de argumentação poderia ter um certo grau de interferência.

Anna pareceu chocada:

— Ele usa _magia? _Para convencer pessoas?

— Provavelmente é esse zumbido que descreveu. Quando o miúdo o deteve, o zumbido parou.

Anna encarou o filho, dizendo admirada:

— Você fez isso, meu bebê? Fez de propósito? Isso não é muito gentil, sabia?

Darin olhou a mãe e balançou o braço, soltando:

— Ma!

Gandalf apontou:

— Seu filho é jovem e inocente demais para se impressionar com títulos. Ele viu uma pessoa fazendo uma coisa feia e agiu na hora, mesmo que fosse Saruman. Devia se orgulhar.

— Mas eu _estou _orgulhosa — garantiu ela, virando-se para o bebê. — Você é impetuoso, orgulhoso e não tem o menor respeito por figuras de autoridade. Em suma, meu amorzinho, você é mesmo filho de seu pai.

Gandalf riu, dizendo:

— Thorin ficará orgulhoso dele. Como estão as coisas com ele? Lord Elrond disse que foi até Erebor.

— Sim — suspirou Anna. — Não foi um encontro fácil para nenhum dos dois. Mas decidi levar Darin da próxima vez que for até lá.

Gandalf quis saber, ainda de olho em Anna:

— Então da próxima vez pretende ir definitivamente, não?

— Como assim? Não, claro que não.

— E por que não, posso saber?

Anna não entendia o que Gandalf queria dizer:

— Gandalf, do que está falando? Sabe muito bem que não posso voltar para Erebor.

Ele respondeu de maneira dura:

— Só o que eu sei é que seu lugar é ao lado de seu marido.

— Pensei que tivesse entendido minhas razões.

O mago estava irredutível.

— Entendi que você decidiu viver longe de seu marido e isso é _errado_. Está quebrando os votos maritais!

— Acredite, Gandalf, viver com Thorin é meu sonho. Mas o lugar de Thorin é em Erebor, e eu não posso ir para lá. Não se eu quiser viver. Não há outro jeito. Acredite: eu tentei achar um jeito.

Gandalf estava inconformado e bateu pé:

— Bem, então procure mais!

Anna estava achando a reação dele cada vez mais peculiar e encarou-o para indagar:

— O que está acontecendo? O que você não quer me dizer? Mithrandir, não me esconda nada.

O Istari aparentava cada um de seus milhares de anos ao suspirar, agora desviando o olhar:

— Eu temo mais por você no Shire do que na montanha.

Anna se sobressaltou.

— Por quê? O que há de errado?

— Eu trouxe Bilbo de volta, como sabe. E ele não era mais o mesmo — disse Gandalf pesadamente. — Ele encontrou algo nessa viagem, e ele nunca mais será o mesmo.

Anna sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. O Um Anel...! Ela estava indo para a mesma casa onde morava o anel de Sauron!

Mas será que Gandalf sabia disso?

Num átimo, ela argumentou:

— Mas era de se esperar que ele mudasse. Veja o que ele encontrou: morte, perigo, privação, mas também viu coisas inacreditáveis, fez novos amigos...

Gandalf a encarou de novo. Anna não tinha certeza se o mago cinza já sabia sobre o Um Anel, mas não quis arriscar. Durante 60 anos, o anel ficaria dormente, com Bilbo. Se Gandalf o tirasse de lá, Sauron poderia ser alertado precocemente e toda a Terra Média estaria em perigo.

Por outro lado, agora que Anna estava indo morar com Bilbo, podia ser que o Anel não ficasse mais tão quieto. E poderia o Anel interferir em Anna? Ou quem sabe Darin?

Seria esse o temor de Gandalf?

Anna ponderava sobre essas questões e outras questões quando o mago disse, mudando de opinião:

— Hum, acho que tem razão. De qualquer forma, faz pouco que Bilbo voltou ao Shire. Obviamente ele ainda está se adaptando ao local.

Anna sutilmente procurou desviar o foco:

— Espero que as coisas tenham ficado mais tranquilas. A primeira carta que Bilbo escreveu falava de conflitos com os parentes: eles tentaram tomar sua casa. Mas agora ele me mandou um bilhete, sem falar no assunto. Vou interpretar como sinal de que as coisas se acalmaram.

Gandalf sorriu:

— Ah, hobbits! Certamente fazem um grupo muito social. Gosto muito deles. Às vezes sinto saudades do Velho Took. É o avô de Bilbo, pai de Belladonna. Lamento dizer que os Baggins nunca me aprovaram, à exceção de Bungo, pai de Bilbo — mas ainda assim suspeito que isso só tenha sido para não irritar Belladonna.

Anna lembrou:

— Vou ter que aprender todas essas relações e parentescos, e são muitas pessoas!...

— Agora sim, é que você vai sentir o peso de uma grande família. A primeira coisa a lembrar é que depois que sairmos de Bree, praticamente todos os hobbits de todas as localidades são parentes entre si, de uma forma ou de outra.

E lá foram eles estrada afora, Gandalf a tagarelar alegremente sobre os hobbits, um de seus assuntos preferidos. Ele discursou extensamente sobre as conexões familiares de Bilbo, o que deixou Anna um pouco tonta.

A tarde ia avançada quando Gandalf anunciou:

— Vamos parar na próxima localidade, pois a noite se aproxima e lá teremos pousada numa estalagem. Amanhã não teremos esta comodidade: deveremos acampar nas ruínas de Amon Sûl.

Eldrin opinou:

— Será um dia puxado, amanhã. Mas Mithrandir tem razão: Amon Sûl nos dará algum abrigo, mesmo que precário.

— Portanto, será importante dormir bem hoje, quando pudermos. — Gandalf encarou Anna, sorrindo. — Acredito que você vá gostar do lugar, Anna.

Ainda era dia quando chegaram ao lugar para pernoitar. Anna notou um ar conhecido naquele lugar. Mas foi só quando a carroça parou que ela finalmente se deu conta:

— Minha nossa, Gandalf. Não é à toa que estou conhecendo este lugar!...

O mago sorriu, indagando:

— Ah, então você se lembrou, hein?

O rosto da moça se iluminou:

— Isso aqui é a Curva do Rio!...

**Palavras em Sindarin**

_miruvor _= tônico restaurador

_alámenë _= Vá com nossas bênçãos

_sidhnanledhiel _= Que a paz esteja com você

PS — A Curva do Rio é uma localidade perto do Ford do rio Bruinen, que eu inventei em "Jornada para Erebor" olhando os mapas compilados por Karen Wyman no "Atlas da Terra Média".


	38. Velhos amigos e inimigos

**38.**

**Velhos amigos e inimigos**

_Toda jornada tem perigos à espreita_

Anna estava surpresa e excitada. Quase dois anos se passaram, e lá estava ela de volta à Curva do Rio, onde chegara com a Companhia, totalmente crua em relação à Terra Média, fugindo de orcs, assustada por qualquer coisa. Ali ela tinha virado empregada por alguns dias, tinha provado cerveja ale na beira de uma fogueira, tinha dançado com anões e tinha ouvido Thorin tocar harpa pela primeira vez. Também ouvira Bofur cantar músicas de taverna e trabalhara em troca de comida e pouso, posando como Anni Bolger, um menino hobbit ao lado de seu tio Bilbo.

Eldrin interrompeu seus devaneios ao se dirigir a Gandalf:

— Vou pedir que cuidem dos cavalos enquanto vocês se ajeitam na estalagem.

— Excelente — concordou o mago. — Nós nos veremos depois. Venha, Anna.

Dentro da estalagem, Gandalf recebeu uma saudação calorosa:

— Sr. Gandalf, que prazer! — O estalajadeiro abriu os braços de alegria. — Não esperava vê-lo por aqui tão cedo!

— Boa tarde, meu bom homem. Espero que você e a família estejam bem.

— Muito bem, obrigado. Em que posso lhe ser útil? — Ele olhou Anna e indagou: — Hospedagem para o senhor e sua família?

Gandalf respondeu:

— Na verdade, continuo um homem solteiro, mas gostaria de um quarto para a senhora e o pequenino. Viajamos com quatro elfos de Rivendell.

— Vamos tentar acomodar a todos. Vou avisar Edna sobre as refeições.

Havia um adolescente para levar água quente aos quartos. Darin e Anna se acomodaram em um quarto e Gandalf dividiu um outro com Eldrin e os guardas.

No jantar, Gandalf e Eldrin sentaram-se à mesa com Anna, enquanto a estalagem se transmutava em misto de comedor popular e taverna, com muito barulho e fumaça. Darin estava de olhos acesos, parecendo maravilhado com todo aquele movimento e agitação.

Se alguém achava estranho a mesa formada por um elfo, um Istari, uma ninfa e seu filho meio anão, ninguém mencionou. Anna estava ocupada em alimentar Darin, distraído com as pessoas novas, mas também se mantinha alerta. Nunca se sabia o tipo de gente que podia entrar numa estalagem.

A refeição foi boa: assado de porco, batatas e pão caseiro. Os elfos comeram pão e queijo. Anna indagou se era possível trocar a ale quente por uma caneca de leite, por causa do bebê.

Depois da refeição, Gandalf recebeu uma visita na mesa, uma que emocionou Anna.

— Sr. Gandalf, que prazer — cumprimentou Dona Edna. — Gostou do jantar?

— Madame, o prazer é todo meu em revê-la. E seu assado ainda continua a ser um dos melhores deste lado do rio Bruinen.

A mulher grande sorriu, sempre expansivo:

— Faço com gosto, como sempre. — Ela cumprimentou Eldrin. —Vejo que é verdade estar viajando com elfos. Saudações, Mestre Elfo.

Polidamente, Eldrin inclinou a cabeça, e ela observava:

— Sejam bem-vindos. Pena que seu povo não costume parar na Curva do Rio.

Eldrin respondeu:

— Viemos escoltar nossos amigos.

Dona Edna observou, com afeição palpável no rosto:

— Sim, posso ver que é uma viagem de família. E com um pequenino!...

Antes que Anna pudesse abrir a boca, Gandalf apresentou:

— Dona Edna, permita-me apresentar Anna de Erebor.

Anna sorriu e completou, em voz baixa:

— Mas talvez a senhora se lembre de mim como Anni Bolger, sobrinho de um hobbit do Shire chamado Bilbo Baggins.

Os olhos da mulher grande se arregalaram:

— Menino..? Você... O _rapazinho...?!_

Gandalf chegou-se para o lado, a fim de deixar a mulher do estalajadeiro sentar e baixou a voz:

— Gostaríamos de manter discrição sobre isso, se possível.

Edna não tirava os olhos de Anna, com dificuldade para reconhecer o hobbit que fora seu ajudante de cozinha:

— Então é você mesmo? E... com um bebê?

Anna riu:

— Tinha razão, Dona Edna: quando eu menos esperava, eu me vi enrabichada e com um pequenino!

— Ele é uma bênção dos deuses — sorriu ela para Darin, encantada. — E o pai? É o Sr. Gandalf? Ou Mestre Bilbo?

— Oh, não, o pai é um dos anões. Nós nos apaixonamos no caminho e nos casamos. Gandalf conduziu a cerimônia.

— Que maravilha! Felicidades!

Anna completou, sem perder o sorriso:

— Agora estou indo morar com Bilbo. Espero poder viajar por aqui mais vezes.

— Então vão partir amanhã?

Gandalf respondeu:

— Sim, antes da primeira luz.

— Nem sabem como estou feliz por ver vocês! — dizia ela, brincando com Darin. — Que lindo é seu pequenino! E grande! Qual é o nome dele?

— Darin. Ele já vai fazer um ano.

— Ele parece ser mesmo grande para a sua idade.

Darin estava tão feliz em ser o centro da conversa que esqueceu o sono e começou a querer puxar os cabelos de Dona Edna. Anna disse:

— Dona Edna, foi mesmo uma surpresa e alegria muito grande em vê-la, mas eu tenho que colocar esse rapazinho na cama.

— Eu entendo. Estou feliz em vê-los, amigos. Amanhã farei um café caprichado. Mas se precisarem de qualquer coisa, podem chamar.

— Obrigada, Dona Edna.

Quando o sol saiu, no dia seguinte, o grupo estava na estrada fazia um bom par de horas. Como prometido, Dona Edna reforçara o café e depois presenteara Darin com uma touquinha de tricô de uma de suas filhas, já adolescente. Anna adorou o gesto e despediu-se com afeição.

Darin comportou-se como um rapazinho digno do nome Durin durante todo o trajeto. Mas depois que Gandalf anunciou que estavam chegando perto do local de parada, ele começou a reclamar. Anna tentou niná-lo, cantar para ele, mas nada. Ele continuava inquieto. Ela começou a ficar apreensiva.

Gandalf apontou:

— Ali está: Weathertop, ou Amon Sûl. Passaremos a noite lá.

Em primeiro lugar, tratava-se de uma montanha, com os restos de uma antiga construção no topo. As ruínas tinham colunas trabalhadas e um telhado pontudo. Anna ficou confusa.

Eldrin esclareceu:

— Amon Sûl é um antigo posto de observação das colinas Weather. Podemos acampar ali. Continuaremos ao ar livre, mas não estaremos totalmente ao relento.

Então Darin pôs-se a chorar, e Anna sentiu a mágica dele oscilando. Sua mágica também reagiu. Ela disse a Gandalf:

— Não há outro lugar? Darin está com um mau pressentimento.

O mago concordou:

— Sim, há uma energia maligna neste lugar.

Eldrin informou:

— Havia um ninho de orcs instalado aqui não faz muito tempo. Nós os desalojamos.

Gandalf disse:

— Prosseguiremos com cuidado. Avise se seu pequeno tiver outros pressentimentos.

A energia de Anna também entrou em estado de alerta, mas eles continuaram até o posto. Assim que chegaram, os elfos logo entraram em ação, estabelecendo turnos de guarda e recolhendo lenha, enquanto Gandalf e Anna arrumavam tudo para acender a fogueira e os cobertores para dormir embaixo da carroça.

Darin cansou-se de chorar e finalmente dormiu, embora permanecesse inquieto. Anna podia sentir a energia saturando o ar com estática, então também optou por um sono leve.

Demorou um pouco. Então, nas horas quietas da escuridão, o ataque veio e a ameaça que os rondava finalmente se apresentou.

Anna ouviu um rugido alto e um grito: o elfo de guarda estava sendo atacado por um warg imenso e outra fera se aproximava. Eldrin gritou:

— Às armas!

Anna imediatamente pegou Darin nos braços e pôs-se ainda mais escondida embaixo da carroça.

Gandalf usou o cajado para afastar um warg que tentava se aproximar do local onde eles estavam escondidos. Anna criou um escudo envolvendo o filho e ela mesma. Contudo, o escudo caiu quando ela viu Eldrin ser derrubado por um dos animais.

— Eldrin!

Gandalf usou o cajado para salvar Eldrin e gritou para Anna:

— Proteja-se!

Mais animais chegavam para o ataque. Anna contou pelo menos meia dúzia deles e talvez houvesse mais no bando. Ao menos, pensou ela, esses wargs não eram montaria de orcs.

Ou seriam batedores para um bando orc?

Se fosse esse o caso, não poderiam deixar nenhum deles voltar para avisar seus senhores. O ideal mesmo, pensou, era não deixar nenhum deles vivo, mesmo que não estivessem ligados a orcs. Para isso, ela pensou no jeito mais rápido.

— Meu querido Darin — ela disse ao bebê que choramingava —, não tenha medo. Mamãe não demora.

Anna saiu do esconderijo embaixo da carroça e chamou, calmamente:

— Gandalf, preciso que cuide de Darin um instante.

O mago achou que ela estava fora de si.

— Anna, o que acha que está fazendo?!

— Apressando as coisas antes que alguém se machuque. — Ela passou Darin a ele. — Cuide do meu tesouro.

Ato contínuo, ela se concentrou até ver as escamas azuis-esverdeadas tomarem conta de seu corpo, e um rugido formidável ecoou na noite, como um aviso a todos que estavam nas proximidades das montanhas Weather.

Safira estava de volta.

Eldrin sorriu, e os demais elfos se espantaram, sussurrando uma única palavra entre eles:

— _Helmahya_.._.!_

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Ser um dragão pequeno tinha algumas desvantagens: não se era tão ameaçador quanto Smaug, por exemplo. Suas asas não eram como furacões. Mas as garras de gancho, dentes afiados e o bafo de lança-chamas estavam lá, mortíferos como sempre.

Foi o que bastou para Safira se atirar em cima dos wargs. Ela abriu as asas e usou-as para afastar os animais dos elfos. Enlouquecidas, as feras tentaram morder suas patas, e Safira cravou suas garras nos bichos com satisfação. Ela os ergueu espetadas nas unhas e levou-os para longe, abrindo as asas e alçando voo. Quando as feras estavam todas a uma distância segura do acampamento, o dragão jogou-os no chão, despejou seu lança-chamas neles e torrou todos sem dó nem piedade. Não sobrara um.

Em seguida, Safira levantou voo e supervisionou as redondezas. Era preciso ter certeza de que aquele bando era mesmo desgarrado, não um grupo batedor para orcs. Safira sobrevoou praticamente todas as colinas e mais um território para o oeste. Usou a visão formidável e o faro aguçado. Tudo parecia calmo.

Então voltou a Weathertop. Safira pousou do lado oposto da montanha e depois Anna caminhou até o acampamento. Darin chorava no colo de Gandalf.

— Tudo bem? — indagou o Maiar, ao vê-la chegar.

— Posso fazer a mesma pergunta — disse ela. — Tem alguém ferido? Precisam de médico?

Gandalf disse:

— Estamos todos bem. Só o nosso rapazinho aqui parece estar impaciente.

Anna foi direto aos elfos:

— Já trato dele. Deixe-me observar você, Eldrin.

Ele garantiu, mostrando o braço:

— Foi apenas um arranhão.

— Garras de warg têm veneno — argumentou ela, pegando o braço. — Deixe-me ajudá-lo, meu amigo.

Anna usou a mágica para curar Eldrin e um outro guarda. Recomendou tratarem de outros pequenos ferimentos e então voltou-se para Gandalf.

— Tudo pronto. Venha, meu amor — disse ela, pegando o bebê e fazendo-o soltar a barba comprida do mago. — Pronto, meu querido, mamãe já voltou. Pode largar a barba do tio Gandalf agora.

Eldrin quis saber:

— Está bem, Erulissë?

— Sim, tudo bem. Sem sinal de wargs nas redondezas. Mas estou com frio. Será que é isso que está irritando Darin?

Gandalf convidou:

— Venha esquentar-se à fogueira. E conte-me mais sobre isso.

Os demais elfos estavam espantados. Contudo, eles não se atreviam a fazer perguntas. Eldrin se dirigiu a eles:

— Acabamos de testemunhar um fato raro, amigos. Nosso Lord Elrond conta com sua discrição sobre as habilidades de nossa parente.

Eles prontamente assentiram e curvaram-se com a mão no coração. Anna fez uma mesura:

— Agradeço, amigos. Agora é melhor tentarmos descansar. Há uma longa estrada adiante.

A estrada se mostrou realmente longa depois que saíram de Amon Sûl.

Levaram o dia inteiro até chegar a Bree, já quase de noite. A carroça ficou no lado de fora da estalagem chamada "O Pônei Saltitante". Ficar na famosa hospedaria imortalizada por Tolkien teria sido muito mais glamoroso, pensou Anna, se Darin não estivesse com as fraldas sujas e disposto a manter tamanho berreiro.

Além disso, a exemplo de Darin, Anna também estava cansada, com fome e com frio. Tomou uma caneca de leite com pão e queijo e subiu para o quarto. Tratou de Darin, que caiu na cama após tomar seu leitinho e logo pegou no sono. Com Anna não foi diferente.

Era o melhor para os dois. O dia seguinte seria cheio de emoções.

**Palavra em Sindarin**

_helmahya _= troca-peles


	39. Numa toca no chão

**39.**

**Numa toca no chão**

_Onde os hobbits vivem_

De manhã cedo, era hora dar adeus aos elfos queridos. Anna fez questão de se despedir de sua escolta com carinho, na saída de Bree. Estava emocionada ao dar adeus a seu grande amigo. Sorriu, comovida, e fez uma mesura antes de dizer:

— Eldrin, meu querido amigo, parente e quase irmão meu: obrigada por sua proteção e sua dedicação.

Ele sorriu:

— Erulissë, Eldalinossë, eu me despeço desejando uma jornada livre de incidentes e renovando meus profundos votos de afeto e dedicação. _Máriessë alámenë_.

Anna abraçou o elfo, emocionada:

— Adeus, meu amigo. Que possamos nos ver em breve e em circunstâncias felizes.

Ela agradeceu a todos e subiu na carroça, com Darin confortavelmente ajeitado no canguru.

Quando saíram de Bree, Anna e Gandalf pegaram um tempo cinzento e úmido, o que aumentava a sensação de frio. Mas ao longo do caminho, as nuvens foram rareando, e o sol até apareceu, mesmo timidamente. Era uma onda de calor ameno em pleno inverno.

A ansiedade de Anna em rever Bilbo provou ser maior do que a vontade de apreciar a linda paisagem do Shire. As montanhas angulosas do Vale Oculto de Rivendell deram lugar a suaves colinas e ao rio Brandywine, logo depois de passar pela Floresta Antiga.

Eles pegaram a ponte Brandywine. Ao lado, Anna viu a pequena balsa que provavelmente ainda servia a carruagens maiores.

Não demorou muito e a as pequenas tocas de portas redondas começaram a aparecer junto à pequena estrada onde mal cabia a carroça. Estavam entrando no Shire, propriamente. Anna viu crianças hobbit brincando e acenando para Gandalf. O mago nem tentava esconder sua afeição por eles.

— Este lugar é Whitfurrows — mostrou Gandalf. — Muito bonito.

Passaram por Frogmorton, para depois deixarem Bywater e então pegarem o caminho para Hobbiton. Havia hobbits ocupados em seus afazeres mundanos, e a fumaça nas chaminés denunciava lareiras acesas e refeições preparadas no dia claro mas frio.

Foi depois de subirem uma das pequenas colinas que Gandalf anunciou:

— A casa de Bilbo é logo adiante.

Anna ajeitou Darin no colo (ele ficava agoniado se ficasse tempo demais preso ao canguru), o coração batendo mais forte. Então a carroça parou em frente a uma das tocas, a porta esverdeada parecendo quase conhecida a Anna. Ela ficou boquiaberta e sussurrou, olhando o local com reverência:

— "Num buraco no chão vivia um hobbit..."

Gandalf saltou da carroça enquanto Anna ainda olhava o exterior de Bag End: o banquinho de madeira virado para a estrada, o jardim (agora sem flores por causa do inverno), a caixinha de correio, o portãozinho, o lampião no jardim...

— Eu a ajudo a descer.

A mão estendida de Gandalf a ajudou a voltar para a realidade. Com Darin num braço, ela esticou a mão e deixou Gandalf ajudá-la a apear.

A porta se abriu e de lá saiu Bilbo, animado:

— Oh, vocês chegaram! Que bom! Bem a tempo do jantar!

— Bilbo, meu rapaz! — saudou o mago. — Que bom vê-lo.

Eles se abraçaram, e Bilbo cumprimentou:

— Você parece bem, Gandalf. Anna!

Ela apoiou Darin no quadril para dar um beijo na bochecha do hobbit:

— Bilbo, que saudade!

Ele olhou Darin e começou a mexer nele:

— E este é o famoso rapazinho de que tanto ouvi falar? Muito prazer, Darin.

O bebê se agarrou a Anna, os grandes olhos azuis grudados em Bilbo. Anna explicou:

— Normalmente ele é muito sociável. Acho que ele está chegando à idade de estranhar pessoas.

Bilbo suspirou:

— Por Eru, ele se parece com o pai...

Anna concordou, sorrindo:

— Quando nasceu, ele parecia ser um mini-Kíli. Mas agora está mais para o pai, sim.

O hobbit disse, vexado:

— Mas onde estão minhas maneiras? Venham, entrem! Vamos nos esquentar. O sol não tarda a cair.

Ao entrar na casa, Anna percebeu que havia níveis diferentes para adjetivos como "confortável" e "aconchegante", mas Bag End ultrapassava todos eles. Não era só porque estava seco e quentinho: havia um tipo diferente de calor ali.

— Que lindo é isso aqui — disse Anna. — Tenho medo de sujar o chão com a poeira da estrada.

— Oh, há um tapete ali na porta. Seja bem-vinda a Bag End.

— Obrigada. Obrigada por nos receber.

— Você sabe muito bem que não há o que agradecer. Você é família. — Bilbo sorriu. — Agora sente-se ali perto da lareira e aqueça Darin. Gandalf e eu vamos trazer as bagagens.

Enquanto os dois saíam, Anna aproveitou para ver se Darin precisava ser trocado ou talvez gostasse de mamar. O menino, porém, gostou de ir para o chão e tentar treinar uns passinhos no novo ambiente. Anna se sentou com o filho.

— Mas por que estão no chão? — indagou Bilbo, alarmado. — Há cadeiras perfeitamente confortáveis bem aí.

— Darin preferiu esticar as pernas — disse Anna. — Não se preocupe: ele adorou o local.

O bebê engatinhou para perto da mãe, olhando Bilbo com desconfiança. Anna garantiu:

— Ele ainda está tímido, mas logo vai se soltar. Eu recomendo tirar pequenos objetos do alcance dele. Ele está na fase de jogar no chão tudo que pode.

Gandalf entrou, completando:

— E ele puxa tudo que seus dedos conseguem agarrar.

Anna lembrou, rindo:

— A barba de Gandalf que o diga.

O mago arrematou:

— E as tiaras dos elfos! O danadinho conseguia puxar todas as que via.

Bilbo comentou:

— Ele é adorável. Qual é a idade dele?

— Deve ter uns dez meses.

Bilbo estranhou:

— Deve?

Envergonhada, Anna admitiu:

— Preciso confessar que o calendário de vocês continua sendo um mistério para mim.

Gandalf disse:

— Ele nasceu no dia da coroação de seus pais. Era uma lua cheia linda, num dia de primavera que teve uma nevasca for a de época. Havia flores e neve, um espetáculo muito bonito.

Anna recordou:

— Radagast disse que as coisas mais incríveis acontecem na neve florida. Considerando que havia uma coroação, que Thranduil foi decente e Bard devolveu a Arkenstone, eu jamais teria pensado que meu filho escolheria esse dia para nascer.

Os olhos de Bilbo brilhavam mais do que seu sorriso:

— Precisa me contar tudo sobre isso. Mas primeiro as prioridades: deixe-me mostrar a casa.

Bilbo fez isso, e Anna maravilhou-se ainda mais com o local: espaçoso era pouco. O anfitrião transformara um dos cômodos com janelas no quarto para ela e Darin, equipado com bercinho e tudo. Havia um escritório grande do outro lado, onde Bilbo tinha seus livros e mapas, além de uma série de despensas e porões bem-estocados que incluíam o subterrâneo — no caso, era _dentro _da Colina.

— Sua casa é adorável, Bilbo, e nosso quarto é um luxo. Mas você não saiu do seu quarto, não é? Eu odiaria desalojá-lo em sua própria casa.

— Não — garantiu ele. — Hamfast Gamgee, que me ajuda nos jardins, indicou um primo para transformar o seu quarto. O bercinho é de uma criança hobbit, espero que não fique pequeno para Darin.

Anna garantiu:

— Vai demorar um pouco até Darin crescer tanto. Aí, quem sabe, haverá outro bebê que precise.

Bilbo disse:

— Agora que você já sabe onde tudo está e já se instalou, está mais do que na hora de jantarmos, pois o sol já se pôs. Vocês são de casa: podem ir à cozinha depois que se lavarem.

Assim fez Anna, que lavou as mãozinhas de Darin antes de se lavar e partir para a cozinha, onde um fogão de lenha aquecia o espaçoso ambiente. Bilbo explicou:

— Depois desta viagem longa, achei que quisessem algo leve e substancioso, então preparei uma sopa.

Gandalf exclamou:

— Ah, excelente escolha. E se tiver alguns nabos para completar...

— Claro que tem! — garantiu o hobbit. — E também pastinacas e abóboras.

Anna sorriu:

— Darin, comida nova para você. Quer provar um purê de pastinaca?

— Da!

Era a primeira palavra que ele pronunciava em Bag End, o que terminou fazendo o anfitrião sorrir, vendo que o bebê estava começando a se adaptar. A refeição transcorreu leve e agradável, Anna lembrando-se da comida de Bilbo. Ao fim do jantar, ele quis saber:

— Não quero falar de coisas tristes, mas gostaria de ter notícias da companhia. Como eles estão?

Anna respondeu:

— Todos estão ótimos. Ori é o bibliotecário e estava feliz da vida entre os livros. Nori virou oficial de inteligência. Óin é o curador e médico oficial de Erebor, e me dava aulas, já que eu o ajudava na enfermaria.

Gandalf acrescentou:

— Lord Elrond treinou Anna nas artes da cura. Ela tem um talento e tanto!

Anna continuou:

— Kíli agora é capitão da guarda e Fíli tomou as funções completas de herdeiro. Bifur e Bofur fazem o que mais gostam: brinquedos. Eles também fazem móveis e montaram todo o quarto de Darin.

O anfitrião quis saber:

— Balin deve estar cheio de trabalho.

— Ele é o conselheiro real, o assessor mais próximo do rei. Eu era encarregada de negociar com os estrangeiros. Até tivemos delegações de Mirkwood na montanha!...

— Está brincando!... — disse ele, admirado. — Thranduil apareceu?

— Não, ele só foi na coroação. Legolas veio em nome do reino. Ah, vai gostar de saber que Bombur é o encarregado das cozinhas, e que ele tem quase uma dezena de ajudantes. Dori terminou sendo uma espécie de consultor para mim. Ele faz tranças divinas!

— A mãe de Kíli e Fíli já chegou a Erebor?

— Sim, vieram tão rápido que acho que foram a jato! — Os dois a olharam, confusos. — Não é nada, só um jeito de falar. As caravanas chegaram muito rápido, e além de Dís trouxeram também a mulher de Glóin e o filho deles, Gimli.

Bilbo confessou:

— Eu sempre morri de curiosidade para conhecer a irmã de Thorin.

— Oh, dá para ver que ela é o coração da família — e o cérebro também. Adorei Dís. Sinto profunda falta dela.

— Que bom que se deram bem — disse Bilbo. — Pelo que diz, então, a montanha já está povoada, é isso?

Anna respondeu:

— Muitos _khazâd _das Colinas de Ferro terminaram ficando em Erebor e trazendo famílias. Eu participava das cerimônias de boas-vindas.

Houve um silêncio repentino. Anna quebrou, dizendo:

— Amanhã eu lhe falarei sobre Thorin. Agora preciso colocar o filho dele no bercinho.

Surpresos, os dois viram Darin adormecido no colo de Anna. Gandalf comentou, em voz baixa:

— Ele apagou mais rápido que uma vela.

— Estou surpresa — disse Anna. — Depois de toda excitação da viagem, com wargs e dragões, ele podia estar assustado. Bem, senhores, boa noite.

Bilbo ainda estava se refazendo das notícias:

— Wargs? _Dragões?! _Precisa me contar isso agora mesmo!...

Com Darin no colo parecendo pesar uma tonelada, Anna saiu da cozinha, rindo:

— Engraçado, o pequeno Gimli falava a mesma coisa! Boa noite!

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Na sua primeira noite em Bag End, Anna chorou até se cansar. Aquilo não era novidade, pois acontecia frequentemente. Era de noite que seus sentimentos mais a traíam.

Havia a ansiedade pela incerteza do futuro, do novo lugar. Também era de noite que ela mais sentia saudade de Thorin.

Enquanto Darin dormia, Anna se lembrava das noites em que o pai observava o pequeno a dormir, a luz nos olhos do rei brilhando mais que as velas e as chamas da lareira no quarto. Essas eram lembranças que Anna guardava no fundo do coração.

Essas memórias também levavam ao coração de Anna grande desassossego. Pois ela não tinha certeza de como lidaria com Darin crescendo longe do pai. Não demoraria até o menino chegar à idade de querer saber do pai, indagar por que ele morava longe. A única resposta que Anna tinha era que o pai amava seu filho mas não podia estar com eles naquele momento. Mais tarde ela poderia explicar sobre as pessoas más que queriam machucar os dois.

Mas nenhuma daquelas explicações podia compensar a ausência de Thorin ou o vazio em sua alma. Nem mesmo o lar aconchegante e carinhoso de Bilbo podia preencher este espaço.

Anna teria que lidar com isso sozinha.

Até então, contudo, ela imaginava quanto tempo mais as lágrimas iriam durar. Fazia meses desde que ela chegara à casa de Beorn e mais de três semanas desde sua visita à Montanha Solitária. Nesse tempo, a choradeira tinha melhorado, mas dava para ver que estava longe de acabar.

Talvez a temporada com hobbits divertidos, como dizia Gandalf, pudesse deixar as coisas mais fáceis.

_Talvez_.

Ainda assim, Anna dormiu melhor do que previra, e foi restaurador que até Darin tivesse dormido direto até o sol ficar alto no céu. Ele acordou sem choro, sorrindo para a mãe e não reclamou para trocar a fralda. Anna saiu do quarto e ouviu as vozes baixas de Gandalf e Bilbo na cozinha.

— Ela ainda está abalada — disse Bilbo. — Talvez eu não deva falar nada.

— Não seja tolo. É claro que deve falar: vai fazer bem a ela. Mas tenha cuidado: ela ainda está sensível.

— Eu acho que a ouvi chorando à noite, pobrezinha.

— Eles se amam muito.

— Francamente, sempre achei que algo assim pudesse acontecer: que Anna pudesse se separar de Thorin — disse Bilbo. — Mas jamais pensei que fosse por algo que não o temperamento dele.

— Não desta vez, meu amigo — garantiu Gandalf. — Da última vez que o vi, Thorin estava muito mudado: mais calmo, mais satisfeito. As coisas estavam indo muito bem, aparentemente. Acho que estava feliz.

Anna suspirou e entrou na cozinha, Darin no colo:

— Bom dia! Adivinhem quem dormiu tanto que acordou com sono?

Bilbo se ergueu da mesa, saudando:

— Que bom que dormiram bem. Presumo que estejam com fome. Sentem-se que eu já faço uns ovos moles, o leite quente...

— Agradeço, Bilbo — disse Anna. — Mas quero que saiba que vamos dividir as tarefas da casa.

— O quê...? Não, não mesmo. São meus _hóspedes!_ Onde já se viu?! Eu não posso pedir a meus hóspedes que -

Anna interrompeu com gentileza:

— E bons hóspedes não dão trabalho a seu anfitrião. Não fique ofendido. Só quero dizer que não deve e não pode fazer todo o trabalho sozinho.

— Você sabe que não tenho compromissos. Não trabalho, não preciso sair todos os dias...

— Mas você gosta de se dedicar a seus livros, seus escritos. Não deve deixar de fazer o que gosta por nossa causa. Já é muita imposição estarmos aqui. Foi gentil em nos receber. Sou muito grata, mas não ficarei à vontade se não me deixar ajudar. Portanto, se não concordar com isso agora mesmo, vou pedir a Gandalf que nos leve de volta a Rivendell.

Até então em silêncio, Gandalf não conseguiu esconder o sorrisinho, murmurando:

— Sei que todos falam da teimosia dos anões, mas se esqueceram que Anna é mais do que páreo para eles...

Anna advertiu:

— Eu ouvi isso, Istari.

Ainda contrariado, Bilbo disse:

— Então vamos negociar. Sei que poderemos entrar num acordo. Que tal isso? Você cuida de Darin e de suas coisas pessoais. Eu cuido da cozinha e das coisas da casa.

— Posso ajudar no jardim.

— Por Eru, mulher, quer tirar o emprego do pobre Hamfast? Eu tenho um jardineiro.

— Então posso ajudar na vila. Agora sou uma curadora. Eu fazia isso em Erebor, mas Lord Elrond me treinou e eu melhorei muito. E eu trouxe ervas medicinais élficas para plantar.

Bilbo lembrou:

— Temos um médico perto de Bywater.

Anna deu de ombros:

— Ofereço meus serviços apenas para Hobbiton, se ele preferir.

O hobbit assentiu:

— Então chegamos a um acordo?

— Espero que sim — disse Anna —, porque daqui a pouco Darin vai começar a ficar impaciente sem seu desjejum.

— Da! — foi a resposta.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_khazâd _= anões, povo anão

**Palavras em Sindarin**

_miruvor _= tônico restaurador

_alámenë _= Vá com nossas bênçãos

_máriessë _= adeus (vá com alegria)


	40. Duelo de Tooks

**40.**

**Duelo de Tooks**

_Visita ao Thain_

Darin já estava alimentado e de olho na comida da mãe, enquanto Anna exclamava, maravilhada com o bolo formigueiro de Bilbo:

— Isto está divino! Eu me lembro que você cozinhava bem, mas esse bolo você nunca fez.

— Depois da viagem, eu me afastei dos cozidos e do mingau — admitiu Bilbo. — Mas vamos falar de você. Anna, você sabe o quanto adoro que tenha vindo, mas preciso saber: o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela suspirou:

— Certo, você merece respostas. Vamos à mais simples. Eu não posso voltar para Erebor. Todos pensam que morremos e estamos mais seguros assim.

— Quero que me diga exatamente o que aconteceu.

Anna recontou sua saga, todas as ameaças contra sua vida, os complôs, o ódio e os xingamentos, culminando na queda no penhasco.

— Thorin e eu sabíamos que seria difícil — comentou ela. — Mas sempre imaginei que eles não encrencariam muito, já que Thorin reconquistou Erebo rei. Caras feias, fofocas maldosas, uns insultos... Foi o pior que imaginei.

Bilbo mencionou:

— Mais ou menos como aconteceu com Dáin, não? Logo depois da Batalha de Erebor. Eu me lembro disso.

Anna assentiu:

— Exato. Mas ser agredida no meu quarto, drogada e quase vendida como escrava? Pior ainda, ver meu filho arremessado por um precipício para morrer? Isso nunca imaginei.

— Isso é mesmo terrível. Mas duvido que Thorin não tenha feito nada quanto a isso.

— Oh, mas ele fez, meu _âzyungâl_. Eu era vigiada sempre, e só saía sob escolta. Meu agressor foi decapitado na minha frente, em praça pública. É a lei.

A lembrança ainda causava arrepios em Anna, e Bilbo comentou:

— Que horror! Mas por que diz que não pode voltar a Erebor? Thorin certamente a quer de volta... não é?

— Sim, mas eu não posso voltar. Thorin seria obrigado a tomar medidas duras para garantir nossa segurança. Ele se tornaria impopular, odiado até. E a culpa seria minha.

Gandalf observou:

— Você não sabe disso. Está fazendo previsões cegas.

Anna admitiu:

— Pode ter razão. Há o óbvio a considerar. Não me leve a mal, mas não quero que Darin cresça desconfiando de todos que o cercam. Também não quero viver com medo ou cercada de guardas.

Gandalf resmungou:

— Ainda acho que o lugar de uma esposa é ao lado do marido.

— Eu também acho — garantiu Anna. — Mas por meu filho, eu faço qualquer sacrifício. Ademais, voltar faria mais mal que bem à minha reputação.

Bilbo quis saber:

— Que quer dizer?

— Depois de tanto tempo "morta", certamente eu seria acusada de bruxaria. E minhas novas capacidades não ajudam.

— Novas capacidades?

— Nossa Anna expandiu suas habilidades — esclareceu Gandalf, com um sorriso. — Cortesia de Lord Elrond e Lady Galadriel.

— Novos poderes élficos? — indagou Bilbo. — Imagino o que o povo de Thorin diria se soubesse.

Anna completou:

— Por isso eu nunca deixei que ele mencionasse minha verdadeira origem. O que você acha que aconteceria se soubessem que sou considerada _kin _de Lord Elrond?

O hobbit abanava a cabeça:

— Isso não é bom. Não é bom mesmo.

Anna disse, agora com um suspiro e muitas lágrimas:

— Essa é a minha triste história. Não me escapa o fato de que uma maldição ronda a Linhagem de Durin. Eu tentei quebrar essa maldição e acho que a herdei...! Sem um lar, sem um marido...

— Não diga isso — ralhou Bilbo. — Aqui em casa você é uma Baggins. Família. Você tem um lar. Por isso eu a acolho, Anna. Pode ficar aqui. Seremos nós três, se quiser.

Anna estava emocionada:

— Mil vezes obrigada, Bilbo.

— Mas há algumas coisas práticas a considerar primeiro.

— Como o quê?

— Almoço — disse ele. — Perdemos as elevensies. E depois disso vamos falar com o Thain.

Anna indagou:

— O Thain?

Gandalf esclareceu:

— O Thain é a maior figura de autoridade no Shire. Menos que um rei, quase um Lord, o Thain resolve disputas e cuida da comunidade. No caso do atual Thain, ele também é um excelente organizador de festas! E adora meus fogos de artifício.

— Mas por que eu devo me apresentar a ele? — indagou Anna. — O que ele quer comigo?

— Ainda que você venha morar comigo, precisa requerer direito de residência em Hobbiton para o Thain — explicou o hobbit. — Mas é mera formalidade.

O nome do Thain era Gerontius Took, mais conhecido como Velho Took. Dono de um largo sorriso, o velho hobbit abriu os braços para o amigo:

— Ah, Gandalf! Soube que estava em Hobbiton, e fiquei imaginando se viria me ver.

O mago saudou:

— Não perderia essa oportunidade. A família vai bem, espero.

— Sim, e crescendo ainda mais, Eru os abençoe. Vamos nos sentar e apreciar um pouco do Longbottom?

— Talvez mais tarde. Desta vez, a visita é de Bilbo.

— Bilbo? Bilbo Baggins? — Só então o Thain notou Bilbo e Anna (com Darin no colo). — E trouxe convidados! Entrem todos, por favor.

A toca do Thain era tão aconchegante como quanto qualquer outra: uma lareira acesa, poltronas confortáveis e bebidas quentes. O Thain indagou:

— Então, Bilbo, meu rapaz, quem é sua convidada encantadora?

— Thain, esta é Anna, uma grande amiga, e seu filho Darin. Eles vieram saber se podem fixar residência em Hobbiton, pois ambos se viram sem abrigo após um ataque cruel de inimigos.

O Thain pareceu penalizado:

— Oh, então a senhora perdeu seu marido no ataque? Meus pêsames.

Anna trocou Darin de braço, pois ele queria ir para o chão e mexer nas coisas da casa, e corrigiu:

— Não, meu marido está vivo, mas não pode viajar. Ele é Thorin II, de Erebor, Rei Sob a Montanha.

Os olhos do Velho Took se arregalaram, e Bilbo se adiantou:

— Está tudo bem, vovô. Não haverá nenhuma implicação política.

Antes que Anna registrasse a informação "vovô", o Thain continuou:

— Como assim? É claro que haverá implicações políticas! Não é à toa que o chamam de Baggins Biruta! — O velho hobbit parecia horrorizado. — A dama está aqui, o marido dela está lá, e ele é um _rei!_ E se ele resolver mandar seus exércitos para levá-la de volta? E esse bebê... É o _herdeiro?! _Oh, Senhora Yavanna, estamos condenados!

— Vovô, por fav-

O hobbit ergueu as mãos, desesperado:

— É o fim do Shire! Anões ferozes vão nos invadir e conquistar nossas terras! Destruição e ruína nos esperam! Bilbo, meu rapaz, o que você fez desta vez?

Anna estava assustada, e arrasada. Mas ela se ergueu, garantindo:

— Talvez seja melhor irmos embora. Se acha que nossa presença aqui, minha e de meu filho, é um perigo para todos, é claro que vamos embora. Obrigada por nos receber, Thain. E obrigada por tudo que fez por nós, Bilbo. É melhor irmos, Gandalf.

O hobbit se ergueu:

— O quê? _Não!_ Anna, espere! Thain, por favor. Vovô, entendeu tudo errado. Ela não está fugindo do marido. Thorin sabe onde Anna está. Ele não representa ameaça nenhuma, e não pretende nos conquistar!

— Tem certeza? — quis saber o Velho Took. — Como pode estar tão certo? Preciso tomar conta de meu povo.

Anna ficou tão desanimada que não pôde evitar uma lágrima.

— Seu Thain tem razão, Bilbo. Ele tem que proteger seu povo. Darin e eu vamos para um outro lugar.

— **Não!** — O hobbit estava se avermelhando, as narinas se inflamando, a voz ficando mais aguda. — Você vai se mudar comigo para Bag End, e todo o Shire continuará na mais total e absoluta segurança! Eu não vou despejar você e seu bebê na rua e no frio! E se o Thain do Shire não tem nem vergonha de sequer sugerir isso, então meu avô devia ter, porque não foi isso que ele ensinou minha mãe!

Por um minuto a voz alta de Bilbo reverberou na toca, mas a gritaria assustou Darin, que prontamente se pôs a chorar. Bilbo tentou se desculpar com o bebê, Anna tentou acalmar os dois, enquanto Gandalf e o Velho Took observavam a cena. Do lado de dentro da casa, uma voz feminina severa soou, e uma hobbit idosa, de cachos dourados, pôs as mãos nas cadeiras, ameaçadora:

— Bilbo Baggins, o que acha que está fazendo assustando essa pobre criança? Devia se envergonhar!

Bilbo parecia constrangido ao responder:

— Desculpe, vovó Took. Eu não devia ter feito isso.

— E não devia ter mesmo! — Ela se aproximou de Anna, sorrindo e tentando brincar com Darin. — Eu sou Adamanta Took, _née _Chubb, avó de Bilbo. Que bebê lindo você tem, minha querida. Qual é o nome dele?

— Darin.

— Ah, que lindos olhos... E seu nome é Anna?

— Isso mesmo.

Adamanta sorriu, ainda mais porque Darin parara de chorar e encarava a desconhecida de olhos doces com curiosidade:

— Oh, minha querida, acredito que o Thain também queira dizer algumas palavras.

Gerontius suspirou antes de dizer, parecendo arrependido:

— Sim, preciso me desculpar. Meu neto e minha mulher têm razão. Não é muito hobbit de minha parte, especialmente se vocês garantem não haver risco de uma invasão de um exército anão…

Anna ainda acalmava Darin, e assegurou:

— Não estou aqui escondida ou fugindo de meu marido. Claro que preferíamos estar juntos, mas desde que tentaram nos matar, a mim e meu filho, decidi que seria mais seguro sair de Erebor e deixá-los acreditarem que estávamos mortos. Meu marido sabe que estou viva, e ele sabe que não podemos voltar para a Montanha Solitária. Como rei, porém, ele não pode deixar seu povo.

Adamanta pegou o braço de Anna, comentando:

— Oh, pobrezinha...

O Thain assentiu, garantindo:

— Amigos, fiquem tranquilos que tudo o que me contarem será em estritamente confidencial e jamais sairá desta sala. Já que vão morar juntos, digam: por acaso vocês dois não estão... Er, digo, este rei... er, poderia ele ter razão para ter um acesso de ciúmes?

Anna e Bilbo se olharam e soltaram risos. Bilbo respondeu:

— Fique sossegado, vovô. Anna e Thorin foram feitos um para o outro. A única razão para Anna ir morar em Bag End é porque é grande demais para um solteirão como eu. Só isso.

Anna tentou brincar:

— E terei muita sorte de conseguir que ele me dê a receita do bolo formigueiro.

Adamanta exclamou:

— A receita é minha, eu ensinei para minha Belladonna, a mãe de Bilbo! Terei muito prazer em ensiná-la.

— Oh, obrigada.

— Por que vocês todos não ficam para o lanche da tarde? — convidou Adamanta. — Gostaria muito de conhecer melhor nossos vizinhos.

Calado até o momento, Gandalf respondeu, entusiasmado:

— Excelente ideia! Meu amigo Gerontius, Bilbo e eu teremos oportunidade de apreciar um ótimo fumo enquanto as senhoras trocam receitas e ideias interessantes.

A sugestão foi aceita de imediato, e essa foi a apresentação de Anna ao modo de vida dos hobbits e suas famílias.

Era apenas o começo.


	41. A respeito de hobbits

**41.**

**A respeito de hobbits**

_Anna é apresentada à cidade _

No dia seguinte, depois do primeiro café da manhã, Bilbo levou Anna à feira, para conhecer o local e os habitantes, apesar do frio e da neve no chão. Foi um choque e um deleite para Anna.

Como a comunidade era pequena, Anna e Darin chamaram a atenção. Ela foi apresentada a uma quantidade inacreditável de hobbits. O oleiro, Mestre Sandyman, foi o único nome novo que Anna conseguiu lembrar.

Não tinha como não se admirar da quantidade de primos, tios e parentes que Bilbo e se povo partilhavam entre si. Anna conheceu Hamfast Gamgee, o jardineiro, que dali a muitos anos teria um filho chamado Samwise. Por não saber muito da história de "O Senhor dos Anéis", ela não sabia dizer os nomes dos futuros pais de Merry e Pippin.

Senhoras hobbits perguntaram sobre Darin (e seu pai, claro), e Anna podia sentir as especulações insinuadas. Fofoca parecia ser um esporte do Shire inteiro.

Gandalf era visto por duas óticas: uma delas era de perturbador da paz (apesar dos ótimos fogos de artifício), e a outra era de uma Pessoa Alta que não merecia atenção ou crédito.

Mas então ela apareceu. Uma hobbit mais jovem que Bilbo, muito enfeitada e que arqueou as sobrancelhas para Anna, comentando:

— Então, Bilbo Baggins, estes são seus misteriosos hóspedes?

A expressão do afável hobbit mudou diante da mulher, e ele respondeu, contrariado:

— Dificilmente são misteriosos, visto que você e eu conhecemos Gandalf desde que éramos pequenos. E esta é Anna, uma querida amiga, com seu filhinho Darin. Anna, esta é minha prima Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

Anna fez uma mesura, reconhecendo o nome:

— Encantada, senhora. Lindo vestido, esse que usa.

A afetada se viu desarmada, e disse:

— Eu ia levar meus famosos bolinhos para receber vocês, mas...

— Mas não levou — interrompeu Bilbo, apressadamente —, e agora estamos com pressa porque o bebê precisa dormir. Adeus!

E puxou Anna, que mal teve chance de dizer:

— Prazer em conhecê-la!

Quando ela ficou fora de alcance, Bilbo explicou:

— Desculpe por isso, mas Lobelia é insuportável. Seus bolinhos são mesmo famosos, isso é verdade. Mas ela é impossível! Quando voltei de Erebor, ela estava tentando se apossar de Bag End. Mesmo antes disso, ela já vinha tentando roubar as colheres de prata que eram de minha mãe...!

Anna lembrou:

— Você mencionou essa sua prima durante a viagem.

— Na verdade, ela só é minha prima porque se casou com meu primo Otho. Os Sackville são hobbits diferentes. Ela não é insuportável? Tome cuidado com ela!

Anna disse:

— Talvez eu ainda tenha tempo antes de ela começar a falar mal de mim. Mas receio que o filme de Gandalf já esteja queimado até virar cinza.

O mago quis saber:

— Meu queimado o quê?

Anna se riu:

— Às vezes me esqueço das expressões de meu tempo. Desculpe: só quis dizer que a má reputação de Gandalf pode ser irreversível.

Encasacado até onde podia estar, Darin pôs-se a chorar, e Bilbo chamou:

— Vamos voltar. Parece que vai nevar de novo, e isso não é bom para pequenos anões.

Anna beijou a testa do filho e constatou:

— Na verdade, acho que ele está chorando de frio.

Ao ouvir isso, Bilbo apressou a volta para casa. Ao chegar lá, Darin ganhou leite quentinho. Anna, porém, foi surpreendida com um manjar dos deuses.

— Bilbo...! Eu nem sabia que aqui tinha isso...!

Ele se admirou:

— Mas é só chocolate quente. Bom para esquentar.

— Eu tinha perdido as esperanças de sentir o gosto do chocolate novamente — confessou Anna, reverenciando a xícara fumegante, fazendo o aroma extravagante penetrar em suas narinas e ativar memórias afetivas profundas. — Minha mãe costumava fazer no frio.

Bilbo explicou:

— A planta vem de uma área quente, bem ao sul, depois de Gondor. Compramos de comerciantes dos homens. Houve uma tentativa de plantio da Quadra do Sul, mas acho que era um solo pantanoso demais.

Anna agradeceu:

— Muito obrigada, Bilbo.

— Farei um bolo um dia desses, já que gosta tanto — prometeu Bilbo. — Chocolate combina muito com frio.

Gandalf olhou pela janela, dizendo de maneira sombria:

— Parece que Bilbo tinha razão. Estão vindo mais nuvens de frio do Norte. Vamos ter uma tempestade de neve em breve.

Bilbo ofereceu:

— É melhor ficar mais uns dias, Gandalf. Sei que queria viajar, mas me parece arriscado. Não será prudente viajar só para ser apanhado de surpresa por uma nevasca.

— Eu não queria me aproveitar de sua hospitalidade, meu caro Bilbo — comentou Gandalf, com um muxoxo nada verdadeiro.

— Nem pense nisso. Você não vai sair até o tempo melhorar.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, o tempo não melhorou. Se é que era possível, ele piorou ainda mais.

Os hobbits ficaram enfurnados em suas casas. Bilbo recebeu alguns convidados - a maioria eram parentes curiosos para ver os hóspedes de Bag End. Darin conheceu algumas das crianças Baggins e adorou os irreverentes Took.

O confinamento forçado levou Darin a descobrir sua nova pessoa favorita: Bilbo. Depois de inicialmente não gostar do hobbit, em poucos dias ele ficou obcecado com Bilbo a ponto de querer fazer tudo com ele, especialmente comer e brincar. Anna sorriu internamente porque era um comportamento idêntico ao do pai, quando conheceu Bilbo: primeiro Thorin desprezou o hobbit, depois viraram amigos.

Mas como acontece sempre, todas as coisas boas passam.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

O intenso frio prolongado fazia com que todos ficassem em suas tocas, tanto hobbits quanto pequenos animais, deixando os grandes predadores sem caça. Esfomeados, os animais passaram a procurar caça em todos os lugares onde podiam encontrar. E até alguns lugares inéditos.

— Thain, entre — apressou Bilbo, dando passagem ao avô na porta da frente, pela qual entrava um vento congelado e flocos de neve. — Sente-se perto da lareira para se esquentar.

Gerontius nem esperou um segundo convite. Anna, que brincava com Darin no chão, apontou para a poltrona próxima à lareira:

— Sente-se, Sr. Thain.

— Obrigado, minha jovem. — Ele ofegava. — Esse tempo está mesmo terrível!

Bilbo voltou da cozinha, onde tinha ido pegar uma xícara e umas folhas de chá. Enquanto improvisava uma bebida quente, indagou:

— Está tudo bem? Não devia ter saído com um tempo desses! — Passou a xícara. — Aqui: beba e o frio logo passa. Vovó Adamanta está bem?

Ele sorveu um gole antes de garantir:

— Sim, está tudo bem, mas estou avisando a todos em Hobbiton e outras partes do Shire. Os Guardiões do Norte alertam que viram lobos à espreita perto do Brandywine. O rio não demora a congelar.

Anna viu Bilbo empalidecer como poucas vezes. Ele indagou, abalado e em voz baixa:

— Alguém foi atacado?

O velho hobbit disse:

— Não, e você sabe que provavelmente nada vai acontecer até o rio congelar. Os Guardiões e os hobbits-em-armas orientam a todos que fiquem em casa e não saiam, especialmente à noite. Se tiverem que sair, saiam em grupos, com armas, se tiverem, e apenas por motivo de extrema necessidade. Estou indo de casa em casa, ver as necessidades de todos. — Ele se dirigiu diretamente a Anna, sombrio. — Você e seu pequeno devem ficar em casa a todo custo.

Gandalf se ofereceu:

— Meu velho amigo, posso ir com você e ajudar a avisar os demais.

— Agradeço, Gandalf, mas alguns Guardiões se prontificaram a fazer isso. Eles também estão mobilizados.

Anna disse:

— Sr. Thain, se tiver alguém doente, eu posso ajudar.

— Não, nem pensar. Nós, hobbits, conhecemos nossas ervas medicinais. Preocupe-se em cuidar de seu pequeno. Bilbo, pode ser que precisem ficar confinados muito tempo. Têm provisão suficientes para você e seus hóspedes?

— Sim — garantiu ele. — Temos comida para muito tempo, e água pode vir de neve derretida e fervida.

— Seja honesto, meu rapaz — advertiu o velho hobbit. — Estamos lidando com uma emergência.

Ele garantiu:

— Aqui estaremos bem por pelo menos três semanas. Depois disso, podemos precisar de lenha.

Anna sugeriu:

— Poderíamos dormir todos neste salão para economizar lenha. Sabe, como se estivéssemos acampando.

O avô de Bilbo respondeu pesadamente:

— Gostaria de poder dizer que não chegaremos a esse ponto, mas não sabemos.

Bilbo emendou:

— De qualquer forma, é cedo para isso. Ainda há bastante lenha.

Anna indagou:

— E alguém precisa de ajuda ou abrigo? Idosos, crianças... Ainda há tempo de ir até eles antes que o rio congele.

— Por enquanto as famílias estão se ajudando e isso tem dado certo — disse o Thain. — Somos uma comunidade unida, Dona Anna. Mas fico feliz que queira ajudar.

Bilbo viu que o avô terminara o chá e recolheu a xícara, dizendo:

— Podemos ajudar, vovô. Eu tenho espaço para muitos Tooks, Baggins e Brandybucks!

Anna insistiu:

— E eu realmente posso ajudar se houver gente doente. Eu gostaria disso.

O Thain se ergueu, dizendo:

— São ofertas generosas, e talvez tenhamos que aceitá-las. Mas por enquanto tomem cuidado e mantenham-se em segurança.

— Obrigado pelo aviso, vovô.

O Thain abraçou Bilbo com carinho e garantiu:

— Vai dar tudo certo, meu rapaz. Lembre-se que o inverno um dia acaba.

Com essas palavras, o velho hobbit fez uma gracinha para Darin e despediu-se de todos. Anna sentiu Bilbo muito preocupado. Gandalf também deve ter sentido o mesmo, porque imediatamente indapou:

— Bilbo, acha que é uma boa ideia aproveitar para pegar um pouco de lenha a mais? Só por precaução?

Ele se animou:

— Gandalf, sua ideia parece excelente!

Anna interveio:

— Eu posso ajudar, mas alguém tem que ficar com Darin um pouco.

— O que está pensando?

— Podemos trabalhar em etapas: se me disser onde tem boas árvores para lenha, um grande urso poderia arrancá-las e trazer até a algum lugar perto de Bag End, onde você e Gandalf poderiam cortar os troncos.

Os dois se entreolharam, e Gandalf comentou:

— Na verdade, a ideia é muito boa. É prática! O urso pode ir à noite, mas precisa tomar cuidado com caçadores.

— Ou lobos — disse Bilbo em voz baixa. — É perigoso, Anna, eu não gosto disso.

Gandalf assegurou, em voz serena:

— Ela vai estar bem, Bilbo. Ela pode se defender, ou então ela pode chamar Safira para fazer isso.

Os dois se olharam de novo, em silêncio, mensagens silenciosas sendo gritadas ali. Anna viu algo nos olhos de Bilbo: medo e saudade. Ela sabia que havia un segredo, e não aguentou mais ficar em silêncio. Pegou o braço de Bilbo com carinho e garantiu:

— Bilbo, eu vou ficar bem. Não sei o que está antecendo, mas eu estarei bem. Não se preocupe.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, emocionado:

— Eu sei, Anna, desculpe. Mas é que... Faz tanto tempo, mas eu... É que eu perdi meu pai num inverno assim. Os lobos vieram, e ele protegeu a mim e minha mãe, mas... as feridas foram grandes...

— Oh, Bilbo... — disse Anna. — Lamento muito.

Ele deu de ombros, ainda sem olhar para ela, fungando:

— Eu sou um hobbit tolo, acho.

Anna esticou-se para dar um beijo em sua bochecha. — Não é. E acho que sabe disso.

Surpreendentemente, Darin, que estava no colo de Anna, também se esticou, pedindo colo para Bilbo. O menino deu um beijo em Bilbo e riu para ele. O hobbit sorriu para o pequeno.

Anna pensou, naquele momento, que nunca ficou tão orgulhosa do filho.


	42. Estado de emergência

**42.**

**Estado de emergência **

_Bag End vira quartel-general de Hobbiton _

A noite era de lua negra, que era o nome pelo qual os habitante da região chamavam a lua nova. As pessoas do local achavam que a lua cheia atraía lobos, wargs e outras feras, então a lua negra tranquilizava um pouco.

Foi com isso em mente que o trio de Bag End se mobilizou naquela noite. Era madrugada quando Anna acordou Bilbo só para avisar que Darin estava adormecido e ele não teria trabalho. O hobbit ficou tenso, mas aquiesceu.

Anna saiu voando, na pele de uma coruja até o ponto indicado: o Bosque Bindbole, ao norte de Além da Colina. Ninguém cortava lenha naquele lugar, portanto ela deveria estar a salvo de olhares indiscretos.

Tudo começou bem: a coruja pousou, e um urso mostruoso começou a colocar abaixo árvores robustas. Apenas meia dúzia delas deveriam ser o bastante: não formariam nenhuma clareira suspeita e haveria chance de ajudar hobbits mais idosos, como mãe Adaldagrim, ou com famílias grandes até para o padrão dos hobbits, caso dos Gamgee e seus 12 filhos.

Meia dúzia de árvores foi ao chão a partir da raiz, e o urso então levou-as para Além da Colina e pôs-se a partir os troncos em pedaços menores.

Foi aí que eles atacaram.

Hobbits ficariam de cabelo em pé se vissem como a alcateia de lobos famintos atirou-se contra o urso, surpreendendo-o. Eram pelo menos duas dezenas, todos atacando o urso em rodízio, para que a fera cinco vezes maior ficasse sem defesa.

Ao se ver ferida, Anna deixou o instinto tomar conta. Ela se deu conta que se estivesse _pensando _como um urso, teria sentido a aproximação dos lobos. Agora deveria se defender animalescamente, ou buscar algo que afugentasse os lobos.

Os ruídos eram pavorosos. Urros, latidos, rosnados, rugidos, tudo se misturava na noite, e de repente os latidos se tornaram ganidos de dor e terror.

Por puro instinto, Anna pensou em _ataquefogochama_, e Safira tomou conta de seu corpo. As escamas que surgiram repentinamente quebraram presas e mandíbulas caninas, as garras afiadas agarraram os lobos, atravessando-os, os dentes como lanças afiadas alcançaram os predadores no lombo, e a cauda fez uma meia dúzia de lobos voar longe. O fogo afastou os demais, e ela aproveitou a trégua para agarrar algumas toras entre as garras e levá-las até perto de Bag End. Safira repetiu a operação mais uma vez e então voou de volta à casa de Bilbo.

Ao retornar à sua forma humana, na porta de Bag End, de imediato Anna percebeu duas coisas: os ferimentos do urso em seu corpo humano e o choro desesperado de Darin.

Mal abriu a porta e entrou, Anna fraquejou e caiu no hall, desfalecida.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Por Eru! — exclamou Bilbo, com Darin no colo. O menino chorava, desolado. — Gandalf, socorro!

O mago (acordado pela mágica de Darin, que sentira a mãe em perigo) correu até ela e examinou-a. Viu o sangue e os cortes.

— Ela foi ferida!... Bilbo, afaste a mesa: vamos tratar dela aqui no chão mesmo.

O hobbit obedeceu, e Darin parecia cada vez mais nervoso. Gandalf se ajoelhou, virou Anna no chão e começou a afastar as roupas para examinar os ferimentos. Ele orientou:

— Bilbo, preciso de panos limpos e água. Deixe o menino ao lado da mãe e traga também os curativos.

O hobbit resistiu:

— Mas... Não, o menino vai atrapalhar!

Gandalf garantiu:

— Oh, meu caro Bilbo, o garoto é fundamental para a cura de Anna.

E quanto Bilbo soltou Darin ao lado da mãe, o menino engatinhou até ela e imediatamente um escudo dourado translúcido envolveu os dois.

Bilbo arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo e Gandalf apressou-o:

— Os panos! Rápido!

O hobbit correu para dentro de sua toca, e o mago tentou continuar a tratar os ferimentos de Anna. Contudo, o escudo não o deixava chegar a ela — ao tocar, algo parecido a uma descarga elétrica o atingia.

— Darin?

O bebê chorava, debruçado na mãe desacordada. Gandalf tentou de novo:

— Darin, por favor, abaixe o escudo.

Nada. Gandalf insistiu, com urgência na voz:

— Eu preciso tratar de sua mãe, menino. Deixe-me chegar até ela!

Darin não parou de chorar. Na verdade, a criança ignorou Gandalf solenemente. Bilbo voltou à sala e quis saber:

— Mas o que houve?

Gandalf estava impaciente:

— Darin está tão assustado que isolou a mãe. Não consigo penetrar o escudo! Agora não posso tratar dela!...

Passando os panos para Gandalf, Bilbo alertou:

— Nervoso assim, vocé assusta ainda mais o pobrezinho. Deixe-me tentar.

— Ele é teimoso, não sei se vai conseguir.

Bilbo lembrou:

— O que você esperava? Ele é filho de Anna e _Thorin_. É claro que é teimoso!

Gandalf resmungou algo, mas o hobbit não prestou atenção. Bilbo se agachou e dirigiu-se ao menino, com voz suave:

— Darin, meu rapaz, eu sei que está assustado. Mamãe está dodói, está tudo escuro, você deve estar com sono, talvez com fome. — O menino encarou Bilbo, rostinho vermelho de tanto chorar, mas agora ele só soluçava quieto, olhos vidrados no hobbit. — Queremos cuidar de sua mãe. Você sabe que não vamos machucá-la, não sabe? Queremos ajudá-la a ficar boa, mas se você não deixar o tio Gandalf chegar até ela, mamãe vai continuar dodói.

Os grandes olhos azuis encaravam Bilbo, pedindo ajuda. Gandalf encarava a cena, sobrancelhas erguidas. O hobbit não tirou os olhos de Darin, esticando os braços, oferecendo colo:

— Venha, Darin, venha comigo. Já sei! Vamos cantar para fazer sua mãe ficar boa? Vem, vem comigo para a gente cantar aquela música.

E Bilbo começou a cantar uma música que prendeu atenção do garoto. Em minutos, Darin engatinhou para o colo de Bilbo, e o escudo ao redor de Anna se desfez.

Gandalf não teve tempo de se admirar, apressando-se a verificar os ferimentos de Anna. Bilbo continuou a cantar, agora querendo fazer Darin voltar ao sono.

Durante muito tempo, a canção de Bilbo era o único som da casa. Darin aninhou-se no colo de seu hobbit favorito e ajeitou-se para dormir, enquanto Gandalf limpava os ferimentos de Anna. Em pouco tempo, o garoto dormia no colo de Bilbo, com o corpinho eventualmente sacudindo em soluços esparsos.

Bilbo viu Gandalf erguer Anna em seus braços, e cochichou, ainda ninando Darin:

— Como ela está?

— Suas feridas se curaram. Vou colocá-la na cama. O menino deve ficar com ela.

Gandalf levou Anna a seu quarto e ajudou-a a beber um pouco de _miruvor, _mesmo inconsciente. Como instruído, Bilbo pôs Darin ao lado dela. Instintivamente, o garoto se aninhou junto à mãe.

Bilbo não gostou de ver que Anna praticamente não se mexeu desde que praticamente desabara no chão da entrada de Bag End. Mas então ele viu mãe e filho juntos na cama, e notou uma luz fina dourada a envolver os dois. Não era como o escudo protetor de antes: essa luz era suave e benfazeja, quase como se fosse um véu a envolvê-los. O hobbit estava tão maravilhado com a visão que quase se assustou quando Gandalf o puxou suavemente, indicando que deveriam deixar os dois descansarem.

Só quando estava no corredor é que Bilbo perguntou, ainda em voz baixa:

— Gandalf, o que eu acabei de ver?

O mago sorriu:

— Você acabou de ver, meu caro Bilbo, o milagre que é Anna, e também Darin. Seres maravilhosos que estão entre nós, os dois. Têm o dom da cura, talvez outros.

— Então ela pode curar pessoas? Por que não fez isso antes, durante a viagem a Erebor?

— Ela não tinha o poder então e ninguém sabia que ela poderia ter — explicou Gandalf. — Darin foi fundamental para ativar os poderes de Anna, pois ele também é portador. Ele curou a mãe do ataque que sofreu. Ficou assustado ao sentir que ela estava ferida e curou-a por puro instinto.

Bilbo comentou:

— Pobrezinho, estava tremendo tanto!... Ele não é muito pequeno para fazer esse tipo de coisa?

Gandalf concordou:

— Sim, e é por isso que precisamos ficar de olho nos dois. Sugiro que descanse, meu rapaz. Eu farei a vigília.

— Sim, boa ideia. Chame-me se precisar de alguma coisa.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Tanto Anna quanto Darin se recuperaram rapidamente da aventura noturna. Ela teve que explicar as feridas e Bilbo ficou apavorado ao ouvir a história toda. Fez Anna prometer que só faria algo semelhante de novo em caso de extrema necessidade.

Infelizmente, porém, a grande necessidade logo se apresentou.

Era hora do jantar quando bateram à porta. Bilbo foi atender, alarmado que alguém tivesse saído apesar das recomendações do Thain.

— Primo Rory?

— Bilbo, por favor! — O jovem hobbit estava transtornado. — Precisa nos ajudar! O Thain disse que sua hóspede conhece essas coisas.

Anna veio correndo, Gandalf logo atrás. Bilbo indagou:

— Que houve?

— Mamãe está com febre muito alta e já fizemos de tudo. Agora minha irmãzinha também caiu! Essa febre pode se espalhar! Não sabemos o que fazer.

— Entre, Rory, vamos! — pediu Bilbo. — Venha se esquentar.

O jovem disse:

— Estão vindo logo atrás de mim: papai está carregando mamãe, e Asfodélia está com Prim.

— Mas por que vieram? É perigoso.

— Papai não quis ouvir a história de perigo de Algernon Grubb, de que há ursos e dragões na floresta, além dos lobos! São só mentiras para assustar crianças!

Anna ficou nervosa, mas Gandalf urgiu, desviando a atenção:

— Melhor arrumar tudo para eles. Anna, do que precisa?

Ela disse:

— É melhor que os pacientes fiquem juntos. Aquele quarto de hóspedes pode servir. Bilbo, eu cuido desses arranjos e você coloca duas chaleiras grandes de água para ferver. E eu também vou precisar de uma garrafa vazia ou de uma moringa.

O hobbit observou:

— Mas você nem sabe o que eles têm!...

— O rapaz falou em febre, então trata-se de uma infecção — disse ela. — Vamos precisar manter todos hidratados. Chás e infusões vão ajudar. Mas vocês podem ajudar fazendo uma infusão forte com alho (de preferência aquele bem roxo), mel, raízes de gengibre e cravo. Vou colocar Darin no canguru para começarmos.

Todos se puseram a trabalhar e logo os pacientes chegaram. Mirabella Brandybuck veio carregada pelo marido Gorbadoc, chamado Gordy, que parecia muito abatido. Anna se certificou que Mirabella estivesse deitada e aquecida. Então se virou para uma jovem hobbit com uma criança no colo.

— Olá, você é Asfodélia? — virou-se Anna. — E esta é minha paciente?

— Não, eu sou Amaranta, aquela é Asfodélia. Prim é esta e está muito doente.

Anna sorriu para a menininha no colo da moça.

— Olá, Prim. Você está com sono, querida? — A criança estava mole no colo da irmã, mas respondeu com a cabeça. Anna continuou: — Bem, vamos arrumar um lugar bem quentinho e gostoso para você dormir, aqui bem juntinho da mamãe. Amaranta, pode me ajudar, por favor?

Anna decidiu colocar as duas juntas e orientou Amaranta:

— Agora chame seu pai aqui, por favor. Enquanto eu falo com ele, você e todos os seus irmãos devem lavar bem as mãos, com bastante sabão. Assim não ficarão doentes.

A mocinha saiu e Anna pôs-se a examinar as duas. Mirabella estava acordada, mas muito fraca. Prim se aninhou junto à mãe e adormeceu.

Gorbadoc entrou no quarto e quis saber:

— Elas vão ficar boas?

— Vão, sim, mas vai demorar um pouco. Diga-me, elas têm comido bem?

— Prim conseguiu tomar a sopa, mas Mirabella não consegue comer nada desde ontem. — O hobbit a encarou, devastado, pálido. — Ela normalmente é tão forte... Pode mesmo ajudar, Dona Anna?

— Certamente vou fazer o melhor que puder, Sr. Brandybuck. Agora preciso fazer umas perguntas, sobre alergias a comida, ervas e algo deste tipo.

— Não temos nenhum alergia.

— Ótimo. Preciso de sua ajuda: se for uma infecção de gripe, isso pode se espalhar rápido. A melhor maneira de deter essa doença é isolá-la. Isso quer dizer separar e lavar bem tudo que as duas usarem. Todos da família devem lavar as mãos sempre que puderem. Mas neste exato momento, peça a Bilbo para alojar sua família o melhor que puder. Precisam descansar. Eu cuido das duas.

— Sim, senhora. — Ele olhou Darin. — Seu menino não vai adoecer?

— É muito difícil a raça do pai dele ficar doente. Ele deve ficar bem.

— Certo — disse ele. — Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode chamar.

— Depois que descansar, conversaremos.

Anna conseguiu tratar Mirabell pequena Prímula, mas não pôde evitar que Asfodélia se infectasse. Mas aí os Tooks, parentes do Thain, apareceram com o vírus. E também os Gamgees.

Com discrição e muito apoio de Bilbo e Gandalf, Anna praticamente capitaneou uma minienfermaria em Bag End. Sua magia complementava o uso de ervas e raízes aprendidos com Lord Elrond. Ela notou que, ao contrário do que vira na aldeia dos homens, hobbits tinham poucos pensamentos sombrios. Eles tinham medo (ainda mais com um inverno rigoroso e doenças), alguma inveja de um parente mais afortunado, mas nada tenebroso, como ódio, ganância ou luxúria. A qualidade da energia individual dos habitantes do Shire facilitava imensamente o trabalho de Anna.

Apesar das circunstâncias, a reunião de hobbits foi muito prazerosa para Anna. Ela começou a conhecer melhor as famílias, pois todos adoravam explicar quem era primo de quem, e tio e tia, e de que grau. Havia parentes de cabelo claro e outros de cabelo escuro; famílias mais distantes fisicamente e geograficamente.

Darin já conhecia as crianças e teve seu primeiro contato com outras, e logo elegeu Prímula como uma de suas companheiras de brinquedo favoritas, bem como alguns outros Brandybucks. Mesmo um pouco mais velho, Odo Proudfoot também era do grupo dos ídolos de Darin. Entre os adultos, o primo de Bilbo, Falco Chubb-Baggins, e o tio Isembard Took.

Anna nem sentiu, mas ela já estava integrada à gente de Hobbiton.

**Palavras em Sindarin**

_miruvor _= tônico restaurador


	43. Jacintos e campainhas

**43.**

**Jacintos e campainhas**

_O inverno começa a se despedir_

A vozinha infantil quis saber:

— Ele não pode andar sozinho?

— Ele ainda é muito pequeninho — explicou Anna, que ajudava Darin a dar alguns passinhos. — Está aprendendo, viu?

O tempo melhorara muito no Shire: havia sol, o frio diminuíra, com os primeiros jacintos-dos-campos e campainhas-de-inverno salpicando os campos nevados. O gelo no rio derretera, e os guardiões e condestáveis disseram que o perigo passara, embora ainda circulassem boatos de que ursos grandes tinham afugentado os lobos de volta para o norte.

Naquela manhã, Anna levara Darin para tomar sol após tanto tempo enfurnado dentro de casa. Aparentemente, as crianças tinham pensado a mesma coisa, pois havia uma cacofonia de hobbitzinhos correndo e gritando pelos campos cobertos por uma camada rasa de neve.

Assim que viu Anna, Prímula foi até ela saltitando, chamando Darin para brincar com os demais. Contudo, o garoto ainda era um tanto tímido e apegado à mãe. Mas os olhinhos brilhavam ao ver os pequenos hobbits brincando.

— Prim! — veio o grito de Amaranta, a filha mais velha, que estava com as crianças. — Diga para Dona Anna vir aqui!

Prímula chamou, correndo:

— Vem, Dona Anna! Vem, Darin!

Ao ver a amiguinha correndo, Darin gritou, mãozinha estendida. Anna chamou:

— Vamos, Darin, vamos ver as crianças!

Eles foram até lá, Darin dando gritnhos de excitação. Anna cumprimentou:

— Bom-dia, Amaranta! Está um lindo dia, não?

— Bom-dia! Sim, faz tão bem esse tempo aberto e claro. Quer se juntar a nós?

— Adorarei, obrigada — Ela pôs Darin no chão e ele ficou de pé, agarradinho nas saias dela. — Precisa de ajuda para cuidar dessa turminha?

A moça, que parecia uma adolescente, respondeu:

— Não que seja preciso, mas será bem-vinda, Dona Anna.

— Como está sua mãe?

— Oh, está boa. Ainda tem um pouco de tosse, mas ela toma aquele chá todas as noites. É uma receita muito boa!

— Se a tosse continuar, ela deve fazer o chá só com gengibre e mel. Vai curar mais rápido.

— Vou dizer para ela, obrigada. — Amaranta virou-se e gritou. — Prim! Cuidado com a roupa! Não pode se molhar! Você pode ficar doente de novo!

A menina correu até elas e indagou, preocupada:

— Isso é verdade, Dona Anna? Vou ficar doente?

Anna viu os olhinhos assustados e respondeu:

— Sua irmã tem razão. Você não quer ficar doente de novo, não é?

— Não, não quero. Me ensina uma música?

— Hum, que música você quer aprender?

— Uma bonita!

— Então vou cantar uma que o Darin gosta. Cante comigo: "_Lá vem o sol, turururu/ Lá vem o sol, e eu digo: Que legal!_"

Foi só o refrão, e Darin reconheceu a música, batendo palmas. Prim logo estava cantando também, o que chamou a atenção dos outros garotos. Prim pulava:

— Eu aprendi uma música nova!

— Eu quero aprender também!

— Eu também!

Estava formado o grupo que insistentemente fez ecoar George Harrison por toda a Colina. Como era da natureza das crianças, elas não se cansavam de repetir o refrão. Darin foi ao delírio, e Prim tentou dançar com ele.

A farra atraiu os mais velhos, mas a bagunça terminou quando as mães vieram chamar os pequenos para a importante refeição das elevensies. Anna despediu-se de todos e teve que prometer outro concerto improvisado mais tarde.

Ela pegou Darin colo, ouvindo o menino cantarolar, e pensou se talvez fosse hora de fazer um upgrade para Nirvana.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

0 tempo foi ficando cada vez melhor, e Gandalf anunciou sua intenção de partir. Embora não fosse surpresa, foi um choque para Anna e Bilbo, que se acostumaram à presença do mago na toca.

— E para onde pretende ir? — quis saber Bilbo.

O mago respondeu:

— Lothlórien, mas devo passar em Rivendell, já que é caminho. Pretendo pegar a passagem alta, Caradhras. — Ele se virou para Anna: — Algum recado para sua família?

— Escreverei cartas para levar até Rivendell — disse ela. — Lord Elrond precisa saber do progresso nos estudos da saúde de hobbits.

Gandalf sorriu:

— Ele ficará orgulhoso de você.

Anna completou:

— E aproveitando que vai a Lothlórien, transmita a Lady Galadriel e a Lord Celeborn minhas lembranças e gratidão eterna.

Ele quis saber:

— Eles podem querer saber se pretende visitar.

— É claro que passarei por Rivendell no caminho para Erebor, mas não sei quando — disse ela. — Depende de Darin e Bilbo.

O hobbit indagou:

— E-eu?

— Eu ia convidá-lo para ir conosco a Erebor. Achei que fosse gostar de rever a Companhia, ver como a montanha ficou...

A emoção na voz de Anna era tamanha que até ela notou. Bilbo disse:

— É claro que vou adorar rever nossos amigos. Mas isso não seria agora, não é?

— Oh, não, claro que não. Você precisará de um tempo até aprender a montar corretamente.

Bilbo não entendeu:

— Do que está falando? Eu sei montar. Estou meio destreinado, depois de um ano, mas me dê um pônei e eu irei nele até Erebor.

Anna corrigiu:

— Oh, você entendeu mal. Não iremos de pônei. Será bem mais rápido irmos de águia. — Ela o viu arregalar os olhos. — Ou de dragão.

De surpreso, Bilbo rapidamente passou a boquiaberto. Ele gaguejou e tropeçou nas palavras:

— M-mas... mas... ! Você...? Não...! Isso é _sério?_

Anna respondeu, calma:

— Claro que é sério. Mas não há com o que se preocupar. Vamos treinar para que você se sente em uma sela ou algo semelhante. Podemos adaptar alguns alforjes ou eu posso encomendar a seu primo Falco um novo assento de madeira para Darin.

Gandalf observou, com os olhos brilhando:

— Você parece ter planejado tudo.

Anna deu de ombros:

— Tive muito tempo livre, e também preciso ver meu marido o quanto antes. Saudades, sabem.

O olhar do mago se suavizou ao ver Anna tentando esconder as lágrimas, sem sucesso. Bilbo indagou:

— Mas você vai simplesmente aparecer lá? Todos pensam que você morreu.

— Eu tenho um plano — lembrou ela. — E também acho que a Companhia deve saber o que aconteceu. Confesso que estava muito... er, emocionada quando estive lá. Posso ter feito coisas de maneira desastrosa.

O mago quis saber:

— E agora está menos emocionada? — Ele apontou para o rosto molhado. — Ou você _espera _estar menos emocionada quando encontrar Thorin?

— Um pouco dos dois, suponho. Mas preciso vê-lo, e desta vez quero levar Darin. Tenho certeza de que ele sente falta do pai.

Gandalf se virou para Bilbo:

— E então? Está pronto para mais uma aventura, meu rapaz?

O hobbit sorriu:

— E aqui estava eu pensando que o resto da minha vida estaria resumido a meus livros e mapas em Bag End! Parece que o destino não terminou comigo ainda.

— Excelente! Obrigada, Bilbo! — disse Anna, animada. — Agora, senhores, se me derem licença, tenho cartas a escrever. Vamos, Darin, vamos escrever uma carta para seu amigo Estel!

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Anna foi até o quarto, com Darin a tiracolo, e Bilbo notou Gandalf acompanhando-a com os olhos. O sorriso do mago não enganou o esperto hobbit. Baixinho, ele indagou:

— Ela nunca vai parar de se emocionar, não é?

O sorriso de Gandalf adotou um ar de tristeza e dor quando ele respondeu:

— É claro que não. Um amor grande assim não fica menos intenso jamais. — Ele se ergueu. — Bilbo, que tal fumarmos um pouco do Old Toby lá fora? Sei que Anna não gosta que fumemos na casa.

Bilbo concordou, e logo os dois estavam instalados no jardim, apreciando o pálido sol de restinho de inverno. Bilbo observou:

— Gandalf, eu fico de coração partido ao vê-la assim. Anna às vezes está tão triste que nem se dá conta.

O mago deu uma baforada, concordando:

— Eu também me preocupo. Mas fico mais tranquilo porque sei que ela está bem e que ela se sente contente aqui.

— Será? Não sei o que posso fazer.

O mago apontou:

— Com minha partida, vocês ficarão sós. Um dependerá do outro. Tudo indica que este será um arranjo permanente, Bilbo, e é muito generoso de sua parte aceitar Anna e o filho.

Ele garantiu:

— Eu faria o mesmo por qualquer um de minha família — e Anna é família para mim.

— E você também é família para ela. Você é o único apoio que ela tem daqui para frente. Se quiser mesmo ajudá-la, dê-lhe todo o apoio que puder. Ela ainda está fragilizada, mas não vai admitir isso.

— É uma situação muito difícil e complicada. Ela deve estar sofrendo tanto...! Ela ama Thorin como nunca vi.

— Sim, é um amor intenso. Mas Darin é precioso para ela acima de qualquer coisa, até de Thorin. Mistérios da maternidade. Eu me pergunto se pais sentem o mesmo...

— Por isso é que às vezes me ocorre uma ideia maluca, mas tenho medo de ser mal-interpretado. Gandalf, você que conhece a situação, me diga: — Bilbo abaixou a voz ainda mais. — E se eu me oferecesse para casar com ela? Sabe, só de aparências, pois bem sei que ela jamais esquecerá Thorin e-

Gandalf não o deixou terminar:

— Tire essas coisas da cabeça, Bilbo Baggins! E nem ouse mencionar nada disso a Anna! Casamento não é brincadeira, e nem os sentimentos de uma pessoa!...

— É para proteção dela! — justificou-se o hobbit, cochichando violentamente. — Eu só quero evitar fofocas. Sabe como são as coisas aqui no Shire. Estamos morando juntos, o povo gosta de falar...!

O mago sacudia a cabeça, resoluto:

— Pois que falem! Se você não tem desejo por Anna, nem deveria estar cogitando tais ideias. Se tivesse tais desejos, saberia que são destinados ao fracasso: Anna nunca se olharia para outro, mesmo que Thorin estivesse morto ou inatingível, como ela pensa estar. Mas eu sei que o filho de Belladona Took jamais ousaria tirar vantagem de uma mulher num momento frágil como este.

Bilbo assentiu, magoado:

— Era uma ideia maluca, eu disse. E eu não penso em Anna desse jeito, você sabe. É só que eu quero tanto ajudar e não sei o que fazer.

Gandalf olhou-o com afeição e disse:

— Você é um bom homem, Bilbo, mas sua ideia faria mais mal do que bem. Não há motivo para complicar ainda mais uma situação que já é confuso. Na verdade, eu temo que a mera proposta deixe Anna tão constrangida que ela decida sair daqui.

Bilbo puxou longamente a fumaça e soltou uma longa baforada, antes de comentar:

— É claro que está coberto de razão. Não sei o que estava pensando.

— Você só pensava em ajudar, meu rapaz. Isso é prova que seu coração está no lugar certo — mesmo que sua cabeça às vezes falhe.

Os dois sorriram e voltaram a seus cachimbos, apreciando a tranquila tarde fria, amenizada apenas pelo sol fraco e pela visão dos jacintos-dos-campos, que já salpicavam a paisagem.

A primavera se aproximava.

_ PS - Convido a todos a verem que gracinha são os jacintos e as campainhas. Procurem no Google como bluebells e snowdrops._


	44. Lá vem o sol

**44.**

**Lá vem o sol**

_Cantoria e proposta de emprego_

Gandalf partiu num dia excepcionalmente quente e ensolarado. A neve havia derretido completamente e a lama era mínima. Sem tanta lama, Anna se arriscava a deixar Darin dar uns passinhos pelo terreno acidentado do Shire, segurando as mãos dele pacientemente. Em geral, as demais crianças não demoravam a ver os dois lá fora e vinham para brincar com eles ou conversar com Anna.

Era inegável que os pequenos estavam fascinados com a mãe de Darin. Anna achava que era devido à sua altura. Hobbits em geral não confiavam em pessoas altas, ou gente grande, como chamavam. Anna era ainda menor do que um hobbit adulto, e as crianças sentiam-se mais próximas a ela.

Era cada vez mais comum vê-la cercada de meninos e meninas das mais variadas idades, querendo músicas novas ou histórias novas. Anna nem precisava incentivar atividades: eles sempre vinham pedir músicas, histórias ou simplesmente saber sobre Darin, o pai dele, ou sobre Anna em si. Crianças hobbit eram curiosas, sagazes e cheias de energia.

Um dia ela voltou para Bag End depois de uma tarde com as crianças e entrou, tirando os sapatos, como sempre fazia.

— Oi, voltamos! — Ela se pôs a tirar os sapatinhos de Darin também. — Alguém em casa?

A voz de Bilbo soou de dentro da toca, dizendo:

— Ah, Anna, que bom que chegou. Venha até a sala.

Ela entrou, dizendo:

— Acabo de notar que Darin cresceu muito nas últimas semanas. Ele precisará de novas roupas para este verão e-

Interrompeu-se ao ver uma reunião de hobbits na sala. Reconheceu os Brandybucks, o Velho Took e Adamanta, os Proudfoots e até Lobélia Sackville-Baggins e seu marido.

E todos olhavam para ela.

— Não sabia que tinha visitas, Bilbo — disse ela, insegura. — Er, olá para todos.

Bilbo disse, revelando que todos tomavam um chá com pãezinhos:

— Entre, Anna. Os Took, os Bradubucks, os Proudfoots estavam falando de você. Junte-se a nós.

Ela obedeceu, indagando:

— Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

O Velho Took tomou a palavra, erguendo-se:

— Minha querida Anna, vemos que você tem passado bastante tempo com as crianças de Hobbiton. Elas têm cantado músicas novas, brincadeiras e essas coisas.

Ela enrubesceu:

— Desculpe, eu só queria-

O Velho Took a interrompeu:

— Espere, querida, deixe-me falar até o fim. Os pais têm falado que você pede aos pequenos que obedeçam a seus pais e comam todas as suas oito refeições sem estragar o apetite com lanchinhos fora de hora. E embora os mais velhos achem seus conselhos "chatos", os pequenos adoram as músicas e histórias.

Anna estava vexada. É claro que aquelas pessoas (aqueles _pais,_ lembrou) estavam chateados. O que ela estava pensando? Se algum estranho ficasse passando tempo com Darin ou contando histórias para ele sem pedir sua permissão, ela provavelmente também estaria preocupada.

O Velho Took continuou:

— Entenda que muitos desses pais têm dificuldade em cuidar dos pequenos, pois têm que ensinar as letras e os números aos demais, ou cuidar de seu trabalho. É difícil dar conta e normalmente as mães se ajudam nessas tarefas.

Anna estava morta de vergonha:

— Garanto que jamais tive a intenção de ofender ninguém. Nunca quis fazer mal a quem quer que fosse. Eu sinto muito!

— Mas ninguém aqui está ofendido, minha cara. Você não entendeu — sorriu o Velho Took. — Gostaríamos que se comprometesse a fazer isso algumas vezes na semana. Se quiser, claro.

Adamanta reforçou:

— E é claro que, se aceitar, seu esforço será recompensado.

Só então Anna pareceu entender:

— Querem que eu cuide das crianças?

Mirabella justificou:

— Estão fascinadas com você. Até Asfodélia, que sempre teve temperamento difícil, sai dizendo que vai tomar conta de Prímula, mas ela gosta das suas histórias, especialmente as de princesas.

Anna garantiu:

— Asfodélia é um doce e me ajuda com as demais. Talvez essa fase rebelde seja apenas a chegada à adolescência.

— Então, minha querida? — indagou o Velho Took. — Você aceita?

Lobelia resmungou:

— Mas não podemos pagar muito! Nem todos aqui vivem custeadas por solteirões ricos!

Fez-se silêncio, e Bilbo, que estava calado até então, ia se levantando para responder à insinuação maldosa quando Anna observou:

— Se eu aceitar, será preciso arrumar um outro lugar para as crianças poderem ficar, não em Bag End.

A voz de Lobelia subiu uma oitava ao perguntar:

— Mas por que não pode ser? É uma casa grande, deveria estar cheia de crianças, como uma casa de um hobbit decente deve ser. Pode-se saber por que não pode ser em Bag End?

Com calma, Anna respondeu:

— Esta casa é de Bilbo Baggins. Ele é um solteirão que aprecia seus momentos de silêncio, e que gosta de estudar e ler. Já é uma imposição ele ter que aguentar meu filho — Bilbo tentou protestar, e Anna não deixou —, mas isso é bem diferente de ter quase 15 crianças dançando, cantando e gritando. Não me levem a mal: eu adoro todas elas, mas elas _são _barulhentas, porque crianças desta idade são barulhentas. Quando brincamos lá fora, fazemos barulho. Bilbo não precisa passar por isso dentro da própria casa. Desculpem a franqueza, mas insisto nisso. Não há um lugar onde vocês se reúnem para tomar decisões conjuntas? Talvez possamos usá-lo.

Adamanta Took se adiantou:

— Isso não será necessário. Eu ofereço a minha casa. A sala de jantar está mesmo precisando de uma decoração nova. E vou adorar ajudar Anna.

O Velho Took indagou:

— Tem certeza, minha velha? Não somos mais tão jovens.

— Mas são meus sobrinhos-netos, netos e primos! — garantiu a hobbit mais velha. — Eu não poderia cuidar deles sozinha, mas posso ajudar a querida Anna. Além do mais, sou casada com um Took e o Thain do Shire! É minha obrigação! Humpf!

Anna sorriu:

— Obrigada, Sra. Took. Fico feliz que queira me ajudar, pois é uma grande responsabilidade. Crianças são preciosas além de qualquer bem material. Eu me sinto honrada que queiram me confiar seus filhos.

Mirabella comentou, satisfeita:

— Ouviram? Eu disse que ela é a melhor opção: ela é uma _mãe _também.

O Velho Took se dirigiu a Anna e disse:

— Você rapidamente se tornou um membro valioso de nossa comunidade. Curadora, agora cuidadora, você é uma bênção de muitos modos. Como Thain, eu digo isso. E como avô de Bilbo, eu digo que meu rapaz tem sorte em ter você por perto.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins soltou um rosnado de desprezo tão alto que os outros a encararam, e Anna respondeu ao Thain:

— São palavras gentis, senhor. Muito me honram.

A sra. Proudfoot quis saber:

— Então, quando podemos começar?

Adamanta respondeu:

— Assim que o salão lá de casa ficar pronto. Faremos os preparativos em seguida.

Anna teve uma ideia:

— Excelente. Isso dará tempo de confeccionar uma pequena peça que as crianças vão gostar. Sr. Chubb-Baggins, o senhor trabalha com madeira, não?

— Pode chamar de Falco — respondeu ele, intrigado. — Do que precisa?

Anna sorriu:

— De um instrumento capaz de manter a atenção e a disciplina dos pequenos.

— Por Yavanna! — admirou-se Mirabella Brandybuck. — Quer fazer uma palmatória?

Anna horrorizou-se:

— Mahal proíba, não! Eu estava pensando mais nas linhas de um apito.

Eles se entreolharam, intrigados, até mesmo Bilbo. Falco Chubb-Baggins repetiu vagarosamente:

— Um a-apito...? Eu não sei fazer um.

Anna sorriu:

— Eu lhe explico como fazer. Vai ser divertido para o senhor, e um alívio para todos — de uma certa maneira.

O sorriso de Bilbo aumentou. Anna era mesmo engenhosa!

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Em menos de duas semanas, um novo som começou a ser ouvido nos ares do Condado. A Operação Apito foi mais complicada que Anna imaginara a princípio, já que não havia um ferreiro nas redondezas desde que o velho Burrows morrera, há mais de quatro anos. Mas Falco deu conta do recado brilhantemente improvisando uma pedrinha no lugar da esfera de metal.

Então, Anna fez questão de ir de casa em casa, explicando a pais e crianças o que era um apito e o conceito de creche. Adultos e mais velhos ficaram fascinados com o instrumento e Anna explicava a importância da higiene em qualquer coisa que se leve à boca.

A rotina logo se estabeleceu: de manhã, Anna se dedicava a Darin e ao jardim que Hamfast a ajudava a montar. À tarde, ela passava de casa em casa, soando o apito. Era a deixa para as crianças darem tchau aos pais e seguirem com Anna para o local do dia: às vezes era a casa do Velho Took, às vezes era a grande Árvore Comunal, onde se realizavam as festas da colheita, do solstício e as demais.

Os dias ensolarados se enchiam de risos e gritos, brincadeiras, músicas, competições e histórias.

Anna logo descobriu, porém, que as histórias favoritas eram sobre ela mesma.

— Você vai casar com tio Bilbo, Dona Anna?

— Não, Prim, seu tio é meu tio também. Como posso me casar com ele? — Ela sorriu, paciente. — Além do mais, eu já sou casada e tenho um marido, que é o pai de Darin. Não é, Darin? Papai.

Darin gritou a palavra que aprendera:

— _Adad!_

— Muito bem, filhinho.

— O pai dele se chama Adad?

— Não, _adad _é papai na língua do povo de meu marido. Mamãe é _amad,_ que sou eu.

A pergunta inevitável veio logo:

— Onde está o pai dele?

Anna respondeu:

— O pai de Darin é uma pessoa muito importante e não pôde vir conosco. É uma pena, porque sentimos muita falta dele.

—_Adad!_ — repetiu Darin.

— Onde ele está?

— Ele está numa cidade muito bonita chamada Erebor. Foi lá que Darin nasceu.

— Qual é o nome do papai do Darin?

— Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield. Ele é um guerreiro e um líder, como o seu Thain.

Isengram Took IV gritou:

— O Thain é meu vovô!

— E meu tio!

— E tio da minha mãe!

— E primo do meu tio!

Anna começou a ver a gritaria escalar fora de controle e usou o apito. Era a deixa para todos ficarem quietos e prestarem atenção. Anna então sugeriu:

— Muito bem! E agora, vamos a uma história. Quem quer que eu continue a contar a história do menino bruxo Harry Potter?

— Eu! Eu!

Anna tinha adaptado os livros de J. K. Rowling para não assustar tanto os pequenos hobbits. Eles adoravam as histórias e de repente havia duelos com varinhas improvisadas e jogos de quidditch adaptados pelos campos do Shire.

As inocentes perguntas das crianças sobre Thorin e Erebor despertaram em Anna emoções intensas. Ela tentava ser discreta. Só durante a madrugada ela se permitia chorar a saudade do marido, quando não precisava ser forte para as crianças ou Bilbo. Ela viu Darin dormindo no bercinho e lembrou-se das noites que Thorin passava fazendo isso: olhando o filho dormir, falando com ele baixinho em Khuzdul, prometendo ser o melhor pai do mundo. A emoção triplicava.

Após todos aqueles meses longe de seu amor, Anna não sentia Thorin como uma figura distante ou inatingível. Ela o sentia forte em seu coração, perto de sua alma, sempre em sua mente. Para Anna, o adágio "longe dos olhos, longe do coração" parecia ser um arrazoado de bobagens.

Thorin estaria sempre em sua mente.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Bilbo, o que está fazendo?

Anna chegou em casa uma tarde e encontrou o hobbit concentrado em revirar seus baús, separando alguns objetos e organizando outros. Darin, cujos passinhos eram cada vez mais firmes, logo ficou curioso: ele não tinha permissão de mexer no baú.

— Bibi! — Era como o menino chamava Bilbo.

O dito Bibi respondeu:

— Oh, não é nada. Estou separando mathoms. Meu aniversário já passou, mas é sempre bom estar preparado.

Anna sorriu:

— Oh, é verdade! É como hobbits comemoram aniversários. O seu é em setembro, isso mesmo. Mas os outros podem dar presentes também?

— Sim, é claro. Hobbits gostam muito de dar e receber presentes.

Ela lembrou:

— E é um aniversário duplo, você e Fr-

Anna se deteve, subitamente, lívida de susto. Bilbo dividia o aniversário com o sobrinho Frodo Baggins, mas não podia mencionar isso. Frodo ainda nem nascera. Ele seria o futuro Portador do Anel, levando-o até Mordor para ser destruído após muito sofrimento, sacrifício e provação.

Mas Anna não podia mencionar Frodo, que levaria pelo menos mais 20 anos para nascer. Ela não podia mencionar o Anel, nem coisas que sabia sobre as crianças de suas crianças. Sim, pois Anna era babá de ambos seus pais, Prímula e Drogo.

Era esquisito pensar nisso. Ainda mais que ela nem sabia se viveria tempo suficiente para conhecer Frodo bebê.

Anna ainda estava perdida nessas considerações quando Bilbo indagou:

— Eu e quem?

— O quê?

Bilbo explicou:

— Você falou em um aniversário duplo, eu e uma pessoa que começa com Fr. Quem é esse?

Ela tentou pensar rápido, e respondeu a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça:

— Fred! É, Fred, que é apelido de Frederico. Ele é meu... er, primo. É, isso mesmo: primo.

Bilbo estranhou:

— Pensei que não tivesse tios ou primos. Não é filha única?

— É que... ele é primo de minha mãe, um primo distante. Como eu disse, a aventura para Erebor está em livros, e seu aniversário também. Fred também nasceu no mesmo dia. Minha mãe e eu achávamos engraçado que nossa família fosse tão pequena, mas tinha um aniversário com alguém importante na história.

— Isso é lisonjeiro — ele disse, com um sorriso. — Mas você pareceu assustada. O que foi?

Ele deu de ombros:

— Não, é só... Bem, uma bobagem. Pensei na minha mãe, e eu não pensava nela há algum tempo. Isso me assustou.

Bilbo a encarou, olhos cheios de afeição:

— Não é bobagem. Você tem saudade de sua mãe, e isso é natural.

_"Desculpe pela mentira, mamãe,"_ pensou Anna.

— Bi! — chamou Darin, entusiasmado ao ver o baú aberto.

As atenções dos dois se voltaram para Darin, que demandava examinar em detalhes os mathoms que Bilbo tentava separar.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Os dias de primavera iam ficando mais presentes e em breve a estação fria ficaria para trás. Até as campainhas-de-inverno começaram a se tornar mais raras. Anna e sua turminha ficavam cada vez mais tempo nos campos.

Alguns dos mais velhos por vezes se juntavam aos pequenos. Felizmente, Anna geralmente tinha a ajuda de Asfodélia Brandybuck, que se tornava muito valiosa quando o grupo aumentava. Darin rapidamente se apegou a ela também.

O primeiro "pagamento" de sua atividade não demorou a vir. No fim de tarde, quando chegou em casa depois de entregar as crianças, Anna encontrou um minienxoval de verão para Darin e um lindo vestido floral para ela mesma. Ela decidiu que iria usá-lo na festa da colheita. Era uma das ocasiões mais festivas de todo o Shire, bem como o solstício de verão. Anna estava ansiosa pelas festas, as emoções, a alegria.

Oh, mal sabia ela que não faltariam emoções.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= papai


	45. Mais uma vez, planos

**45.**

**Mais uma vez, planos**

_Anna elabora projetos para a viagem_

Episódios recorrentes de saudade irreprimível fizeram Anna acelerar os preparativos para a viagem até Erebor. Ficou acertado que a estação quente deveria ser a mais indicada para viajar, e eles poderiam voltar em meados do outono.

Era só a primavera chegar e passar, pensou Anna. Ela estava alegre que o tempo já estivesse melhorando, mesmo em pleno inverno.

O treinamento de Bilbo começou em seguida. Seria melhor que ele carregasse Darin, talvez no canguru, enquanto estivessem no ar. Mas a montaria de Bilbo provou ser uma complicação.

Primeiramente pensaram em usar uma sela de montaria, mas nenhuma era grande o suficiente para se adaptar ao corpo de uma águia gigante. Mesmo com correias, não havia garantias de estabilidade nas penas.

O passo seguinte foi tentar adaptar a mesma cela ao corpo de Safira, o dragão azul-esverdeado de quem Anna gostava tanto. Em pouco tempo viram o desastre da tentativa. Por mais que tentassem e se empenhassem, não era difícil concluir a inutilidade dos esforços. É que o corpo de um dragão simplesmente não era construído para ser usado como montaria por um cavaleiro.

A única alternativa restante era treinar Bilbo para montar em pelo. No caso, claro, seria montar em pena. Anna e o hobbit concordaram que montar a pelo nas escamas do dragão não era uma opção aceitável.

Mas os treinamentos começaram, em um lugar escondido que ficava atrás de Bag End e se chamava Colina Assustadora — perto de onde o urso gigante havia atacado os lobos e onde nenhum hobbit ousava se aventurar.

Para Anna, o mais importante é que a viagem começava a tomar forma. Ela falara com Adamanta Took sobre os planos, sobre como avisar os pais das crianças a respeito de sua ausência planejada. Adamanta reagiu bem, mas alertou que os pais poderiam não gostar.

Esse era um problema para resolver depois, decidiu Anna. Um problema de cada vez.

Mil planos passavam por sua mente, e o mais louco deles deixou Bilbo fora de si quando Anna demonstrou do que se tratava. Durante semanas ela trabalhava na solução de seu problema e nos detalhes de seu plano louco.

Chegara a hora de demonstrá-lo.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A tarde caía e era hora de Anna chegar da creche, como ela chamava. Com efeito, de seu escritório Bilbo ouviu a porta se abrir, e a voz infantil de Darin balbuciar:

— _Ma-madad!_

Bilbo sorriu, pensando: _"Ele ainda não conseguiu perceber a diferença entre _amad _e _adad_, mas está chegando lá."_

Foi até o átrio e viu Asfodélia Brandybuck tirando os sapatos de Darin. Bilbo estranhou e indagou:

— Olá, Asfodélia. Está tudo bem? Anna está com vocês?

A jovenzinha ia responder, mas Darin gritou, sorrindo ao ver Bilbo:

— Bibi!

Ele pediu colo e Bilbo o pôs nos braços, indagando:

— Que aconteceu? Onde está Anna?

Asfodélia respondeu:

— Fique calmo, Bilbo, está tudo bem.

— Mas por que ela não veio com vocês?

A adolescente respondeu:

— Na verdade, ela está bem aqui.

Num piscar de olhos, a imagem de Asfodélia Brandybuck se desfez para dar lugar a Anna de Erebor. Bilbo quase deixou Darin cair de seu colo, tamanho o susto.

O menino quase caiu, mas levou na brincadeira:

— Weeeee!

O pobre hobbit estava vermelho, parecia sem ar e Anna achou melhor pegar Darin e atendê-lo. Bilbo caiu sentado no chão, ofegando pesadamente, agitando as mãos.

— Ah...! Ar... Preciso... ar!... Ai, Eru...

Anna o socorreu:

— Tudo bem, Bilbo. Respire fundo. Fundo, vamos. Quer se deitar?

Ele conseguiu inspirar uma vez bem forte, negando. Inspirou de novo, com os olhos fechados. Quando finalmente conseguiu manter a respiração regular, Bilbo abriu os olhos, encarou Anna severamente e comunicou com aspereza:

— Vamos para a sala e vamos conversar - _agora_.

Levantou-se e saiu. Foi a vez de Anna inspirar fundo, tensa, e segui-lo, Darin balbuciando em seu colo.

Bilbo sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita, as mãos se mexendo nervosamente, como ele fazia quando estava irritado. Com cuidado, ele indagou:

— Que _diabo _foi isso?

Anna pediu:

— Deixe-me explicar, Bilbo. Não sei o que está pensando, mas antes de gritar comigo, precisa entender o motivo.

Impaciente, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com uma expressão de relutância, dizendo:

— Vamos, explique.

Anna respirou fundo e disse:

— Primeiro quero dizer que eu nem sabia que podia fazer isso até pouco. Mas é uma necessidade. Para ir até Erebor, eu preciso de um plano e de um rosto novo. Não posso aparecer lá: todos pensam que morri! Pensei em me disfarçar com roupas, cortar o cabelo: você sabe, como antes. Mas desisti.

Bilbo interrompeu, ríspido:

— Foi aí que optou por zombar de minha sobrinha?

— Zombar? — repetiu Anna. — Por que eu haveria de querer zombar de uma criatura doce como Asfodélia?

— Então por que disfarçar-se dela?

Ela explicou pausadamente, para fazer suas palavras serem entendidas, apesar da irritação de Bilbo:

— Preciso me disfarçar para poder entrar em Erebor, como disse. Porque antes já me chamavam de bruxa, imaginem o que fariam comigo se eu ressurgisse dos mortos! — Ela encarou Bilbo para ver se ele a ouvia, e ele assentiu. — Disfarçada como um hobbit, ninguém na montanha desconfiaria de minha verdadeira identidade. Foi aí que comecei a ter problemas Primeiro tentei me transformar em um hobbit genérico, mas não foi possível. Um animal é bem mais simples, mas uma pessoa é muito complexa. Então optei por me transformar numa pessoa conhecida, a quem eu poderia observar bem, conhecer expressões e trejeitos. Asfodélia foi minha escolha por vários motivos.

— E pode-se saber quais?

— O principal deles é que precisaria ser um rosto conhecido para Darin. Se fosse um hobbit diferente, ele poderia estranhar. Foi só por isso que eu a escolhi. Jamais passou pela minha cabeça desrespeitá-la ou causar qualquer mal. Eu juro, Bilbo.

A explicação pareceu acalmar um pouco a indignação de Bilbo. Ele quis saber:

— Mas qual é o plano? O que você pensou em fazer?

Ressabiada, Anna perguntou:

— Você quer saber tudo ou só-

Ele interrompeu, severo:

— Tudo, cada detalhe — especialmente se envolver minha família.

Anna assentiu antes de dizer:

— É justo. Meu plano é que saiamos normalmente daqui, passemos pela Curva do Rio para visitar Dona Edna e depois vamos de águia até Rivendell. Ficamos uns dias lá, depois vamos a Erebor. Podemos visitar Beorn ou Lord Gwaihir no caminho. Vamos a Valle, e aí nós nos apresentamos como uma família de hobbits. Você pode visitar o rei Bard, dizer a ele que se casou e está viajando com sua nova mulher Asfodélia e seu filho Belethiel para visitar seu amigo Thorin II na Montanha Solitária.

Bilbo empalideceu:

— O quê?

Anna acrescentou:

— Eu pensei em ir novamente como hobbit rapaz adolescente, mas Darin não foi totalmente desmamado, e seria embaraçoso na hora que ele ficasse com fome e quisesse mamar.

Bilbo continuava estupefato:

— Mas e depois? Quais são os planos para Erebor?

— Bom, eu veria Thorin e ele veria Darin. Em público, eu seria Asfodélia, mas em segredo, eu poderia voltar a ser Anna. Pensando bem, acho que Dís pode nos ajudar nisso. Você vai adorá-la, ela é ótima.

— E para a volta...?

— Voltaríamos no fim do outono. O percurso seria o mesmo, ou podemos voar direto até Bree, e de lá vir de carroça para casa. Passaríamos um inverno gostoso até pensarmos em fazer isso de novo. Ou poderíamos trazer Thorin para uma visita! Que tal?

Bilbo a encarou, agora sem o mínimo vestígio de irritação e com ar de pura admiração, antes de indagar:

— Você pensou mesmo nisso, não foi?

Anna adquiriu um ar de seriedade ao garantir:

— Não penso em outra coisa desde que saí de Rivendell. Se não quiser ir, Bilbo, se não concordar com isso, pode me dizer. Precisamos ser honestos. Mas eu não vou deixar de ir. Terei que arrumar um outro plano, mas eu vou conseguir. Não posso mais ficar sem ver Thorin.

Ele confessou:

— Tem razão, precisamos ser sinceros. Então vou ser _bem _sincero. Não gosto da ideia de usar a imagem de Asfodélia. Ou de nenhum outro hobbit, para ser honesto, seja ou não de minha família. Mas também não consigo oferecer uma alternativa.

Anna concordou:

— Também me parece... sei lá, errado. Mas não preciso dizer que não vou usar isso de maneira errada. Jamais passou pela minha cabeça prejudicar ninguém ou zombar de ninguém, muito menos Asfodélia, a quem quero como se fosse minha própria irmãzinha.

— Disso eu sei, Anna, estou tranquilo — falou o hobbit. — E se não fosse essa circunstância, eu estaria totalmente de acordo com seu plano. Caramba, na verdade, é um plano brilhante.

— Então o que você acha?

— Acabei de dizer que o plano é brilhante.

—Não, eu quis dizer sobre trazer Thorin, se ele quiser.

— É uma ótima ideia. Claro que concordo.

— Eu e ele poderíamos nos instalar em Bree. Isso devolveria sua privacidade.

— Nem pense nisso. Ele ficará bem instalado em Bag End, com vocês dois.

— Bilbo, é um abuso...

— Vocês são meus amigos. Insisto que fiquem aqui. Nada de ir para tavernas e estalagens quando aqui têm uma boa cama e comida caseira.

Anna sorriu, olhos cheios de lágrimas:

— Obrigada. De todo o coração. Você é um amigo precioso.

Bilbo sorriu de volta e disse:

— Por ser seu amigo é que eu preciso dizer: eu ficaria muito feliz se eu voltasse de Erebor sozinho.

— Sozinho? Como assim? Não nos quer mais aqui?

— Quis dizer que eu ficaria feliz se você fosse morar com seu marido em Erebor — disse ele. — Como uma família. Devem ficar juntos. Vejo você quase chorando cada vez que menciona Thorin, Anna. É muita dor. Sentir tanta dor não é saudável, assim como não está certo que vocês vivam em lados opostos do mundo. Vocês se amam tanto.

Anna já estava chorando. Darin se enroscou nela, preocupado. O menino era incrivelmente sensível. Ela conseguiu dizer:

— Bilbo, ninguém concorda mais com isso do que eu. Viver ao lado de Thorin é tudo que sempre sonhei. Mas não sei o que fazer. Você conhece a situação. Diga-me o que fazer.

Ele sugeriu:

— Converse com seu marido sobre isso.

— Ele é teimoso e cabeça-dura. Vai querer que eu fique e vai jurar me proteger. Droga, Bilbo, eu estava grávida e quase fui violada em minha própria cama!

Bilbo suspirou:

— Thorin sabe disso, ele sabe de tudo isso, Anna. Mas pense bem. Acha que durante todos esses meses Thorin não pensou essas coisas? Tenho certeza que sim, e talvez ele tenha achado uma solução que nem eu nem você tenhamos podido ver. — Anna o encarou, e pela primeira vez uma chama de esperança quis se acender em seu coração. — Ele é um anão, conhece sua raça melhor que nós. Talvez haja uma solução, talvez ele tenha encontrado uma resposta.

— Será, Bilbo? — Anna queria que aquilo fosse verdade. Ela queria muito _mesmo_. — Parece um sonho.

Bilbo advertiu, seriamente:

— Mas deixe-me dizer uma coisa: precisa estar pronta para a solução. Fale com ele e não seja teimosa. Deve aceitar que a solução dele pode não ser o que você quer nem o que você espera. E reconheça: você o acusa de teimosia, mas não fica atrás. Quando põe uma coisa na cabeça, não tem jeito de convencê-la a mudar de ideia.

— Isso não é verdade — protestou Anna. — Eu mudo de ideia quando as pessoas me convencem que sua ideia é melhor.

— Então se eu tiver uma solução para você desistir de mexer com Asfodélia, você vai aceitar?

— Claro que sim. Convença-me. Tem alguma ideia?

O esperto hobbit garantiu, piscando um olho:

— Ainda não, mas ainda temos tempo antes de partir. Só Eru sabe o que pode acontecer até lá.

Anna sorriu e a voz de Darin chamou:

— _Ma-madad!_

Bilbo chamou:

— Parece que alguém está com fome. Venham, vamos jantar.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

O dia tinha sido realmente estranho, pois uma onda de frio fora de época passava pelo Shire, provavelmente uma das últimas que veriam, com a primavera já chegado. A inusitada massa fria trouxera neve, apesar dos campos estarem cheios de flores. A paisagem misturou um cobertor branco salpicado de pontos coloridos.

A circunstância fez Anna se lembrar de Radagast. No dia da coroação de Thorin (e do nascimento de Darin), o mago marrom disse que a neve florida sempre trazia coisas inesperadas, ou alguma coisa parecida. Engraçado que ela se lembrasse disso. Talvez alguma coisa inesperada pudesse acontecer, pensou ela, ajudando Darin a caminhar de volta a Bag End.

Ela olhou para o caminho estreito, desesperadamente tentando evitar pensamentos de Erebor e do dia da coroação, daquele dia tão marcante de sua vida. Porque pensar naquele dia era pensar em Thorin, e pensar em Thorin significava uma madrugada inteira de dor, saudades e lágrimas.

Anna ainda olhava o caminho estreito, no dia que morria e esfriava cada vez mais, e viu uma silhueta na penumbra do crepúsculo. Não reconheceu a figura de imediato, mas aquela silhueta lhe pareceu assombrosamente conhecida, como um fantasma.

Um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo ao finalmente identificar a pessoa. Sua mente espiralou como um foguete acelerado e fora de controle na imensidão do espaço.

_Thorin._

Não, não podia ser, era sua mente lhe pregando peças. Que poderia ele estar fazendo ali? Thorin estava a milhares de quilômetros, do outro lado da Terra Média, em seu trono, em seu reino, que era seu lugar, conquistado a duras penas. Era impossível que ele estivesse ali.

A figura vinha até ela, e Anna foi parando de respirar, sentindo a realidade mudar para uma atmosfera líquida que a envolvia num universo diferente. Ali não havia ar, as imagens pareciam dançar diante de seus olhos, e ela só via a pessoa que se aproximava contra a luz do sol poente, os sons distorcendo-se em seus ouvidos, seus braços perdendo a força.

Ela estava enlouquecendo.

No auge de sua loucura, quando a pessoa já estava perto, pois agora ele vinha correndo como em câmera lenta, Anna viu os cabelos, a barba, o rosto. E mesmo distorcida, a voz que tanto amava, a voz com a qual sonhara tantas noites, a voz que mais ansiava ouvir, soou em seus ouvidos para dizer uma única palavra:

— _Ghivashel_…_!_

Anna perdeu as forças nas pernas e um cobertor cinza pareceu cobri-la quando ela foi ao chão, desequilibrando Darin, afundando na neve e esmagando flores.

Neve florida sempre trazia coisas surpreendentes.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= pai, papai

_amad _= mãe, mamãe

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


	46. Enquanto isso, na sala da família

**46.**

**Enquanto isso, na sala da família**

_A reação de Thorin _

_Semanas antes_

Durante uma semana inteira após a visita de Anna a Erebor, revelando estar viva e morando a oeste das Montanhas Sombrias, em Eriador, Thorin Oakenshield ficou em choque. Por uma semana inteira ele ficou intratável e praticamente incoerente. Amigos, familiares e assessores próximos já não sabiam mais como abordar o rei, agora considerado ainda mais louco, pois dizia estar conversando com assombrações e espíritos dos mortos.

Mas, durante seu período em choque, Thorin não teve acessos histéricos ou crises de raiva, como era de se supor. Aprendera com sua _ghivashel_ que era melhor trabalhar com a realidade do que brigar com a realidade. A realidade era uma só: Anna estava viva, o pequeno Darin também, e ambos estavam longe dele. Thorin não queria conviver com esta distância, mas ele era o rei sob a montanha, soberano de Erebor. Era preciso tomar uma atitude.

Tantas vezes Anna e Thorin conversaram sobre esse momento, sobre a hora da escolha. Anna sempre se dispôs a aceitar menos por ele: recusou o título de rainha (a que ela tinha direito) e negou ao filho o direito de sangue de ser o herdeiro do trono de Durin. Anna cedeu tudo o que podia (e até o que não deveria) para evitar atrito com o povo _khazâd _e manter o trono de Thorin em segurança. Tudo por nada. Ela tinha sido hostilizada, atacada, e agora, para todos os propósitos práticos, estava morta.

Thorin recordou-se de uma coisa que Anna lhe dissera em Laketown. Ele já não se lembrava das palavras exatas, mas Anna lhe dissera ter consciência de que não tinha como competir com Erebor. Thorin não entendera as palavras dela na época, e julgou que sua pequena estava com ciúmes. Não era o caso. Anna quis dizer que montanha era tudo para ele, pois era seu reino, seu lar, sua herança, seu compromisso com seu povo e com seus antepassados. Thorin sabia que isso era verdade. Em Laketown, ele concordou com Anna, aceitando que Erebor era sua prioridade.

Naquele momento, porém, depois de tudo que passara, com a montanha assegurada, seu reino prosperando em paz com os vizinhos, Thorin percebeu que suas prioridades tinham mudado. Mudado _muito_.

E ele tomou uma decisão.

Numa noite, após profunda ponderação, ele se juntou à família para o jantar na sala íntima, o que raramente fazia desde o acidente. O clima ficou tenso. Dís tentou manter uma aparência de normalidade.

— Meu irmão, que bom ter vindo. Prove este caldo de carne, muito bom nesta noite fria.

Thorin agradeceu e disse:

— Obrigado, irmã. Gostaria que ouvissem um momento, por favor.

Fez-se tensão ainda maior. Kíli estava angustiado, e Fíli franziu o cenho. Thorin continuou:

— Sei que todos têm estado preocupados comigo, e que não sou o mesmo depois do que aconteceu. Agradeço por isso, mas daqui para frente tudo vai mudar. O trono não mais estará vazio: Erebor terá seu rei. O trono voltará a ser ocupado.

Todos se entreolharam, animados com o que ouviam. Havia sorrisos e suspiros de alívio, especialmente entre Dwalin e Balin. Thorin virou-se:

— Balin, mande recados a Mirkwood e Valle. O Rei Sob a Montanha e uma pequena comitiva farão uma visita a seus reinos para agradecer os votos de luto e para renovar as expressões de amizade e confiança.

O conselheiro franziu o cenho:

— Thorin, isso será necessário?

Pesadamente, Thorin garantiu:

— Isso é vital, Balin. Fíli precisará de meu aval para assumir o trono definitivamente.

Dís ficou alarmada e indagou:

— Meu irmão, o que está dizendo?

Thorin usou sua voz de maior autoridade para declarar:

— Eu vou abdicar do trono em favor de Fíli. Ele será o novo rei sob a montanha.

O jovem se ergueu:

— Tio!

— Thorin, não! — protestou Dís.

— Primo, o quê…? — Balin parecia aturdido.

O (ainda) rei garantiu:

— Já está decidido. Fíli e eu visitaremos os reinos vizinhos, para anunciar a decisão e assegurar a todos que nada muda em Erebor. Rei Fíli tem a minha mais total confiança que governará com paz e sabedoria. Ele conhece os inimigos da paz e não deixará Erebor jamais ser de novo tomada por forças do mal. Quero que todos vocês o ajudem nesta tarefa, já que eu não estarei aqui.

Dwalin estava mais do que alerta. Kíli quis saber:

— Thorin, para onde vai?

Thorin respondeu pesadamente:

— Para o Oeste.

Houve um silêncio pesado. Dís fez a pergunta que ninguém queria fazer:

— Você vai atrás dela, não é?

Ele nem tentou esconder:

— Sabe que sim.

— Thorin, meu irmão, por favor — disse a princesa, angustiada. — Reflita mais. Vai deixar Erebor, nosso lar reconquistado com tanto esforço, para ir atrás de um fantasma? Como sabe se o que viu é verdade? Você estava louco de dor naquele instante, eu sei como é. Eu também perdi meu _khebabhûn_.

Thorin não se exaltou, dizendo com firmeza e calma:

— Ela está viva. Se tivessem chegado cinco segundos antes, teriam visto. Teriam visto a águia gigante com ela. Anna está viva como eu e você, e nosso filho também vive. Eu vou atrás dela, e é melhor que não tentem me impedir.

Fíli quis saber:

— Se isso é mesmo verdade, por que ela não ficou aqui?

Thorin avermelhou-se de vergonha:

— Ela não quer mais viver em Erebor. Teme pela vida de nosso filho. Depois do que aconteceu, não posso culpá-la. Nem posso dizer que algo assim não vá acontecer uma segunda vez. Ela me disse que está bem, está segura e Darin prospera.

Dwalin deduziu:

— Então… não pretende voltar a Erebor.

Thorin o encarou, a resposta em seus olhos. Ele ficaria ao lado de Anna pelo resto de sua vida, como prometera em seus votos de casamento. E as perguntas vieram como avalanches.

— Onde vocês vão viver?

— Onde ela está?

— Vocês poderiam nos visitar, não?

Thorin esperou o burburinho cessar (era um barulho bem grande para apenas uns poucos anões) antes de responder:

— Ainda não tenho resposta para muitas dessas perguntas. Sei que ela está com elfos em Rivendell.

Dwalin rosnou:

— _Elfos?_ Por quê?

— Os elfos a adotaram como se fossem parentes e _kin_. Ela jamais quis que isso fosse conhecido, por causa da rivalidade entre nossos povos. Eles não lhe farão mal. Mas ela me disse que pretendia ficar com Bilbo no Shire.

Dís pegou a mão dele, aflita:

— Irmão, você já pensou que pode estar errado? Vai largar seu reino, sua vida, por um sonho, uma miragem...!

— Não é uma miragem. Mesmo se fosse, não há mais lugar para mim em Erebor. Não sem Anna. Você disse que esse é nosso lar, mas para mim Anna é meu lar. Este lugar me faz sofrer, pois tudo me faz lembrar sua presença. Para onde olho, por onde passo, em cada canto, eu a vejo, enxergo Anna por todos os lugares, e já não posso mais-

Interrompeu-se no meio da frase, incapaz de prosseguir. Fez-se silêncio, pois os olhos azuis de Thorin encheram-se d'água antes de se interromper. Ele olhou para baixo.

Balin deu um pigarro antes de indagar:

— Quando pretende partir, então?

Thorin inspirou fortemente e disse:

— Partiremos em uma semana, para dar tempo aos emissários voltarem. Irei com Fíli e Dwalin. Primeiro vamos a Valle, depois Mirkwood. De lá, vocês voltam para Erebor e eu seguirei sozinho para o oeste.

— Sozinho? É muito perigoso — disse Dwalin. — Eu vou com você para o oeste.

— Vai precisar de companhia para voltar, Sr. Dwalin — disse Kíli. — Eu vou com vocês dois.

Fíli protestou:

— Irmão!

— Está tudo bem, Fíli — disse o jovem. — Assim vamos todos juntos.

— Está decidido — determinou Thorin. — Partirei em uma semana. A coroação de Fíli será o mais breve possível. Sei que ele será um bom rei.

— Mas, tio — suplicou o jovem herdeiro, angustiado. — Como poderei ser rei sem você? E seus conselhos? Precisarei deles.

Thorin lembrou:

— É outro motivo pelo qual devo deixar Erebor. O povo precisa confiar em sua autoridade, Fíli, e minha presença aqui pode minar tudo isso. Se precisar de conselhos, ouça sua mãe, e sempre ouça Balin. Ele é filho de Fundin, principal conselheiro de seu avô Thrór antes dele adoecer. Mas confio em você, Fíli. Você é ponderado, sensato — será um rei memorável. Tem estado a meu lado desde que retomamos a montanha e nos últimos tempos tem guiado nosso povo durante minha ausência. Confio em você.

Nada mais poderia ser dito, pois nada convenceria Thorin. Em poucos dias, o povo de Erebor se reuniu no Manarbul para uma cerimônia de coroação simplificada. A justificativa oficial era que a montanha ainda estava oficialmente em luto pela consorte. O povo, porém, cochichava que o rei Thorin tinha perdido a razão por completo e era incapaz de governar. Por isso, estava sendo mandado a Ered Luin, num misto de exílio e tratamento. Era uma trágica história de um amor condenado, uma que povoaria as imaginações por muito tempo.

Pouco depois da discreta coroação de Fíli, uma comitiva numerosa deixou Erebor e tomou o rumo de Valle. Lá Thorin apresentou Fíli, Rei Sob a Montanha, e renovou políticas de aliança e comércio com os homens. Thorin achou melhor confirmar que pretendia se estabelecer perto de Ered Luin, embora ele não soubesse ao certo.

A viagem a Mirkwood, previsivelmente, foi mais tensa. Eles seriam obrigados a pernoitar no palácio de Thranduil.

Após o jantar que coroou a breve reunião de trabalho entre anões e elfos, os grupos se dispersaram. Kíli reuniu-se com a capitã da guarda, Tauriel. Os demais recolheram-se. Thorin ia fazer o mesmo, mas Thranduil o convidou para uma última bebida numa das clareiras do palácio. Como era indelicado recusar, ainda mais agora que o rei élfico tinha um nível superior ao dele, Thorin aquiesceu.

A clareira era coberta, uma espécie de alpendre coberto com uma claraboia. O mordomo Galion trouxe uma ânfora de vinho aos dois e se foi. Thranduil comentou:

— Esse era um dos locais preferidos dela no meu reino.

Thorin sentiu a dor pela menção a Anna, mas foi respeitoso:

— É um lugar aprazível, Majestade. Combina com ela.

— Pode me chamar de Thranduil, Thorin. Afinal, por Anna, somos quase parentes.

— Agradeço a concessão. Mas não me chamou aqui para discutir isso.

— É verdade. Tenho uma pergunta e preferi fazê-la reservadamente.

— Pois não?

Thranduil encarou-o, os olhos prateados cintilando:

— Eu sei que minha parente está viva. Não preciso perguntar isso. Minha pergunta é outra. Por que ela não veio a mim? Minhas portas sempre estiveram abertas a meu _kin_. Ela é minha parente.

_"Porque ela nunca confiou em você, sua cobra albina", _respondeu Thorin internamente. Em voz alta, porém, ele deu uma resposta diferente:

— Terá que perguntar a ela, pois não consigo encontrar motivos. Ela nunca escondeu a profunda afeição por seu filho Legolas, nem a imensa gratidão pela ajuda de Tauriel quando do nascimento de nosso filho. A seu respeito, posso garantir que nunca a ouvi pronunciar palavras que fossem menos que gentis.

O rei élfico ergueu o queixo, contemplando a noite silvestre:

— Ela foi uma hóspede memorável... Fiquei contente quando descobri sermos _kin_.

Thorin controlou o temperamento e desejou que o maldito comedor de folhas parasse de fazer insinuações. Ele estava provocando!...

Era preciso mudar de estratégia para não morder a isca. Thorin pensou em Anna, em Fíli e seu futuro governo, no quanto seu sobrinho precisaria dos elfos. E lembrou-se que provavelmente era a última vez que precisaria bancar o educado para essa lagartixa descolorida. Aquilo fez Thorin sorrir. Oh, as coisas que ele fazia por Anna...

— Está sorrindo. — A observação de Thranduil o arrancou de seus pensamentos. — Nunca o vi sorrir. Pensava nela?

Thorin respondeu:

— Pensava que essa cena seria impossível sem ela.

— Isso é bem verdade — concordou o elfo, com um meio sorriso. — Ela é admirável. Imagino como chegou a Rivendell sem passar pela minha floresta.

— É algo que me intriga também.

Thorin notou a mudança de assunto quando Thranduil indagou:

— Então pretendem partir de manhã?

— Antes do raiar do dia — confirmou Thorin. — O rei Fíli e sua comitiva voltarão a Erebor. Meu destino é Rivendell.

— Decerto não vai sozinho.

— Terei apenas a companhia de familiares. Eles voltarão, ao fim da jornada.

— Pelo visto, não pretende retornar.

— Não. Minha missão com Erebor está concluída. Longe de minha rainha, nada faz sentido.

Thranduil lembrou:

— Não é mais o rei.

Thorin sorriu como se falasse a uma criança:

— Nem por isso Anna deixou de ser minha rainha.

O rei élfico soltou uma risada alta e comentou, bebendo mais vinho:

— Pena que não fomos amigos mais tempo. Eu gostaria de fazer isso mais vezes, ter essas conversas. Mas entendo seus motivos e admiro-o por eles.

— Agradeço.

De repente Thranduil parou de sorrir e disse, de maneira solene:

— Espero que saiba a sorte que tem, Thorin Oakenshield.

Foi a vez de Thorin sorrir, dizendo:

— Fique tranquilo. Eu sei.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_khebabhûn = _forjado, alma gêmea

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


	47. Uma parada no caminho

**47.**

**Uma parada no caminho**

_Thorin e os demais fazem uma visita_

Duas escoltas de elfos acompanharam os _khazâd _durante a travessia de Mirkwood. O novo Rei Sob a Montanha foi acompanhado pelo próprio príncipe Legolas na escolta de volta à Montanha Solitária, mas Kíli, o novo príncipe herdeiro de Erebor, ganhou escolta da capitã da guarda, Tauriel, até a fronteira da floresta, para continuar a viagem até Eriador. Aqueles dois precisavam se acertar, pensou Thorin de novo.

Isso ficou ainda mais evidente na viagem. O grupo seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Tauriel ia ao lado de Kíli, os dois trocando olhares românticos, suspiros e sorrisos; Thorin e Dwalin iam atrás (este último sem disfarçar o olhar de decepção para o jovem príncipe), e o resto da escolta élfica parecendo tão desconfortável como gazelas numa cova de leões.

Os elfos tomaram um caminho diferente do da companhia quando foram retomar a montanha. Assim era possível evitar o Rio Encantado e muitos dos perigos da floresta. Eles encontraram apenas um ninho de aranhas gigantes, e não tiveram dificuldades em derrotá-las.

Com exímios conhecedores da floresta no grupo, eles rapidamente chegaram a seu destino. Thorin agradeceu a gentileza dos elfos (Dwalin saiu na frente para se afastar dos malditos de orelhas pontudas), e a despedida de Kíli e Tauriel foi ainda mais demorada do que a de Fíli.

Thorin decidiu que falaria com Kíli na primeira oportunidade. Ele e a elfa precisavam se acertar _mesmo_.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Depois que saíram da floresta, não demorou muito para os anões reconhecerem onde estavam, apesar da neve espessa no chão. Eram as terras de Beorn.

— Que acham? — indagou Kíli. — Vamos até a casa de Beorn dizer oi?

Dwalin lembrou:

— Talvez não seja uma boa ideia. Ele não gosta de anões.

Thorin opinou:

— Mas ele gosta de Anna. Vai gostar de saber que ela sobreviveu e saberá guardar segredo. Vamos lá.

Levou o pônei à frente, e Dwalin trocava um olhar com Kíli. A verdade era que os dois tinham plena convicção de que Thorin estava louco, dementado pela perda de sua amada. Eles estavam penalizados por ver seu antigo rei, antes um líder e baluarte de sua raça, reduzido à insanidade, agarrado a fantasias. Mas eles não iriam abandonar se parente à própria sorte. Iriam com ele até Ered Luin, onde ficaram _khazâd _fiéis aos Durin. Eles cuidariam de Thorin.

O trio aproximou-se cautelosamente da casa, atravessando os campos cobertos de neve, observando as abelhas gigantes. Uma neve grossa voltara a cair.

Os animais de Beorn, cavalos e cabras, logo vieram vê-los, e em seguida apareceu o homenzarrão. Ele os reconheceu:

— Thorin Oakenshield! O que faz longe de sua montanha?

Thorin respondeu:

— É uma longa história. Deixe-me contar.

— São só vocês? Muita diferença desde a última vez que estiveram aqui. Vamos, entrem.

Foi dentro da cabana de Beorn, apreciando uma cerveja quente e bolos enquanto o vento e a neve castigavam lá fora, que Thorin relatou:

— Beorn, vai gostar de ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Anna está viva.

O troca-peles o encarou com cuidado e quis saber:

— Quem lhe disse isso?

Dwalin e Kíli se entreolharam, alarmados por achar que Thorin expunha sua insanidade, mas o ex-rei respondeu:

— Anna veio até mim em Erebor. Ela me contou que estava em Rivendell e que iria visitar Bilbo.

Beorn repetiu:

— Ela veio até você? Quando foi isso?

— Umas três semanas, talvez mais. Por quê?

Dwalin tentou dizer, constrangido:

— Thorin, por favor-

Desta vez Thorin o interrompeu, irritado:

— Eu não estou louco! Eu a vi!

Beorn sorriu, dizendo:

— Eu sabia que Esquilinho terminaria contando a você. Bem que eu disse a ela para avisá-lo. Quase implorei. Mas ela insistia que ninguém podia saber. Estava apavorada.

De olhos arregalados, Kíli indagou ao grandão:

— Que quer dizer? Falou com ela?

— Ela veio direto para cá depois do ataque — revelou Beorn. — Ela e o pequeno, os dois só com a roupa do corpo. Eu os acolhi. O pequeno chorava muito, estava fraco. Ela estava tão apavorada que não me deixou avisá-lo. Queria que todos pensassem que morrera.

Dwalin mal podia crer:

— Então é verdade? Ela está viva?

— Claro que é verdade — garantiu Beorn, sorrindo sem esconder o orgulho. — Esquilinho é uma pequena esperta. Mas ela teme pelo filho, por isso se recusa a voltar para a montanha.

— Por isso estamos aqui, rumo aos elfos, seus parentes — disse Thorin. — Vou pedir a ela que venha morar comigo.

Beorn lembrou:

— Então vai perder seu tempo, Rei Sob a Montanha — disse o anfitrião. — Ela não vai voltar para Erebor.

Thorin esclareceu:

— Só que não sou mais rei. Nem morarei com ela em Erebor. Deixei meu trono para ficar com minha família. Quando eu pensava estar viúvo, não conseguiria governar direito. Quando descobri que ela estava viva, não tive dúvidas do caminho que deveria tomar. Deixei o trono e agora quero passar o resto de minha vida com Anna.

Beorn o encarou, admirado. Kíli e Dwalin mal podiam acreditar no que ouviam. O jovem quis saber:

— Como estava meu primo? Eles chegaram bem?

Beorn perdeu o sorriso:

— Não, não estavam nada bem; mal estavam vivos. Estavam exaustos e doentes. Anna estava apavorada e triste com o que acontecera. Ela sentia sua falta, Thorin Oakenshield, e sofria por saber que você também estava sofrendo. Seu primeiro instinto foi de jamais contar a ninguém que tinha sobrevivido. Eu disse que avisaria você, mas ela me fez prometer que nada diria. Então o mago castanho veio para levá-la a Gandalf, que a levaria a Rivendell. Mais tarde eu soube que ela foi à floresta no sul, chamada por outros elfos.

— E Gandalf?

— Faz muito tempo que não vejo o mago cinza. Mas se Esquilinho esteve com você, é porque ela está bem.

Kíli ainda estava admirado:

— Minha tia está viva!... É difícil de acreditar.

Beorn quis saber:

— Então daqui vocês vão até Rivendell?

— O mais rápido que pudermos — respondeu Thorin. — Se os goblins realmente foram banidos daqui, poderemos atravessar em menos tempo do que na última vez.

— Tenho patrulhado as redondezas — informou o troca-peles. — Vejo wargs desgarrados: os orcs aparentam ter se refugiado em Gundabag ou talvez no sul. Goblins, contudo... Eles parecem ter sumido das Montanhas Sombrias. Mas goblins são como vermes que se escondem dentro das rachaduras da montanha. Se eu fosse vocês, evitaria o Caradhras.

— Cara o quê? — indagou Kíli.

— Baranzibar — respondeu Dwalin, falando o nome Khuzdul. — É o nome antigo da trilha das montanhas ao norte. Os homens a chamam de Passagem Vermelha.

Thorin sugeriu:

— Podemos ir por dentro de Moria. Está livre de orcs desde que os derrotamos.

Thorin falava das guerras entre orcs e anões. Ele participara da batalha de Azanulbizar, da qual se dizia que a menção fazia orcs tremerem e anões lamentarem. Lá Thorin perdera o irmão Frerin e o avô Thrór. Dwalin e Balin perderam o pai Fundin.

Dwalin descartou, cenho franzido:

— Muito ao sul. O caminho mais rápido é pela Passagem Alta. O único risco, além da neve fechar o caminho, são os gigantes de pedra.

— Mal sobrevivemos uma vez — lembrou Kíli. — Que garantia temos de sobreviver agora?

Thorin respondeu:

— Nenhuma. Mas nunca houve garantias, Kíli.

— Aye — lembrou Dwalin. — Só acho que seria uma pena que você e a pequena não se vissem depois de tudo isso só porque fomos esmagados por gigantes de pedra ou ficamos soterrados na neve.

Thorin ia repreendê-lo quando o anfitrião fez um ruído desagradável e ergueu-se:

— Procurem dormir junto ao fogo esta noite. A nevasca só piora. De manhã, não saiam antes de falar comigo. Vou verificar as condições da estrada.

Saiu, deixando o trio a entreolhar-se. Eles não contavam com o inverno rigoroso.

Na manhã seguinte, foram servidos por cavalos e carneiros. Arrumavam suas coisas quando Beorn apareceu.

— Venham comigo.

Ele os levou à varanda e lá estavam três pôneis carregados de provisões. Beorn instruiu:

— Levem esses pôneis. Eles tomarão o caminho da Carrock. Ao pé das montanhas sombrias, quando tiverem que deixar os pôneis, uma águia gigante irá encontrá-los. Ela vai mostrar o melhor caminho para chegar a Rivendell. E não se preocupem: os pôneis conhecem o caminho de casa.

Thorin encarou-o, surpreso:

— Beorn, é muita generosidade. Fico muito agradecido.

O troca-peles confessou:

— Eu não gosto de anões. Mas você é um anão diferente, Thorin Oakenshield. Ganhou meu respeito e admiração ao mostrar dar valor a coisas além das pedras preciosas e do metal da terra. Vou chamar você de amigo.

O ex-rei garantiu:

— Por tudo que fez, por Anna, por mim e por meu povo, eu sempre o chamei de amigo.

Apertaram-se as mãos e lá foram os anões, fortemente encasacados, montados nos pôneis de Beorn. A ida até a Carrock foi lenta devido ao clima. A neve dificultava a visão, e eles não conseguiam avançar muito rápido. Finalmente, após quase dois dias, chegaram à encosta das Montanhas Sombrias. Era hora de soltar os pôneis.

Enquanto descarregavam os animais, Kíli indagou:

— Alguém vê alguma águia?

— Não — respondeu Thorin, franzindo o cenho. — Beorn disse que uma águia viria nos encontrar.

— Pela minha barba! — exclamou Dwalin. — É melhor esse bicho aparecer logo, pois se ficarmos parados muito tempo neste frio, vamos congelar!

Terminaram de retirar as provisões e bagagens, e gritaram para espantar os pôneis. Pelo menos parara de nevar, pensou Thorin, olhando as nuvens cinzentas em meio ao vento cortante.

Por estar de olho no céu, ele foi o primeiro a ver. Mas foi Kíli quem apontou:

— Ali!

Para espanto do trio, do céu vieram três águias gigantes, ao invés de uma única, como dissera Beorn. As aves majestosas circularam os anões antes de pousar. Uma delas apresentou-se:

— Eu sou Landroval, segundo em comando de Lord Gwaihir, Senhor das Águias de Manwë. Atendemos a um pedido de Beorn. Estes são Luaithre e Meneldor. Nosso mestre envia saudações a Thorin, aquele a quem chamam de Oakenshield, Rei Sob a Montanha.

Thorin apresentou-se, com uma reverência:

— Milord, meu nome é Thorin, antigo Rei Sob a Montanha, e comigo estão Dwalin, capitão da guarda e Kíli, príncipe herdeiro do rei Fíli de Erebor. Saudações a Lord Gwaihir.

A águia mexeu a cabeça, antes de ir direto ao ponto:

— O amigo Beorn informou sobre sua necessidade de chegar a Rivendell com urgência.

— Isso é verdade. Pode nos informar o melhor caminho até o vale?

— A neve desta noite provocou uma avalanche que bloqueou as principais vias. Não há como passar.

Kíli exclamou, alarmado:

— Estamos bloqueados!

Thorin comentou:

— E do jeito que está esse tempo, não vai clarear tão cedo. Vamos ter que voltar.

A águia sugeriu:

— Meu lord Gwaihir nos autorizou a atravessá-los sobre as montanhas até próximo do vale de Imladris.

Thorin repetiu:

— Ele autorizou?

Landroval explicou, altivo:

— Nossa raça não se presta a transporte de outros. Mas considerando tratar-se do consorte de Eldalinossë e seu _kin_, a exceção foi autorizada.

Dwalin rosnou:

— Do que ele chamou a rainha?

Uma outra águia parecia ofendida ao responder:

— Sua rainha é uma dádiva que nem todos os anões souberam valorizar. Ela veio nos visitar e contou-nos o que aconteceu. Nosso povo a venera como _kin_.

Thorin curvou-se:

— Aprecio o respeito com minha consorte. Também ficamos mais do que honrados com a oferta de nos levar ao Vale Escondido. Transmita a Lord Gwaihir nossa mais profunda gratidão.

Landroval orientou:

— Nossa irmã Luaithre levará sua carga. Podem montar e procurem se segurar bem. Não voamos com outros montados em nosso corpo e por isso vocês podem estranhar a viagem.

Ágeis, os anões arrumaram a bagagem para que a terceira águia pudesse levá-la. Thorin montou Landroval e Meneldor, a águia irritada, ficou com Kíli e Dwalin.

A viagem não foi nada semelhante à que eles se lembravam da ida a Erebor, quando as águias os ajudaram, chamadas por Gandalf. Agora eles estavam enregelados, sofrendo os rigores do inverno a muitos metros de altura. Thorin logo percebeu que o corpo da águia era mais quente e procurou ficar abaixado, esquentando-se como podia. Kíli e Dwalin entenderam a dica e fizeram o mesmo.

Felizmente, porém, a travessia das Montanhas Sombrias durou menos tempo do que Thorin previa. A viagem a pé poderia tranquilamente levar uma semana ou mais, e com as águias durou algumas horas.

As aves majestosas pousaram na encosta da montanha, já na face oeste do maciço. Os três anões saltaram e foram resgatar as bagagens na outra águia. Landroval virou a cabeça para o oeste:

— Essa é a direção de Rivendell. Podem segui-la. Não podemos ir até o vale pois o espaço entre as montanhas é pequeno demais para nossas asas.

Thorin garantiu:

— Já nos ajudaram muito. Somos profundamente gratos.

A ave inclinou a cabeça, respeitosamente, antes de dizer:

— Aqui nos despedimos, consorte da Eldalinossë. Que sua jornada seja livre de incidentes e que o vento possa bater na direção de suas asas.

Thorin curvou-se:

— O povo de Erebor mais uma vez se vê em débito com o bravo povo de Lord Gwaihir, Senhor dos Ventos. Agradecemos seu auxílio e esperamos poder ser úteis no futuro. Obrigado.

A águia garantiu:

— Ver a Eldalinossë com seu consorte será nossa alegria. Boa viagem.

Com novas reverências, as três levantaram voo. O trio de Erebor ficou observando sumirem no horizonte. Quando finalmente elas tinham sumido no céu, Kíli virou-se para os demais:

— E agora?

Thorin olhou o dia cinzento e fez um gesto para a estrada à frente, respondendo:

— Agora caminhamos.

**Palavras em Sindarin**

Eldalinossë = ninfa, literalmente _kin _dos elfos

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_khazâd _= anões, povo anão

_amad _= mãe, mamãe

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


	48. Questão de esclarecimento

**48.**

**Questão de esclarecimento**

_Hora de uma conversa franca_

Um nicho numa colina foi o local escolhido para passarem a noite. Não era tão bom quanto uma caverna, mas já servia para abrigar do vento.

Os três conseguiram alguma lenha para uma fogueira capaz de esquentar uma refeição magra. O líquido quente animou os espíritos. Kíli comentou:

— Não é incrível que tantos povos tenham todo esse apreço por minha tia? Eles nos ajudaram muito por causa dela.

Dwalin comentou:

— Nossa rainha é muito admirada. Todos reconhecem seu valor.

Thorin lembrou:

— Dwalin, não precisa chamá-la de rainha. Não sou mais o rei.

— Ela sempre será rainha para mim — resmungou Dwalin. — Pelo menos até Fíli se casar.

Kíli lembrou:

— Ninguém vai acreditar que tivemos tamanha ajuda das águias! Elas são muito orgulhosas, e _nunca _se deixam ser montadas. Foi incrível!

Thorin parou um momento para observar os companheiros. Ele se deu conta que os dois não conheciam a verdadeira identidade de Anna - ou sua natureza. Quando chegassem a Rivendell, esses segredos ficariam ainda mais difíceis de esconder. Thorin decidiu que era melhor seus parentes saberem a verdade por ele do que por elfos.

— Há coisas que não sabem sobre Anna — começou ele. — Segredos que nem mesmo meu próprio _kin _sabe. Eu e Anna decidimos esconder alguns desses fatos - pelo bem de Erebor.

Kíli quis saber:

— Segredo? Que segredo?

Thorin repetiu:

— São segredos, Kíli, vários deles. Anna me pediu que guardasse alguns, eu pedi a ela que não revelasse outros. Achamos que, se revelados, o povo de Erebor poderia se rebelar contra ela. No final das contas, nem foi preciso tanto. Eles a atacaram sem sequer saber quem era. Jamais saberão o que perderam.

— Thorin — chamou Dwalin, apreensivo. — O que é tudo isso?

— Reis e rainhas veneram Anna porque ela é um presente para esse mundo. O mago Gandalf me explicou o pouco que sabe. — Thorin suspirou. — Anna é de uma raça de seres já extintos em nosso mundo: ninfas. São seres tão puros e delicados que deixaram essa terra há muitas eras, incapazes de lidar com a maldade que aqui se instalou. Mas Anna não sabia disso quando a encontramos. Não tem memória de seu povo. E não há outros deles para explicar a ela. Anna é única de sua raça, mas não sabia disso naquela época.

Dwalin lembrou:

— Ela era uma coisinha confusa e medrosa.

Kíli sorriu:

— É mesmo. Ela realmente se assustava com qualquer coisa.

Thorin assentiu:

— A princípio nem os elfos a reconheceram pelo que ela era. Mas a raça de Anna e a raça deles são mesmo parentes. Só que Anna é um parente superior, digamos.

— Por quê?

— Ela tem poderes que lentamente vêm desabrochando. Por exemplo, ela entende línguas e criaturas, e também é capaz de se transformar em animais de qualquer tamanho.

— Transformar?

— Como Beorn. Troca-peles — esclareceu Thorin. — Exceto que ela não é como Beorn. Ela pode virar qualquer animal.

Os dois estavam boquiabertos. Dwalin indagou:

— Qualquer um?

Thorin confirmou:

— Literalmente _qualquer _um. Lembram-se do dragão meio azul que nos ajudou na batalha pela reconquista de Erebor?

Kíli arregalou os olhos:

— Ela podia entender aquele dragão? Por isso ele nos ajudou?

Thorin o encarou e respondeu:

— Bem, isso é verdade, mas talvez não como você está pensando.

Dwalin compreendeu mais rapidamente:

— Não...! Diga que não é verdade...!

O ex-rei de Erebor assentiu:

— É verdade.

— Pela minha barba!... — exclamou Dwalin. — A pequena...

Thorin completou a frase:

— ...era o dragão azul-esverdeado chamado Safira.

Dwalin soltou um som chocado, mas Kíli se recusava a acreditar.

— _O quê?_ Não, não! Eu quase cravei uma flecha naquele dragão. Lembram-se? Eu mirava Smaug, e esse dragão lutava com... _Smaug! _Thorin, como... como isso é possível?

Ele deu de ombros:

— Não sei como. Ela parou de fazer isso quando soube que estava grávida. Ela não sabia quais seriam as consequências para o bebê. E depois que Darin nasceu... Bem, não houve mais necessidade. Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse.

— Eu ainda não acredito. — Kíli continuava abismado. — Mas por que ela não fez isso antes? Digo, virando dragão, ela se livraria de muitas encrencas.

— Esses poderes parecem ter que se desenvolver aos poucos — explicou Thorin. — E ela nunca quis que ninguém soubesse. Tinha medo que a obrigassem a usar isso para o mal, ou que ameaçassem outros.

Kíli estava admirado:

— Nunca poderia imaginar...!

— Quando ela esteve em Erebor, eu a vi como uma águia, uma dessas grandes, igual a essas que acabaram de nos trazer — disse Thorin.

Dwalin indagou:

— Águia também?

— Acho que vou ter que repetir — falou o líder. — Anna pode se transformar em _qualquer _animal. Ela testou suas habilidades.

— Como assim?

— Anna me contou que chegou a Laketown na forma de um falcão. Mas ela foi um camundongo, um esquilo... Nem sei em mais o que ela se transformou.

Kíli comentou:

— Isso ajuda a explicar como sobreviveu àquela queda no rio.

Thorin confirmou:

— Ela se jogou no precipício, transformou-se em águia e conseguiu salvar Darin antes que ele caísse no rio. Foi assim que se salvaram.

— Mas então — quis saber Dwalin — como aquela mantinha azul apareceu no rio? Aquela, de meu primo feita por minha mãe?

— Deve ter caído — sugeriu Thorin. — Não sei bem.

Os três ficaram calados uns minutos, encarando o fogo. Kíli quebrou o silêncio:

— Quem mais sabe disso?

— Ela contou a Bilbo — respondeu o antigo rei. — Mas Gandalf deve saber. E eu duvido que os elfos de Rivendell agora não saibam.

— Elfos podem fazer isso também?

— Não. Mas Anna me disse que eles ajudaram a desenvolver uma outra habilidade.

— Mais uma?

— Qual?

— Aparentemente, Anna também possui o dom da cura.

— Isso ela aprendeu com Óin — disse Dwalin. — Não foi elfo nenhum.

Thorin observou:

— Lembram-se do incêndio na mina? A caldeira que explodiu? — Eles assentiram. — Anna disse que uma coisa estranha acontecera na enfermaria, uma coisa que ela nunca vira antes.

— O quê?

— Ela achava que tinha curado Dwalin.

— Não pode ser verdade — disse Dwalin, resoluto. — Fiquei dias na enfermaria. Óin cuidou de mim.

— Mas quando chegou à enfermaria, todos diziam que você morreria em minutos — lembrou Thorin. — Dís viu tudo. Ela jurava que você morreria. Anna gritava, em desespero. Ela me disse que estava apavorada, que tentava estancar o sangue, e que você _ia _morrer, mas então ela sentiu uma energia nela, e você começou a melhorar.

Dwalin ficou calado uns instantes. De repente, ele disse, em voz baixa:

— Eu me lembro. Thorin, eu estava certo de que veria Mandos naquele dia. Por Mahal, eu fiz minhas despedidas!...

Thorin completou:

— Como Anna estava muito abalada por ver você às portas da morte, ela não tinha certeza. Mas Gandalf já tinha dito que ela poderia desenvolver isso, e que Darin compartilhava as mesmas habilidades.

Kíli não tinha como se admirar ainda mais:

— Meu primo? Ele é um bebezinho!...

Thorin respirou fundo e disse:

— Kíli, seu primo não tinha duas horas de vida quando salvou a vida da mãe. Ninguém me contou, eu vi. Meu filho é outro presente dos deuses.

— Mas ele era uma coisinha tão pequena... — comentou Kíli.

— Você também era, e seu irmão antes de você — lembrou Thorin. — Hoje, vão governar Erebor. Não julgue a árvore fraca por sua semente.

Nova pausa. Dwalin quis saber:

— Thorin, por que está nos contando tudo isso? Depois de tanto tempo, de tanto segredo, qual o motivo de revelar isso agora?

Ele foi sincero:

— Vocês merecem saber. Na verdade, eu gostaria de dizer a toda companhia, mas Anna me pediu segredo. Também há uma chance que os malditos elfos mencionem algo, e não quero que saibam de outras pessoas que não eu - especialmente elfos. Mas o que eu preciso realmente dizer... — Suspirou. — Não é fácil.

— O que foi?

Thorin trincou os dentes:

— Os elfos ajudaram a salvar minha família. Eles são a família de minha mulher. Tenho uma dívida imensa com eles. Não posso tratá-los como inimigos. Mas agora não sou mais seu rei, não posso obrigar vocês a tratar os elfos como amigos.

Kíli e Dwalin se entreolharam. Pareciam confusos.

— Não entendo o que diz.

— Vamos visitá-los, e eles vão nos hospedar em deferência a Anna. Não podemos hostilizá-los. Somos amigos agora. É apenas justo.

Dwalin rosnou:

— Quer dizer que agora somos..._ amigos? _De _elfos? _

Constrangido, Thorin assentiu, dizendo:

— Bem... Sim.

Dwalin parecia inconformado:

— O quê?!

— Depois de tudo que fizeram a nós? — indagou Kíli, boquiaberto. — Ao meu avô? Ao _seu _avô?

Thorin lembrou:

— Eu não sou meu avô, e Lord Elrond não é Thranduil. Estes elfos de Rivendell são mais família para Anna do que os de Mirkwood. Não podemos esquecer que eles são a família de Anna. Eles e Bilbo. E você, Kíli, deveria aceitar isso mais que todos.

Os dois estavam constrangidos, mas recalcitrantes. Thorin insistiu:

— Ela queria isso. Anna sempre quis isso, mas cada vez que ela me pedia, eu descartava, é claro. Contudo, agora vejo que ela tem razão. Infelizmente, os elfos vizinhos de Erebor são os elfos silvestres de Mirkwood. A montanha precisa ter boas relações com eles.

— Menos sábios e mais perigosos que os de Rivendell — repetiu Dwalin. — Foi o que Beorn disse.

— E ele tem razão — concordou Thorin. — Por isso é que decidi falar com vocês antes de chegarmos a Rivendell. Não quero que me entendam mal, ou que me chamem de louco porque eu os tratarei bem. Vocês não sabiam das circunstâncias de Anna.

Mais uma vez os três ficaram em silêncio uns minutos, cada qual com seus pensamentos na noite gelada. Kíli quebrou o silêncio e disse:

— Melhor dormirmos um pouco, então. Mas preciso perguntar uma coisa, Thorin.

— Sim, o que é?

O rapaz quis confirmar:

— Você sabia disso tudo sobre Anna _antes _de se casar, não sabia?

A gargalhada de Thorin foi tão alta que chegou a fazer eco na noite escura e gelada.


	49. A estrada continua

**49.**

**A estrada continua**

_De volta ao começo_

Ao fim do desjejum, o trio de anões voltou à estrada, bravando a estrada coberta de neve. Caminharam em silêncio, quebrado apenas por palavras soltas. Por isso ouviram a aproximação de estranhos. Era uma patrulha de elfos a cavalo. Logo foram cercados. O comandante abordou-os:

— Alto! Vocês estão invadindo território élfico. Quem se aproxima? Amigo ou inimigo?

Thorin fez uma reverência.

— Saudações. Somos amigos. Respeitosamente requisitamos uma audiência com Lord Elrond.

O elfo os encarou, dizendo com desprezo:

— Que anões pedem audiência com o Senhor de Imladris?

Dwalin rosnou, mas Thorin ignorou-o e apresentou:

— Este é Kíli, imão do rei Fíli de Erebor e herdeiro do trono. Com ele viaja Dwalin, capitão da guarda de Erebor.

— E você, anão?

— Meu nome é Thorin. Não tenho título.

O elfo rondou-o com o cavalo, estudando-o com cuidado.

— Você diz não ter título, mas pretende obter uma audiência com Lord Elrond.

— Ouso pensar que ele vai nos receber — Thorin responder. — Ele sabe quem sou.

Ele o circundou um pouco mais, ainda estudando-o com ar altivo e desdém nada pequeno. Thorin sabia que a atitude tinha por objetivo intimidá-los, mas ele achava uma perda de tempo.

_Elfos,_ pensou, irritado.

Finalmente os guardas decidiram levá-los para o vale. Formaram uma fila indiana e foram escoltados por entre árvores até uma encosta conhecida: foi a mesma rota que usaram para deixar o vale no meio da noite quando estavam indo rumo à Montanha Solitária. Contudo, foram levados a um caminho diferente, e entraram em Rivendell por um portal que nunca tinham visto.

— Esperem aqui — instruiu o chefe da patrulha antes de entrar no complexo, e Dwalin rosnou de novo.

Em minutos, Thorin reconheceu o assistente de Elrond, em seus trajes azuis e olhar assustado, correndo até eles. Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Lindir. Isso mesmo, Lindir.

O elfo parecia intrigado e inquieto. Fez uma reverência, quase pedindo desculpas:

— Milords, não soubemos de sua vinda.

Thorin comentou:

— Não houve tempo para mandar mensagens, e eu lamento. Preciso falar com Lord Elrond.

— Ele os receberá assim que voltar — disse Lindir. — Por favor, venham comigo e descansem.

Desta vez, ao invés de acamparem num dos salões, eles foram levados a aposentos, onde puderam se esquentar e se lavar.

Thorin deixou os companheiros para perambular cuidadosamente pelo local, onde não pôde deixar de se lembrar de Anna e dos momentos passados com ela ali. Intensas emoções tomaram conta do ex-rei.

Naquele local, em pleno solstício de verão, ele se entregara a Anna e ela a ele. Ali Darin fora concebido, e ali Thorin encontraria o caminho para se reunir de novo com sua família. Ele não tinha como negar que, reino de elfos ou não, Rivendell era parte fundamental de sua vida com Anna.

Ao perambular pelo local, lembrando-se dos momentos vividos e da emoção de seu amor ainda jovem e balbuciante, Thorin notou estar num aposento jamais visto. Havia uma estátua sob a qual jazia uma espada quebrada, seus fragmentos cuidadosamente dispostos sob um tecido fino e delicado. À frente, ele viu uma pintura na parede, e a cena lhe pareceu conhecida, de um homem com uma espada quebrada (a mesma ali disposta) enfrentando um guerreiro em armadura e elmo. Thorin reconheceu a cena e o que retratava: o guerreiro era Sauron, Senhor do Mal e das Trevas. O homem certamente era Isildur, que derrotou o Mal mas sucumbiu a ele. A batalha tinha sido há milhares de anos. Tinha sido uma das últimas vezes que anões, elfos e homens lutaram juntos — até a retomada de Erebor, claro.

Em suas aulas quando era um jovem príncipe em Erebor, Thorin fora instruído sobre os grandes reis e os grandes reinos da Terra Média. Ele ficou imaginando o que a espada de Isildur, rei de Dunedáin, estaria fazendo com os elfos, e não com os homens, seus herdeiros legítimos.

Uma voz o interrompeu de seus pensamentos:

— Não devia estar aqui.

Thorin virou-se e viu um jovem, pouco mais que uma criança, a encará-lo. O ex-rei notou:

— Você não é elfo.

— E você também não — respondeu o rapaz, sem se intimidar. — Por que está aqui?

Thorin achou o menino interessante e curvou-se:

— Não tive intenção de invadir, jovem Mestre. Meu nome é Thorin, e vim de Erebor falar com o Senhor de Rivendell.

O nome era conhecido do rapaz, que arregalou os olhos. Contudo, antes que o jovem conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, o referido Mestre de Rivendell soou:

— Perdoe meu jovem protegido, Mestre Thorin. Sua curiosidade parece ser maior do que suas maneiras.

O rapaz enrubesceu e se curvou, dizendo em Sindarin:

— [Desculpe, Elrond.]

— Tenho certeza que seus estudos o esperam na biblioteca — finalizou Elrond ao jovem. — Pode ir agora.

O rapaz fez uma reverência élfica a cada um e saiu apressadamente. Elrond dirigiu-se a Thorin:

— Bem-vindo a Rivendell, Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, Rei Sob a Montanha.

Thorin curvou-se respeitosamente:

— Agradeço, Elrond, Senhor de Imladris, mas não sou mais rei.

Elrond ergueu uma sobrancelha e pausou um segundo antes de:

— Vejo que há muito a conversar. Venha, por favor. Fiz arranjos para conversarmos com acompanhamento de bebidas e comidas.

Mesmo com um arrepio ao se lembrar da comida élfica, Thorin o seguiu.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Uma lareira grande rugia com fogo alto no meio da sala onde o grupo se reuniu. Sim, um grupo, pois Kíli e Dwalin foram chamados. O ambiente aconchegante combinava com as bebidas quentes para espantar o frio da noite. A neve caía em ondas espessas e o vento uivava selvagemente.

— Tem estado assim há semanas — lamentou-se Elrond, olhando para fora. — O inverno tem sido excepcionalmente rigoroso este ano. Imagino que o mesmo aconteça no Norte.

Thorin respondeu, calmamente:

— Na verdade, não está tão frio por lá. Ao menos quando saímos.

— Foi muito corajoso atravessar as montanhas nessas condições. As estradas estão fechadas. Mesmo o Caradhras oferece perigo.

— Tomamos outro caminho — disse Thorin —, graças a uma gentileza de Lord Gwaihir.

A revelação fez o elfo arregalar os olhos elegantemente, sem palavras. Kíli aproveitou a pausa para indagar, hesitante:

— O que temos ouvido é mesmo verdade? Minha tia... ela vive?

O elfo virou-se para o jovem anão, contraindagando:

— E se eu dissesse que sim? O que você faria?

Thorin quase rosnou internamente. Por que elfos pareciam ser incapazes de falar se não por círculos? Mas Kíli respondeu:

— Ora, iríamos até ela.

Elrond insistiu:

— E o que fariam quando chegassem até ela?

O jovem príncipe respondeu:

— Nós a veríamos, falaríamos com ela! Oh, temos tantas saudades!

Elrond continuou a questionar:

— E depois disso?

Thorin percebeu para onde a conversa ia e perguntou:

— Quer saber se pretendemos levá-la de volta a Erebor, não é?

O rosnado de Dwalin estava alto, mas Elrond não se intimidou e indagou diretamente a Thorin:

— E vocês _pretendem _levá-la de volta a Erebor?

— Só se ela quiser ir — garantiu Thorin gravemente.

Houve uma pausa, tensa e pesada. Thorin teve um insight. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e indagou, num sussurro, tentando conter a emoção:

— Anna está aqui? Ela teme que a forcemos a voltar? Eu jamais a forçaria a nada!...

Elrond ergueu uma mão antes que ele continuasse, dizendo:

— Sossegue, Thorin Oakenshield. Sua mulher não está aqui. Diga-me por que se apresentou como um homem sem título.

Ele informou:

— Por um motivo simples: não tenho títulos, não sou mais rei. Abdiquei do trono para ficar ao lado de Anna. De que me adianta um reino sem minha rainha? Não há nada mais para mim em Erebor.

— E quais são seus planos?

— Viver com Anna onde ela quiser. Talvez voltar a Ered Luin. Nem todos emigraram para Erebor.

Elrond ergueu-se, andando pela sala e indagando:

— Gandalf lhe contou sobre Anna, não?

— Sim. Ela também me contou sobre sua origem.

— Então você sabe o que ela é — disse Elrond. — Meu povo tem um nome para seres como ela: Eldalinossë. Quer dizer _kin _para os elfos. Ela é nossa parente, muito preciosa para nós, e nós a protegeremos ferozmente.

Dwalin garantiu, igualmente feroz:

— Nós também.

O elfo comentou:

— Aqueles que a ameaçaram anteriormente... Suponho que já tenham sido punidos.

— Aye — confirmou Thorin. — Todos os que detectamos.

Elrond disse:

— Os poderes de Anna aumentam, e os do pequeno também. Mãe e filho são duas dádivas para esta terra, Thorin Oakenshield. Ela poderia ser uma lenda, detentora de grande poder sobre os povos deste lugar. Provavelmente ela já lhe contou que recebeu um convite de Lady Galadriel para ser treinada, e recusou. Também Saruman, chefe da ordem da qual Gandalf faz parte, ofereceu-se para treiná-la pessoalmente, e desta vez Darin manifestou sua contrariedade.

Kíli repetiu:

— Darin? Darin, meu primo?

— E quem mais? — Elrond sorriu. — Muito interessante. A biblioteca só se recuperou há pouco tempo, e Gandalf achou tudo muito divertido.

Thorin concordou:

— Sim, ele acharia.

— De tudo isso — continuou o elfo —, poder, glória, prestígio, ela desistiu. Abriu mão das honrarias, das homenagens, e só por sua causa. Erulissë o valoriza acima de tudo, você e o filho. Todos os que a conhecem pelo que ela é gostariam de render-lhe as homenagens devidas, mas ela recusa. Espero que tenha consciência do privilégio que lhe foi concedido.

— Eu tenho plena consciência — garantiu Thorin. — Por isso estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela e ser merecedor de sua devoção.

Elrond o encarou longamente, avaliando suas palavras, antes de pedir:

— Pode me falar sobre Erebor? Infelizmente não pude ir à coroação.

Se alguém estranhou a súbita mudança de assunto, não demonstrou. Thorin não evitou dar um sorriso saudoso:

— Erebor prospera. Meu povo em breve estará produzindo gemas e ouro, garantindo prosperidade a toda região.

— Gandalf me disse que foi uma festa magnífica — comentou o elfo.— E não preciso mencionar a chegada de Darin.

— Foi o maior presente de Mahal, minha verdadeira coroação — confirmou Thorin, comovido. — Meu filho, nascido na terra de meus ancestrais, retomada de Smaug.

O Senhor de Imladris comentou:

— E você deixou tudo isso para trás.

— Sentirei saudade. Mas Anna, para mim, é _ghivashel_. É como eu a chamo. Pois ela é o tesouro de todos os tesouros, mais preciosa que todo o ouro de Erebor e todo o mithril de Khazâd-dum.

— Ainda assim — disse Elrond pausadamente —, acredito que deixar seu trono depois de tudo que se passou não deva ter sido uma decisão fácil. Eu conheci seu avô Thrór quando ele reinava sob a montanha. Imagino o que ele diria.

Thorin sorriu tristemente e respondeu:

— O amor pelo ouro levou meu avô à loucura e a um dragão, fogo e ruína para meu povo. Eu tive sorte: Anna estava comigo para me erguer quando sucumbi à doença. E essa é apenas uma das muitas razões pelas quais não tenho a mínima intenção de desistir de minha mulher.

Elrond assentiu, parecendo muito impressionado - ao menos tanto quanto um elfo podia parecer:

— Eu ofereci a ela um lugar em minha casa. Ela declinou, e concordei que assim seria melhor. Mas a oferta continua de pé. Ela passou um tempo aqui, muitos sentem falta dela. Estel, o garoto humano que viu, tem por Anna a afeição de um irmão, e Darin é fascinado por Estel.

— Seu protegido?

— Erulissë (é como a chamamos) tem muitos amigos em Rivendell — comentou Elrond. — Ela nos faz falta.

Thorin sabia que passava por um teste. Por isso, pronunciou, gravemente, como um compromisso sagrado:

— Lord Elrond, estou bem ciente da desconfiança de nossos povos. Não vale a pena elaborar nisso nesse momento, mas posso lhe garantir: Anna jamais será afastada de seu _kin_. Pois temos dívidas com seu povo, e Anna ajudou a diminuir a distância entre nós.

Mais uma vez os olhos penetrantes de Elrond encontraram os azuis profundos de Thorin. O elfo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Mais sábio que o avô — pronunciou. — Eu estaria lamentando que Erebor tivesse perdido um rei desse quilate, se eu não soubesse a alegria que isso provocará em Erulissë.

Thorin indagou, esperançoso mas constrangido :

— Então, acha que ela me aceitará de volta?

Elrond garantiu, admirado:

— Ela nunca esteve zangada com você, Thorin Oakenshield. Nunca o rejeitou. Mas ela acreditava que seu amor estivesse fadado a nunca se concretizar. Fico feliz em ver que ela estava errada, pois ela subestimou seu amor por ela.

Kíli indagou:

— Ela não está mesmo aqui? Onde ela está?

Elrond respondeu:

— Há poucas semanas ela e Darin partiram rumo ao Shire. Gandalf fez questão de acompanhá-los e visitar Bilbo Baggins.

— Mestre Boggins! — exclamou Kíli, com um sorriso.

— Devemos ir o quanto antes — disse Thorin.

— Temo que isso pode não ser tão fácil — ressaltou Elrond. — As patrulhas chegaram com notícias de que as estradas não estão seguras.

— Orcs?

— Grupos de lobos famintos, provavelmente wargs também, atacam viajantes. Os Guardiões do Norte temem que os animais consigam atravessar o rio Brandywine, que está congelado, e depois invadam o Shire. Houve um inverno assim há algumas décadas. Alguns hobbits morreram atacados pelas feras naquela ocasião.

Dwalin ressaltou:

— Não somos hobbits.

— Não, mas vocês são apenas três — lembrou o Senhor de Imladris. — Os relatos são de grupos numerosos de feras famintas. Dezenas delas.

Thorin franziu o cenho, preocupado. Havia lobos famintos rondando sua família, e ele não podia ir até eles. Ele sabia onde eles estavam, e não podia ir até sua _ghivashel_.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Elrond recomendou:

— Paciência, Thorin Oakenshield. Estamos há semanas com esse tempo ruim. Eventualmente, ele vai clarear. Até lá, são bem-vindos para permanecer em Imladris.

Não era o que nenhuma das partes ali reunidas desejava. Contudo, era assim que seria.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


	50. Permanência forçada

**50.**

**Permanência forçada**

_A nevasca não poupa ninguém_

A parada forçada em Rivendell devido à nevasca demorou quase duas semanas, durante as quais Thorin oscilava entre ir à loucura ou levar seus anfitriões a ela. O tempo começou a dar sinais de melhora bem na hora.

Felizmente, havia um elfo cuja companhia não irritava os três _khazâd:_ Eldrin. Ele parecia quase simpático, disposto a sempre fornecer histórias de Anna e Darin durante sua estada em Rivendell e também em Mirkwood, onde ambos foram hóspedes do rei Thranduil. Graças aos relatos de Eldrin, Thorin era capaz de acalmar seu coração aflito e ansioso para deixar o vale.

Um outro encontro deixou Thorin intrigado. Não foi por acaso: o antigo soberano de Erebor recebeu uma visita.

— Eu queria me desculpar — disse o menino humano, de penetrantes olhos verdes, numa postura constrangida. — Fui muito descortês.

Thorin ouviu o rapaz — Estel — e garantiu:

— Não há do que se desculpar.

O jovem quis saber:

— Você é o pai de Darin, não é? É o marido de Anna.

— Isso mesmo. Soube que ficaram muito amigos.

— Ela é simpática. Fácil de gostar.

— Meu filho também se apegou a você, pelo que soube.

— Você vai ficar? Agora?

— Desculpe, mas não entendi.

Estel indagou, os olhos profundos brilhando:

— Anna disse que você estava ocupado, longe, por isso não podia ficar com eles. Agora vai ficar com eles?

Thorin sentiu um impacto pelo tom de cobrança implícito no jovem. Respondeu:

— Sim. Agora não vou mais deixá-los.

O rapaz mudou de fisionomia, relaxando:

— Bom. Ela esteve muito triste. Por favor, não deixe que ela fique triste.

Thorin aproximou-se e garantiu:

— Farei o impossível para que isso nunca mais aconteça.

Estel sorriu:

— Isso me deixa feliz. Desejo uma boa jornada.

Fez um cumprimento élfico e saiu. Thorin ficou a olhar a figura que se afastava, tentando descobrir exatamente quando em sua vida ele se deixou ser interrogado daquela maneira por um menino que mal podia ser chamado de adolescente. E que rapazinho era aquele que possuía tamanho poder de intimidação?

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

O tempo finalmente melhorou, e os três anões se prepararam para voltar à estrada. Houve uma despedida formal (o que desagradou Dwalin, embora ele fosse discreto em seu desprazer em deferência a Thorin). Foi uma ocasião que deixou Thorin surpreso consigo mesmo, pois sentiu sua antiga aversão a elfos diminuir significativamente.

Mais dias na estrada, e os dias de sol animavam Thorin. Embora Kíli reclamasse da demora ("eu não me lembro de ser tão longe na ida", queixou-se), Thorin ficava feliz cada vez que o sol se punha: era um dia mais perto de sua _ghivasha_.

Após dias, chegaram a Bree, nas fronteiras do Shire. Thorin tinha estado muitas vezes na cidade, indo e vindo de Ered Luin. Sempre parava no Pônei Saltitante. Lá tinha encontrado Gandalf, anos atrás, para uma conversa que dera início a tudo: a missão, a conquista de Erebor, e Anna. Era um bom lugar para se preparar antes do reencontro com sua _khebabînh_.

Os três anões entraram na taverna, sentaram-se, negociaram refeições e pouso por uma noite. Kíli foi pegar as cervejas e viu o dono da estalagem, da raça dos homens, conversando com um hobbit agarrado a seu caneco de cerveja ale:

— Boa noite, Mestre Chubb. Como vai a família? E os negócios?

O pequeno pegou sua cerveja, respondendo:

— Todos bem. Os negócios prosperam, com a graça de Yavanna e minha mulher. Ela tem me ajudado na marcenaria.

— Mas e os pequeninos? Lembro de ter dito da última vez que seus filhos davam muito trabalho a sua senhora.

O hobbit garantiu:

— Oh, mas agora há uma moça encantadora em Hobbiton que toma conta de vários pequeninos. Ela tem o dela, claro.

— Homessa! — exclamou o homem. — Nunca tinha ouvido falar de algo assim.

— As crianças a adoram. Pobre moça tem uma história trágica, dizem. Eu não sei qual. Só quem sabe é Bilbo "Biruta" Baggins, mas ele não diz para ninguém.

O barman falou:

— Sr. Bilbo não tem vindo muito aqui, se não eu perguntaria.

— Ah, Bilbo. Ele é meu primo, sabia? Nunca mais foi o mesmo desde que voltou da tal "aventura". Loucura, isso sim! Onde já se viu? Deixar sua casa boa e confortável para sair por aí numa "aventura"...!

— É — disse o dono da estalagem. — Nunca ouvi falar de um hobbit fazer isso antes.

O hobbit parecia intenso na cerveja quente, e acrescentou, um tanto desorientado:

— Mas eu não o culpo, e sim o mago, esse Gandalf. Ele é que deve ter arrastado meu primo inocente nisso. Bilbo é uma boa pessoa, aquela moça também é. Gandalf colocou todos eles nessa posição desconfortável, aposto! Ainda bem que ele já se foi.

Kíli decidiu que ouvira o suficiente e voltou para a mesa com os três canecos. Relatou o que ouvira e indagou:

— Acha que falavam de Anna?

Thorin assentiu:

— Tudo indica que sim.

Dwalin rosnou:

— Vou dar uma lição nesse sujeitinho! Ele não pode ficar falando assim de minha rainha!

Thorin o impediu, observando:

— Ele não falou nada além de coisas boas. Não há motivo para briga.

Dwalin se deu conta que era verdade, mas resmungou:

— Hum, mas ainda assim o nome da rainha não deve surgir em ambientes assim...

Thorin convidou:

— Então vamos dormir logo. Amanhã, a esta hora ou antes disso, estaremos com ela se sairmos cedo.

Foi o que fizeram. Não tinha amanhecido quando deixaram a estalagem. As horas viajadas de Bree até Hobbiton foram as mais ansiosas da vida de Thorin. Ele conhecia aquelas estradas, após tê-las usado tantas vezes nas idas e vindas de Ered Luin. Mas naquele momento, ele só pensava em Anna, em revê-la, em tocá-la. Como estaria? Darin deveria estar grande, talvez andando.

Kíli dissera ter ouvido que Anna cuidava de crianças de outros. Estaria ela feliz? Poderia ela rejeitar Thorin?

Sim, ele temia que o tempo e a distância pudessem ter levado sua pequena a procurar outro. Por menos que quisesse acreditar, havia uma sombra de dúvida. Se ela não pretendia voltar a morar em Erebor e não imaginava que Thorin pudesse desistir do trono, ela poderia ficar tentada a procurar um pai para Darin. Talvez o próprio Bilbo, de quem ela tanto gostava.

Conscientemente, Thorin não acreditava que Anna pudesse fazer tal coisa, mas em seu íntimo. Thorin temia aquilo. Era uma fantasia devastadora. Sem Anna e sem trono, Thorin não sobreviveria, tamanho desgosto.

A tarde começava a morrer quando localizaram a porta verde e redonda de Bag End. Tocaram a campainha, e em seguida a porta se abriu.

Viram Bilbo reconhecê-los e espantar-se.

— _Thorin_..._?!_ Oh, por Eru, eu... Nem sei o que diz- — Ele se interrompeu ao ver os demais. — Kíli! Dwalin!

Então de repente o hobbit abraçou-os com força, emocionado. Thorin disse:

— Eu gostaria de ter mandado um recado, mas as estradas...

Bilbo se horrorizou:

— Minha Yavanna, vocês pegaram a tempestade?

Kíli disse:

— Mestre Boggins, não vai acreditar!

Bilbo o interrompeu:

— Oh, que péssimo anfitrião eu sou! Vamos, entrem, entrem! Deixem suas coisas aqui no átrio e vamos tomar um chá. Oh, Anna vai ficar tão feliz!...

O coração de Thorin batia tão forte e rápido que parecia ser capaz de pular para fora de seu peito.

— Onde ela está?

Bilbo sorriu e respondeu:

— Ela está tomando conta das crianças. Não demora a chegar. Sentem-se, contem-me tudo enquanto faço um chá.

Thorin confessou, aflito:

— Desculpe, Mestre Baggins, mas no momento não posso me sentar. Onde ela está? Qual o caminho?

Bilbo entendeu ao ver a angústia no rosto de Thorin e aquiesceu:

— Claro. Ela costuma vir pela estrada da esquerda. Se seguir o caminho, deve encontrá-la. Estou certo de que ela vai chegar a qualquer momento.

O ex-rei não perdeu tempo em seguir a direção, notando que o sol se punha. Ele tomou o caminho indicado, de olho em volta, coração acelerado. Não demorou até enxergar duas figuras solitárias ao longe, uma delas bem pequena. Tinha que ser ela, o cabelo solto, o vestido rodado... Sem se conter, coração ainda mais acelerado, Thorin apressou o passo naquela direção.

O tempo pareceu correr de maneira diferente quando Thorin se certificou que eram eles, sim. O restinho de sol às suas costas iluminava o rosto que ele tanto amava, e ela olhava para ele de modo inseguro, como se duvidasse de seus olhos, a visão prejudicada pela luz direta. Aí mesmo é que ele começou a correr, chamando:

— _Ghivashel...!_

Então Thorin viu quando Anna pareceu cair lentamente no chão, o corpinho de Darin se desequilibrando com a queda dela. Os dois foram ao chão praticamente juntos. Thorin se alarmou e arremeteu o mais rápido que podia até sua família, registrando Anna inconsciente no chão e Darin caído, chorando, assustado.

Foi aí que as coisas ficaram muito estranhas. Muito _mesmo_.

Assim que Thorin se aproximou, Darin começou a berrar a plenos pulmões. Antes que Thorin pudesse encostar neles, foi repelido por uma força intensa que o jogou para trás e o derrubou no chão, onde caiu sentado. Thorin ficou zonzo alguns segundos com a intensidade do impacto, sem saber direito o que o atingira.

Então ele viu.

Ao lado da mãe imóvel, Darin chorava no chão, envolto numa bolha dourada brilhante e translúcida que isolava o menino e a mãe. Thorin arregalou os olhos, num átimo entendendo o que se passava. Seu filho, tão único e especial, era capaz de proteger a si mesmo e também a sua mamãe.

Thorin aproximou-se o máximo que pôde, dizendo:

— Darin? Filhinho, é o papai. Você se lembra do papai? É o papai, Darin.

Darin respondeu, em prantos:

_— __Ma-madad!_

Thorin recuou, assustado. O menino falava Khuzdul?

Ele tentou mais uma vez, em voz calma, como se falasse com um animal arisco:

— Darin, meu filho, preste atenção. Eu não quero fazer mal a sua _amad. _Sou eu, seu _adad._ Eu jamais farei mal a você ou a sua mãe. Por favor, filhinho.

Parece que Darin estava assustado demais para responder, mas felizmente para Thorin outros personagens se juntaram à trama.

Atraído pelo choro de Darin, Bilbo correu até lá, acompanhado de Kíli e Dwalin. O hobbit se alarmou:

— Por Eru! O que houve?

— Anna desmaiou — explicou Thorin, aflito. — Darin está tão assustado que criou uma espécie de muralha, e não consigo chegar a ela!

Bilbo explicou:

— Ele só está assustado. Já fez isso antes. Deixe-me tentar. — Ele se aproximou com um sorriso. — Ei, amiguinho, tudo bem agora. Sou eu. Está tudo bem, Darin. Viemos ajudar sua mãe, tá bom?

Darin gritou, esticando os bracinhos:

— Bibi! Bibi!

E a barreira se desfez para que Bilbo o pegasse no colo. Imediatamente, Thorin foi até Anna, desvirando-a com cuidado, afastando a sujeira do rosto que amava.

— Oh, minha _ghivasha_...

Foi quando mais gente chegou: especificamente, hobbits.

— Ei! O que estão fazendo com Dona Anna? — Era Gordy Brandybuck, acompanhado do filho Rory. — Deixem-na em paz, anões!

Bilbo balançava Darin no colo e garantiu:

— Está tudo bem, primo Gordy. Este é o marido de Anna, ele trouxe seus parentes. Acho que ela desmaiou de emoção.

O jovem Rory arregalou os olhos:

— São os parentes de Dona Anna? Vieram levá-la?

Gordy voltou a gritar:

— Não vamos deixar que levem Dona Anna!

Dwalin rosnou:

— Ela é _nossa _rainha!

Bilbo tentou dizer:

— Calma, Gordy, Dwalin. Vamos ficar calmos. Está tudo bem.

Kíli estava impaciente e indagou:

— Será que podemos tratar de minha tia primeiro?

Thorin ergueu Anna nos braços, dizendo:

— Vou levá-la para casa.

— Sim, vamos — concordou Bilbo. — Gordy, Rory, voltem para casa. Está tudo bem.

Voltaram apressadamente a Bag End, deixando para trás hobbits muito confusos. Mas Thorin mal prestou atenção.

— Ponha-a naquele sofá — indicou Bilbo a Thorin. — Kíli, pegue água da moringa e umedeça um pano da cozinha. Vamos esfregar na pele dela.

Darin acompanhava tudo com os olhos, choramingando agarradinho em Bilbo. Thorin sentou-se no sofá, ajeitando-a. Kíli lhe trouxe o pano úmido e ele se pôs a passá-lo na pele da esposa, sussurrando:

— _Ghivashel_...

Então dois olhos cor de mel se abriram e se fixaram no rosto dele, reconhecendo-o. Ela o encarava, como se não conseguisse saber se aquilo era real ou não. Na verdade, o momento era tão intenso que não parecia haver mais ninguém no mundo, exceto os dois.

Thorin deixou o pano úmido de lado e acariciou o rosto dela, murmurando:

— _Âzyungâl_...

Os olhos de Anna se encheram d'água, e suas mãos tremiam quando ela fez as pontas de seus dedos tocarem o rosto de Thorin, com medo de que fosse um sonho. A voz dela era tão fraca que era menos que um sussurro:

— T-Tho... rin...? É você...? É você mesmo...?

Ele capturou os dedos dela entre os seus, respondendo:

— Sim, sou eu, minha pequena. Estou aqui.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo canto dos olhos claros de Anna, sem que ela as detivesse. Ela ainda sussurrava:

— Meu Deus... Eu rezei tanto... tanto. Nem acredito... É só um sonho... Ou é mesmo verdade...?

Thorin encostou sua testa na de Anna, um gesto tradicional de afeto. Anna chorou, abraçada a seu marido. Ele a envolveu em seus braços, dizendo como se falasse com uma criança:

— Shhh... Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem agora, _khebabînh_. Vai dar tudo certo.

Entre soluços, ela dizia:

— Oh, meu amor... Meu amor, meu grande amor...!

Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, absolutamente alheios a todo o mundo exterior. Se estivessem em condições de prestar atenção, veriam que todos os demais tinham ido até a cozinha para dar privacidade ao casal.

— Oh, Deus... — Anna afastou-se, alarmada. — Desculpe. Estou molhando suas roupas.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Thorin não se cansava de acariciá-la, e cada toque era como um bálsamo para Anna. — Estou aqui, _mizimel_. Vim para ficarmos juntos.

Anna o encarou, alarmada, e indagou:

— Thorin, o que isso quer dizer? Não diga que veio nos levar, por favor, eu disse que-

Ele pôs um dedo nos lábios dela, garantindo:

— Não, eu disse que vim para _ficar_. Não para voltar. Se você não quer morar em Erebor, não tenho nada a fazer lá.

Anna arregalou os olhos, admirada:

— Thorin...! Você é o rei!... Não pode- — Ela se interrompeu, boquiaberta, dando-se conta. — Thorin, você...? Não...! Thorin, não...!

Ele assentiu, confirmando:

— Entreguei o trono a Fíli.

Ela estava chocada:

— Mas Thorin, seu reino... seu pai!... Sua terra natal, seu _lar...!_

Ele sorriu:

— Nada é mais importante do que você, _ghivashel_. Minha vida perdeu o sentido. Quando você surgiu para mim naquela noite, vinda dos mortos, como um sonho, não tive dúvidas em correr até onde você estava. Minha vida voltou a ter sentido, e eu sabia para onde ir.

— Oh, Thorin...

Ele se sentou e convidou:

— Se estiver em condições, vamos ver os outros.

Anna deixou que ele a ajudasse a se erguer, indagando:

— Tem mais gente?

— Não me deixaram vir sozinho.

A voz de Darin a atraiu para a cozinha. Com surpresa, ela viu seu filho no colo de Bilbo, sorrindo curiosamente para o filho mais novo da irmã de Thorin. Dwalin e Bilbo a viram chegar.

— Darin, olha só quem chegou.

O menino reconheceu Anna e gritou:

_— __Ma-madad!_

Os dois anões arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir Khuzdul, e Bilbo explicou:

— Ele está aprendendo a falar.

Dwalin e Kíli continuaram de olhos arregalados, e voltaram-se para Anna, buscando uma explicação. Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Thorin podia jurar que ia estourar de tanto orgulho de sua pequena.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= pai, papai

_âzyungâl _= amada

_amad _= mãe, mamãe

_ghivasha _= tesouro

_khebabînh _= forjada, alma gêmea

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_mizimel_ = joia de todas as joias

PS - Gostaria de dar uma breve palavrinha a todos os que estão acompanhando nossa história. Obrigada por seu apoio, sua leitura e suas reviews. Não quero alarmar ninguém, mas nossa jornada começa a se aproximar do fim...


	51. Finalmente, juntos

**51.**

**Finalmente, juntos**

_Reencontro em Bag End_

Anna abraçou Kíli, emocionada, e depois Dwalin. Darin reclamou muito por atenção até Anna pegá-lo no colo. Ela levou o menino para junto do pai, dizendo:

— Viu quem está aqui, Darin? É o papai, filhinho. Viu o papai?

Darin olhou Anna e repetiu:

— _Adad!_

— Pela minha barba...! — fez Dwalin. — O menino fala Khuzdul...!

Anna explicou:

— Eu ensinei para ele. Essa é a única palavra que ele fala corretamente, seja em Khuzdul ou não.

Kíli comentou:

— Ele está tão grande! Da última vez que o vi, ele era um bebê que nem engatinhava!...

Dwalin admirava-o com um sorriso nos olhos:

— E já é um guerreiro. Mestre Baggins nos contou como ele protegeu a mãe mais de uma vez!

Anna enrubesceu e beijou o filho:

— Ele é meu protetor feroz.

Thorin observou:

— Acho que ele não me reconhece...

— Isso é natural — observou Anna —, pois ele era muito pequeno quando o viu pela última vez. Mas ele logo vai saber quem é o papai dele.

Darin sorriu e chamou:

_— __Adad!_

Thorin pegou a mãozinha do filho e a beijou. Darin riu alto e os olhos de Thorin brilharam. O coração de Anna parecia prestes a explodir de tanto amor.

Bilbo estava sorrindo muito, comentando:

— Espero que me contem tudo sobre a montanha enquanto termino o jantar. Anna me deixou a par das novidades, mas vocês devem ter notícias mais frescas.

Anna disse:

— Thorin, vou ajudar Bilbo a pôr a mesa. Pode me ajudar com Darin, por favor?

— Claro.

Kíli se ofereceu:

— Depois ajudaremos com a louça, Bilbo.

O hobbit lembrou:

— Aceito, mas desta vez sem malabarismos ou cantorias!

Aquilo arrancou uma gargalhada tão alta de Dwalin que Darin se admirou e gritou junto. Foi diversão para todos.

Como uma grande família, eles jantaram juntos, conversando animadamente sobre Erebor e a companhia, e todas as novidades. Após o jantar, Anna foi dar banho em Darin e colocá-lo para dormir, enquanto Bilbo convidava os homens para fumar no jardim e apreciar a noite.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Bilbo arrumava cadeiras para todos no pequeno jardim de Bag End quando notou algumas pessoas se aproximando. Era um grupo pequeno, mas hobbits não costumam sair à noite, então Bilbo estranhou a visita. Quando chegaram mais perto, reconheceu quem estava à frente.

— Thain! Gordy! Linda noite, não?

O Velho Took trazia um rosto fechado.

— Bilbo, meu rapaz, lamento, mas essa não é uma visita social.

— O que houve?

— É o que viemos descobrir. Seus hóspedes estão lá dentro?

— O que têm eles?

— Precisamos falar com eles. Lá dentro.

Bilbo sentiu o clima pesado e disse, com um suspiro:

— Está bem. Mas se pretendem gritar alto, é melhor ficar aqui mesmo, porque Anna está tentando fazer o pequeno dormir.

Thorin e Kíli saíram nesse momento, e Bilbo apresentou:

— Ah, vocês estão aí. Deixe-me fazer as apresentações: Thorin, este é o Thain do Shire, Gerontius Took. Este é Thorin Oakenshield, marido de Anna e antigo rei de Erebor.

Thorin corrigiu:

— Na verdade, sou tio do rei Fíli, irmão de Kíli, príncipe de Erebor.

O referido sobrinho fez uma mesura, dizendo:

— A seu serviço.

O Thain os encarou, dizendo de maneira grave:

— Há um assunto de grande importância que precisamos discutir com os senhores.

Dwalin saiu da casa, e Gordy encolheu-se atrás do Velho Took, tremendo.

— Aquele é Dwalin — apresentou Bilbo. — Vovô, do que se trata?

O Thain manteve os olhos em Dwalin ao dizer:

— Gostaríamos de saber quais são suas intenções com relação a Dona Anna.

Dwalin imediatamente começou a querer rosnar, e Bilbo tentou prevenir um desastre antes que acontecesse:

— Talvez possamos discutir isso melhor com uma boa rodada de Old Toby e brandy. Kíli, Gordy, ajudem a trazer mais cadeiras aqui para acomodar todos.

Gorby quis saber:

— Por que não podemos nos acomodar lá dentro?

Bilbo respondeu:

— Dona Anna não gosta que fumemos dentro de casa por causa do pequeno. Sabem como ela é cuidadosa com crianças.

Thorin observou que todos respeitaram a vontade de sua mulher, até o anfitrião. Mais cadeiras vieram, e só depois que estavam todos bem instalados, com seus cachimbos acesos, Thorin indagou, irônico:

— Muito bem, agora me digam por que querem saber sobre minhas intenções com a _minha _esposa, mãe de meu primogênito.

O Thain não se deixou intimidar:

— Dona Anna pode estar aqui há poucas semanas, mas tornou-se parte ativa e importante de nossa comunidade. Como líder do Shire, é meu dever saber se pretendem levá-la daqui.

Gordy protestou:

— Não podem!

O Thain ralhou:

— Gorbadoc, é claro que eles podem. Ele é o _marido _dela. Mas ela me disse pessoalmente que não desejava voltar a seu reino. Vai respeitar os desejos dela?

Thorin sorriu internamente, antes de dizer:

— Agora que não tenho mais compromissos e responsabilidades que me prendam a Erebor, minhas intenções são de viver com minha família onde minha mulher quiser.

— Então não vai obrigá-la a voltar para Erebor?

Thorin garantiu:

— Não tenho hábito de obrigar Anna a fazer o que ela não deseja.

Bilbo lembrou:

— Aliás, que Eru se apiede dos que tentarem. Todos aqui sabem que Anna não responde muito bem a esse tipo de coisa.

Houve um murmúrio entre os presentes, que concordaram. Falco Chubb-Baggins quis confirmar:

— Então não querem levá-la para longe?

— Se ela não quiser ir, não — garantiu Thorin. — Mas eu preferia ter uma chance de discutir isso com minha mulher primeiro.

— É claro, é claro — concordou o Velho Took. — Bem, é melhor ir agora antes que fique tarde para a ceia. Mas agradeço pelo fumo, Bilbo, meu rapaz.

— Não tem problema, vovô.

Os demais também se ergueram, e o Thain acrescentou a Bilbo:

— Mande lembranças a Dona Anna. Vou falar com Adamanta. Devemos fazer uma reunião para seus convidados e discutirmos melhor os seus planos. Talvez um jantar.

Thorin não entendeu direito o que aquilo queria dizer, mas aquiesceu, feliz apenas que o mal-entendido tinha sido desfeito. O grupo foi embora, pois afinal de contas aquilo não era hora de hobbits respeitáveis estarem fora de casa.

Depois que estavam longe, Kíli comentou:

— Seu povo parece muito protetor de minha tia, Bilbo.

O hobbit explicou:

— Tivemos uma epidemia de gripe muito severa quando a nevasca piorou. Os talentos de Anna como curadora foram fundamentais para que todos sobrevivessem. Não perdemos ninguém em Hobbiton!

Dwalin observou:

— Ela ajudava Óin na enfermaria em Erebor. Foi incansável em tratar os feridos quando a caldeira explodiu.

Bilbo explicou:

— Anna salvou a mulher e a filhinha de Gordy. Meu primo se afeiçoou muito a ela, e muitos outros hobbits também. Anna se tornou muito querida aqui. Dava para ver que estavam apavorados que você fosse levá-la daqui.

Kíli indagou:

— E ela toma conta de crianças? Como assim?

— Oh, isso foi uma bênção, deixe-me dizer — garantiu Bilbo. — As crianças adoram Anna tanto que os pais as deixam sob seus cuidados durante as tardes. Isso ajudou Anna muito durante o tempo que estavam separados. Eu temia que ela pudesse cair em depressão. E houve aquelas semanas de nevasca, com toda aquela gente doente... Ficamos presos em casa, o pobre Darin queria muito sair. Acho que se ele fosse maior, teria tentado escapulir para fora.

Thorin comentou:

— Ele e a mãe precisam muito de sol. Ele tinha poucas semanas e Anna sempre o levava para fora. Ele até mudava de humor.

Bilbo assegurou:

— Isso não mudou. Quando chove e as crianças são obrigadas a ficar em casa, ele fica mais irritado.

Nesse ponto da conversa, Anna veio para fora, dizendo:

— Darin estava muito animado e custou a dormir. O que eu perdi?

Thorin pôs uma cadeira vazia seu lado, pedindo:

— Sente-se comigo, _ghivasha_.

— O Velho Took esteve aqui — disse Bilbo. — Mandou lembranças.

Anna sorriu, de mãos dadas com Thorin, e indagou:

— Eles nem disfarçaram a curiosidade com os recém-chegados, não é? Pela manhã, vocês três serão a fofoca de toda Hobbiton.

— Eu não me importo — disse Thorin. — É um preço pequeno a pagar por poder estar com minha _mizimel_.

Kíli ainda estava abismado:

— Ninguém vai acreditar que está viva. Fizeram estátuas em sua homenagem. Houve tributos e memoriais de homens e elfos! Imagine se soubessem.

Anna garantiu, emocionada:

— Os elfos sabem. E sabem também que eu nunca tive intenção de enganar ninguém além das pessoas que nos queriam mal. Sinto falta de meus amigos. De Dís, da Companhia. E Hila... — Anna sentiu os olhos se encherem de água. — Eu não queria que ninguém morresse por minha causa.

Thorin informou:

— Madame Hila foi enterrada fundo, num lugar de honra na montanha. Se ela tivesse família, teriam sido homenageados.

— Sinto saudade de minha amiga — confessou Anna.

Dwalin garantiu:

— Mandos a recebeu com as mais altas honras pelos serviços prestados à linhagem de Durin, pequena.

— Ela merece — disse Anna.

Kíli sorriu:

— Minha mãe vai ficar satisfeita quando souber que você está viva e ao lado de Thorin.

— E onde mais eu estaria?

Thorin esclareceu:

— Dís jurava que eu havia enlouquecido de dor e via fantasmas. Não acreditaram que você estava viva. Julgavam-me louco. Na verdade, era como eu me sentia. Foram meses... difíceis.

Anna acariciou sua barba, penalizada:

— Oh, meu amor. Lamento tanto.

Bilbo sorriu, dispersando o clima triste:

— Estou tão feliz que tudo tenha se resolvido! E devo dizer que chegaram bem na hora. Anna já estava se preparando para ir a Erebor.

— Ir a Erebor? — indagou Dwalin. — Como?

Anna respondeu:

— Ora, disfarçada, é claro. Mas ainda não tínhamos decidido como.

— Teria sido um desastre se vocês chegassem quando tivéssemos partido — comentou Bilbo. — Um grande desencontro.

— Felizmente tudo deu certo — disse Anna, bocejando. — Desculpe o sono, gente. O baixinho acorda cedo.

Bilbo concordou:

— Sim, deveríamos pensar em descansar. Mas ter vocês aqui é tão animado!...

Anna chamou:

— Amanhã teremos tempo para conversar mais. Venha, Bilbo, eu o ajudo a arrumar as camas.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= pai, papai

_ghivasha_ = tesouro

_mizimel _= joia de todas as joias


	52. Momentos felizes

**52.**

**Momentos felizes**

_Do jeito que uma família deve ser_

Nada poderia definir felicidade melhor do que o sentimento de Anna ao deitar-se na cama e ser abrigada nos braços de Thorin. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, ciente de Darin, que dormia no bercinho bem ao lado.

— Nunca pensei em viver isso de novo — confessou Anna, baixinho, aninhada no peito do marido. — Ter você comigo, assim juntinho... Estou tão feliz, meu amor.

— Não mais do que eu.

Anna lamentou, penalizada:

— Mas Thorin, você deixou Erebor, seu reino, seu trono...! Eu não queria isso. Depois de tudo que fizemos para conquistar a montanha...

Thorin garantiu:

— Antes de conhecer você, meu sonho era reconquistar a nossa terra e a fortuna de meu povo. Meu pai queria isso, meu avô também. Era por eles que eu fazia isso, pelo meu povo. Então eu conheci você, e meu sonho era ter você a meu lado no trono de Erebor. Quando pensei que a tinha perdido, eu não soube mais como viver. Não conseguia dormir, a vida era cinza, nem a comida tinha gosto!... E aí você apareceu para mim como num sonho. Não tive dúvidas sobre o que deveria fazer. Em uma semana, Fíli já era rei.

Anna acariciou sua barba e garantiu:

— Não quero que me entenda mal: rei ou não, eu amo você. Sempre disse isso. Mas você sempre quis o trono, e você foi feito para governar. Tem certeza de que quer deixar isso para trás? Não quero que se sinta infeliz por minha causa.

— Eu nunca serei infeliz a seu lado, _ghivashel_. O trono não me trouxe felicidade; ele era meu dever para com meu povo. Sem você, esse dever ficou sem sentido.

— Seja honesto comigo, Thorin — pediu Anna. — Pode confessar: deixar de ser rei sob a montanha doeu, não foi?

Ele a encarou longamente, antes de indagar:

— Você quer saber com sinceridade?

— É claro.

— Com toda honestidade, doeu menos do que imaginei. Ao ver Fíli no trono, coroado, não senti dor. Eu tive a sensação do dever cumprido. Senti orgulho, não só de meu sobrinho, mas de mim mesmo. Fiz tudo o que podia por meu povo: dei-lhe um lar, paz, prosperidade. Não sou mais criança, _ghivashel_. Só Mahal conhece o futuro, mas digo sinceramente: eu seria um tolo se passasse o tempo que me resta nessa terra longe de vocês.

Anna tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando disse:

— Amo você, Thorin Oakenshield. E não posso pensar em vida mais perfeita do que ter você e nosso filho a meu lado.

Seus lábios se encontraram, num beijo apaixonado e emocionado, disposto a apagar todos os meses de dor, solidão e angústia. A emoção era tanta que Anna estremecia, seu corpo vibrando com a proximidade de Thorin, tão entusiasmado como ela.

— _Ghivashel_... — sussurrou ele, quando se separou dela para tomar fôlego. — Assim vamos acordar o bebê.

Anna sorriu, cochichando:

— Temos que aprender a ser silenciosos... Darin não acorda facilmente, mas as paredes são finas...

Thorin controlou-se para não rir alto, e Anna aconchegou-se a ele, notando uma parte de seu corpo extremamente interessada nos procedimentos. Ela ironizou:

— Oh, marido...! Está tão feliz assim em me ver?

Thorin rosnou, de maneira insinuante:

— Eu falei sério quando lhe disse que estava _muito _feliz de estar com você, _ghivashel_.

Anna estava insegura e encarou o marido:

— Você acha que er, podemos...? Sabe... — Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas.

Thorin sorriu e respondeu:

— Se quiser, é claro. Nunca direi não para você, _ghivashel_.

— Eu quero — garantiu ela, baixinho, chegando ainda mais perto dele. — Oh, Mahal, como quero. Deve haver um jeito de não fazermos barulho. Talvez se... formos rápidos. Quem sabe só um pouco. Rapidinho. Só para matar a saudade, está bem?

Thorin sorriu:

— Está bem. Só para matar saudade.

E foi assim, enquanto Darin dormia feito uma pedra, e com o máximo de silêncio posssível, que os dois se dedicaram a matar as saudades um do outro.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Bom dia! — Bilbo sorria. — Que bom que dormiram até tarde e descansaram bem. Venham, o segundo café da manhã não demora.

Anna, Thorin e Darin apareceram na copa com fisionomias descansadas e satisfeitas. Anna respondeu:

— Desculpe a hora, Bilbo, mas achei que Thorin podia descansar um pouco mais depois da longa viagem. E Kíli e Dwalin?

Bilbo respondeu, trazendo broas ainda quentes à mesa:

— Já estão de pé e ativos. Kíli quis ver seu jardim, Anna, e Dwalin ofereceu-se para cortar aquela tora grande de lenha. Sabe, aquela que está lá desde a nevasca.

— Oh — fez Anna, lembrando-se das toras que cortou quando tomou a forma de um grande urso. — Já estava na hora de cortar a tora. Darin, você quer um leitinho?

O menino estava animado e virou-se para Anna:

— _Ma-madad!_ Bibi, _adad!_

Anna sorriu:

— Vamos todos fazer o desjejum juntos, Darin.

Bilbo disse:

— Fiz um mingauzinho para ele comer com framboesas. Está bom?

Anna comentou:

— Oh, Bilbo, ele adora framboesas. Obrigada.

Thorin indagou:

— Do que mais ele gosta?

Anna respondeu:

— Ele adora morangos e cerejas, e outras frutas vermelhas, como amoras e até tomates na salada. Bebe leite como se fosse um bezerro. Agora que o verão está chegando, vamos experimentar outras frutas e verduras.

Bilbo comentou:

— Ele come muito bem. Não tem problemas quanto a isso.

Darin chamou:

— _Adad!_

Thorin se virou:

— Sim, filho.

Darin tinha os braços esticados para o pai, pedindo colo. Anna o entregou a Thorin, dizendo:

— Parece que você virou a pessoa favorita dele. Quer comer no seu colo.

O sorriso de Thorin derreteu o coração de Anna. A refeição transcorria alegremente e Kíli entrou em casa:

— Oh, bom dia. Anna, Mestre Gamgee quer lhe falar sobre o jardim. Que plantas são aquelas?

— São mudas e sementes que eu trouxe de Rivendell — explicou Anna. — A maioria é formada de ervas medicinais, e uso para as artes da cura.

Kíli a encarou:

— Você é mesmo uma curadora?

— Lord Elrond e sua filha me treinaram — explicou Anna. — Foi um grande privilégio. Lady Arwen é considerada uma luz de seu povo.

Bilbo comentou:

— Anna ajudou muito durante uma epidemia de gripe. Poderíamos ter perdido algumas pessoas, se não fosse por ela.

— Improvisamos uma grande enfermaria aqui mesmo — lembrou Anna. — Darin é que gostou da farra. Havia crianças em casa, gente dormindo no chão, uma grande bagunça... Ele adorou!

Thorin indagou:

— Ele não correu risco de adoecer?

— Bem, sempre há risco — admitiu Anna. — Mas ele favorece seu povo, Thorin. É forte como um bezerro.

O menino comia seu mingau, eventualmente olhando para o pai. Thorin sorria e voltava a alimentar o filho, uma cena doméstica que derretia o coração de Anna.

Bilbo quis saber:

— Quais são os planos para hoje?

— Pensei em cuidar do jardim, enquanto isso você poderia levar Thorin, Kíli e Darin ao mercado. À tarde, preciso avisar às crianças que não poderei ficar com elas por alguns dias.

Thorin indagou:

— Como assim não vai, por quê?

Ela falou seriamente:

— Thorin, precisamos conversar, saber o que faremos da vida. Temos que conversar, e muito. Vamos precisar de tempo juntos.

Kíli observava tudo com a carinha de cachorrinho perdido. Bilbo timidamente ofereceu:

— Er... Não que eu queira me meter, mas por mim, podem demorar o tempo que for necessário. Ter todos vocês aqui é motivo de grande alegria para mim.

Thorin assentiu, dizendo:

— Não ficamos menos felizes, Mestre Baggins. Estar aqui é uma grande alegria. Mas minha mulher tem razão: precisamos decidir o futuro, e para isso devemos conversar bastante.

— E que opções estão examinando? — quis saber o hobbit.

— Durante muitas décadas meu povo se estabeleceu em Ered Luin — lembrou Thorin. — Mesmo após a retomada de Erebor, muitos optaram por permanecer lá. Também podemos tentar fazer uma casa perto da montanha.

Kíli contribuiu:

— Eu praticamente fui criado em Ered Luin. É um bom lugar.

Darin ficou prestando atenção à conversa dos adultos, e Thorin teve que lembrá-lo da comida. Bilbo comentou:

— É bom morar perto de outras pessoas. Dá mais proteção.

Anna indagou:

— Thorin, você pretende liderar seu povo nas Montanhas Azuis?

Ele a encarou:

— Por que pergunta?

— Você sempre foi um líder, meu querido — lembrou Anna. — E você é um bom líder. Imagino se ficará feliz em ser um mero cidadão comum.

— Sei que serei feliz a seu lado, _ghivashel _— garantiu ele, para corrigir em seguida: — _Nós _seremos felizes.

— Você voltaria a ser um mineiro e ferreiro em Ered Luin? — indagou Kíli ao tio. — Ou lideraria nosso povo?

Thorin deu de ombros:

— O trono, tenha o nome que tiver, não me atrai mais. Certamente terei trabalho honesto, um que me permita sustentar minha família.

Bilbo pareceu decepcionado:

— Mas já pensam em ir embora? Vocês mal chegaram!

— Bilbo, ninguém falou coisa alguma sobre ir embora — disse Anna. — Tenho certeza que Thorin e os demais não pretendem ir embora tão cedo. Só estamos examinando nossas possibilidades.

Se Bilbo ia responder alguma coisa, o sino à porta o interrompeu, e ele se ergueu da mesa para ir atender. Anna olhou o prato de Darin e observou, ao vê-lo quase limpo:

— Mas que fome, hein, filhinho? Comeu o mingau todinho!

Darin respondeu, sorrindo:

— Ba!

Kíli pôs-se a brincar com ele, e então um grito feminino muito agudo ouviu-se no outro cômodo:

— AAAAIII!

Anna pegou Darin, e Thorin correu a protegê-los. Kíli gritou:

— Bilbo...!

Mas a cena que viram na porta principal chegava a ser hilária. Uma volumosa e conhecida hobbit se apoiava em Bilbo, reclamando:

— Oh, por Eru!... O que é _isso?!_

De olhos fixos num Dwalin confuso e portando um machado, Lobélia Sackville-Baggins era sustentada por um Bilbo que não continha sua contrariedade:

— Lobélia,_ por favor!_

A hobbit parecia esfogueada, dizendo:

— Homessa!... Vim aqui na maior inocência fazer uma gentileza, não esperava ver um anão feroz e armado com um machado!

Bilbo indagou, pondo-a de pé sobre as próprias pernas:

— E o que veio fazer aqui?

Ela se empertigou toda, ofendida, e respondeu, mostrando uma cestinha trançada em palha:

— Vim dar as boas-vindas a seus hóspedes e trazer bolinhos para o lanche das 11h! Mas eu sei reconhecer quando não sou bem-vinda! Humpf! Passar bem!

Ela deixou a cestinha na mesa e saiu, empertigada. Bilbo saiu correndo atrás dela.

— Lobélia! Espere, prima!

Dwalin ficou intrigado:

— Essa não é aquela criatura desagradável de quem Bilbo vive reclamando?

— Essa mesma — confirmou Anna.

— E por que, em nome de Durin, ele iria atrás dela?

— O motivo é muito simples. — Com Darin no colo, Anna foi até a cestinha e de lá tirou um bolinho, o qual pôs na boca de Dwalin. — Este é o motivo.

O anão feroz, suado e ainda com o machado na mão, mastigou o bolinho. Arregalou os olhos ainda com o bolinho na boca e encarou Anna, que assentiu sorrindo, sem dizer uma palavra. A expressão de Dwalin mudou totalmente, espantado. De boca cheia, sem nem respirar, ele gritou, correndo atrás de Bilbo:

— Madame, "efpere"! Por favor!

Anna se riu. Curioso, Thorin pegou um bolinho e provou. Depois ficou igualmente admirado:

— Por Mahal...!

Anna deu um dos bolinhos a Darin, dizendo:

— Viu como Bilbo tem razão de correr atrás dela?

Darin respondeu, parecendo concordar:

— Ba!

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= pai, papai

_amad _= mãe, mamãe

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


	53. Tempo com a família

**53.**

**Tempo com a família**

_Dia de passear no Shire_

Aparentemente, a ira de Lobélia conseguiu ser aplacada, provando que até Dwalin poderia jogar um charme se bem motivado. A manhã foi agitada, pois Anna e Hamfast Gamgee ficaram trabalhando no jardim enquanto os demais acompanhavam Bilbo ao mercado. Desnecessário mencionar que foram a fofoca do dia, e a comprovação definitiva de que Bilbo Baggins era mesmo um indivíduo dos menos respeitáveis.

Anna ficou admirada que Darin tivesse ido sozinho com os homens sem chorar nem se assustar por estar sem a mãe. Parecia até que ele conhecia todos.

Eles voltaram em seguida, com carne, verduras e frutas. Darin correu até Anna, aos gritos, e ela recebeu-o nos braços.

— Você foi passear com papai, rapazinho? — Ela brincou com ele. — Foi sem sua mãe? Senti sua falta!

Bilbo deu o relatório:

— Ele se comportou muito bem. E nós encontramos o tio Isembard Took. Darin sempre gostou muito dele.

Thorin garantiu:

— Ele se portou como um autêntico Durin.

Kíli comentou:

— Meu primo é muito bonzinho.

Dwalin brincou:

— Certamente não puxou ao pai.

Os três riram, e Darin riu também, entrando no espírito. Anna anunciou:

— Resolvi manter o plano de tirar uns dias de folga, Bilbo. Hoje vou avisar que não poderei ficar com as crianças. Thorin e eu precisamos conversar, sem pressa e de maneira tranquila.

Ele disse:

— Entendo, mas as crianças vão ficar decepcionadas.

— Eu sei, e também estou penalizada — disse Anna. — Mas devemos passar tempo juntos, entende? Ter uma vida em família.

Thorin indagou:

— Tem certeza, _ghivasha? _Você parece gostar das crianças.

— Sim, eu gosto muito — disse ela. — Mas acho que realmente precisamos disso. Você entende, né, Bilbo?

— É claro. — O hobbit sugeriu. — Poderiam fazer um passeio, ir a Bywater ou até Frogmorton!

— Sim, talvez. Darin sempre gostou de ficar entre as árvores.

Kíli sugeriu:

— E em breve estará quente o bastante para ir nadar. Acho que meu primo vai gostar disso.

Bilbo ficou temeroso:

— Não era melhor esperar ele crescer mais um pouco antes de sair por aí levando o menino até o rio? Nós, hobbits, não gostamos de água.

Anna riu-se:

— Na verdade, tudo indica que quanto antes se começar, melhor. Crianças pequenas têm muito mais facilidade de aprender.

— Crianças anãs aprendem combate desde cedo — disse Dwalin. — Mas não com lâminas, claro. Isso só depois dos 15, 20 anos.

Bilbo interveio:

— Até chegar a essa idade, Darin vai precisar se alimentar. Vamos, vamos levar essas compras para dentro.

O almoço foi precedido da refeição das 11h, observada por Darin e Bilbo, mas na qual os deliciosos bolinhos de Lobélia desapareceram por completo. Após o almoço, o anfitrião requisitou a ajuda de Dwalin e Kíli num assunto perto da casa do tio Isembard Took. Era a dica para Thorin e Anna saírem com Darin para ir às casas das crianças.

Em cada casa, Anna explicou a situação aos pais e garantiu aos pequenos que estariam de volta em poucos dias. Thorin foi alvo da curiosidade de pais e filhos: a maior parte deles nunca tinha visto um anão. Anna teve que prometer que levaria Thorin um dia para conhecer a turma toda junta.

As visitas demoraram a maior parte da tarde. A mais demorada foi aos Tooks. O Velho Took tinha ido se reunir com outras famílias atrás da Colina, e a avó de Bilbo estava sozinha. Ao saber do que se tratava, Adamanta fez toda espécie de pergunta a Thorin entre chazinhos e broinhas. A hobbit não escondeu o temor de que Anna fosse embora. Depois, para espanto do ex-rei sob a montanha, Adamanta descreveu o primeiro encontro com o Thain, no qual o marido de Anna foi descrito como possivelmente "um feroz anão invasor" que conquistaria as terras do Shire. Thorin ficou espantado.

Antes de voltar para casa, eles ainda fizeram uma parada embaixo da velha amendoeira, onde Darin adorava brincar de esconde-esconde. Seu _adad _foi incluído na brincadeira. Anna sentia os laços entre pai e filho ficando cada vez mais fortes.

Ao chegarem em casa, Bilbo os recebeu, dizendo:

— Espero que não se incomodem de jantar mais cedo. Com a saída de hoje, nós pulamos o café da tarde e aí deu fome.

— Não tem problema — disse Anna. — Deu tudo certo com Isembard?

Bilbo disse:

— Tudo ficou resolvido. Tínhamos um plano e ele deu certo.

Logo a mesa estava cheia, e o burburinho do jantar tomou conta de Bag End. Durante a refeição, Darin estava agitado e irrequieto. Kíli quis saber:

— Por que o pequeno está assim, aborrecido?

— Darin está exausto — respondeu Anna. — É que ele costuma tirar uma sonequinha à tarde, mas hoje ficou tão animado com as novidades que ficou acordado sem pausas. Foi até bom jantar mais cedo, porque eu tenho certeza que ele vai direto para cama.

Kíli quis saber:

— Então ele vai dormir direto essa noite?

— Pelo visto — Anna observou o filho coçando os olhinhos —, não é só isso: ele deve acordar bem tarde amanhã.

— Que bom — disse Bilbo. — Porque temos uma surpresa para vocês.

Thorin franziu o cenho e indagou:

— Que surpresa?

— Não fomos à casa do primo Isembard. Fomos ao Dragão Verde.

— À taverna? — perguntou Anna. — Por quê? Foram tomar cerveja?

Kíli respondeu, o sorriso amplo deixando-o ainda mais jovem:

— Fomos reservar um quarto para vocês essa noite.

Thorin estava confuso:

— Um quarto para nós? Por quê?

Anna reforçou:

— É, não entendo. Há um quarto perfeitamente confortável ali.

Dwalin, calado até então, esclareceu:

— Não se trata de conforto, pequena. — O chefe dos guardas de Erebor pareceu avermelhar. — É uma questão de... er, privacidade.

Foi a vez de Anna ruborizar-se violentamente, e até Thorin pareceu corar nas faces. Bilbo tentou dizer:

— Bem, estivemos pensando e... er... É que... Ora, um casal precisa de um tempo para hum, bem, _discutir _coisas e tudo isso. Achamos que vocês ficarão mais à vontade para decidir o que farão sem interferências.

Kíli se ofereceu:

— Eu ajudo a cuidar de meu primo! Assim não terão que se preocupar com nada.

— Menos as fraldas — disse Dwalin, vexado. — Não sabemos trocar fraldas.

Bilbo se ofereceu:

— Eu cuido das fraldas. Não vão ter problema algum. Observem que o Dragão Verde é bem mais perto que o Pônei Saltitante. Podem dormir um pouco mais, tomar o café com tranquilidade e chegar a tempo para as elevensies!

Anna indagou:

— Mas e Darin? Será que não vai se assustar? Ele pode sentir minha falta.

Thorin lembrou:

— Você mesma acabou de dizer que ele vai dormir até tarde. Não seria problema.

— Eu posso tomar conta dele! — ajudou Kíli. — Ele gosta de cantar, eu posso fazer isso.

Bilbo observou:

— Não terão melhor oportunidade.

Thorin concordou, lembrando Anna:

— Mestre Baggins tem razão: a oportunidade é de ouro.

Anna suspirou:

— Vão cuidar bem do meu filhinho? Ele é um presente precioso que o universo me deu.

Dwalin garantiu, solene:

— Eu o protegerei pessoalmente. É também meu primo.

Anna sorriu:

— Então está bem. Eu concordo. Vamos.

Thorin assentiu, satisfeitos. Todos sorriam e Bilbo se adiantou, animado:

— Vou preparar um lanchinho para vocês levarem. Só umas coisinhas leves no caso de dar uma fominha er, num horário impróprio.

Não tinha como Anna ficar mais vermelha. Para disfarçar, ela sugeriu:

— Uma muda de roupa também é aconselhável.

Bilbo instruiu:

— O velho Smallburrow reservou um quarto com direito a banho quente e a um café da manhã.

Thorin comentou — e a voz dele era tão sedutora que Anna se arrepiou:

— Parece muito bom, Bilbo. Agradeço a gentileza.

— Você sabe onde fica, não? É em Bywater, logo depois que se sai de Hobbiton.

Kíli ajuntou:

— É, bem pertinho.

Com tanto incentivo, Anna e Thorin resolveram sair logo. Ajudou que Darin mal estava acordado durante o jantar e então puderam colocar o pequeno para dormir logo após o jantar. Depois Anna encheu-os de recomendações, tanto que Bilbo quase os empurrou porta afora.

A caminhada até o Dragão Verde foi bem agradável, com o sol se pondo e colorindo o céu do Shire com cores fortes como uma pintura de Van Gogh. A hospedaria logo apareceu na estrada, uma casinha de pedra com telhado de palha. Ao entrarem, viram um animado movimento na taverna, onde estavam homens e hobbits.

Anões não eram comuns por aquelas bandas e Anna notou os olhares curiosos para Thorin. Ele também, e quase se amaldiçoou por ter deixado Orcrist em Bag End. Mas a tensão durou pouco, pois um voz amistosa gritou:

— Ah, aí estão vocês! — Era o estalajadeiro, um homem de cabelos e bigodes cor de cenoura, um tom parecido ao de Glóin. — São os parentes de Mestre Baggins, não?

Thorin adiantou-se até o balcão:

— Sim, isso mesmo. Estava nos esperando?

Ele saudou:

— Bem-vindos, amigos! Seu quarto logo estará pronto. Podem se sentar: Mestre Smallburrows vai levar duas cervejinhas e avisará quando puderem subir.

— Agradeço.

Os dois acharam uma mesa, e Anna sorria de orelha a orelha. Thorin ainda parecia surpreso:

— Isso foi mesmo inesperado, não?

— Sim — disse ela. — Espero que não tenham... nos ouvido ontem. — Thorin a encarou, confuso e Anna enrubesceu. — Ontem à noite quando nós fomos dormir e então – você sabe.

O marido também ficou um tom mais avermelhado quando respondeu:

— Oh, bem, esperamos que não tenha sido isso.

Anna sorriu, e um hobbit veio até eles, com duas canecas:

— Ah, chegaram os hóspedes do Sr. Bilbo. Bem-vindos, amigos! Meu nome é Smallburrows. E foi bom virem cedo: ainda não está muito cheio, o que significa que os quartos logo ficarão prontos.

— Obrigado.

Anna se dirigiu ao hobbit:

— Sr. Smallburrows, por favor, podia trocar minha cerveja por leite?

— Oh, é claro, moça — disse ele, recolhendo uma das canecas. — Volto já.

Anna olhou em volta, comentando:

— Bom, o lugar parece bem animado.

Thorin pegou sua mão e sussurrou:

— Animado ficará lá em cima. — Beijou as mãos pequenas de Anna. — Prometo, minha pequena.

Anna sorriu, enrubescida. O leite chegou, mas as mãos deles permaneceram unidas. Thorin indagou:

— Você conhecia esse lugar?

— É a primeira vez que venho. Não saímos muito de casa. E não gosto de trazer Darin a ambientes esfumaçados.

Ele sorriu:

— Nosso filho prospera mais do que imaginei. Você é a melhor _amad _que ele poderia ter.

— Ele está quase falando — comentou Anna, com um sorriso. — Já anda sozinho e corre com as outras crianças. Não vai demorar muito para treinar ficar sem fraldas.

Thorin estava embevecido:

— Acha que ele me reconheceu? Pensei que fosse me estranhar, mas foi só aquela vez, e ele estava assustado por outro motivo.

— É verdade — concordou Anna. — Ele sempre o adorou, meu amor, desde que ele era bebê. Acho que ele não o esqueceu.

O sorriso de Thorin estava nos olhos quando ele lembrou:

— A memória dos anões é eterna como a rocha. Eu estou tão feliz por estar com vocês de novo. Quantas vezes sonhei com isso.

Anna confessou:

— E eu não pensava mais que isso pudesse acontecer. Thorin, eu jamais imaginei que você fosse renunciar ao trono!... Eu nunca quis deixar você nessa posição: escolher entre sua coroa e uma mulher.

Thorin levou as mãos dela aos lábios, garantindo:

— Quanto mais penso nisso, mais vejo que foi a decisão mais acertada. Na verdade, a única que me restava. Sem minha _ghivashel_, a coroa não fazia sentido.

Anna sorriu para ele, embevecida:

— _Ukurduh_...

Ele beijou a mão dela de novo, olhos famintos grudados nela, e Anna sentiu um arrepio. Ainda bem que o Sr. Smallburrows veio em seguida dizer que as acomodações estavam prontas.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= pai, papai

_amad _= mãe, mamãe

_ghivasha_ = tesouro

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_ukurduh _= meu coração


	54. Reencontro de casal

**54.**

**Reencontro de casal**

_Alerta para cenas adultas_

Nem Anna nem Thorin saberia dizer exatamente como conseguiram chegar ao quarto do Dragão Verde sem serem tão óbvios sobre suas intenções. Mas quando se viram a sós no quarto, tudo pareceu passar rápido como um borrão.

De repente Anna sentiu as costas contra a parede, o vestido para cima, as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura de Thorin, que sussurrava em Khuzdul sem parar no seu ouvido enquanto era recebido dentro do calor de sua esposa. Em coisa de poucos minutos, Anna derreteu-se em seu marido e sentiu quando ele se esvaziou dentro dela, e ambos terminaram escorregando para o chão, ofegantes e felizes como dois adolescentes.

Só então conseguiram finalmente chegar à cama. Lá Thorin a despiu lentamente, beijando cada parte de seu corpo, sussurrando metade em Khuzdul, metade em Westron. Anna também retirava as roupas dele, fazendo seus dedos passearam sensualmente pelo corpo musculoso. Em pouco tempo, os dois estavam prontos para uma nova rodada, desta vez mais comedida e romântica. Afinal, eles tinham a noite toda.

Após consumirem o lanchinho que Bilbo sabiamente os fizera trazer, os dois se enroscaram na cama. Anna suspirou, nos braços do marido:

— Então... Ered Luin.

Thorin indagou:

— Ered Luin? Por que está dizendo isso?

— Estou pensando. Pensa mesmo em morar lá?

Ele deu de ombros:

— É um dos locais onde meu povo habita. A vida lá é boa: há pedras e metais na terra. A criação de animais é pequena, para produção de queijo e manteiga. A farinha vem de cidades de homens. _Khazâd _não sabem plantar mesmo. O que você fez em Erebor foi um milagre.

O rosto de Anna se abriu:

— Deu certo lá? Quer que eu tente de novo?

— Em Erebor deu certo, mas em Ered Luin não será possível — disse ele. — Tem o problema do terreno: é íngreme, ruim para plantar.

— Pena. Mais um sonho que não vai se realizar. Bom, não se pode ter tudo.

Thorin quis saber:

— Que outro sonho não vai se realizar?

Anna respondeu:

— É que eu sempre sonhei em ver Darin crescer com uma grande família: tios, primos... Eles ficaram em Erebor. Mas não me queixo: ele vai crescer com o pai a seu lado, e essa é uma bênção que eu não esperava receber.

— _Ghivashel_...

Thorin encostou sua testa na de Anna afetuosamente, os olhos azuis a encarando com adoração. Ele indagou:

— Como se sente sobre ir morar em Ered Luin?

Ela confessou:

— Vai ser difícil deixar o Shire. Gostei muito daqui, são gente simples e boa. Fomos muito bem recebidos. Darin está encantado com as crianças. E Bilbo mora aqui. Mas não podemos viver eternamente em Bag End. Se bem que poderíamos visitá-lo muitas vezes, morando em Ered Luin.

— Isso é verdade — concordou Thorin. — Você tem razão: o Shire é bem agradável.

Anna ajeitou-se ao corpo do marido, indagando:

— Thorin, agora que não é mais rei, o que pretende fazer para viver?

— Bem sabe que não fui rei a vida toda. Eu ganhava a vida fazendo trabalhos nas vilas de homens. Em Ered Luin posso trabalhar nas minas. Havia ótimos veios de carvão, prata e muitas turquesas, daí o nome de Montanhas Azuis.

Anna lembrou:

— Darin e eu precisamos de sol, lembra-se? Oh, ele sentiu tanta falta durante o inverno.

Thorin acariciou-a:

— Posso ver que Darin prospera, e você parece ainda mais deslumbrante do que quando a conheci. Você está iluminada como mil brilhantes à luz de velas. Cada vez mais linda.

Ela enrubesceu:

— Meu marido é um galanteador. Usa palavras de lisonja.

— Não, minha flor da montanha — disse ele, deslizando os dedos no rosto dela com ternura. — As palavras são inadequadas para expressar sua beleza. Confesso que temi que não me quisesse mais.

— O quê? Eu? Por que diz isso? Thorin, isso jamais me passou pela cabeça.

Ele acrescentou:

— Na verdade, eu temi que você quisesse dar um pai a Darin se vivêssemos separados. Eu não a culparia se fizesse isso; eu culparia a _mim_.

— Thorin, nunca! — Anna estava horrorizada diante da mera possibilidade. — Nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu pensaria em tentar substituir você. É impossível! Eu tive momentos de fraqueza, admito, sim. Desesperei-me em sua ausência algumas vezes, de pura dor e saudade. Pensei que nunca mais seria feliz novamente, pois você estava longe de mim. Essa foi minha fraqueza: não ter fé em nós.

Thorin beijou-a, dizendo:

— Sei bem do que fala. Até eu saber que estava viva, _âzyungâl_, vivi dias bem sombrios. Os demais temiam por mim. E talvez tivessem razão. Fiquei fora de mim.

Anna confessou:

— Senti-me culpada por seu sofrimento. E senti-me ainda mais culpada e egoísta porque eu ao menos tinha Darin para me dar esperança e força, e você achava que tivesse perdido tudo. Peço perdão, Thorin. Por você, faço qualquer coisa, mas arriscar Darin é impensável. Desculpe.

— Isso tudo já passou agora, ficou para trás — garantiu Thorin. — Vamos olhar para frente e tomar decisões juntos daqui para frente.

— Certo! — disse Anna, animada. — Ered Luin, aí vamos nós!

— Não precisamos ir, se não quiser. Precisamos conversar muito sobre isso. Você se vê novamente numa montanha? Depois de tudo que aconteceu?

— Achava que Erebor era meu lar — disse ela. — Hoje sei que meu lar será onde você e Darin estiverem.

Thorin prometeu, com fervor:

— Serei o melhor marido e um pai perfeito para nosso príncipe. Trouxe minha parte do tesouro para começarmos a vida. Você não terá que se preocupar com nada.

— Quero ajudar na nossa vida — disse Anna. —Lembre-se que agora tenho uma habilidade: fui treinada para curar. Posso ajudar, além de cuidar de Darin e da casa, seja onde for.

Thorin a encarou, fazendo cara de carente, antes de indagar, maroto:

— E vai cuidar de mim, também?

Anna sorriu, brincando:

— Se você for um bom menino...

Ele a puxou contra si, dizendo, com um sorriso insinuante:

— Então nada mais justo que eu também cuide de minha mulher tão diligente. Venha cá, esposa, para que seu marido possa cuidar de você...

Em seguida procedeu a cumprir sua palavra e a tomar conta de sua mulher, que soltou gritinhos com as atenções do esposo.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Os dois até conseguiram dormir um pouco, e depois desfrutaram de um prazeroso banho juntos, mas Anna confessou o desejo de ir embora o quanto antes, temerosa que Darin pudesse ficar nervoso ao não vê-la. Anna lembrou Thorin que, por ser muito novinho, o menino podia perder o controle de suas habilidades quando assustado. Então eles tomaram seu café da manhã e voltaram sem demora para a casa de Bilbo.

O tempo voltara a firmar, e o casal caminhou pelas colinas suaves e riachos murmurantes do Shire. Anna cumprimentou conhecidos, acenou para outros e finalmente aproximou-se de Bag End.

Foi quando Thorin e ela ouviram uma gritaria ensurdecedora vinda da casa de Bilbo. A vozinha de Darin se sobressaía, com gritos altos e agudos. Estaria ele em perigo? Anna sentiu o coração acelerar de angústia:

— Darin!

Anna correu para dentro da casa, Thorin em seu encalço. Então notaram que o barulho vinha de fora. Na verdade, vinha do quintal, onde Kíli e Dwalin brincavam de pegar com Darin, que estava tão excitado que começara a gritar muito. Num minuto, o menino corria dos primos, no outro corria atrás dos primos. Anna sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrer seu corpo, ao constatar que estavam todos bem e que não havia perigo. Darin notou sua presença e gritou, correndo para ela, animado:

_— Amamad!_

Anna o ergueu acima de seus braços, provocando mais gritinhos. Ela o encheu de beijos:

— Sua mãe estava preocupada que pudesse sentir sua falta, mas você caiu na farra! Seu safadinho!

Darin caiu na risada, e Kíli veio até eles, ofegante, Dwalin logo atrás. O mais novo indagou:

— Já de volta? Achamos que fossem demorar mais.

Darin pediu para ir para o colo do pai:

_— Adad!_

Thorin o pôs nos braços, beijando o topo da cabeça do menino:

— Bom dia, filho.

Anna quis saber:

— Deu tudo certo? Ele dormiu bem?

Dwalin garantiu:

— Tudo bem. Apagou a noite toda. De manhã chamou por sua _amad _e quis chorar, mas Bilbo o distraiu durante o café. Então viemos brincar.

Anna quis saber:

— E onde está Bilbo?

Kíli respondeu:

— Disse que precisava ir à casa de um parente, mas não ia demorar.

— E não demorei! — disse o hobbit, chegando junto ao grupo. — Mas vocês chegaram cedo, antes do que eu previa.

Thorin justificou, irônico:

— Havia uma mãe ansiosa por ver seu filho.

Anna deu de ombros:

— Fiquei com saudades, só isso. Mas só por curiosidade, digam: qual dos três trocou as fraldas de Darin?

Dwalin garantiu:

— Não foi Kíli, se é isso que a perturba. Foi Mestre Baggins.

Kíli garantiu:

— Nada aconteceu com meu primo, eu juro!

Bilbo disse:

— Fui ver o Velho Took, e recebi mil perguntas de meus parentes. Todos querem saber quando poderá voltar a cuidar das crianças.

Dwalin indagou:

— Eles sentem falta de Anna? Que gentil.

— Humpf! — fez Bilbo, descrente. — Se bem conheço, metade deles já não sabe mais o que fazer com as crianças em casa! Anna tem cuidado deles, e agora os pais desaprenderam!

Anna se riu e confessou:

— Sinto falta das crianças. Mas preciso desse tempo com Thorin. Ontem conversamos bastante e tomamos nossa primeira decisão.

— Já? — espantou-se Kíli. — E qual foi?

Anna explicou:

— Decidimos que tomaremos todas as decisões juntos.

Dwalin quis saber:

— E já sabem onde vão morar?

— Não — disse Thorin.

— Mas definiram se será em Ered Luin? Ou em outro lugar?

— Não.

Os dois anões pareceram decepcionados com tão pouca informação, mas Bilbo riu-se, dizendo ao casal:

— Vocês fazem bem. Devem tomar suas decisões com calma. Têm tempo, não há pressa. Mas trago notícias: o velho Took quer oferecer um jantar a todos esta noite. Na verdade, haverá apenas uns poucos parentes mais chegados: além dos Tooks, irão os Brandybucks, alguns Baggins e os Chubb.

Anna exclamou:

— É um pequeno exército! Sua avó não vai precisar de ajuda?

Bilbo garantiu:

— Oh, está tudo arranjado. Cada um traz uma coisa. Eu levarei uma torta de batatas, e você, Anna, leva os convidados.

Anna assentiu:

— Então vamos nos preparar: todos ajeitando suas roupas, tranças e joias. É um jantar para vocês, então têm que estar bem arrumados. Já vamos nos organizar desde já para todos tomarem banho.

Kíli reclamou:

— Banho? Isso é realmente necessário?

— Kíli — explicou Anna pacientemente —, a família de Bilbo é uma das mais importantes de todo o Shire. São praticamente a realeza por aqui, e esse convite é uma grande honra. Não podemos deixar nosso hobbit com uma má impressão diante de sua própria família. Além disso, você é o príncipe herdeiro de Erebor, aquele que tomará o trono depois de Fíli. Precisa se portar como tal.

O rapaz a encarou, dizendo:

— Viiu? É disso que sentirei falta quando voltar. Você fala de um jeito que me deixa com vontade de me lavar!

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Os anões estavam na melhor aparência, com roupas passadas, botas polidas, barbas e cabelos escovados e trançados. Thorin refez as tranças de Anna, que penteou o cabelo de Darin com cuidado. O sol se punha quando o grupo saiu em direção à casa do Velho Took.

Como o tempo permitia, os procedimentos tiveram lugar embaixo do grande carvalho nos fundos da casa dos Tooks. Já estava em curso uma congregação de hobbits. Anna deveria ter adivinhado que, em se tratando de hobbits, "só uns poucos parentes" significava no mínimo umas 30 pessoas.

As crianças correram até Anna, e Darin ficou animado com a bagunça. A parentada de Bilbo se espalhava pelo quintal iluminado por dúzias de lamparinas. Uma mesa comprida estava posta, e todos ajudavam a anfitriã Adamanta a capitanear o repasto.

Anna e Kíli ficaram entretendo as crianças, e o jovem arqueiro foi muito requisitado pelos pequenos, que indagavam sobre tudo, sobre suas botas (pequenos hobbits não conheciam calçados) até as tranças nos cabelos. Dwalin e Thorin foram agradecer ao Velho Took com um presente: Dwalin tinha esculpido um cachimbo elegante de um galho de freixo.

Especialistas em conversas amenas, os hobbits tentaram interagir ao máximo com os anões, especialmente os numerosos Tooks. Anna e Kíli se dividiam em conversar com as senhoras e brincar com as crianças. Jovens adultos, como Rudy Brandybuck, engataram conversas com Kíli sobre armas, batalhas e tudo que o anão já vira em suas viagens. Anna notou a curiosidade de jovens hobbits vencendo a aversão por aventura.

Quando chegou a hora da refeição, todos se ajeitaram na imensda mesa de piquenique montada no local. Então os pratos começaram a chegar. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo com hobbits, Anna não pôde deixar de se admirar da quantidade, qualidade e variedade de pratos. Dwalin comentou que nunca vira tanta comida junta, nem no jantar na casa de Bilbo, no dia anterior à partida para a jornada rumo a Erebor.

Foram algumas horas de diversão, e depois as senhoras foram ajudar a anfitriã. Anna se dirigiu à grande tina onde a louça estava sendo lavada em grupo pelas mulheres, enquanto muitos dos homens iam para o jardim, fumar seus cachimbos. Thorin e Dwalin aproveitaram para se juntar aos cavalheiros.

Só mais tarde Anna descobriu que foi nessa hora que tudo aconteceu.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= pai, papai

_amad _= mãe, mamãe

_âzyungâl = _amada

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_khazâd _= anões, povo anão


	55. Apesar do mau jeito

E este é o último capítulo. É com dor que eu o posto. Mas para compensar ser o último, resolvi fazê-lo gigante. Espero que gostem.

**55.**

**Apesar do mau jeito**

_Tudo está bem quando termina bem_

Na manhã seguinte à festa, praticamente toda Hobbiton comentava que o jantar nos Took tinha sido um sucesso. À mesa do desjejum, em Bag End, Dwalin comentou:

— Achei que nunca mais fosse querer comer enquanto viver!...

Thorin observou:

— Mas aí está você, comendo mais dos biscoitos de Bilbo.

Anna ajudava Bilbo com a refeição, enquanto Kíli entretinha Darin. Ela comentou:

— Foi muita gentileza de sua família, Bilbo. E estava muito bom! Nós nos divertimos muito.

O hobbit comentou:

— Pois é, foram gentis mesmo, não? Sabe que eles não costumam ser assim? Ainda acho tudo estranho.

Anna observou:

— Talvez esteja exagerando, Bilbo. Só quiseram ser gentis. Fiquei contente com a recepção que deram a Thorin.

Thorin começou a dizer:

— Bem, er, na verdade, na festa aconteceu uma coisa...

Kíli o interrompeu, animado:

— Ouçam! Ouçam isso!

Todos se viraram para ele, que se dirigiu a Darin, apontando para Bilbo. — Darin, diga. Quem é esse?

— Bibi! — respondeu o menino, sorrindo.

Kíli apontou para Dwalin:

— E quem é esse?

Ele nem hesitou:

— Daí!

Anna sorriu. Kíli apontou para si:

— E eu?

— Ki! — gritou Darin, sorrindo, animado com a brincadeira.

— E quem é aquele?

_— __Adad!_

— Agora diga quem é ela.

_— __Amad!_

Gritos e palmas irromperam na cozinha, comemorando o feito de Darin. Ele finalmente pronunciara a palavra _amad _corretamente. Anna deu dois beijinhos no menino, que parecia extremamente orgulho de sua proeza.

Foi por causa do barulho que ninguém ouviu a entrada de um convidado de voz estridente:

— Ah, é aqui que estão todos. Com essa gritaria, nem adiantaria tentar fingir que não estavam em casa!

Todos se viraram para Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, parada na porta com as mãos na cintura. Parecia que ela tinha o dom de chegar nas horas mais inconvenientes. Bilbo encarou a prima, indagando, confuso:

— Lobélia? O que está fazendo aqui?

Anna tentou dispersar a tensão:

— Bom-dia, Sra. Sackville-Baggins! Aceita um biscoitinho?

A hobbit afetada deu um sorriso falso e respondeu:

— Não, querida, obrigadinha, mas meu assunto é rápido. — Ela se virou para Thorin. — E então, Sr. Oakenshield? Já falou com o Thain? Qual é sua resposta?

Anna viu seu marido se avermelhar de raiva e sentiu a tensão nele. Mesmo sem saber do que Lobélia falava, Anna temeu uma cena desastrosa quando o marido abriu a boca, falando em voz baixa - a mais perigosa:

— Madame, eu esperava ter uma oportunidade de discutir o assunto com minha mulher antes dar uma resposta a _seu _Thain.

Ela se impacientou:

— Bem, apresse-se com isso! Outras pessoas dependem de sua resposta!

Thorin rosnou levemente ao retrucar:

— Não precisa se preocupar, Madame. Jamais me passou pela cabeça deixar o seu Thain em maus lençóis. Ele terá a resposta no prazo que _nós dois_ combinamos.

Obviamente não era a resposta que Lobélia esperava, mas ela se limitou a dizer:

— Pois veja que isso seja assim, senhor. Passar bem!

Empinou o nariz e saiu porta afora antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer coisa alguma. O rosto de Bilbo se alternava entre a indignação e a estupefação. Anna estava totalmente confusa, bem como os outros anões. Darin gritou, sorridente:

_— __Adad!_

Bilbo indagou:

— Alguém pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer?

Anna indagou:

— Thorin, do que ela estava falando?

Kíli comentou:

— Essa mulher é maluca! Oh, desculpe, Bilbo. Ela é sua parente, eu sei que não devia falar assim.

— Não, não se desculpe: você tem razão — concordou Bilbo. — Lobélia é completamente insana. O que ela queria com você, Thorin?

Anna encarou o marido, notando que ele parecia contrariado e constrangido. Ela indagou:

— Thorin?

Ele explodiu, irritado:

— Ela nem me deu chance de falar com você! Mulher intrometida, insuportável, _îsh kahkfê ai-'d dûr-rugnu!_ — terminou, tão aborrecido que escorregou para Khuzdul aos gritos.

Os berros repentinos fizeram Kíli e Dwalin arregalar os olhos. Darin ficou imóvel, lívido de medo, assustado com a reação súbita e extrema do pai. Ao lado do filho, Anna encarou o rostinho no qual lágrimas começavam a se formar, e em voz calma e determinada, garantiu ao menino:

— Está tudo bem, Darin. Escute a mamãe. Não precisa ter medo. Seu _adad _está irritado, mas ele não vai gritar mais. — Ela se virou para Thorin e disse em voz calma e pausada, mas firme: — Por favor, Thorin, me ajude: seu filho precisa saber que você não vai mais gritar e vai falar com ele calmamente.

Thorin encarou o filho, mortificado, e dirigiu-se a ele, em voz baixa:

— Não vou mais gritar, meu filho. Desculpe seu papai. Está tudo bem, _inùdoyduh_.

Darin se jogou para os braços do pai, ainda trêmulo:

— _Adad...!_

Thorin o abraçou, ainda se desculpando por tê-lo assustado. Dwalin, sempre impaciente, quis saber:

— Agora que o menino está bem, pode dizer o que foi tudo isso?

Thorin beijou o topo da cabeça de Darin, antes de responder, em voz grave:

— Ontem à noite, durante o jantar, o Thain me chamou reservadamente e me fez uma proposta. Ele me disse que toda essa área de Hobbiton e Bywater está há anos sem um ferreiro desde que o último morreu e me ofereceu o posto. Eu lhe disse que não poderia dar uma resposta antes de falar com Anna. Ele me disse que faria um preço camarada pelo terreno da forja e, se eu aceitasse, organizaria voluntários para construir uma casa grande - que pudesse abrigar uma creche ou, eventualmente, até uma enfermaria, se necessário.

Bilbo comentou, rindo, de maneira marota:

— Vovô é muito esperto. Quis assegurar que Anna também se envolvesse e tivesse motivos para ficar.

Dwalin continuava de cara fechada, e quis saber:

— Ainda não entendi o que aquela harpia que esteve aqui tem a ver com isso.

— Ah, eu acho que posso responder a isso — disse Bilbo. — Desde que o velho Burrows (o antigo ferreiro) morreu, Lobélia está de olho no terreno da forja como uma herança para o pequeno Lotho, seu filho. É um terreno excelente, plano, amplo e com seu próprio olho d'água. Primo Falco pode ter falado sobre o novo ferreiro: ele se ressente de ter que ir até Michel Delving para afiar os instrumentos de marcenaria. Ele perde quase três dias de trabalho com essas viagens. Se tivesse um ferreiro aqui, ele economizaria tempo e dinheiro.

Eles se entreolharam, impressionados com as informações. Kíli concluiu:

— Então vocês morariam aqui? Não em Ered Luin?

Thorin assentiu:

— Foi a oferta do Thain. Eu teria preferido discutir isso com Anna, de maneira privada.

Dwalin concordou:

— _Aye_. Vamos dar uma volta, pessoal.

Eles já iam se levantando quando Anna e Thorin disseram:

— Não!

Todos os olharam, e Anna explicou:

— Eu só ia sugerir que Thorin e eu fôssemos dar uma volta, não vocês.

Seu marido completou:

— Na verdade, eu ia dizer que o Velho Took se ofereceu para me mostrar o local hoje — e achei que Anna poderia vir conosco. Se quiser, _ghivashel_. Então, depois que virmos o lugar, podemos discutir o assunto.

Anna estava calada, o que não era de sua natureza. Ela ainda tentava pesar todas as implicações da oferta e de tudo mais. Thorin notou a reação:

— O que diz, _ghivashel?_

Ela disse, sincera:

— Acho que devemos ver o local e as condições antes de decidirmos qualquer coisa. Lembra? Vamos fazer isso _juntos_.

Thorin sorriu. Depois repetiu:

— Juntos.

Do colo dele, Darin contribuiu:

— Toto!

Thorin o ergueu pelas axilas e fez suas testas se encontrarem. Darin ficou quietinho, rindo. Depois ele mesmo abaixou a cabeça para encostar na testa do pai.

Anna sorriu. Os _khazâd _não precisavam de palavras para se comunicar.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Thorin e Anna passaram na casa do Velho Took e seguiram com ele até o local da forja. Anna notou que, embora ficasse perto do mercado e da região central do povoado, a forja ficava longe da agitação da cidade, num terreno afastado e plano perto de uma colina.

A forja, em si, notou Thorin, não era nada além de uma ruína, devido aos anos de abandono. Mas o terreno era grande, encostado numa colina suave. Ela não saberia dar as dimensões ou tamanho da área se lhe perguntassem, nunca tinha sido boa nisso. Mas era amplo como Bag End, talvez maior. Haveria espaço para reconstruir a forja e também para erguer uma boa casa e um galpão para a creche ou enfermaria.

O olho d'água que Bilbo mencionara era uma fonte que brotava entre umas pedras, tão tranquila que parecia murmurar, profunda o suficiente apenas para chegar ao meio da canela dela. Anna sentiu sua energia interagir com o local, delicados tentáculos dourados saindo de seu corpo na direção da água. Havia algo muito especial naquele lugar. O Thain explicou que aquele era o início de um pequeno córrego que iria desembocar muito adiante, no rio Brandywine.

Anna desligou-se da conversa entre Thorin e Gerontius Took, curiosa sobre a forte energia do lugar. Seu corpo inteiro parecia responder às forças dali.

_"Muito você poderá fazer depois que curar o vazio em seu coração. Siga sua energia e confie nela."_

O pensamento, na voz misturada de Lady Galadriel e Lord Elrond, surgiu na mente de Anna acompanhado de um tremor e um sentimento irreversível de tranquilidade, um que a transportou de volta para sua casa, ao lado de sua mãe e de seu gato Billy. Ela sentiu a energia a cercá-la, isolando-a naquele lugar protegido e tão cheio de amor.

— Vejo que a senhora se agradou muito deste local.

As palavras do Thain devolveram Anna à realidade. Ela sorriu, envergonhada, justificando:

— Não há como negar que é um lugar muito bonito, Sr. Took.

Anna notou que Thorin estava de olho nela, inseguro, e só então ela se deu conta que não tinha se pronunciado muito desde que recebera a oferta. O Velho Took disse:

— É bom lugar para se morar. E a forja está melhor estado do que imaginei. As tempestades do inverno deveriam ter destruído totalmente o telhado.

Thorin comentou:

— Podemos conversar mais sobre as condições de pagamento mais tarde.

O Thain disse:

— É claro. A resposta pode esperar uns dias.

Anna chegou perto de Thorin e dirigiu-se ao Thain.

— Vamos conversar sobre o assunto.

— Façam isso, façam isso — disse ele. — Vocês, jovens, parecem ter a ideia certa: discutir entre si antes de tomar as grandes decisões da vida. Interessante. Bem, vou deixar que conversem.

Thorin se ofereceu:

— Iremos com o senhor até sua casa.

— Oh, não, meu jovem — descartou. — Vocês têm muito a conversar: é bom que comecem logo. Até mais!

Gerontius Took pegou o caminho de volta, deixando Thorin e Anna sozinhos em meio ao terreno que poderia ser o futuro lar deles. O antigo Rei Sob a Montanha virou-se para sua mulher:

— Ele tem razão. Temos muito o que conversar.

— Temos mesmo — concordou Anna. — Preciso saber o que você está pensando, Thorin.

— Meu pensamento é que você está muito calada a esse respeito — respondeu ele, sombrio. — Pensei que fosse gostar da oferta, já que aprecia tanto o Shire. Mas agora tenho medo de tê-la desagradado.

Anna garantiu:

— Não me desagradou, Thorin, pelo contrário. Eu adorei! Mas não quero me impor sobre sua vontade. Você tem falado tanto em Ered Luin que temo aceitar viver aqui e ver você triste por estar longe de seu povo.

Thorin insistiu:

— Ficaria triste se visse você infeliz, _ghivashel_. Ao ver você neste lugar, não sei se seria uma boa ideia voltar a viver numa montanha. Eu... — Ele se interrompeu e baixou os olhos. — Eu sempre me perguntei se você era feliz em Erebor. Eu via o mundo fora da montanha, os campos verdes, as florestas e vales, a luz do sol. Você combina com isso. Eu sempre admirei o seu sacrifício, _ghivashel_. Aguentar a escuridão e o claustro de Erebor, com um povo que não é o seu, e do qual cuidou como se fosse... Sempre achei que essa situação era uma crueldade numa criatura que, vejo agora, prospera na luz do sol e o ar puro.

— Não diga isso — ralhou Anna. — Nunca foi sacrifício ficar ao seu lado. Nem cuidar de nosso povo. Meu lugar sempre foi ao seu lado. Só por Darin eu estava disposta a viver sozinha. Mas se você sonha em voltar a Ered Luin...

— É evidente que você quer ficar aqui. Por que resiste?

— Não acho justo! Sinto que você perdeu tanto por minha causa... Você desistiu de seu trono, sua família! Por minha culpa!

— Você nunca me pediu isso — ressaltou o marido. — Foi minha decisão.

— Você jamais teria abdicado se eu não tivesse saído de lá.

Ele admitiu:

— Verdade. Mas não me arrependi do que fiz. E acho que teremos uma vida feliz aqui. É o que quer, não é? Quer viver aqui.

— Sim. Mas não quero que concorde só para me agradar.

— Ficarei feliz em voltar a uma forja. É um bom trabalho. Há muito tempo não tenho chance de moldar aço, temperar uma lâmina. Há outros pequenos serviços que também posso fazer para dar conforto à minha família.

— Teremos que construir uma casa. É muito trabalho, demorado até na minha terra.

— Kíli e Dwalin podem ajudar. O Thain disse que arrumaria voluntários também.

Anna encarou os profundos olhos azuis do marido, indagando:

— Então está decidido?

Foi a vez dele encará-la:

— Parece que sim, não?

Eles se abraçaram, emocionados, em meio ao seu futuro lar, seu doce lar. Depois apoiaram as testas um no outro:

— Juntos — prometeu Thorin. — Para sempre.

— Para sempre — respondeu Anna.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Nada podia ser mais verdadeiro do que o dito que "o tempo voa quando a gente se diverte". Anna descobriu essa verdade em relação à sua casa e à sua vida.

Foram necessárias duas estações inteiras até a casa e seus complementos ficarem prontos. Tudo foi feito em etapas.

Primeiro, eles reconstruíram a forja. Nisso os anões fizeram tudo sozinhos, e foram a Ered Luin buscar ferramentas e materiais.

Anna e Darin foram nesta viagem, aproveitando os dias agradáveis de primavera. A montanha era muito diferente de Erebor. Não havia muitas gemas, e os anões de lá exploravam ferro e carvão mineral mais do que qualquer outro elemento.

A vinda de Thorin e Dwalin trouxe reboliço às Montanhas Azuis. Os velhos amigos quiseram saber das novidades, e eles tiveram que contar muitas histórias: da ida a Erebor e reconquista da montanha à volta a Ered Luin. Mas não contaram tudo: só que Thorin abdicara do trono por razões pessoais.

Passaram quase duas semanas ali, nas quais Anna se convenceu que ficar no Shire tinha sido mesmo a melhor solução. Os anões de Ered Luin não deixavam seus filhos se aproximarem de Darin. Nem todos, claro. Mas estava lá a mesma animosidade velada que Anna sentia permear Erebor. Darin também sentia, pois chorava mais quando estava na montanha. Anna o levava para passear com frequência lá fora enquanto o pai e os primos faziam suas tarefas. Thorin notou o silêncio reprovador de seu povo e teve certeza de que tomaram a decisão certa ao decidir morar no Shire.

Viver em Ered Luin teria sido penoso para a família toda.

Duas semanas depois, e com duas carroças de material, eles começaram a viagem de três dias de volta ao Shire. No caminho, havia vilas de homens que também conheciam o trabalho de Thorin. Ficaram admirados que um anão tivesse resolvido se estabelecer em meio a hobbits. Anna notou que Thorin já formava seu mercado, uma carteira de clientes.

Ao voltarem ao Shire, começaram com a reconstrução da forja. Os anões conheciam tudo sobre isso e optaram por fazer três paredes de pedra ao redor do fogo e também um tamboril de água em metal. Anna não entendia nada daquilo, mas todos diziam que o lugar era capaz de produzir peças de primeira linha.

Em breve, Thorin Oakenshield dividia seu tempo entre trabalhar na forja e erguer sua casa. A construção provou ser um desafio. Afinal, anões viviam em montanhas, e hobbits moravam nas suas tocas chamadas smials. Quem por ali sabia construir casas?

A solução foi optar por um meio termo — uma moradia quase híbrida, por assim dizer. Eram paredes de pedra, telhado de madeira e um amplo subterrâneo ao nível do chão na encosta da colina, como um _smial _modificado. Dois quartos, uma sala, um escritório/estúdio e uma ampla cozinha com copa, sem mencionar as áreas de serviço internas para despensa de alimentos e câmara fria. Foi muito interessante que Bilbo tenha ensinado a Anna como eles faziam para conservar e defumar os alimentos.

Durante todo esse tempo, eles continuaram a morar com Bilbo, incluindo Kíli e Dwalin. Além de voltar a cuidar das crianças, Anna aprendia com o hobbit e as senhoras do Shire a cozinhar, cortar lenha e fazer as tarefas domésticas sem eletrodomésticos ou facilidades modernas. No começo, todos estranhavam que ela nada soubesse fazer. Depois as perguntas pararam, mas uma das crianças solucionou o mistério com uma pergunta:

— Dona Anna, quando a senhora era rainha, a senhora tinha muitos criados?

Então era isso que tinham descoberto: que Thorin fora rei. Sua resposta à criança foi simples: ela nunca tinha sido rainha. E era a mais pura verdade.

Quando a casa ficou pronta, Thorin e Anna deram uma festa que mobilizou praticamente toda Hobbiton. Havia muita comida (o que agradava hobbits) e muita bebida (o que agradava anões e hobbits), e houve até quem trouxesse instrumentos e um baile se improvisou no terreno da casa. A diversão foi até altas horas da noite, quando hobbits começaram a cair pelo chão de tanto que tinham bebido. Isso não era nada respeitável para hobbits decentes, e as mulheres dos ditos hobbits reclamaram disso durante dias após a festa.

Falco Chubbs-Baggins gostou tanto das ferramentas feitas por Thorin que em troca ajudou a fazer os móveis principais da casa: cama, mesa e cadeiras. O resto seria mobiliado aos poucos.

Em pouco tempo, chegou a triste hora de Dwalin e Kíli voltarem para Erebor. Anna agradeceu muito, mandou cartas para Dís, Fíli e Balin, convidando toda a companhia para o Shire. Eventualmente, alguns deles apareceram, mas muitos anos mais tarde.

Com o tempo, Anna virou a mulher do ferreiro, e Thorin Oakenshield virou Sr. Thorin, o ferreiro e marido da curadora, Dona Anna. Darin cresceu, como acontece com as crianças, criado entre hobbits, aprendendo com o pai a também ser um pouco anão. Em tempo, Anna e Thorin sabiam que Darin teria que conhecer a verdade sobre sua origem. Mas não antes de deixar de ser menino.

Darin ainda era pequeno quando operou um de seus milagres, enchendo a mãe de orgulho. Foi numa visita do mago cinza.

Gandalf viera visitar seus hobbits, pois o Velho Took não duraria muito tempo. Em Rivendell, Lord Elrond lhe pedira que levasse a água de Gil-Estel para Anna, pois ela fazia bem a Erulissë e também ao pequeno Darin.

O menino bebeu a água, e Anna fez o mesmo. Ela viu a energia do filho resplandecer diante de seus olhos. O menino tocou o ventre da mãe e pediu que sua irmãzinha tivesse o nome do pai. E Thorina ela se chamou, nascida em Rivendell.

Assim terminou sendo a vida deles: calma e discreta. Não estavam escondidos, mas não se exibiam. Procuravam não falar do passado em Erebor. Faziam uma festa no Dia de Durin, observando a data sagrada do povo de Thorin, Thorina e Darin.

Darin tornara-se um rapazinho. Um dia, sabia Anna, ele sairia de casa e conheceria o mundo.

É que o mundo estava lá fora, além das fronteiras do Shire. Para o mundo (com exceção de umas poucas pessoas de raças variadas), Thorin Oakenshield desaparecera na dor da perda de sua família. Quem via o Thorin ferreiro, que vivia alegre e sereno com seus dois lindos filhos e sua mulher numa casinha de pedra em Hobbiton, não pensava ser o antigo rei sob a montanha, Senhor de Erebor.

Melhor que o mundo pensasse assim. Até um certo anel despertar e seu dono trazer fogo e destruição a toda terra, era melhor que o mundo não soubesse o que se passava com esta família tão improvável.

The end

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= pai, papai

_amad _= mãe, mamãe

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros

_inùdoydhu_ = meu filho

_khazâd_ = anões, povo anão

PS

Este é o fim da série. Podem acreditar que eles viveram felizes para sempre. Podem acreditar também que eventualmente devo escrever histórias nesse universo e em outros do Hobbit. Obrigada a todos que leram.


End file.
